Entitlements and Deception 2
by Emerald loves Sapphire
Summary: *THE SEQUEL TO ENTITLEMENTS AND DECEPTION* As AJ and Roman's lives are now filled with bliss, Nikki and John attempt to pick up the pieces as smoothly as possible but like the real world, nothing really ever stays perfect forever. Slight OOC and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

** A/N:**

**This is the sequel to "Entitlements and Deception" and if you haven't read that first, then you're probably going to get extremely confused at this story. I still drop hints along the way as to what is to occur as MAJOR plot twists are in store. Rated M for crude language, violence, rape, adult situations, lemons and for a lot of other crazy things. In addition to my four main characters mentioned: Seth, Randy, Dean, Brie, Bryan and Paige will also be a major part of this story. I don't own the WWE, Vincent Kennedy McMahon does. **

**~Emerald loves Sapphire~**

* * *

It had been 12 days since Nikki had decided to formally end her relationship with John and 12 days since they've spoken a word to one another. It was now April 16th and Nikki sat on the floor of her room packing up her belongings in her sister's house. "Knock-knock, need some help?" Brie asked as she entered. "No thanks" said Nikki. Brie took a seat next to her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Yeah I'm pretty positive" said Nikki as she continued folding up her clothes. "I'm proud of you" said Brie.

"Thanks" said Nikki. "No Nikki I mean it" said Brie. "I am so proud of you. Mom is, everyone is and I know that you deciding to leave John was one of the hardest things you've ever had to do." Nikki stopped folding. "I broke the man's heart" she said. "I just took it and shredded it all into pieces like it was nothing." "What do you mean nothing?" asked Brie. Nikki sighed. "What I mean is that John begged for us to stay together" she said. "He begged for us to raise Johnnie together like a family but I finally just had to let everything all out so that I can let him go, so that I could have my peace again."

"Nicole…I am so sorry" said Brie. "Don't be" said Nikki as she resumed folding. "I did what I had to do. I know that no matter what that deep down John and I could never be together again and I'm ok with that and one day I know that he will be too." "Ever again?" asked Brie. "Yep" said Nikki. "But…I thought you said that you only needed a break for now?" "We do" said Nikki. "But it's just only my thoughts." "Meaning?" asked Brie. "Meaning that I may or may not choose to get back with him" said Nikki. "Ok Nicole" Brie said quietly. "So are you sure that you wanna leave?" "Yes Brie" said Nikki. "Besides Johnnie and I can't always live with you." "Yeah but you're leaving me for mom" said Brie. "It's only temporary" said Nikki. "Until I find my own place. I have to make my own path in life and set a better example for my son." Brie smiled. "I am so going to be missing you" she said. "And Bryan is too." "Thank you" said Nikki. Brie nodded as she got up to leave Nikki to finish her packing. She would surely miss having her sister and nephew living with them.

Meanwhile, Roman was at the gym with Seth and Dean finishing up for the day. "I can't believe this guy" said Seth. "He's never taken a day off, not even on his 1-year wedding anniversary." "Relax boys" said Roman. "I'm getting ready to leave and it's only 4. The day is still young." "You mean the night is still young" said Dean. "Grow up Jon" said Roman. "You know that he's just messing with you" said Seth. "I know, but still" said Roman as he picked up his duffle bag. "Well I dunno about you two but I'm out". With that, Roman left, leaving his teammates behind.

"Lucky him" said Dean. "Yeah lucky him" said Seth. "Come on let's finish this set together so we can go catch that flight out tonight." "Whoa, whoa, whoa there stud" said Dean as he stopped bouncing off of the tightropes. "What is it now Jon?" asked Seth. "Colby my man, there's still a little matter of you not finishing up the conversation you started last week" said Dean. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Seth. "You know" said Dean. "Know what?" asked Seth. "God Colby are you really that dumb or am I stupid?" said Dean.

"I dunno you tell me" said Seth as he folded his arms. "Oh lemme give you a hint" said Dean. "Her name rhymes with icky umbrella. Yeah that's right, we'll call her icky umbrella as a codename or better yet Rikki Stella." "What are you 5?" asked Seth. "If I'm 5 then that makes you 10 for not admitting to yourself that you like a certain little someone on the roster, the main roster to be exact" said Dean as he began to walk past Seth. "Look Jon, enough with your games" said Seth as he unfolded his arms. "What are you talking about?" "God man do I really have to say it?" asked Dean. "I guess so" said Seth. "Because I don't know whatever the hell you're talking about."

"Alright then" said Dean as he stopped circling Seth. "You have the hots for Nikki" he said. "Nikki?" asked Seth. Dean gave out an annoyed sighed. "Wow Colby and I thought I was the one with the denial problems" he said. "You like Nikki and you've been interested in her in a really long time." "Ok what did Joe tell you huh!?" asked Seth. "Ooh I keep telling you two about keeping these little secrets from me" said Dean. "Because all they end up doing is coming back to bite each one of you in your asses. Besides this isn't a book club, this is real life and in real life it's not nice to keep secrets from your best friends".

Seth sighed as he leaned back up against the tightrope. "What did he tell you?" he asked. Dean gave a half smile. "What!?" shouted Seth. He was getting aggravated. "What did he tell you!?" "Nothing you jackass" said Dean. "But you just did." "What are you insane?" asked Seth. "I didn't tell you a damn thing." "You see actually you did" said Dean. "You told me almost everything I needed to know without telling me. You just told me that you and Joe have been keeping a very guarded secret about you and your feelings for Nikki but question is for how long and what is it?" "I'd rather not share" Seth said quietly. "Let's just get back to our training."

"What I couldn't hear you?" Dean teased. "What c-can you say that again?" At this point Seth was becoming furious. "Ok you jackass, do you really wanna know what's been going on with me?" he said. "I had an affair with Nikki during the New Year's Eve party and it lasted into January." Dean's eyes widened but quickly went back to normal as he was quite shaken at the news he had just uncovered. "I'm sorry what?" he asked. "Did I hear you say that you fucked Nikki when she was pregnant?" "No, it happened in December 2013" said Seth. "And it ended last January, not this January. It was before she got pregnant."

"Jesus Colby, who knew that you had it in you?" said Dean. "Yeah" said Seth. "Only it was I who had to call it off because of my relationship with Leighla, only afterwards it slowly ate away at me before I realized I had to end things with her. Problem was I was confused with Leighla for a long time. It started with AJ, now Nicole". Dean just stood back and laughed. "Get that damn smirk from off of your face" said Seth. "And this isn't funny ok?" "What I'm not smirking" said Dean. "Really Jon?" said Seth.

"Yeah Colby" said Dean. "Does…Joe know about this?" "Yes and no" said Seth. "And we'll leave it at that." "Oh but that's no fun" Dean continued teasing. Seth continued to become more uncomfortable. "Look, do you want my help or not?" asked Dean. "What?" asked Seth. "I said do you want my help? Yah or nah?" said Dean. "Help with what?" asked Seth. "Well obviously with Nikki, dipshit" Dean. "Because AJ's already married to our main man." "Um are you out of your mind?" asked Seth. "Nikki has a son. As in she's a mother and not just any mother. She's the mother to John Cena's son." "You act like he's some sort of God" said Dean. "Shit everyone around here does. I mean I'm not hating on the man or anything as I do respect him and what he does for the business but fuck man, John Cena isn't that special."

Seth sighed. "Just watch what you say ok?" Dean nodded. "Alright I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm sorry that you're so sensitive." "Jon…" Seth trailed off. "I am not sensitive. Now excuse me for not wanting to be with someone's baby mama or whatever people are calling it these days. But I'm better than that. I'm a better man now and whatever I had before, were just feelings." "They were just feelings?" Dean asked. "Are you sure about that?" "Yeah I am" said Seth. "Now come on let's finish out this set so we can go."

"Ok on one condition" said Dean. "What?" Seth asked. "This conversation isn't over" said Dean. "And we will be finishing it." With that Dean stepped out of the ring, leaving Seth alone to process his thoughts. "_I'm...not into Nicole like that anymore. I don't care what he says…_"

**A/N: Um…Seth are you sure you're telling the truth? Do you guys think he's telling the truth? ;-) Also everyone in this story is going to go through some serious stuff...but will they get through them? Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: **

3 more days had passed and it was now April 19th. AJ and Roman were driving their rental car through Rahway, New Jersey as they were on their way to their hotel room. "Why are you so smiley lately?" asked Roman. "Oh it's nothing" said AJ. "You're glad about working again, aren't you?" said Roman as he came to a stop. "Of course" said AJ. "And my fans are really crazy excited about it too." "You know what they're gonna be really excited for tomorrow?" asked Roman. "My new lightly touched violet-red hair?" asked AJ. "Yeah" said Roman as he continued driving.

"I just hope that no one confuses me with Eva" said AJ. "They're not" said Roman. "Besides I like your violet-red hair better." "You better!" AJ smiled. "All I know is that this is going to be one crazy year." "How so?" asked Roman. "Baby did you get your storyline email?" asked AJ. "No I did not" said Roman. "Oh. Well I'm sure yours is coming soon" said AJ. "You don't think Stephanie forgot about me as in I'm getting released do you?" asked Roman. "Leati don't be silly" said AJ. "You're one of the biggest names in the WWE right now. She won't do that to you, none of them would."

Roman nodded as he began to pull into the underground parking lot. "So what did they say?" he asked. "Oh that I'm in for a surprise when Nikki return's next month" said AJ. "That's all." "Oh right, when is she returning?" asked Roman. "May 25th" said AJ. "You're birthday." "Isn't that soon?" asked Roman as the security guard okayed his entrance. "She just had a baby what 2 months ago and she tore really badly." "Yeah well did you not see her body lately?" asked AJ. "April it's not like I'm trying to exactly do that anymore" said Roman. "Remember last year right?"

"Yeah of course" said AJ. "But still. She lost all of her baby weight within 3 weeks." "And how do you know all of this?" Roman asked as he continued looking for a spot. "I saw her on the cover of US Weekly showing her after baby look in a bikini. It's crazy! It took me a whole 2 ½ months to get my stomach flat again and that's with breastfeeding." "What she isn't breastfeeding?" as Roman. "No she can't" said AJ. "She has to take her meds, not to mention she has implants which sort of interfere with the whole process with some people."

"Well AJ, maybe she just has a very fast metabolism" said Roman as he began parking. "_Or retouching_" AJ thought. "Whatever it is, it's her business and let's just leave it at that." "Did you ever notice how she never in fact said thank you to you in person?" asked AJ. "She did to me, but not you?" "She has AJ" said Roman as he turned off the car. "When?" asked AJ. "Last week in the training center" said Roman. "And I'm telling you April, someone needs to accompany her or something because a lot of the guys are eyeballing her and its sick. Now I'm not saying that I should do it because you're the only girl I'm watching out for in there, but man ever since she left John…she's become meat on the table for a bunch of starving wild animals if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do" said AJ as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Come on we should get inside. It's kind of creepy down here." "Wait" said Roman. "Yeah?" asked AJ. "Just know that I only have eyes for you" said Roman. "I mean it." "Thank you" said AJ. "I really appreciate your words." "By the way, have you figured out a date yet? You know for our wedding?" asked Roman. "Nope" said AJ. "But it'll happen soon because I want it to happen before Alia's first birthday." Roman nodded as the two exited the car.

Meanwhile, Nikki was getting herself settled at her mother's house. "I kind of almost hate the how you left San Diego to come back all the way to Arizona" said Kathy as Nikki placed Johnnie in his crib. "Really, I was sort of thinking the same thing, instead of the hate part" said Nikki. "Don't get me wrong or anything sweetie because I do love you and my grandson but it's a bit more of a concern" said Kathy. "So yeah let me rephrase that. I kind of almost don't like how you had to come back home because of the situation at hand, you know? Getting ready to get back on the road with a child and you want a more stable environment for him to be in. Does that sound better?" Nikki nodded. "I know but I just had to get out of there" she said. "I've been living there for 11 months and I just thought that a little taste of my home roots will give me the strength that I need to get through this."

"Through what?" Kathy asked. "What you didn't know about John and I?" asked Nikki. "No I don't Nicole" said Kathy. Nikki sighed. "I sort of broke up with him" she said. "Officially." "Oh my God Nicole" said Kathy. "I'm so sorry". She walked up to give her daughter a hug. "Is everything ok? Are you taking your medication?" "What-of course" said Nikki. "My ending things with John has nothing to do with my illness." "Then what is it?" asked Kathy.

"I just can't be with someone who didn't want to stand up for me and be there for me" said Nikki. "I mean even though he kissed me last year and tried to I guess make things up or at least start that process, it was just too late for us you know?" Kathy sighed as she placed her hand on her daughter's arm. "Oh honey but what about Johnnie?" she said. "A boy needs his father." "It's not like I'm taking him away from him" said Nikki. "John still has rights to his son. It's just that I'm taking myself away from him." "But what happens when you see him at work?" asked Kathy.

"That's just the thing" said Nikki. "I'm working part time now. I'm just doing Sundays-Tuesdays. That way I'll can still do "Raw", "Smackdown" and the pay-per-views". "Ok but what about your realtor career?" Kathy asked. "Because you don't have a license for here." "Well I was actually in the process of trying to work for one in Florida when all hell broke loose last year so I'll guess I'll just focus on an Arizona one for now" said Nikki. "But if not I'll just ended up working in California. It's no big deal." "I just don't want you to overwork yourself" said Kathy. "Now that you're a mom, you need to be there for Johnnie especially since you have full custody." "I know but I'm also the main breadwinner for him" said Nikki. "Household wise."

"But isn't John paying child support?" asked Kathy. "Yes he is" said Nikki. "Well how much is it?" asked Kathy. "$42,000 a month" said Nikki. "It was 50 grand but that was if I resided in Florida." "That's ridiculous" said Kathy. "Well he's well taken care of by his father" said Nikki. "So I'm not worried about that." "Exactly" said Kathy. "So there's no need for you to still be wrestling anymore. I mean what if you get hurt now?" "Mom I'll do just fine" said Nikki. "But you got hurt before" said Kathy. "And if you got hurt again, it could keep from your other job or possibly hurt you to the point of no return."

"Mom. You're exaggerating" said Nikki. "Besides that was over 2 years ago and I'm fine now. I made a full recovery and everything." "Nicole that was when you were 29" said Kathy. "And in case you haven't notice, you're going to be 32 in November which mean you're getting older which means the older you are, the longer it is it'll take you to recover if something were to happen." "Mom please don't remind me" said Nikki. "I mean it's a real concern to John too" said Kathy. "Given that he's 38 in a few days. He's practically now officially pushing 40."

"Mom!" said Nikki. "You're over exaggerating now." "Oh sweetheart I'm just concerned about Johnathan that's all" said Kathy. "Besides mothers worry and you will find out one day soon." "Yeah hopefully by then I'll have a nice retirement check to live off of and that he doesn't go out to marry some bimbo" said Nikki. "He won't if you raise him with the right values" said Kathy. "Don't worry Johnnie won't end up marrying some loose bimbo" said Nikki. "John however I cannot say." "Well it's like you said" said Kathy. "He's no longer a part of your life, at least romantically that is." Her mother paused for a moment. "By the way…why is his nickname Johnnie?" she asked. "Because it'll be too confusing to call him John and Johnathan is such a long name to say so I decided that Johnnie would be cute for him, but it's also after one of my favorite wrestlers-Mae Young" said Nikki.

"I see" said Kathy and with that, she left Nikki alone in the nursery to reflect on their conversation. She knew that even though she wanted things to be over with John, that a part of her would still always love him, no matter what.

**A/N: Oh Roman and his anxiety :-( Reviews are always welcomed :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: **

Another month had passed and it was now May 25th, Roman's 30th birthday to be exact. The group was backstage in Louisville, Kentucky as they were preparing to film "Raw". Nikki remained heavily nervous as she paced back in forth in her dressing room. "Slowdown Nicole" said Brie. "I haven't seen you this nervous since our debut". "I know I know" said Nikki. "Do-do you think that everyone's going to still like me?" "What? Of course!" said Brie as she hopped off of the countertop. "It's a full house out there. Everyone's excited to see you again. I know I am".

"Thanks Brie" said Nikki as she began to play with her hair. "No-no don't mess it up" said Brie. "We don't have time to go out there and get it fixed again." "Maybe I made it a little too…noticeable?" said Nikki as she walked over to a mirror to check out her newly platinum blonde hair which was lightly touched with honey blonde highlights. "I think you look hot" said Brie. "Really?" Nikki asked as she turned around. "Of course" said Brie. She glanced at the clock. "Come on, we got 30 minutes so we better get ready to leave." Nikki reluctantly nodded as she followed her sister into the hallway.

As the two were walking, they ran into Randy Orton who was talking with the Shield. "Damn Nicole! You're looking muy caliente!" said Dean. Seth quickly flicked the back of Dean's ear, causing him to yelp in pain. "Uh thanks Jon" said Nikki. "Nice Spanish pronunciation. You almost have it right." "Hey Nicole do you wanna know what we were discussing?" asked Randy. "Uh…sure. I'm game" said Nikki. "Well we were just discussing that you're like the hottest of the divas around here" said Randy. "But we're twins" said Brie. "Identical twins." "He's just saying that because he likes to bone milfs" said Nikki.

"Mm damn I don't know about that but you're sure are mighty are fine as wine" Randy said while licking his lips. "Careful" said Nikki flirtatiously. "We wouldn't want any of your girlfriends or wives to know that you're thinking this." With that she and Brie continued to walk away. "Cena's a fool for leaving that" said Randy. "He didn't leave her" said Roman. "She left him." "How the hell do you know that?" asked Randy. "Never mind I forgot that these girls gossip all the time." He continued the watch Nikki and her sister as they walked further down the hall away from them. "Damn Randy, can't you be any more perverted?" asked Seth. "Yeah I thought that was Dean's job" said Roman. "I don't want to AJ to keep sweating me about Nicole when there's nothing even happening."

"Oh relax Joe" said Randy. "You, I as well as the whole damn male roster is thinking what I just said." "Yeah but half of them are keeping quiet about it so they don't wind up fired or sued for sexual harassment" said Roman. "You're such a pussy" said Randy. "**I'M WHAT!?"** shouted Roman as he stepped up to Randy's face. Seth stepped in between the two. "Gentlemen, now maybe we all need a moment to calm down" he said. "Let's get something straight around here" Roman angrily said. "I love my wife and I have eyes for no one other than her! No one! That includes Nikki and if you ever call me a pussy again, I'll fuck your ass up so badly that you'll end up pissing and shitting blood for weeks."

"Ok…gentlemen" said Seth as he held back Roman. "I'll take him somewhere to cool off" said Dean. "We can't let anyone else risk seeing this." "Thank you Jon" said Seth as Dean led Roman off. Randy smirked "oh and uh…happy birthday old man!" he said. "And just what the hell are you laughing about?" asked Seth. "Because I think that he was cute for that" said Randy. "I mean why in the hell would AJ be sweating him over Nikki anyway?" "I don't know…" said Seth. But in reality Seth was lying. He knew that he had overheard Nikki yelling at John last August about hoping and praying John wasn't the father, meaning that something had to happen.

Seth slowly started to put the pieces together: Roman's reactions to Randy's comments about Nikki and Nikki's argument with John itself about the paternity. It could have only meant one thing, that at some point something must have had happened between Roman and Nikki last year and it was something much deeper than he had realized. Nonetheless he became determined more than ever to find out.

"Look it's like I said, everyone's thinking it" said Randy. "I mean I'm not saying that she's fat or anything but that baby of hers sure did give her some dangerously sexy curves and an ass at that." "Aren't you married with a daughter of your own?" asked Seth. "I'm single and if I weren't then so what that's my business" said Randy. "All I'm saying is what everyone else around here is thinking. Besides I'd only hit that if was single. I'm not that stupid enough to risk an affair and that buddy of yours better calm his ass down otherwise he's gonna have to start seriously watching it around here."

Randy walked away after glancing at a clock on the wall, signaling that it was time for his match. This left Seth to continue seriously wondering about 2 major issues. Roman and Nikki.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Brie had continued making their way down the hallway when they had met up with AJ who was seating on some speakers talking away with Big E Langston. "You're so funny you know that?" AJ said. "You've still got it." "Yeah I know right?" said Big E. "Hey, look who it is. It's the Bella Twins. Nice to finally see you back around here Nikki and nice do". "Thanks Ettore" said Nikki as she batted her eyelashes. "Yeah…you're welcome" said Big E slightly uncomfortably. "Well I'll be seeing you ladies around and uh tell Joe I'll be wishing him a happy birthday later on". "Will do" said AJ. He walked away, leaving the 3 alone.

"Nicole I just love your hair" said AJ. "It looks really pretty on you." "Thank you AJ" said Nikki as she flipped her hair with a hand. "So does yours." "So are you ready for tonight? I mean how it is feeling on your first night back so far?" asked AJ. "Pretty ok" Nikki said assumingly. "So what's this surprise match tag team thingy about?" "I have no idea to be perfectly honest with you" said AJ. "Stephanie said that she'd come out and meet us before we went on." "Yeah well she better hurry up because that's in like 15 and I need to go over a routine" said Nikki. "I'm sure she'll inform us soon" said Brie. "So I hear that Joe is working on his 30th?" "He sure is" said AJ. "I really can't wait for us to get back to our hotel so we can continuing celebrating." "Ooh" said Nikki. "That's really…nice. I hope he enjoys his 30th like Brie and I". "Thank you" said AJ. "Me too." "Hopefully Steph will hurry up and get here soon, we're live soon."

And just like that, Stephanie appeared out of nowhere. "Hi Nicole" she said as she gave her a hug. "It's so good to have you back tonight." "Thank you Stephanie" said Nikki. "It's good to be back." "So what's our surprise?" asked Brie. Stephanie smiled. "Ladies, you can come out now!" she called out and as she finished, Lita and Trish Stratus appeared through the curtains. "Holy shit!" shouted AJ. "No way!" Nikki and Brie gasped. "Hey girls" said Trish. "Whoa what's this about?" asked Nikki. "Meet your new tag team partners" said Stephanie. "Now this is of course is temporary, but I'd thought that I'd reward the two newest mothers of the WWE with a very special treat."

"This is so awesome" said AJ. "So wait we're gonna be in a rivalry?" asked Brie. "Of course" said Stephanie. "Trish will team with you too while AJ and Tamina will team with Lita. It'll only last for 6 weeks at least." "Whoa that means we're gonna get a pay-per-view" said Nikki. "Of course" said Stephanie. "That's when the two will just walk away and leave you guys…wait I'm getting a little ahead of myself." "Its ok" said Lita. "We're excited too". "Speaking of Tamina, where is she?" asked Brie. "She went to the restroom 5 minutes ago, she should be here shortly" said AJ. A few moments later, Tamina arrived around the corner.

"Oh my God!" she said. "It's Amy and Trish! What are you guys doing here?" "You guys have a match in a few minutes" said Stephanie. "Amy will be teaming with you guys while Trish is with Nicole and Brie for a short rivalry." "This…is amazingly cool" said Tamina. "Come on girl, we gotta work out a routine and may the best team win eh?" said Trish as she lead the twins away, leaving Lita with AJ and Tamina. "Stephanie, you're the best" said AJ. "I know" said Stephanie. "Good luck." With that, the two teams made their way out.

**A/N: Any thoughts? Reviews are of course always welcomed :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Roman had managed to make his way down to the locker room where he sat on the bench to take a moment to breathe. It was quiet as the only sounds that could be heard was from that of a leaky faucet. He took a deep breath in as he ran his fingers through his hand when John approached him. "Hey man, you're alright in here?" he asked. "Yeah" said Roman. "What exactly are you doing in here?" "I always, well sometimes make a pit stop in here to uh give myself a little pep talk before heading out there" said John. "But are you sure you're alright?"

Roman stood up. "I uh…just need a moment to myself. Things got a little heated out there." "Yeah but dude, our match isn't until 9:45" said John. "And that's at least an hour from now." "Man, it's not that type of problem" said Roman. "Oh so it's work related?" John asked as he tucked in his towel. "Yeah it is" said Roman. "And it has something to do with Nicole." John turned around quickly at this statement. "Nicole? What do you mean that this something to do with Nicole?" he asked. "Your boy Randy had some really shitty stuff to say" said Roman. "He basically told Nikki that the whole male roster, including me thinks she's hot. I mean the whole thing was just utterly…disgusting you know?"

John began to feel uncomfortable at Roman's statement. "He has absolutely no business talking about the mother of my son like that and I will be discussing that with Stephanie and Paul later on." Roman sighed. "I'm sorry man" said John. "I know that things between you and AJ must be…tough." "It's not really tough" said Roman. "It's just that she's a little more cautious when it comes to me and Nikki." "And that's completely understandable" said John. "Especially given what we have went through last year."

"It's just that someone needs to watch out for her man" said Roman. "Even if you're not together anymore…someone needs to." He stood up. "I better get going. I can't be in here all night." "Oh ok man" said John. "Just enjoy the rest of your night and welcome to club 30 because uh hey…they don't call 'em the dirty thirties for nothing." "Thanks I guess" said Roman and with that, he left John alone to think to himself. "_I am so going to kill his ass_" he thought. "_I am. Of course I am. It's a damn good thing I have a one on one with him tomorrow night…that RKO-ing motherfucker…._"

Sometime later, Nikki and Brie had made their way backstage. "Great match girlie" said Brie as she playfully smacked her sister's rear. "Yeah did you hear the crowd out there? Especially when Trish and Amy came out? That was wild" said Nikki as she continued wiping herself with a towel. "I know right?" asked Brie. They continued walking until they met up with Bryan. "Hey you, are you all ready to go home?" "Yeah I'm good" said Bryan. "Great job on your return again Nicole." "Thank you Bryan" said Nikki. "You think you can make it back on your own?" asked Brie. "Yeah, yeah of course" said Nikki. "You two go on. Besides the hotel is only a few blocks away. I can catch a ride with someone around here."

"Yeah just make sure that it _isn't_ Randy" said Brie. "Randy? Why what's wrong with Randy?" asked Bryan. "We'll talk later" said Brie. "At home. See you sis." Brie left with Bryan as John walked up to Nikki. "Nicole!" he called out. "Hey can we talk for a moment?" "No" said Nikki. "I'm tired and I wanna go back to my hotel room." "Please, it's important" said John. Nikki folded her arms. "Ok go" she said.

"Look Nicole, I just think that you should be a little more careful in how you dress around here" said John. "Excuse me!?" said Nikki. "What's wrong with my outfit? It's the same outfit I've always been wearing." "That's not what I really mean" said John. "It's just that it's come to my attention that some of the guys around here are…looking at you in inappropriate ways and as the mother of my son I'd thought that you'd understand where I'm coming from."

"John, I'm 31-years-old" said Nikki. "I can look out for myself and so what if there's guys around here making stupid comments about me. They've been doing that for years and it's not going to change therefore I'm not going to change." "Nicole…" John trailed off. "No John" said Nikki. "You don't get to worry about me anymore." "You see that's where you're wrong at" said John. "I will always worry about you. You know Nicole just because we're not seeing each other anymore doesn't mean that I don't still…care about you." Nikki glanced down to her side. "Ok well I really appreciate your concern" she said. "And thank you for it but it's not needed. Really it isn't. So I'll see you around."

With that, Nikki walked off, leaving John behind once again. He sighed as he shook his head. "But…I was only trying to protect you" he said to himself. "And I'm not wrong for that."

**A/N: Uh Nikki I think you should be a little nicer to John…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

The next day, AJ emerged from the room and into the kitchen of her hotel suite to join Roman. "Hey guess what I've just found out?" she asked as she sat on a barstool. "What?" Roman asked as he played with his cereal enthusiastically. "Alia's teething!" said AJ. "Our little girl is growing some teeth". "Oh that's great" Roman said calmly. "Baby is everything ok?" asked AJ. Roman sat the spoon in his bowl as he gently pushed it to the side. "You know that kid Randy?" "Yeah who the hell doesn't?" asked AJ. "Never mind" said Roman.

"No, no, no you're going to tell me what's been bothering you" said AJ. "Now you've been, well I don't wanna say uncaring but rather unfazed all night since we got home. So now tell me. What did Randy do to you so badly that you're like this?" "He's an asshole" said Roman. "I know that sometimes Randy can be a bit of a jerk but he's usually not that bad" said AJ. "April, he was fucking hitting on Nicole and had the damn nerve to say in front of her that I-like the whole rest of the male roster is interested in her" said Roman. "Then he called me a pussy and we got in each other's face, and Colby had to get in between us otherwise I'd be out of a job right now."

"Oh my God" said AJ. Roman sighed. "And then…I went into the locker room to cool off and I ran into John and I told him all about it" he said. "That's so messed up" said AJ. "Yeah and John said that he'll be having Stephanie and Hunter look into it" said Roman. "But someone needs to look out for Nikki because she was prey for a predator if you know what I mean but that's not even the worse part" said Roman. "Well what is it?" asked AJ. "I told John, something that I should have told you a long time ago" said Roman. "I told him that ever since this whole affair square thingy happened last year, you've been pretty over protective of me when it comes to Nikki even though I'm not that way with you and John and that I only have eyes for you."

"I'm sorry that he did that to you on your birthday" said AJ. "I wish I was there because I would have put his ass in his place." Roman nodded. "I guess I must admit that I've been a little…well, majorly overprotective of you lately and you're right. It isn't fair of me to do so" said AJ. "Thank you" said Roman. "It's like Dr. Miller said. We need to continue trusting each other more and just keep being open and honest with each other about our feelings and stuff." "Agreed" said AJ as she shifted her barstool. "So John's really going to report Randy?" "Yeah I guess so" said Roman. "But I just hope that it doesn't backfire on me." "Why would it?" asked AJ. "Remember I told you I got into Randy's face" said Roman. "Yeah but you were just standing up for our relationship and he was way out of line" said AJ. "Yeah we'll just see if Stephanie and Paul agrees" said Roman.

"You're making it sound like they're not going to be fair with you" said AJ. "Is there a reason why you're worried about your job so much lately?" Roman sighed and then became quiet. "Joe!" AJ said. "Look April there's something that I've been meaning to tell you lately" said Roman. "Whoa….what do you mean you have something to tell me?" asked AJ. "Remember when I told you that Stephanie forgot to email me my storylines for the next 6 weeks? Well I informed her the next day and I guess by some clerical error, she sent me the storylines for the next 16 weeks instead of 6 and it doesn't look good" said Roman.

"What do you mean it doesn't look good?" asked AJ. "The Shield is going to break up" said Roman. "Leati, that doesn't seem so bad" said AJ. "I mean you guys have been together for nearly 3 years and it's kind of about time. Why would you worry that has anything to do with your career ending, if anything it should boost it? I mean hell you are related to the Rock for God's sakes and you know how this company has its favorites. I mean shit look at Phil. Last year he had a strike against the company for a good 8 months and they still took him back." "We'll see AJ" said Roman. AJ placed her hand on Roman's. "Baby, you're not going anywhere for a long time. You're a shoo-in to stay. After all you are the "powerhouse" of the shield" she said.

"You've been listening into the commentaries way too hard lately" said Roman with a half-smile. "Yeah but I got you smiling again" said AJ. "Besides let's not worry about work so much. Especially since we have a beautiful 6-month-old baby girl that's waiting back home for us." "I can't believe that she's growing her first tooth already" said Roman. "See we are totally missing these things." "It's only for one more night" said AJ. "After we film "Smackdown" we get to go home." "Yeah you do" said Roman. "Remember I still have 2 more shows in Memphis and Little Rock. I won't be home until Friday".

"Then Friday it'll be then" AJ said as she kissed Roman on his forehead. She got up off of the barstool to open the refrigerator. "So I say let's just enjoy the time we have left together before I fly out tomorrow morning ok?" Roman nodded as AJ began to prepare her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Nikki sat in a chair reading through messages on her iPhone when Brie and Bryan returned. "Hey how was your morning workout?" she asked. "Amazingly great! Nice ponytail" said Brie as she sat in front of her. "Too bad you couldn't come with us." "Thank you and no, I'd figured that I just stay back and relax for today" said Nikki. "Nicole, you can't be serious?" said Brie. "We have a match tonight and we're 3rd to last to be going on. You need to do some kind of warmup or something." "Don't worry I'll be fine" said Nikki. "That is until John kills me later on after today. I'd think I'd rather pretty much avoid him tonight when we're in the stadium in Lexington".

"I take it that your little talk with John didn't exactly go so well last night?" asked Brie. "Wait she spoke to John last night?" asked Bryan. "Yeah" said Brie. "She told me this morning before we left." "Well you are right about that one" said Nikki. "So how exactly south did the conversation go?" asked Bryan. "It was about how the other guys in the locker room are…checking me out" said Nikki. "Well that's always been happening" said Brie. "Yeah well you remember how you told me to stay away from Randy? Well I think somehow he found out about that" said Nikki. "Wait what's this about Randy?" asked Bryan. "Long story" Nikki and Brie said at the same time. "But yeah Nicole even if it was about Randy, how in the world did John even find out?" asked Brie.

"I dunno it beats me" said Nikki. "Besides you know how word travels fast in the company about things." "Yeah I can easily see how something like that can easily upset him" said Brie. "I mean Randy was really hitting on you." "Wait Randy, as in Randy "The Viper" Orton was hitting on you?" asked Bryan "Yeah he was" said Nikki. "I mean I dunno why and then I was telling John that I could dress how I want to because he was all like "be careful what you're wearing" and stuff." "Wait when did this crazy stuff started to happen?" asked Brie. "Well it was before I came back I guess" said Nikki. "Why?" "Standup" said Brie. "What do you mean stand up?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, just do it" said Brie. "Fine" said Nikki as she annoyingly sighed. "There you see there's nothing different about me. I'm still the same me."

"Twirl" said Brie. "Brianna!" said Nikki. "Just do it" said Brie. Nikki sighed as she twirled. "There are you happy now that I gave you an early morning show?" "Oh you gave us a show alright" said Brie. "I….don't get it" said Bryan. "She looks the same to me." "Yeah that's because you're my husband" said Brie. "Brie, what is it?" asked Nikki as she took her seat. "Um…Nikki…I don't know how to say this in the…the right way so I'll just say it the classiest way possible" said Brie. "But first have you noticed anything different about yourself lately?" "No Brie I already told you that I'm still the same me. It's just that I got a kid now" said Nikki. "Yeah….no you're not" said Brie. "It looks like my nephew might have left you with a little gift of some sorts."

"Brie what the hell are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, Johnnie has left you with some seriously dangerous curves and a…ass" said Brie. "There I said it!" "W-what?" Nikki asked. "What are you talking about, I'm 3lbs less then I was then before I even got pregnant. That's not possible." "Oh yeah it is" said Brie. Nikki gasped as she ran to a mirror that was in a bathroom. "Now Nicole that isn't a bad thing" said Brie as she caught up to her. "Trust me it isn't." "But this is crazy" said Nikki. "I thought I always had this stuff." "Yeah well Johnnie left you some more of it" said Brie. "And there's nothing you can do about it unless you wanna become an Anorexic".

"Oh this can't be happening!" said Nikki. "Nicole you're not fat" said Brie. "Jesus Christ you're just curvy damn it." Nikki breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God" she said. "Still vain as always" Brie muttered under her breath. "Huh?" asked Nikki. "Nothing" said Brie. "Come let's go back into the living room." The two left the bathroom as they came back to sit with Bryan. "So is everything alright now?" he asked. "Yeah problem solved" said Brie. "No it isn't" said Nikki. "John's still going to kill me." "Nicole, why?" asked Brie. "It's not your fault that some of the guys we work with are perverts." "No you don't get it" said Nikki as she turned over her phone to show Brie and Bryan a photo of her on the cover of People Magazine holding her son."

"Oh my God Nicole…you didn't!" said Brie. "Yeah John is so going to kill you for that" said Bryan as he pointed with his index finger. "Nicole, you know John said that he didn't want anyone to see his son until after his 6th month" said Brie. "Why would you do that?" "My good Lord…Nicole does that say $6 million or am I reading that wrong?" said Bryan. "Yeah you're reading it right" said Nikki as she took back her iPhone. "Nicole how could you do that to him?" asked Brie. "I'm sorry but did that say $6 million as 6 zeroes and one 6?" said Bryan. "I dunno" said Nikki. "And yes Bryan it does say $6 million."

"Jesus you mean to tell me that the first photo of John Cena's son is worth $6 million? Man why didn't I have a kid with him?" asked Bryan. "Because you're married to me silly boo" said Brie as she kissed his cheek. "But no in all seriousness Nicole you've had to have known that this is going to backfire on you. And when did you even have the time to take this photos?" "The people came over last Friday and we shot the cover" said Nikki. "Lemme see that" said Brie as she took Nikki's iPhone from her.

"_WWE Diva, Nikki Bella (whose real name is Stephanie Nicole Garcia), 31 shows off her adorable 3-month-old son, Johnathan Ryan Cena who is the son of WWE Superstar, John Cena, 38. Nikki gave birth to their son back on February 11th while visiting some friends in Jersey City, New Jersey. "It was a surprise birth" Nikki stated. "Even though I was a little late, we definitely weren't expecting him just yet but when he came, we were so excited. He is our pride and joy." "Nicole is set to return back to work on Monday, May 25th on "Raw" in Louisville, Kentucky"- May 26th, 2015_.

"Oh my God Nicole, he is so going to murder you" said Bryan. "Bryan!" said Brie. "He isn't." "But isn't it so amazing that they brought the birth story you gave them?" asked Bryan. "Yeah, you've gotta give John and I's PR her props" said Nikki. "Why don't we have her?" asked Bryan. "Paula King is the best." "Yeah she is, but Nikki still you shouldn't have done that" said Brie. "Has John contacted you yet?" "No, but you know how he is" said Nikki. "Even if he has seen it, he's going to be really quiet about it. He suppresses his…anger until the appropriate time to let it all out and when he does, he's really professional about it".

"Yeah if I were you and I see John, I'd run in the opposite direction as fast as I can" said Bryan as he stood up. "Where are you going?" asked Brie. "To take a shower" said Bryan. "It's already going on 1 and we gotta get ready to leave soon. We have an hour drive." "So…you don't really think that John's going to murder me do you?" asked Nikki. "What? No of course not" said Brie. "He's just going to kill you. Bryan's just kidding around with words but yeah he's going to probably most likely get really mad." "Well I don't really care" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "He told the world that I was pregnant before I wanted them to know, so now I'm showing the world our son before he wanted them to know. It's pretty even Steven." "Yeah…I'm not getting into this one" said Brie as she stood up. "I'm gonna go start packing for tonight."

With that, Brie left Nikki alone on the couch as she in return unfolded her arms. She looked at the image of her holding her son on the magazine cover. "Yeah" she said. "I'm dead and it isn't going to be another hallucination."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

Later on that night at around 7, Nikki stood with her sister as they chatted away with Trish and Lita. "This is super exciting" said Lita. "I've never seen the crowd go so wild like they did last night." "Me either" said Nikki. "They were over the top insane." "Oh and Nicole, congratulations on your front page cover" said Trish. "It reminds me of when I did my cover shoot with Max last year." "Thank you" Nikki said hesitantly. "John must be so proud" said Lita. "He…is" said Nikki. "He is."

As they continued talking, John suddenly appeared. "And speaking of John here he comes" said Trish. "Hello ladies" said John. "Well if it isn't Mr. John Cena, long time no see huh?" said Lita. John smiled. "Why yes Amy it has. How are you?" "Hey I'm doing better than most days" said Lita. "But I'm sure that you're doing a whole lot better than I am given that you and Nicole have that beautiful baby boy I saw on today's front cover of "People." "Yeah he is" said John. "Oh and John I must say that Johnathan looks exactly like you" said Trish. "Of course he is, he's John's twin" said Nikki. "Yeah Nicole I was wondering if I can maybe talk to you in private" said John. "Sure" said Nikki. "I'll be back in a few." "Oh no, she'll be a while" said John as he and Nikki walked away.

The two went back inside of his dressing room where they could talk privately. "Look John I…I already know what you're going to tell me so just say what you have to say ok?" said Nikki. "Nicole…can I just ask you something?" asked John. "Go ahead. I'm already here" said Nikki as she sat on a couch. "Ok" said John as he took a deep breath in. "Can you tell me what in Devil possessed you?" "Um…nothing like that ever happened" said Nikki. "No Nicole, it's a figure of speech-an expression" said John. "Can you please just tell me what gave you the right to release the first photo of my son-our son?"

Nikki stood up. "Do you remember way back when in August that you announced to the entire world that I was pregnant when I didn't want them to know until September? Well now I guess you can say that payback's a bitch." "You really don't get it Nicole" said John. "I already told you that my PR and Stephanie suggested it." "Well who in the world told you to get a second PR!? A pretty damn stupid one at that! At least Paula completely and totally understood and respected my wishes!" Nikki was now yelling. "Nicole, please don't yell back here" said John. "We're at the middle of work and you and I both know as well as anyone that is that closest to us that the world could never find out what really went on last year."

"That may be true John" said Nikki. "But it was still wrong of you to do that without me." "I know but I did apologized for that" said John as he took a seat. "Now what do you suppose we do about it?" "Nothing" said Nikki as she turned to face him. "What we've been doing for the past month has been working out pretty much so far." "No it's not Nicole" said John. "Ok I haven't seen my soon in 3 weeks and the next time I do it's on the front cover of some sleazy magazine that does nothing more but to dig into major aspects of people's personal lives." "John" said Nikki as she took a seat next to him, her voice calming down. "You know that you can see Johnnie anytime you want to and you know that. Like I've told you before I will never keep you away from your son."

John sighed. "It's hard you know?" "Yeah I know" said Nikki. "Not to mention that the media is kind of going crazy over our breakup." "I pay no attention to such nonsense they produce" said John. "That's good" said Nikki as she stood up and made her way towards the door. "I'm sorry I yelled earlier. I guess that solves everything right?" "No Nicole, it actually doesn't" said John. "There's still a matter for the payment of the photo." "Oh…right" said Nikki. "Listen…about that…" "Nicole" said John. "I want half, it's only fair given that he is our son and you did go behind my back with this one." Nikki sighed. "Fine. We're even" she said. "I'll have lawyer call yours so that the papers can be drawn up and to make sure that things run smoothly." John nodded as Nikki left. He sighed as he watched the former love of his life left him feeling empty once again.

Meanwhile, Roman was walking with AJ as they were preparing for an interview with Renee for "Smackdown" which was to occur in 90 minutes. "Ok so tell me again what you're gonna say?" asked AJ. Roman remained quiet. "Baby?" AJ asked worriedly. "Is everything ok with you?" "What? Yeah…" said Roman. "Come on Leati I can seriously tell when something's bothering you, remember?" said AJ. "Nothing is bothering me" said Roman as he hopped up onto a storage box. AJ placed her hands on Roman's thighs. "Look, if you're worried about your job, then maybe…just maybe I'm not the one you should be talking this to" she said. "Maybe…just maybe you should really go and speak to Steph."

"And what be a snitch?" said Roman. "Cause I ain't no snitch" Roman abruptly hopped off the box. "Whoa, wait a minute dude" said AJ. "Something else is going on with you…isn't it?" "No of course not" said Roman. AJ walked up in front of AJ. "Leati something obviously must be going on with you for you to be acting like this" she said. "Because you've been worried about work ever since I got back." Roman sighed. "Come" he said as he led AJ into a corner.

"What is going on?" asked AJ. Roman sighed again. "April…I just have a lot on my mind lately" he said. "And you're right, it does have something to do with you." "With me?" asked AJ. "What did I do?" "It's just that ever since you returned I've been extremely worried about you and Alia" said Roman. "I mean look at us AJ, we're even missing her first milestones. Her first night of being able to sleep through, her first table food, her first time of being able to sit up without any assistance and now she's beginning to grow her first tooth."

AJ folded her arms. "Ok but help me again, how or what does this have to do with you?" she said. "It's beginning to get to me, you know?" said Roman. "And it's beginning to show in my matches." "But baby, you're doing just as good as you've always been doing" said AJ. "Before you even met me, well…started to get involved with me." "I know" said Roman as he sat down. "It's just that I really miss her. I haven't even seen my own daughter in what 2 weeks because my work schedule is just insane." AJ sat down next to him. "So what do you think we should do?" she asked. "I don't wanna cut back in my work schedule" said Roman. "Because if I do, we'll be starving."

"Leati…we won't be starving, but yeah we'd have to give up our place in Jersey but starving…nah" said AJ. "Well I'm not asking you to cut back because I know that this is your job and you love it just as much as I do" said Roman. "Then you know what this means do you?" asked AJ. "You're gonna have to talk to Stephanie". "Yeah…I guess I have to" said Roman. "Oh and baby?" said AJ. "Yes baby?" said Roman. "You're going to have to learn to swallow your pride, you know that right?" said AJ. Roman smiled. "Yeah…I guess" he said. "Good now come on. We've got a segment to prepare for" said AJ as she stood up. Roman followed. "I should seriously carry you" he said. "If you want to" said AJ. "If you want". Roman picked up AJ, causing her to giggle. "Next stop Renee" he said as he walked down the hallway with her still in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

Another 3 weeks had passed and it was now June 20th. AJ and Roman were now back home in Pensacola. "It was really nice of you to send your parents away for the whole week" AJ said as she sat down on her bed while Roman was playing with Alia who was now 7 months old. "Man she has gotten so much bigger since I've last seen her" said Roman. AJ smiled. "Yeah she has" she said. "Baby she looks so much like you that it isn't even funny" said Roman. "She has your beautiful nose, face, ears everything".

"Not everything" AJ said as she smiled. "She still has your eyes remember?" "Yeah she does" said Roman. AJ took off her glasses and put them away. "I still remember the day she came to us, you know? And now she's just growing up so fast and it's sad that we're missing parts of it, but you know what I'm thankful-no really thankful that she's being well taken care of while we're gone and that we're not missing everything" said Roman. "That was really sweet of you to say" said AJ. "Look AJ, watch this" said Roman as he let go one of Alia's hands, she took her free hand and grabbed her father's face and laughed.

AJ smiled as she picked up Alia to gently rub her face up against hers. "That's my sweet and precious cutie pie. Yes you are. Yes you are." "Baby, you're totally doing that baby talk mess" said Roman. "Yeah I guess I am" said AJ as she held her daughter up against her chest. "Does she need another feeding?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "Not for another…2 hours." Roman glanced at the clock which read 6:43PM. "So you never did tell me what Steph said at your meeting with her the other day." "Well she said that if I ever needed some time off then to just ask her" said Roman. "And yeah, I'm afraid me and my fellow Shield brothers are breaking up in August."

"I'm really sorry about that" said AJ as she sat up to begin playing with Alia's hands. "But it is really good to hear that you can take a vacation whenever you need it." "Yeah" said Roman. "Only I'm not because I'm to headline WrestleMania 32." "Whoa! Wait! What!?" asked AJ. "Yep you're looking at the champ, well at least one of them" said Roman. "Oh my God baby! Congratulations!" said AJ as she hugged Roman. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Because I wanted to surprise you" said Roman. "Wow I guess that's why the Shield's breaking up" said AJ. "I guess so" said Roman. "But Stephanie made me promise not to tell the others. They're gonna find out at the end of the month."

"Baby that's so cool" said AJ. "Did she tell you anything else?" "Nope" said Roman. "I'm really excited for you" said AJ. "I truly am." "Thank you" said Roman. "You're welcome" said AJ as she got up. "I'm gonna go put her in her crib. It's about time for her bedtime anyway." AJ left but returned a few minutes later to get into bed with Roman. "See all those weeks of worry was for nothing" she said as she undid her bun and began to shake it up. "Yeah it was" Roman said as she began to kiss AJ's neck, causing her smile again. Roman continued his kisses until he began to gently bite and suck at AJ's neck.

"Baby…" AJ trailed off. "I…didn't know that you wanted to do this tonight." Roman stopped. "Wait, you don't want to?" he asked. "You're so silly" said AJ. "Of course I do. It's just that it's been so long since we did." "Then you can blame Stephanie for giving us a hectic month" said Roman. AJ gently stroked the side of Roman's face. "We can blame her together" she said as she kissed him. The two continued to kiss for what seemed like an eternity when they stopped. "You have that dangerous look in your eyes" said AJ. "And so do you" said Roman as removed his shirt. AJ began to quickly unbutton her shirt when Roman stopped her.

"What is it?" she asked. "I wanted to try something…different tonight" said Roman. "Ok but whatever it is, it better not be on the table because we all know what that led to last year" teased AJ. "No" Roman chuckled. "It's something else." He opened his dresser drawer to remove a tube of lubrication. "I got this…the other day when I was out meeting Stephanie and I was sort of thinking…that we could maybe…I dunno…try anal?" AJ's eyes widened. "Um well I can safely tell you that nothing's ever gone up there before." "We don't have to if you don't want to" said Roman. "Baby have you ever…did someone in their ass before?" asked AJ.

"Once" said Roman. "But that was like when I was 20, it was forever ago." "Yeah try 10 years" said AJ. "A lot has changed since then." "Yeah a lot has" said Roman as he grinned. "Don't be slick" said AJ. "And…yeah of course we can try it, just as long as you don't go crazy because I have a match on Monday in Raleigh". "Don't worry I'll be gentle" said Roman as he resumed kissing AJ. As this continued to happen, he snaked his arm around to AJ's back to unbutton her bra. AJ pulled Roman on top of her as his body laid on her, her legs wrapped around his body. She held onto his head as he began to suck on her breasts, causing her to arch her back.

"You really should stop teasing me" AJ said. "No way" said Roman as he resumed sucking. AJ began to moan as Roman was doing this and he began to kiss AJ's stomach until he had reached her shorts to pull them off of her, leaving AJ only in her black laced panties. At this point, Roman began to remove his pants and boxers, exposing his hard member. "Ooh you're so excited, aren't you?" AJ teased as her foot gently touched his stomach. "You make me like this" said Roman as began pulling on AJ's panties with his teeth. "I'm waiting…" AJ teased. "Ok but remember you asked for it" said Roman as he removed her panties and tossed them aside. Roman began to slowly lick across AJ's clitoris, causing her to move in response. "Ok…enough" she said. "I'm so sorry baby but you know I can't" said Roman as he began to suck even harder.

"Oh fuck you!" AJ shouted in pleasure as her breathing intensified. Roman continued sucking until he decided to stop when he figured that AJ was about to cum. AJ continued to breathe rapidly even though he had stopped. At this point AJ sat up to begin to take Roman into her mouth. Roman grabbed ahold of AJ's head and roughly pulled and pushed her up against him as he deep throated her. He began to groan loudly as this happened and he didn't stop until he felt that he was about to reach his climax. At this point he had AJ stop so that she could turn around. "Spread your legs" he said as he took a hold of her hair. Roman began to kiss each cheek. "Damn I love your fucking ass!" he said as he applied the lubricant onto it. He gently eased himself inside of her, causing AJ to gasp as her eyes tear up.

"Just let me know if it hurts you ok baby?" he said. "I will" said AJ. Roman removed himself and stuck a finger inside of AJ's ass and proceeded to move it in and out, causing AJ to moan. "Leati…" she moan. "Oh my God!" After seeing that he could successfully have one finger inside, he went onto to place another one before he ended up having four inside of her. "Baby, you're dripping" Roman teased. AJ smiled as he gently eased himself inside of her once again, causing her to moan in pleasure. Roman left himself inside of her for about 5 minutes and until he slowly began to move. AJ's panting grew louder and louder as Roman became faster and faster. He then began to slap AJ's ass in between. "Harder!" she shouted. With that, Roman began to slap AJ's ass harder as his thrusts went deeper and deeper inside.

"Ugh!" shouted AJ as Roman pushed her face into the bed as he pounded harder into her. She felt a strange mixture of pain and pleasure but of course the latter outweighed it all. AJ took her right hand to begin to play with herself as Roman continued to slam into her. "Baby!" she continued moaning. Roman's grunting also grew louder until his thrusts became faster until he was reaching his climax once again. By now, AJ was already screaming in pleasure as he had reached this moment. Roman continued his thrusting until AJ could feel a warm and wet liquid inside of her anus. He let out a loud orgasmic groan and he eventually released his hold onto AJ who had rolled over to face him. Her body was in the process of having aftershocks and Roman had stood over her and watched her as this was happening.

AJ took her hand and began to finger herself in front of Roman so that he would watch. With her free hand, she played with the nipple of her breast. He stood and watched in awe as AJ's movements became rougher and faster until she squirted onto him, letting out another orgasmic yell as it happened. Both were now drenched in sweat when Roman decided to pick her up and carry her into their shower, both of their hearts still pounding. He turned on the warm water and the two began to kiss each other. AJ jumped up into Roman's arms and he walked her back up against the wall. He held her tightly as they resumed kissing. "I love you" said Roman. "I love you too" said AJ. "So much." The two continued kissing as the water poured down on them.

Roman held on tighter to AJ. "I love you so much April" he said. AJ eventually got off to stand on her own feet as Roman pulled her closer to him. Steam filled their bathroom as eventually it escaped out into their bedroom. AJ and Roman opened their eyes and stared at each other again and at that moment, he decided to pick AJ up again and exited the shower. He laid her soaking wet body on top of their bed while his got on top of her. AJ stared at Roman as he reached into his dresser drawer to pull out a condom. AJ began to smile as Roman began to open it. "No" she said softly. "It's ok now." "Are you sure?" asked Roman. "Yeah" AJ nodded as Roman tossed the unused condom and its wrapper aside. AJ opened her legs as Roman settled himself in between her. He slowly entered inside of AJ, causing her to shudder.

Roman continued a rhythm as he slowly changed his paced. AJ's moans grew louder and louder. "Damn…Leati…" she said through her moans. Roman laughed as he saw what he was doing to his wife and the more she moaned and cursed, it turned him on even more. AJ began to hold on tighter to Roman, while trying not to scratch his back, but it became increasingly hard to as she soon found herself doing so without even realization. "Oh my God Joe!" she cried. Roman's pace continued to quicken until he felt a buildup beginning. He waited until AJ had came before pulling out and expelling his load to AJ's stomach.

AJ took her finger to taste some of it. Roman got up to get a towel to clean up her stomach. "You're ok?" he asked. "You're totally grinning right now" AJ said softly. "I know" said Roman. "So are you. You are so red." "And so are you" said AJ. "You're also very salty." Roman smiled as the baby monitor went off. "Oh…man how long have we been doing this?" asked AJ. "Like…2 hours maybe" said Roman as he began to put on a shirt. "Maybe…I should go get her" said AJ. "I don't think you can stand after what I did to you" said Roman. "Yeah…you're right" said AJ as she glanced at her him. "What you're checking me out or something?" Roman teased. "Yeah I am" said AJ. "And it looks like someone's still excited."

"Shh. We can't talk like this around our daughter" said Roman as he finished putting on shorts. "You don't have to check on her right now" said AJ. "She's just cooing that's all." Roman nodded as he got up to join AJ in bed. "Damn, how are you still hard?" asked AJ. "Because you're really beautiful" said Roman. AJ turned to pull Roman into a kiss. "We have got to find time to do this more often" she whispered into his ear. "Oh we will" Roman whispered into her ear. "We will." Roman and AJ soon fell asleep, while holding each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

Another 2 days had passed and it was now June 22nd. It was around 4:30PM when Nikki and Brie arrived at the arena in downtown, Raleigh, North Carolina. "Here we go doing this again" said Nikki as she drug her heavy luggage behind her. "Well no one told you to wear 6 inch pumps to work again" said Brie. "I hate how you only have a duffle bag meanwhile, I'm stuck with a wheeler" said Nikki. "Hey don't complain" said Brie. "After all, yours has your initials in it". "You've gotta love Louis Vuitton for that" said Nikki as a security guard let the sisters inside backstage.

"Oh what a time we're going to have tonight" said Brie. "I'll say" said Nikki as they pulled into the cafeteria. "So where's Johnnie tonight?" asked Brie. "With his father of course" said Nikki. "I'm just glad we got the next two weeks off so that I get to spend some time with him-Johnnie that is." "And what about John? Does he know?" asked Brie as she took a seat. "Yeah, he's not on "Raw" next Monday but he is on "Smackdown" so he's flying in Sunday to spend all day with him" said Nikki. "So does that mean that you two are going to…rekindle that old flame between you?" asked Brie. "Absolutely not" said Nikki. "But it does mean that things between us are getting there. He received his check last Friday."

"Oh the one from Johnnie's first photo?" asked Brie. "Yep" said Nikki.

Meanwhile, AJ was walking behind stage when she ran into Tamina. "Hey girlie you are so early" Tamina say. "I am?" asked AJ. "I thought it was 5:30." "Nope it's 4:47" said Tamina. "Ready for tonight?" "Yeah of course" said AJ as she walked to take a seat next to her. "Girl what is up you?" asked Tamina. "You're walking like you have a pole shoved up your ass or something." "Well…you're sort of halfway right" said AJ as she crossed her legs.

"What, you didn't take it in the ass did you?" Tamina joked as she began to laugh. "Yeah actually I did" said AJ. "Holy shit" said Tamina. "Yeah Leati and I thought that we should try something…different" said AJ. "Well maybe you should have waited until you didn't have a match so close by" said Tamina. "Yeah but it was 2 days ago" said AJ as she stood up. "Come on let's go get something to eat." "Yeah sure while we continue to talk about you taking it in the ass ok?" Tamina said teasingly as she followed AJ into the cafeteria. The two grabbed their meals as they noticed that Nikki and Brie were sitting down at a table talking. "Hey Brie! Nicole!" said Tamina. The two looked up and called them over.

"Hey you guys" said Brie. "How's everything going?" "Great" said Tamina. "Ooh you got dinner. That looks yum" said Nikki. "Thank you" said AJ as she slowly took a seat into her chair. "Um what's up with you?" asked Nikki. "Oh she's just sore because-" said Tamina as AJ cut her off. "Tamina! No don't not in the café!" she said. "Sure whatever" said Tamina as she laughed. "She's sore because of what?" asked Nikki. "I had a lot of sex on Saturday, ok?" said AJ as she took a bite of her chicken salad. "Damn Joe must be insanely huge" said Brie. "Not that it's any of my business of course." "Well he is sort of big Brie" said Nikki. "Nicole!" shouted AJ and Brie at the same time.

"What I was only being honest" said Nikki. "Besides you brought it up. But no seriously, you shouldn't be so sore like that 2 days after. Maybe you should go and get that checked out or something." "She didn't take it there" said Tamina. "Tamina!" said AJ. "What did she take it her ass or something?" asked Nikki. AJ became quiet as she began to blush. "Oh my God she did" said Nikki. "Nicole, it's none of our business" said Brie. "No way Brie, this is some good table discussion we're having here" said Nikki. "For God's sake Nicole we're in a dining room" said Brie. "Yeah can we please nod and say we did discuss this?" said AJ.

"So tell me AJ, how did it feel?" asked Nikki while intrigued. The others at the table stared at Nikki as if she had a third eye. "Oh come on, AJ is practically like another sister to me since we both had Joe" said Nikki. "Nicole…I'd really rather not" said AJ. "I remember when I first did it with John" said Nikki. "And that shit totally hurt like a mother but it was so worth it in the end." "That's nice Nicole" said AJ. "So are you sure you don't wanna tell?" asked Nikki. AJ sighed. "Look Nikki it hurt really, really bad at first but then afterwards it didn't anymore ok? I didn't feel the aftermath until yesterday when I got up" she said. "And yes Tamina…I took it…everywhere."

"See there should be no secrets between us" said Nikki. "Yeah ok" said Tamina uncomfortably. She knew that she didn't want to know every single detail of AJ's life. "So did he like use any protection?" asked Nikki. "Nicole!" said Brie and Tamina at the same time. "Ok I picked a really bad day to try to eat with you guys" said Tamina. "But you wanted to talk about further" said AJ. "Yeah well not anymore" said Tamina as she got up from the table. "I'll see you in a little while." "So did he? Yes or no?" asked Nikki. "No I'm using that Depo-Vera shot" said AJ. "I got it in March when we started to have sex again." "Wait so you guys didn't start having sex again until March?" asked Brie. "No, like his schedule was really tight and we tried to the night that Nicole went into labor, but she came over and…stopped it" said AJ.

"Oh. Sorry" said Nikki. "I'm not even on birth control at the moment." "Why not?" asked AJ. "I mean I know you're not with anyone right now, but still." "It's just that Dr. Stewart said that my medication could override it and make it useless" said Nikki. "Just like if I as on an antibiotic." "Oh ok so now that you're done with grilling me about my sex life on Saturday, let's talk about our match" said AJ. "Yeah, yeah we're done for now" said Nikki. "It's so nice and refreshing to see you and Joe working out things again" said Brie. "So have you decided on another wedding date yet?" "No we haven't" said AJ. "We wanted it to be before Alia's first birthday but at the rate things are going it may not be until after it you know?" "Oh" said Nikki. "Did you know that they are currently filming the 4th and 5th seasons of "Total Divas" right now?"

"No I did not" said AJ. "So back to the discussion of our match, I was thinking since it doesn't really matter who wins tonight then let's just try and go easy on ourselves ok?" "Why because you're sore?" teased Nikki. "Ok can we seriously stop talking about my anal…experiences?" said AJ. "Yeah ok" said Nikki. "So why are you here so early?" asked Brie. "I dunno to be honest" said AJ. "I just thought that I'd come and see how the work flow is before everyone else gets here." "Cool" said Nikki. "So how did Joe like his first Father's Day?" asked Brie. "Oh he was just amazing" said AJ. "He took all sorts of photos but he only posted like 3 on his Twitter and I posted them on my Twitter, Facebook and Instagram."

"That's really nice" said Brie. "How did John like his?" asked AJ. "Oh he spent the whole day with Johnnie" said Nikki. "He flew in Saturday night to see him and stuff it was all good." "Yeah I think I saw him holding Johnnie up and along with a photo of his father doing the same thing to him at about that age. It was really cute" said AJ. "Wasn't it?" asked Nikki. "I'm just so glad that Joe is off tonight enjoying some time with Alia" said AJ. "Aww how is she?" asked Brie. "She's so adorable." "Thank you and she's fine" said AJ.

"So what time is John's match?" asked Brie. "Oh he opens and closes tonight" said Nikki. "That's good" said AJ. "Yeah so that means Johnnie gets to be backstage with us tonight right?" "Yep" said Nikki. "Nicole isn't he a little too young for being backstage?" asked Brie. "I mean he's only 4 ½ months. I thought he was going to leave him with a babysitter or something." "No way he's a really hands-on type of father" said Nikki. "Besides I'm going to be watching him while John is on and when I'm on John has him and when he goes back on I have him and when he's done with his shower he takes him back with him to Tampa until Thursday" said Nikki. "Whatever you say" said Brie. The girls continued their conversation when they noticed that Randy was entering into the café.

"Ugh here comes the jerkoff" said AJ. "I think he's coming over here" said Nikki. "Great what can he possibly want from us now?" Brie asked. Randy walked over to the girls. "Hello, good evening ladies" he said. "What is it that you want from us Randy?" asked AJ. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there AJ there's no need for an attitude" said Randy. "Yeah well there is when you call my husband an obscenity" said AJ. "Look ladies now I know that I'm not the world's best person" Randy said with a creepy smile as he used hand jesters towards his chest. "But I know I'm not the worse."

As Randy continued talking, Nikki suddenly found herself staring deeply into his gray eyes, becoming increasingly enamored with them at each passing moment.

"Look Randy don't make me tell Steph and Paul ok?" said AJ. "Oh don't worry about that" said Randy. "Because little miss perfect over here's baby daddy already did the lovely job of threatening me of having to be all nice and respectful to you girls so nice and respectful it is then." "Just get out of here" said Brie as she had a disgusted look on her face. "Look Brie" said Randy. "Look nothing!" Brie said while raising her voice. "And you should be ashamed of talking about my nephew's father like that when you're a father yourself! Have you no decency?" "I have plenty of decency" said Randy. "I don't know what happened to you" said AJ. "We used to be such really good friends." "Yeah well times change" said Randy coldly. "You're right about that" said AJ. "Well anyways good day and good luck tonight" said Randy.

With that Randy left and as he was doing so, Nikki continued to find herself fixated on Randy's body as she gently held her finger in between her teeth with such focus and content. "_The way his voice sounded_" she thought. "_The way he walks, the way his backside looks. The way his rear looked so nice and firm in his pants. How his perfectly chiseled out chest and arms looked in that tight….tight ass shirt. Oh and his face. That…perfectly structured face...and especially those eyes. Those piercing gray eyes…." _

"Nicole!" shouted Brie. "Hello are you there?" asked Brie. "What?" Nikki asked. "I said are you there?" asked Brie. "Did you not even hear what that douche just said about John?" "What-no" Nikki said quickly. AJ watched Nikki as she gave a response. "Oh my God" she said while horrified. "Oh my God you like him!" "**WHAT!?**" shouted Brie, causing some of her fellow coworkers and staff members to look around them. "What-of course not" said Nikki. "Randy's a real pig lately. In fact I don't know what's gotten into him lately. Maybe it's because of his divorce from Sam or something." "Stephanie, don't you lie to me" Brie said sternly. "Are you lying?"

"Brie, I'm good now ok?" said Nikki. "Now can we just stop with all of the questions?" "You're getting defensive" said AJ. "So it must be true" said Brie. "How can you like him?" asked Brie. "Can't you ever like anyone decent? I'm not saying that John was bad because John was the best man you've ever had but how in the hell can you go from someone like John to something like Randy?" "Yeah trust me it's like going from living into a house of gold into a house of complete and total shit" said AJ. "Look I already told you two that I don't like Randy Orton" said Nikki. "Are you sure Nikki?" asked Brie. "Yeah because you were pretty much drooling over him" said AJ. "I mean I saw that look in your eyes."

"Ok I think I'm done now!" said Nikki abruptly as she stood up. "And will you look at that? It's now 6 so I think that's my cue to start getting myself ready." With that she walked off, leaving AJ and Brie behind.

"I really, really hope to God that she isn't interested in that tool" said AJ. "Yeah you and me both" said Brie. "She could do so much better than that."

**A/N: Thank you to all of the reviews so far :-) and oh yeah...I wonder what's going to happen next…**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

Later on that night, Nikki stood backstage while holding Johnnie with his nanny, Addie. She had already won her match and now she was just waiting for John to finish his. "He's getting so big, isn't he?" asked Addie. "Of course" said Nikki as she kissed the forehead of her son. "And he's such a good boy. He hasn't even made a fuss the whole time he's been here. I'm surprised that you could come on such short notice." "Believe me it was nothing" said Addie. "Well I just want to thank you again Mrs. Cilento" said Nikki. "It's my pleasure" said Addie.

Nikki continued to hold onto her son when she noticed that Randy was in vicinity. He was talking away with Bo Dallas. "Mrs. Cilento, do you'd think you mind watching Johnnie for me for a few minutes while I make a quick run to the ladies room?" Nikki asked. "Of course" said Addie as she gently took Johnnie into her arms. "We'll be right here waiting for you when you get back." "Thank you so much" said Nikki as she made her way down the hall.

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked. Randy turned back to face Bo. "Look um Taylor, I'll just catch up with you and some of the others later on at the bar ok?" he said. "Sure thing" said Bo as he walked away. "What are you here for? To make up for all of the yelling you didn't do to me earlier?" asked Randy heatedly. "No Randy I'm not here to yell at you. I'm here to talk to you" said Nikki. "Like a normal human being?" Randy asked calmly. "Yep, like a normal human being" said Nikki. "I promise." "Ok but not here" said Randy. "I don't want anyone else to hear what we're talking about." "Ok fine. Whatever" said Nikki. "You lead the way."

Randy led Nikki outside and into his dark blue 2014 Lexus LS. "Why am I getting into a car with you?" asked Nikki. "Relax, I'm not going to rape you or something" said Randy as he closed the door behind her. Randy opened up the driver's side and then got in and resumed their conversation as he closed the door behind him. "Look Nicole, about what happened today? In the cafeteria? Well I'm sorry ok?" said Randy. "I truly am." As Randy continued to talk, Nikki found herself once again staring into his eyes again. That's when she decided give Randy a little test. She took her hand and gently placed it on Randy's inner right upper thigh.

"Nicole…what are you doing?" Randy asked. "_Hmm…I might have to take this up a notch_" Nikki thought to herself. "Randy, you seem so...so confused" she said aloud. "Very confused." "No Nicole, I'm not confused" said Randy. "You have your hand very close to a certain body part of mine and I would just like to know why." "Oh Randy shut up" Nikki said irritably as she removed her hand. "I just tested you and you just failed!" "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Randy. "What I am talking about!?" Nikki asked while slightly raising her voice. "You're the one who was hitting on me a few weeks ago and when I finally showed that I had some interest back, all you do is become cold?"

Randy was stunned at Nikki's comments. Sure he was amused because he was into her, but still he was shocked at Nikki's comments. "I mean seriously Randy?" Nikki said as she scoffed. "Nicole…I…um…" Randy stuttered. Nikki smiled. "You see Randy, you just don't listen." "What are you talking about?" Randy asked again. Nikki just smirked as she got on top of Randy and started to slowly kiss him and he of course didn't resist. "Nicole wait not in the car!" said Randy between their kisses. "Too late" said Nikki teasingly. She continued kissing him as her left foot accidently pressed down onto the horn. "The horn!" shouted Randy. "Oh…sorry" said Nikki as her chest hung right above Randy's face. "Nicole…I really don't think that we should-" Randy said before he was cut off by the sight of Nikki removing her outfit's top and bra. "Oh….my…G-God" Randy said. "_What the fuck is this bitch doing?_" he thought.

But his thoughts were cut off again at the sight of Nikki pulling down his shorts. "Someone's really happy to see me" she teased as she proceeded to take in his throbbing member. This caused Randy to moan. "Fuck Nicole what the hell are you doing to me?" he said. "You know what" said Nikki as she resumed playing with Randy by licking his tip. Randy placed his hands on Nikki's head to hold her steady as he slowly pushed himself further inside of her mouth. Nikki continued sucking until she abruptly stopped. "Why'd you stop?" asked Randy. "Because, we're in a parking lot" said Nikki.

"What do you mean we're in a parking lot?" John asked. At that moment, Nikki snapped out of it. "Nicole, are you ok?" "What-yeah" Nikki said quickly. "Where's Mrs. Cilento?" "Mrs. Who?" asked John. "Are you still taking your meds?" "Yeah of course I am" said Nikki. "I take them every day like I'm supposed to." "Then why are you talking like you're hallucinating again?" asked John. "Because…I don't think I was hallucinating" said Nikki. "Yeah well what the hell was it then?" asked John. "I think it was more like... a daydream" said Nikki. "Yeah well, let's hope so" said John. "Come on little guy. How was your time with mommy huh?"

"John, he's 4 months old. He can't talk yet" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "I know" said John. "But my parents told me that it would be a good idea to talk to him you know?" "That's good" said Nikki as she unfolded her arms. "I'm glad to hear that he's doing ok with you." "Yeah, our flight leaves out soon" said John. "And look he's still sleeping." "Yeah…I guess he is" said Nikki as she walked over to take a seat on a chair. John took a seat next to her while still holding their son in his carrier. "Must have been one hell of a daydream" he said. "Yeah actually it was" said Nikki as she slowly began to turn red. "Yeah well listen Nicole. I know we're not together anymore, but I'd thought that you'd like to still come over and bring Johnnie to spend the 4th of July with me and my family up in Massachusetts."

"Sure, I'd like that" said Nikki. "Thank you" said John. "This really means a lot to me." "It's nothing" said Nikki. "Nicole….why are you blushing?" asked John. "I…um…" Nikki trailed off. "Never mind. It's none of my business" said John. "And I'm honestly too tired to care." Nikki nervously chuckled. "Well say bye-bye to your mommy Johnnie" said John as he playfully moved Johnnie's hand to make it seem as if he was waving. With that the he turned his head a little. "He's such a damn cute kid" said John. "Well yeah he looks exactly like you" said Nikki. "It's amazing." John stood up and hugged Nikki. "Goodnight Nicole, we'll see you on Thursday."

"Goodnight John" said Nikki as John took their son away with him. Nikki continued watching when she noticed that Randy was approaching her. He was fully dressed with his luggage in tow and he walked right past Nikki. "Goodnight" he said. Nikki ignored him as she watched him making his way out back. Her heart was pounding when she saw him. It was without question, that she was interested in Randy, regardless of him being a good guy or not. She wanted him and he wanted her. And the realization of that was no daydream...it was reality.

**A/N: Well….someone has it bad...really bad. Reviews are always welcome :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10:**

Another few more weeks had passed and it was now July 8th. Nikki was finishing up changing a diaper for Johnnie when Brie knocked on the door. "Hey" she said happily as she hugged Nikki. "How are you?" "I'm great" said Nikki as she tossed the dirty diaper into the garbage pail. "What about you, Bryan and Josie?" "We're fine. He's back home watching her" said Brie. "So how did the holiday go with you and John?" "It was great" said Nikki as she picked up Johnnie and took a seat on her bed.

"His family is just so warm to me, even though we're not together anymore. And it was a real nice barbeque with a new view of the fireworks too." "That's really great" said Brie. "So does that mean that you two have a chance of getting back together?" "Nope" said Nikki. "What do you mean no?" asked Brie. "I just feel like it's not in our cards anymore" said Nikki. Brie sat next to her sister. "Well I'm…sorry to hear about that" she said. "Me too" said Nikki. "But me and him are pretty good friends still and he's free to date whoever he wants to just like I am." "What you don't already have someone else do you?" asked Brie.

"As a matter of fact Brie, no I don't" said Nikki. "But I am still looking. It's been 14 long sexless months and I just don't want anything to dry up." "Ugh Nicole, your son is right there and I'm pretty sure that he is listening" said Brie. "But Brie, he doesn't understand" said Nikki. "So is it someone at work or elsewhere?" asked Brie. Nikki took a sigh. "Look if I tell you something, do you promise not to freak on me?" she said. "Nicole given everything we went through last year, I'm pretty much shock proof ok?" said Brie. "Now what is it?" Nikki took a deep breath. "I sort of had a wet-daydream" she said. "Ooh well don't be suspenseful, tell me" said Brie.

"It was of me…and Randy" said Nikki. Brie burst into laughter. "Yeah ok Nicole" she said. "And I got Iggy Azalea's autograph right after she performed that "Fancy" song of hers on Monday. Ok." "I'm serious Brie" said Nikki. "I was fantasizing on what it'll be like if I was with Randy." Brie's facial rapidly expression changed. "Oh my God Nicole! Did you take your medication that day?" she said. "You sound like John" said Nikki. "And yeah of course I did." "Oh my God!" said Brie as she placed her hand over in shock. She then removed it to resume talking. "You do like him, don't you?" "I dunno…maybe" said Nikki.

"Nicole you are fantasizing sleeping with him" said Brie. "Ok no, it was oral sex. In his car. The new one he has, not that old one he got in 2009" said Nikki. "Seriously Nicole?" said Brie. "That guy is a total jerk and a pervert at that. You saw the way he was talking to you the night you returned back." "I can't help how I feel" said Nikki. "I just can't." Brie shook her head in total disbelief. "This is so unbelievable" she said. "It really is." "Brie, I'm really sorry but I can't help it" said Nikki.

"Nicole, so are you telling me that you rather be with a perv?" asked Brie. "No, no, no I'm sorry. I what I meant to say was a sadistic perverted bastard." "Who said anything about me wanting to be with him?" asked Nikki. "Nicole, I know how you get when you want someone" said Brie. "Oh really and how is that?" asked Nikki. "You don't stop until you get them or if they get you first and then and only then will everything become really steamy" said Brie. Nikki rolled her eyes. "Do not roll your eyes at me Stephanie" Brie said firmly. "This is serious. Not to mention the man just got out of a divorce." "Yeah like 2 years ago" said Nikki. "Ok but what about that Kim lady he dated? Or Jojo?" asked Brie. "That's all a part of his past" said Nikki. "And besides who am I to judge? As long as it doesn't bother me than I have nothing to ever worry about." Brie shook her head again. "Look he has a daughter and she's 7 in like a few days" said Nikki. "I'm pretty sure he is not all that…bad."

"Since when did you become an expert on Randy Orton's personal life?" asked Brie. "Brie, I'm not the one who pays attention to all of his exes" said Nikki. "Well if I didn't know any better, it seems to sound like to me that you really do like him" said Brie. "Duh Brie I just said that!" said Nikki. "I know" said Brie sadly. "And now that I finally just got you to admit that, we can now try to figure out a way through this." "But I don't want to fix it…this" said Nikki. "Look if he likes me and I like him, then why not?" "Oh Nikki for God's sakes how many times do I have to tell you that this guy isn't good?" said Brie. "Trust me I know trouble when I see it and I thought you did too." "Randy isn't as bad as you and everyone thinks he is" said Nikki.

"Nicole, the only assumption you have of him is your damn wet dream" said Brie sternly. "Brie!" said Nikki as she gently covered Johnnie's ears. "Let's please let's just try and keep this at least PG-13 ok?" "Don't you think that's a little too late for that?" asked Brie. Nikki removed her hands from off of Johnnie's ears as he was beginning to fuss. "See even Johnnie doesn't like Randy" Brie continued. "Brie, he doesn't even know who Randy is" said Nikki. Brie took a deep breath. "Look Nicole, if what you're really feeling for Randy is true, then all I can say it just don't come crying to me when he hurts you" she said. "I mean honestly Nicole, out of all the nice guys that are out here, why Randy?"

Nikki didn't answer as Brie got up from the bed, leaving her alone with Johnnie who was starting to fuss more. Nikki kissed his cheek, causing him to stop. All she was left feeling was confusion, even though she knew who she wanted and that she didn't care who agreed with her or not. She was going to do what she wanted to do and no one was going to stop her.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were at a gym with Seth and Dean somewhere in Dayton, Ohio as they had a show later on that night. All four were on stationary bikes as they were conversing. "I just can't believe that ass Orton" said Roman. "So what he came over to your table. It's not like it really does matter" said Dean. "Jon, Randy was trying to completely worm his way out of trouble like he always does" said AJ. "Like what kind of trouble?" Seth asked. "Oh you were too new to remember this but back in late 2012, he was sort of suspended for 2 months because of drug use" said AJ. "Or so I've heard."

"Wow man I had no idea" said Seth. "Yep that Randy Orton is bad news" said Roman. "And when he came over, it was like he had gotten some sort of a sick pleasure from trying to talk to us to make it seem as if nothing ever went wrong" said AJ. "You just let me know again if he messes with you. Any of you" said Roman. "I will baby" said AJ. "But the part that got me the most, you know other than my telling you that he had said John told on him, was Nikki."

"What about Nikki?" Seth asked. AJ stopped cycling. "Never mind. She'd probably kill me if I told and trust me now that things are good between all of us, there's not a chance in hell would I ever risk screwing that up." "Nah uh" said Dean. "You start it you finish it." By then all four had stopped their cycling. "Ok, but it stays between just the four of us, ok?" said AJ. "And she means it" said Roman. "Yeah, yeah Joe I can keep a secret when needed" said Dean. "So tell us I'm like totally dying of suspense here." "You're such a sarcastic ass man" said Seth. "Oh wouldn't you know?" Dean teased. Seth shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I guess what really bothered me the most about Nikki was the fact, well…I think she may be into him" said AJ.

All three members of the Shield's eyes widened in shock. "**I'M SORRY BUT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"** shouted Seth. This caused the rest of the group to focus all of their attention onto him. "Yo dude, watch your mouth talking to my wife like that alright!?" Roman said sternly. "I'm sorry man, look I just gotta go ok?" Seth quickly said as he took off. "Don't mind him" said Dean. "He's been feeling a little off since…well forever." He waited a few moments before he went after him. "Baby I'm so sorry that he said that you" said Roman. "It's ok Leati. I know he didn't mean it. I guess he was just as in shock as we all are" said AJ. "Yeah…I guess so" said Roman. But he didn't believe it. He knew something had to be up with Seth in order to cause him to have an outburst like that and he was going to find out about it.

Dean had managed to catch up to Seth who was sitting outside on a curb. "Hey man do you mind telling me what fuck was that back there?" he asked. "Back where?" asked Seth. Dean took a seat next to Seth. "Back there! In the gym!" he said. "You practically just threw a bitch fit and for what!? For hearing that your little crush, the same crush you don't do a damn thing about wants another guy?" "If you came out here to be a jackass to me then you can just save it" said Seth gloomily.

"Aw fuck man, you've got it real bad for her don't you?" Dean asked. "Yeah" Seth said sadly. "Well I don't know about you, but if I was you I'd be doing all I can to get her" said Dean. "And you better hurry up because it looks like you're running out of time…that is if there still is time." "It isn't that easy" said Seth. "I mean Nikki is the prettiest-no loveliest woman I've ever met and she could have anyone in the world she wants. Look at John. He was a pretty damn good looking fellow and so was Zig-I mean Nick. Now she wants Orton. I…just don't think that I could ever live up to that." "You can man if you really want her" said Dean. "You wanna know what my pops always told me before he left my mom?"

"No, what?" asked Seth. "That if you want a girl that bad, then you better not be wasting anytime in getting her because if it's meant to be, then it'll happen" said Dean. "Thanks Jon" said Seth. "You know when you're not a jerk, you're pretty…nice." "Yeah well let's not go getting any more ideas" said Dean. "We don't need another repeat of what happened." "Oh yeah, trust me that's not going to happen ever again" said Seth. "I won't blow up in public places anymore." "That is not what I mean and you know it" said Dean as he got up. "I'll see you inside." He left Seth outside to think about two things: Nikki and what Dean had just told him.

**A/N: Hmmm…what did Dean meant when he told Seth not to be getting any more ideas? Find out soon ;-) And poor Seth :-(**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11:**

Over the next 20 days, Nikki's entire thought process was consumed of nothing but Randy. She even resorted to writing down his name on pieces of paper as if she was a 12-year-old middle school student trapped in some sort of hopeless puppy love. She had even circled their names in little hearts and wrote out their full initials and birthdays side by side. But after a while it began to get at her. It was now a little more after 1am when she laid wide awake staring at the clock of her hotel room in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Although she was considerably exhausted after competing on a match for "RAW", she just couldn't find herself falling asleep. She eventually shifted over to the other side of her bed and sat up to pick up her charging iPhone. It was at only 56%, causing her to sigh as she got up out of the bed to put on her robe.

Nikki slid on her light green slippers as she pulled out her dresser drawer, removing a black and white composition book. She flipped through the pages for a few moments until she found what she was looking for. "Perfect" she said to herself as she closed the book and picked up her hotel keycard and left. After locking her door, she made her way to the elevator bank but before pressing any buttons, she stood up against the wallpapered walls, thinking. She pondered if what she was about to do was the right thing or not. "_I could do this_" she thought. "_But then again…maybe I shouldn't._" She slid down onto the carpeted floor and remained quiet for a while. "If I don't do this…then I'll regret it" she said aloud. "And if I do…then there's no way I could ever possibly regret this. After all it's been driving me insane for weeks." She continued sitting down for a while but when she felt her legs becoming numb, that's when she decided to stand back up.

"_Ok…I'll do this_" she thought as she walked over to press the elevator button. After another few minutes, the doors opened to an empty car. She stepped inside and pressed for the 5th floor.

* * *

She made her way down to room 511 where she cautiously knocked. "Come on, I know you're in there" she said to herself. After about another 5 minutes, a familiar figure opened the door. It was Randy. "Nicole…what are you doing here?" he asked. "Do you know what time it is? I was just starting to get ready for bed." "Can I come in?" asked Nikki. "Sure" said Randy as he closed the door behind her. "Now what is it that I can help you with at 1:21 in the morning?" "Randy I've been thinking a lot lately" said Nikki. "A lot."

"Nicole I don't mean to rush you or anything but I'm really, really tired" said Randy. Nikki gave a smile. "W-what why are you smiling?" Randy asked. "Nothing I just said was funny." "Because" said Nikki as she walked up closer to him. "Because what?" asked Randy. Nikki's eyes began to wonder down from his face until she had reached his chest. "All these little subtle and not so subtle hints you've been giving me lately…" she said. "Nicole, what are you talking about?" asked Randy. "What are you even doing here?" Nikki looked back up into his eyes. "Because silly. You and I both have something that we want."

At that statement, Randy's eyes opened as he finally was beginning to understand what Nikki was saying. A huge grin grew on his face. "Well Nicole if I knew that you wanted me that bad I'd-" he said before Nikki gently placed her index finger on his lips. "You know you talk a lot for big…strong…wrestler" she said seductively. Randy of course was in delight. He now finally had Nikki right where he had always wanted her. He stared into her eyes as she coyly bit her lip before pulling her into a passionate kiss. His hands were traveling all over her.

He was completely loving the way that all of Nikki's body was feeling to him. Nikki had enough of their playing around as she decided to playfully throw Randy down onto his own bed. Randy was in complete excitement as he began to feel the growing bulge between his legs as Nikki just sat on him as she removed her robe, allowing it to slowly slide down from off of her. Randy stared at Nikki's breasts which were inside a very much revealing dark purple bra with panties to match. He sat up to resume kissing her again as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How come you want me now all of a sudden?" he asked between kisses. "Haven't you always wanted something that you knew you shouldn't have?" Nikki said. But Randy didn't answer as he flipped Nikki onto her back and he began tearing off her bra, exposing her breasts to him. His devilish grin widened. "Do you like them?" Nikki asked as she arched her back. "You are so perfect" said Randy as he removed Nikki's panties, leaving her naked. Randy, however was still in his grey briefs. He stared at Nikki's body. It was everything that he imagined it to be. Every inch of Nikki was perfect to him. He groaned as his erection was beginning to become painful. "I need you now" he said.

"I know" said Nikki. "I can tell." Randy pulled down his briefs, exposing his manhood to Nikki. It was the first time that the two of them ever seen each other naked before. "_He's so big_" Nikki thought to herself, causing a smile to form on her face. Randy placed both his hands onto Nikki's breasts as he began to play with her nipples. Nikki's facial expression quickly filled up with pleasure. She stared down at Randy's cock. She watched as it was beginning to drip with pre-cum, so much so that she didn't even realize that Randy had stopped playing with her breasts. "Why'd you stop?" asked Nikki.

Randy sat back and gave Nikki another devilish look, only she couldn't fully see him as she was lying all the way down. "Randy I-" she stopped as her sentence was cut off by a gasp. "Oh my God Randy!" she called out through pleasure. Randy had begun to playfully with Nikki's folds, causing her to moan and move so much to the point that he had to hold open her legs to keep her from accidently hitting him. Her cries grew louder and louder and Randy's hardness was hurting him now more than ever. He decided to stop as he watched Nikki's body continue to thrash. She was heavily panting and this had turned Randy on even more as he continued to stare at every inch of her body as he could see and he loved it. He loved what he was doing to her and he especially loved what she was doing for him.

But the pain by now had become far too much for him to put off anymore. He shoved himself inside of her, causing her to let out a pleasurable moan. She was wet enough for him to do so. "Ugh you're so tight!" he said to himself. "I guess it's been a while". He was slow at first but it quickly turned rough. He was moaning and grunting loudly as his cock continued moving in and out of Nikki who was holding on tight to him, her nails digging into his back. With a free hand, he began to play with one of her nipples again, causing her to arch herself even more. Sweat was dripping from their bodies as Nikki's vision suddenly left, as she had reached her orgasm, letting out a loud cry. Randy had spilled himself into Nikki by this time as he let out his own moans, but even after that he still kept on pounding.

"Randy…." Nikki called out in pleasure. "Shh I know" he said. Nikki was digging into Randy's back to the point that it had begun to bleed, not that he was caring. He loved how she was calling out his name. He continued his thrusting until the two had another orgasm, allowing his exhausted body to lay onto of Nikki's. Her body was still going through aftershocks as she was continuing to orgasm. Randy was listening to Nikki's chest as she was going through it and he eventually lifted his head up to watch Nikki as this was occurring. He leaned down to begin kissing Nikki again through her moaning as he was still turned on. He wanted to do more to her but he knew that the two of them was very tired.

Nikki continued her moaning for another several minutes until she finally stopped as her breathing slowly returned back to normal. She noticed that Randy had his head resting on her chest as she slowly ran her hand across his hair. She calmly stared at him as he got off of her to lay next to her. She rested her head up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat as she fell asleep. He had wrapped his right arm around her, as a huge grin bestowed upon his face. He was happy that he had finally gotten what he wanted and that's all he cared about.

**A/N: Noooo Nikki there's so many nicer guys that are out there. All I can say is that being impulsive leads to trouble :-( I wonder if Seth will ever get to be with Nikki….But of course reviews are always welcomed :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12:**

Later on that afternoon, Nikki, Brie and Bryan were working out side-by-side in their hotel's gym. They were getting ready for their match on "Smackdown" that night. "I'm so excited for Summer Slam" said Brie. "I can't believe that Stephanie moved it up an extra week though, A/K/A stress but it's for the best I guess" said Bryan. "You're such a little rhymer" said Nikki cheerfully. "Well someone's in a good mood today" said Brie. Nikki smiled. "What, I can't be happy?" she asked. "That's not what I mean" said Brie. "It's just that I've noticed that your mood has made quite a turn for the better, that's all." With that Nikki began to think about how the rest of her morning was…

* * *

_Nikki was sitting on the countertop as she and Randy were heavily making out. "Mmm you're so good Nicole" said Randy as he opened up the top of Nikki's robe to begin kissing the top of her breast, causing her to throw her head back. She giggled as he tugged on the front of her bra. "They're so nice" Randy said. "And they're so big…and round….and soft." He took his hands to unhook her bra and to take it from off of her. "There you go, it's so much better this way now." He began to suck on her breast, causing Nikki to start moaning. _

"_Stop you're making me wet again" she said. "Well you're making me hard again" said Randy. "It's only fair." He continued to play with Nikki anyway. Eventually he had made his way down in between Nikki's legs to remove her panties again. He carefully placed his lips up against her pussy again and began to suck on it. "Shit Randy!" she moaned. "It feels so fucking good!" Randy continued sucking until he paused. "Oh Nicole you're so wet" he teased as he picked up her panties to show her. "Your panties don't lie, they never do."_

"_Just shut up and finish" said Nikki. "As you wish" Randy said as he gave Nikki her panties. She held onto his head with both of her hands. She cried in pleasure as Randy continued sucking. He stopped to place a finger into her. "Why….are you doing this to me?" Nikki cried out. "Because it's so much fun to see you come undone when I'm the one who is doing this to you" said Randy. He then placed a second and not before long a third and fourth finger inside of Nikki and by her reaction, she seemed to be enjoying it. He steadily pumped his fingers in and out of her until she had reached her climax, letting out one last moan which caused Randy to sinisterly smile. _

"_Come on" he said. "I'll make you some coffee." He washed his hands as Nikki got redressed. "Uh…who said anything about you getting redressed?" "Randy!" said Nikki with a smile. "Besides, I like you better this way. I like the amazing view you're giving me right now" said Randy as he looked down on Nikki. "And God what a view it is." "Isn't it giving you a hard on right now?" asked Nikki. "Of course it is but I'll take care of it later after you're gone" said Randy. "But why can't I take care of it for you now?" Nikki asked as she opened up her legs. Randy stared deeply at Nikki's body. "God she is so fucking delicious" he thought. "Because, I want it that way" said Randy as he smiled. Nikki took a finger and stuck it inside of her. "I'm so wet" she said with a smile. "I know" said Randy, his smile still never leaving his face. _

_Nikki closed her legs again. "Ok now you can get dressed again" said Randy as he opened up the cabinets. Nikki quickly got redressed while remaining on the countertop as Randy poured her a cup of coffee and handed it to her afterwards. "Thank you" she said. "So what is this? What are we now?" "We're whatever you wanna be" Randy said as he focused on his coffee pot. "So wait we can be…anything?" asked Nikki. "Anything as in anything?" "Yep" said Randy as he unplugged the pot. "Anything." Nikki took a slow sip of her coffee. "Ow! It's hot" she said. "Just like you are" Randy said as he took the mug away from her. He opened up his freezer and placed two ice cubes inside of her coffee._

"_Here this should help" he said as he handed it back to her. "Thank you" said Nikki as she gently caressed his face. She continued looking around Randy's hotel suite. It was almost as nice as John's if not just as nice. "So why are you being so nice to me?" she asked. A smile grew on Randy's face as he gave a quick chuckle. "You ask so many questions you know that?" he said. "Well yeah I do" said Nikki as she placed the mug beside her. "I mean I guess I'm just asking because of…what we did last night." "Oh what you mean…sex?" Randy teased with a huge smirk. "Well…yeah that" said Nikki. "Like I said, we can do whatever you wanna do whenever you wanna do it" said Randy. _

"_Thanks" said Nikki as she glanced at the clock. It read 9:47am. "I must be going now" she said. "I gotta get back to my room." And she had good reason to as it was soon time for her to take her medication. She hopped off of the countertop and put on her slippers. "Thanks again. For everything." "Wait" Randy said as he gently held onto Nikki's wrist. "Aren't you forgetting something?" "Right" said Nikki as she went to give him a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate as Randy had his arms around her waist. This had caused Randy's smile to widen as he laughed. "No, that's not what I mean but thank you very much" he said. "Then what do you mean?" asked Nikki. Randy reached into the pocket of his robe to pull out a tightly folded piece of red paper. "This" he said as he opened up the top of Nikki's robe to tuck it into her bra. _

"_Now make sure you keep whatever I just gave you a secret". "I will" Nikki said. Randy walked her to the door and stood in its doorway to watch Nikki walk all the way down the hallway towards the elevator. "Damn she is so fucking sexy" he said to himself. "Mm she is. She just don't know what she does to me. She just don't know." He closed the door behind him. Nikki stood at the elevator and she reached into her bra to pull out what Randy had given her._

"_Hey there sweet thing, here's my number 1 (636) ***-****. U can call me, text me whenever you need something. Remember we can do anything you want. Whenever, wherever and however U want 2. -The RKO ;-).__"_

_Nikki refolded the paper again and placed it into her bra as the elevator door opened. Luckily she was alone on it. She still couldn't believe what she and Randy had did in room 511_.

* * *

"Nicole!" shouted Brie. "Are you ok?" "Huh?" asked Nikki. "Ugh don't tell me that you're freaking daydreaming again." "No…I'm just tired ok?" said Nikki. "Nicole, you never get tired during the day" said Brie. "You haven't since you've been pregnant." "I know it's just that I guess I had some insomnia last night or something" said Nikki as she looked over at Bryan. "Wow he's really enjoying that music over there huh?" "Oh don't change the subject" said Brie. The two sisters suddenly looked up as Randy entered into the gym. He was talking to Summer Rae and Eva Marie.

"Ugh look there goes your garbage of a boyfriend" Brie said sarcastically. "He's not my boyfriend Brianna" said Nikki. "Whatever you say" said Brie as she continued exercising. Nikki however now had her focus on Randy as that "Let's get it on" song by Marvin Gaye played in her head. "_Mmm he looks so good today_" she thought to herself. "_Ugh look at how nicely that tight shirt of his shows off his nice chest._" Randy's eyes suddenly connected with hers, causing her heart to melt as she became hypnotized from his glance. She became so much so entranced at the look of him that she accidently fell off of her stationary bike, quickly snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh my God Nicole!" said Brie. "Are you ok?" Brie and Bryan rushed over to help her up. Randy rushed over as well.

"You just stay away from her ok?" Brie said in a harsh tone. Randy put his hands in the air. "Ok, ok" he said. "I'll back away." "Brie why the hell did you do that for!?" Nikki said angrily. "Nicole I already told you about how I feel about him" said Brie. "What about how I feel for him?" Nikki said. "Ok can somebody please tell me what's going on here?" asked Bryan. "There's nothing to tell" said Nikki as she got up. "See I'm fine." She began to walk away. "I'm going after her" said Brie. "Brie, she looked pretty upset" said Bryan. "Maybe you should just let her be." "I'll be back" said Brie as she went after her sister.

The two caught up in the parking lot. "Ok spill" said Brie as she stopped Nikki. "Spill what?" Nikki asked. "I have nothing to tell." "Oh you're such a liar Nicole and you know that" said Brie. She was visibly angry. "It's like I said, I have nothing to tell" said Nikki. "At least nothing I want to share with you." "But Nicole I'm your sister" said Brie. "And we always tell each other everything so why stop now?" "Because all you're gonna do is judge me" said Nikki. "Why can't you just except that I want Randy?" "Because you're a mother and you can't always have what you want now" said Brie. "What the hell does my son have to do with this!?" asked Nikki.

"Nicole, because you are a mother now and you can't behave so reckless anymore" said Brie. Nikki became angered. "Guess what!?" she yelled. "You wanna know why I came over so late this morning? It was because I slept with Randy last night and now we're together so there. Are you happy now?" "Oh my God" said Brie. "You didn't." "I did" said Nikki. "I did and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it. I'm happy now." With that, she walked off leaving Brie alone in the parking lot alone. She was very horrified at what she just learned but she already knew the truth. There is nothing she can do about it.

Meanwhile, Randy had made his way towards Dean and Seth who were the only ones by the lift station. "Hey Randy, what's up?" asked Dean. "Not much" Randy said coldly as he removed his shirt. "Whoa what happened to your back?" asked Dean. "Oh nothing" said Randy. "I got hurt in the ring." "Yeah those don't look like you get that from the ring" said Dean. "More like a bedroom." Randy smiled with his back still facing them. He eventually turned around to face them. "Ok let's get to work. Who needs a spotter?"

"Colby does" said Dean. "Jon!" an annoyed Seth said. "What Colby, get in there" said Dean. Seth sighed. "You owe me." "Yeah, yeah I know" said Dean. "So how much?" asked Randy. "150" said Seth. Randy laughed. "What are you a girl?" "No I'm not" said Seth. "I normally don't bench this low but because I've never had you spot for me before, I'm going lower." "Come on man, I ain't gonna kill you if that's what you think" said Randy. "I know but still" said Seth. "Ok suit yourself. I ain't trying to make you feel uncomfortable" said Randy as he turned to begin loading the weights. "_Oh but you already are_" Seth sarcastically thought.

"That's a lot of scratches he has on his back" said Dean. "Yeah well you know he did get hit in the back last night with that steel chair" said Seth. "And those kendo sticks." "Oh my poor little baby boy Colby" teased Dean. "Looks like you're in denial." "What you don't seriously think that he and Nicole did it last night or something?" asked Seth. "You said it, not me" said Dean. "Besides who else is he gonna do, a prostitute? I mean because the only ones that are currently occupying the hotel at the moment is everyone on the main roster but then again you may be right it could have been the chair."

"Why are you such a jackass?" asked Seth. "Hey man I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all" said Dean. "Besides you heard AJ. Nikki is into Randy." "Yeah well I wanna hear it from Stephanie herself" said Seth. "Stephanie? Wow you are in love" said Dean. "Yeah I am. Of course I am. So there I admit it for the thousandth time. I do still want her." "Haven't you ever heard of keeping your friends close but your enemies closer?" said Dean. "That's all a bunch of bullshit and you know that" said Seth. "Colby my man" said Dean. "As shitty as it sounds, it's a true statement to live by." Seth sighed. "You wanna know what else my pops told me?" asked Dean. "Be careful of what you wish for." With that Dean patted Seth on the back as he watched Randy loading up the weights. He hoped that everyone was wrong as he certainly still wanted to be with Nikki, regardless of what anyone else had to say.

**A/N: Hmmm sounds familiar? But Seth you are going to need one hell of a miracle...just saying...**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13:**

A few days had passed and it was now August 9th, and it was the day of "Summer Slam". Nikki in the meantime had kept her secret of sleeping with Randy from everyone else and that only her sister Brie knew. She didn't care how much Brie didn't approve of the relationship. All she cared about was that she was with the guy she wanted to be with and that's all that mattered and ever since their first time together and all the other times between, she and Randy kept in constant contact. She took a seat on her bed as Johnnie laid asleep in his crib to begin texting him:

"_Baby I miss U so much."_

"_I know. I miss U too :-*" _

"_Baby wen can we see each other again? I wanna take a shower together. Where's the nearest city ur at?"_

_*Chuckles* baby I'm in Salt Lake City right now. But I should be landing any moment now."_

"_Oh I'm still in Scottsdale. But I'm getting ready to leave to catch a noon flight and I should be landing in at 2:30ish."_

"_Why R U leaving so late? U should have been here lol."_

"_I had to miss my flight from last night because Johnnie was running a fever last night but it has broken since then._

"_Oh I'm sorry about that. I hope the little tiger's doing a whole lot better now." _

"_Yeah he is :-) Listen I gotta go since It's already 10 to 11."_

"_Oh and as 4 2night, just meet me in my hotel room. In room 1206. And as a matter of fact I'll have them leave U an extra key 4 when U get there."_

"_I can't because I'm rooming with Brie and Bryan."_

"_:-("_

"_Oh Ur so cute. But don't worry I'll figure something out as always :-*"_

"_:-* :-* :-*"_

"_Ok there silly, I'll see U 2night." _

Nikki turned off her phone as she got up to walk over to Johnnie's crib. She quickly rechecked his temperature again which was the normal 98.5 degrees before gently kissing his forehead. He was nearly 6 months old and was beginning to look more and more like his father John each and every day. "Goodbye sweetie, mommy will be back soon" she said as she gave Johnnie another kiss. She hated having to leave him for work but she knew that she had to in order to provide for him. She stood over him as he slept. Nikki picked up one of his little hands to hold it. "You look so much like your father" she whispered softly as she kissed his hand. "I love you so much and I'll be back really soon. I promise." Nikki double checked to see if the monitor was working. She gathered her belongings and left the nursery door open so that those walking by could easily stop in to check on Johnnie. She walked into the living room where everyone else was.

"Are you ready dear?" asked Kathy. "Yeah mom" said Nikki. "Aww you don't wanna leave him honey don't you?" asked Kathy. "No mom…I really don't" said Nikki. "But I have to. I have to be able to take care of him." Kathy nodded as she and Nikki headed out the door as her brother JJ and his wife Lola were left to care for the baby while her mother was gone.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were enjoying their lunch outside in a café as they had already arrived in Utah since the previous night. "I'm telling you" said Roman. "Something is up with Seth and I'm determined to figure it out." "Someone seems nervous about having to breakup with his brothers tonight" said AJ as she poured herself a glass of water. "It isn't even like that" said Roman. "Don't you ever notice that it's such a rather weird location that we're having our Summer Slam this year?" AJ asked while trying to change the subject. "I mean…have we ever had anything in Utah before?" She paused. "Oh yeah I think we have…I believe so. Well at least next year it's in my home state".

Roman cleared his throated. "As I was saying it's not even like that. It's about Colby. He's been acting crazy strange lately. You saw how he had that outburst, right?" "Yeah of course who didn't?" said AJ. "I think I might know what it's about" said Roman. "Oh really what?" asked AJ as she took another sip of her water.

"Nicole" said Roman. "I think he still likes her." AJ spat out her water as she began to cough to the point that her face was turning bright red. "What's the matter baby? Are you choking?" Roman panicked. "No! Of course not! At least I hope not!" said AJ. "I mean what the hell is it about Nikki that has all these guys going gaga over her?" "Someone sounds jealous" Roman teased. "Leati that's not even it" said AJ. "It's just it seems like everyone who is single is suddenly interested in her." "Not true" said Roman. "Jon doesn't like her. Taylor doesn't. Ettore doesn't. There's lots of guys."

"Well Jon is his own person" said AJ. "I think he's too self-centered to ever care about anyone decent." She paused as she took another sip of water. "Wait what do you mean Colby still likes her?" she asked. Roman sighed. "Look it happened earlier last year. I didn't wanna say anything because he's my friend. But I overheard the two had hooked up between December 2013 and last January." "Oh my God!" said AJ while shocked. "She cheated on John before she got pregnant." "Apparently so" said Roman. "And I highly doubt that John even knows. But the point is I told Colby that it would be wise for him to end things and I guess now ever since then he couldn't get her off his mind." "Poor thing" said AJ. "I guess that's the reason why he left Leighla in February. I guess he couldn't handle it anymore" said Roman.

"I guess not" said AJ. "Poor thing. I honestly rather see her with Colby if she won't take John back again because to be honest well…." "Well what?" asked Roman. "Ok baby I'll tell if…" said AJ as she looked around. "If you promise you can keep it a secret." "Of course baby you know I will" said Roman. "Well…" AJ said teasingly. "Like I was saying. If she never got back together with John, I would honestly like to see her with Colby because well they do look pretty hot together you know?" "No…I don't know" said Roman. "Don't get me wrong or anything because I think that John is the best person for Nicole but since they are having…" AJ paused as she held up her hands to use finger quotations "a little break"…that she and Colby could make it work I mean after all they would be hella cute together."

"April…I don't know about that" said Roman. "Oh come on Joe live a little. You know it's true. Hell we all know that Jon-not Nikki's John but our Jon-knows it's true" said AJ. "Sounds like you've been spending a lot of time with him lately" said Roman. "Jon-our Jon that is." AJ smiled. "No but...no-no never mind. I'm getting a head of myself." "What? What is it?" asked Roman. "It's nothing baby I promise" said AJ. Roman nodded as he got up to sit next to AJ. "Come on baby….please?" he asked. "It's nothing Leati I promise" said AJ. Roman nodded as he gently placed his hand on AJ's thigh and began slowly sliding it up towards her shorts. "Hold it there buster!" said AJ while chuckling. She placed her hand over Roman's. She leaned to begin whispering in his ear.

"We're in a public place and…it doesn't really work so well unless I'm in a dress and….you can have me tonight _if_ I'm not too tired from my match." Roman leaned into AJ's ear to whisper back to her. "Condom free?" he asked. "Condom free" said AJ. Roman smirked. "Well then I have no choice but to take you up on that gracious offer" he said. AJ looked back at him and continued smiling coquettishly. "Besides…that's not how you bribe me for answers. There are much better ways for you to be able to do so…just none you can do right now. You Leati should know me better by now." Roman stared back at AJ as he ran his fingers through her lightly touched violet-red hair. "I love how you think baby…I guess I'm going to have to change that later on" he said playfully. "Good luck trying" AJ said as she took another sip from her glass. "But seriously….haven't you ever notice how…how Jon and Colby…eh never mind" she waved her hand down in an "it's nothing" jester.

"Well whatever it is, I will be finding out. In both situations" said Roman. "Maybe you should let him be the one who tells you if he is really still interested in her and stuff" said AJ. "Nah, he doesn't like to say anything unless he gets caught" said Roman. "So then catch him tomorrow night when we're in Denver" said AJ. "But I of course think you should wait until after your match, well…in this case appearance." "Nah I have something better I'll do" said Roman. AJ nodded. "Well let's not let this lunch of ours go to waste." Roman nodded as the two continued. It left the couple to wonder about Seth and Nikki, especially if she most likely was interested in Randy.

* * *

Later on that night, Nikki and Randy were leaning up against a wall in the men's locker room kissing. "You know we're gonna get caught like this?" Randy said. "So, who gives a damn?" asked Nikki as her hands caressed his chest. "I know, but I thought I'd said that it would be better for us to do this in my room tonight, huh?" said Randy. "That way we don't have to worry about anyone walking in on us." "I know, but I really want that shower with you" said Nikki. "Right now?" asked Randy. "Yes, I want you right now" Nikki pleaded. Randy was extremely enjoying the fact that Nikki was begging for him. She whispered into his ear. "Please?" Randy chuckled.

"Ok you can have me once we get back to the hotel" he said. "And you can do anything you want to do." The two smiled at each other with a devilish look. "Anyways, I'm sorry about you losing your match tonight" he said. "Don't be. I already knew that we were to lose" said Nikki as she pulled him into another kiss. Randy knew he had to resist because he didn't want to risk getting caught in public at work, but at the same time he knew that he couldn't. He was completely aroused, despite the fact that he just completed his match and that anyone was due to come in the back at any moment. After a few minutes, the two broke apart. "You don't know how badly I want you right now" he said. "But I must get ready to get back to my suite."

"Ooh can I watch you?" Nikki asked. Randy smirked. "If you want to" he said. "However I should advise you that it might not be best, given…." He pointed around the empty locker room. Nikki sighed. "Ok, Ima go back to the hotel and I'll meet you there" she said. "Actually, I'll send you a text to let you know when it's safe" said Randy. Nikki nodded as Randy lifted her chin to give her another kiss. "It won't be long. I promise." He turned around to get undress as Nikki stood behind watching as his clothes drop onto the tiled floors. Nikki could feel herself getting turned on even more as Randy bent down to pick them up off of the floor. "_Damn that ass_" she thought. "_Why does the whole roster have such nice asses? Well at least the ones I've been with._" He walked into the shower and preceded to turn on the water. Nikki continued to watch as the water poured off of his body as he cleaned up. She bit her lip in astonishment.

After about 10 minutes, Randy had turned off the water and stepped back out. He smiled as he saw that Nikki was still standing there. "See anything you like?" he asked. "Uh-huh" Nikki said. Randy had wrapped a towel around himself and walked up to Nikki to give a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet thing, you can't be in here anymore" he said sweetly. "Now go on before you get us in trouble, ok?" "I don't wanna to" said Nikki. "I know baby" said Randy. "But if we get caught we could get fired and we both have kids to care for so we don't want that to happen, don't we?" Nikki nodded in agreement. "I'll text you. I promise" said Randy. Nikki nodded once again as she left the locker room, leaving Randy to smirk to himself. "_She is so wrapped around my finger that it isn't even funny_" he thought.

**A/N: I wonder what AJ was trying to say…Oh if I ever do slowdown in posting it's because now that I've started the college days again…well you know how that goes right? But yeah when my schedule becomes crowded I'll still be able to post at least 2 chapters a week but it could be more :-) Reviews are always welcome. **


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14:**

Sometime later, Nikki laid wide awake in her bed as in the other room her sister Brie and Bryan were sound asleep. It was just a little after 2am when she had decided to quietly slip out of her bed. She was still holding her hotel room keys. One was for the room she was already booked in and the other was to Randy's room that he had left for her earlier. She took a deep breath as her heart began to pound as she walked across the room and into the bathroom to where she turned on its lights to take a good look at herself in the mirror. She was makeup free and her hair was still damp after she had taken her shower alone back at the arena. Glancing at her phone, she had read the text that Randy had just sent her, saying that it was ok for her to come and joined him. After taking another deep breath, she began to apply red lipstick and afterwards she had placed it back into her cosmetics bag and turned the lights off and proceeded to leave her suite.

She made her way all the way to the top floor and up to Randy's door where she texted him that she was there and a few moments later he had answered the door. Nikki stared at the tight navy blue shirt that had clung to his chest as well as the red and black checker briefs. "I thought you weren't going to come" he said. "I was getting worried since I sent this to you 20 minutes ago and I didn't get a response." Nikki walked up closer to Randy. "I would never stand you up, you know that right?" she said. Randy nodded as Nikki walked inside. He closed the door behind them and locked it. "Wow you have a view of the entire city in here" she said. Randy smiled. "Of course I do."

"It's amazing" said Nikki. Randy rushed up behind Nikki to tickle her. "Stop it!" she said while laughing. But Randy didn't stop. "What are you ticklish? I didn't know" he said. Randy continued for another 10 seconds. "Ok I'm done." "You're insane" said Nikki. "But you're insane in a good way." With that, Randy pulled her into a kiss. "Someone is happy tonight" said Nikki. "Yeah I am" said Randy as he picked up Nikki. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Into my room" said Randy. Nikki was laid onto the bed as Randy closed the door behind them. "Wait!" said Nikki. "Yes?" asked Randy. "Remember you said that we could be anything?" asked Nikki. "Yes I did" said Randy. "Well I want you" said Nikki as she stood up. "To be mine and only mine."

Another grin came about on Randy's face. "Is…there a problem with that?" Nikki asked. "No baby, of course not" Randy quickly said. "As a matter of fact, I want you all to myself too." Nikki smiled as Randy picked her up again. "Where are we going now?" she asked. "The bathroom" said Randy as he led her into other room. He sat Nikki down on the vanity where he began to turn on the water for the shower. "Now that we're going to be something more, I'd thought I would ask you something" he said. "Sure" said Nikki. "I was wondering if you…would like to accompany on my trip back home" said Randy.

"You know I can't" said Nikki. "At least not yet." "Ok, no pressure" said Randy as he walked up to Nikki. "No pressure at all." The two began to kiss again. "I think you're going to like what will happen next" Randy said through their kisses. "Hmm really?" asked Nikki. "Uh huh" said Randy as he kissed her again. Nikki started removing Randy's shirt as he untied her robe. "So tell me what exactly am I going to like?" she asked. Randy continued kissing her as he took off her robe. "No panties for me tonight?" he teased. "Nope" Nikki said. "I knew that there would be no need." Randy chuckled. "So please tell me what exactly are you going to do to me?" Nikki asked. "Oh you'll see" he said while smirking. He stopped kissing as he slowly slid down the straps to her bra. "Wait" Nikki said as she placed her hands over his. "Don't you think I deserve to know just a little hint as to…what's going to happen?"

Randy smirked. "I think the water's ready" he said. "That's not a good enough answer" Nikki said while smiling. "Ok, ok" said Randy. "I'll give you a hint." He swiftly unsnapped her bra and tossed it over her shoulder. He started slowly started nipping at her neck while his hand moved up her leg towards her inner thigh. "Randy…" Nikki moaned. His hand made it up towards the heat that radiated off of her pussy. His eyes were filled with an animalistic glow as he slowly circled the sensitive nub that lied in between her precious folds. "Oh baby" Nikki shakily said. Randy abruptly turned Nikki's face back towards him and began kissing her through her moaning.

"Mmm baby…please don't stop it feels so fucking good" Nikki breathed. Randy continued kissing her as he kept toying with her hole. "You're so Goddamn wet and I haven't even finished playing with you yet" he said. The pleasure became too much for Nikki as she had to pull away from his kisses. "Oh Randy!" she shouted. "I'm going to cum!" "Then cum for me baby" Randy said as he quickened the pace of his teasing. Nikki's breathing accelerated as her hands clenched onto his broad shoulders. "I don't hear you cumming" Randy said. Nikki threw her head back, her stunning blonde hair dangling over the sink. Frustrated, Randy tightly grabbed a hold of her hair and forced her back up to face him. "I want you to look me in the eyes when I do this to you" he growled. His free hand traveled up to her left breast towards her nipple. "I Nicole am not sorry for what I'm about to do to you" he said as started rubbing it.

Her body slightly jerked at his further touch. "Please…" she moaned. "Nope" Randy said as he kept tortuously toying with Nikki. "I **NEVER** show any mercy." She slowly started feeling an intense amount of tingling building up inside of her. "Oh my God Randy!" she moaned. "That's it baby cum for me" Randy said. "Cum for me." His fingers rapidly pumped in and out of her entrance. "Oh shit Randy! Oh my God!" Nikki screamed in pleasure. Her entire body jolted as she rode through her waves of orgasm. "Good girl" Randy said as he evilly smiled. "You were such a good girl for me tonight." He released his grip from her gorgeous locks and stared at Nikki's steadily rising chest as she raggedly breathed. "You've got the best damn tits in the world, I swear" he said under his breath.

"Damn…Randy…that…was…that was…" she breathed. "Shh it's ok now" Randy said softly. "It's ok." He looked up from her chest and into the mirror that was in front of them. He had lipstick stains and sweat almost all over him. With that he smirked again. "Come on, the water is ready for us now. Let's go get you cleaned up."

Nikki nodded as he helped her down from off of the counter and Randy followed after he removed his boxers. While under the water, the two resumed kissing. She was still in a drunken haze over him. Randy cupped Nikki's breasts as she placed her arms around his neck. The two stared at each other. Randy was completely enamored with her. The two continued kissing again and Randy removed his hands and placed them on Nikki's rear and gave them a squeeze, causing her to moan. Randy of course was in delight because of this. He had finally had Nikki completely in control and that was all he wanted. She removed one of her arms as her hands started tracing down his toned chest. She got all the way down towards his length when he stopped her.

"Tonight it's all about you sweet thing" he said as he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss it. Nikki stared back lustfully at him as they two continued kissing. After a while, the two broke apart from their kissing. Randy opened up his arms so that Nikki could give him a hug. The two continued to hold each other as the warm water was around them. Randy couldn't however manage to shake the grin from his face. He was happy that in a way that he had managed to score bigtime with Nikki and he wouldn't give that up for anything.

Randy turned around and turned off the water and he had stepped out as he helped Nikki out as well. He went over to the vanity to gather a towel and proceeded to help dry Nikki. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Oh I'm just being a good boyfriend" said Randy as he continued drying off her body. "Good now turn around." Nikki smiled as she turned around for Randy who was caught up in his own thoughts. "God her ass looks as great as it feels." Randy took the towel and continued to dry Nikki. "Ok, you're good" he said. "Thank you" said Nikki as she turned around. "Would you like me to dry you?" "If you want to" said Randy as he handed her a second towel.

Nikki took the towel and began to gently dry Randy's face. "I'm sorry about my lipstick" she said. "Sweet thing it's ok" said Randy. Nikki continued drying him as she worked her way down to his chest, ultimately making her way down to his groin area where she looked up at him. "It's ok" he said. Nikki gently dried off Randy's manhood, causing him to bite his lips as he quivered. As Nikki finished the looked back up at him and noticed that he was still biting his lip. "You know I can tell that you're happy" she said. "I know because it feels good whenever you touch it" said Randy. Nikki placed her hands on his chest and began trailing down towards his manhood again when Randy suddenly stopped her. "Not tonight" he said. "But why?" Nikki protested. Randy grew another sinister smile. "Because I wanna make you wait" he said. "But not long."

"Then for how long?" Nikki asked. "When I go on vacation for two weeks next month" said Randy. "Next month?" Nikki asked. "I want it to be…special" Randy cautiously said. "That's why." Nikki pouted. "But I really want you now" she said. "And I really want you too" said Randy. "But this time, I'd thought that it would be better…if we not did it in a hotel. I would really like for you to come over to my place in St. Charles. That way I can make things really special for you." Nikki smiled. "Do you really mean that Randy?" "Of course I do Nicole" said Randy. "Believe it or not you actually do mean a lot to me." It was true what he was saying. Nikki really did mean a lot to him but at the same time it had a double meaning since he had cared for her for all of the wrong reasons and those reasons which were other than what Nikki thought them to be. "And you really mean a lot to me too" said Nikki. "Come on, let's go back into my room" said Randy. Nikki nodded as she gathered her clothing and followed behind him.

As Randy was getting redressed, Nikki quickly got dressed and got up into his bed where Randy joined her shortly afterwards. The two cuddled as they resumed talking. "Are you sure that we can be anything?" she asked. "Yep" said Randy. "We can be anything you want." "Like anything?" Nikki asked. Randy chuckled. "Yes Nicole, we can be anything you want." "That's good" said Nikki. "I wonder what the others are going to think about this. My sister and AJ kind of hate you right now." "Well Nicole you shouldn't care about what others think of you" said Randy. "Only care about what you think of you."

"It's kind of hard when one of them is your twin sister and the other one is your friend" said Nikki. "You should always do whatever makes you happy" said Randy. "Tell me Nicole, what makes you happy?" "Being with you" Nikki said softly. "Being with you, holding you, having you." Randy chuckled again. "_Wow she's really into me_" he thought. "_I can get used to this…maybe_." "Well I feel the same way" said Randy as he began to tickle Nikki again. "No! Stop!" she laughed. "Ok, I'll stop for now" said Randy. Nikki glanced up at their clock which read 4:03am. "We should get some sleep" she said. "Yes, we should" said Randy. "My flight leaves at 1."

"Randy?" Nikki asked. "Yes my sweet thing?" asked Randy. Nikki rolled over to face him. "I'm all ears" Randy said as he wrapped his arm around Nikki's waist. "I have to ask you a serious question." She took her free leg to wrap it around Randy and the two moved up closer to one another. She stared in his eyes. The very same eyes once thought dangerous-possibly still dangerous-and wondered the reasoning behind them. She didn't care what anyone else thought of him as she would still want him anyway for she could only see the good in him and nothing else. "I…just want to know…why exactly are you interested in me? I mean I know that I'm very pretty and everything but I…just wanna know why."

"I think that you're very beautiful to me" said Randy. "And when did it all start?" asked Nikki. "A long, long time ago" said Randy. "It was sometime towards the end of last year." "When I was pregnant?" asked Nikki. "You were still beautiful to me even before you were pregnant" said Randy as he kissed her forehead. "Now let's go to sleep ok?" Nikki nodded. "Goodnight baby" said Randy. "Goodnight Randy" said Nikki.

**A/N: Review haha :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15:**

Later on that evening, Roman stood outside of the men's locker room. He was waiting for Seth and Dean to join him. More so Seth as he wanted to finally confront him about what's been going on with him. "You sure you wanna do this still?" AJ asked as she turned off her phone. "Of course" said Roman. "And how's everything in Florida?" "Well your mom just put Alia down to sleep and they wanna let you know that they'll be staying up to tune in" said AJ.

"That's good" said Roman as he looked away. "You seem…very uninterested in what I just said" said AJ. "I'm sorry baby" said Roman. "It's just that this whole Colby-Nikki thing is eating me up." "You know that it shouldn't" said AJ. "Really it shouldn't. There's no reason for it to." "It's just that I need to know" said Roman. "We've been friends for 5 years and I...thought that he would tell me everything." AJ chuckled. "Really, come on now you guys are kind of starting to sound like a whole group of 13-year-olds in a clique or something. I'm sure whatever it is, it can wait until maybe after work? I mean think about it, it might not be such a good idea to discuss this beforehand you know?" Roman nodded and as he did so, he saw Seth and Dean approach them.

"Hey kiddies, what up?" said Dean. "Really Jon. I'm 28 and I'm far from a kid" said AJ. Dean laughed. "Whatever you say. Listen I just want to congratulate you again from last night last night. We all held ours down." "Thank you" said Roman. "Even though we had to lose for Colby here." "It's nothing" said Seth. "Just doing my job." "Great so now that we're all here, let's go on and get ready for "Raw" since we're live in an hour" said AJ. "Actually…I would ask you a quick question if you don't mind Colby" said Roman. "Um…sure?" said Seth. "What is it?" "It's actually about you're little outburst a few weeks ago at the gym" said Roman.

"Oh that" said Seth. "Hey listen man, can we maybe talk about that later? Now's not exactly a good time right now. "And he's right" said AJ. Roman paused. He knew that he desperately wanted to get to the bottom of everything but he also knew that if he were approach Seth about a possible touchy subject, that it could distract them from their plans on the show. He took a deep breath and decided not to continue. "You know what…it's nothing that can't wait" he said. "You sure?" asked Seth. "Absolutely" said Roman. "Ok thanks Joe. We'll see you in a little while" said Seth as he and Dean entered into the locker room.

"I know it was hard but you did the right thing by waiting" said AJ. "I hope so" said Roman. "I really do."

Meanwhile, Randy appeared around the corner and saw that Nikki was getting the last finishing touches on her hair. "Hey Nicole" he said. "Oh hey Randy" said Nikki. "Nice shirt." "Nice outfit" said Randy as he took a glance at Nikki's blue ring attire. "So when's your match?" "Thank you" Nikki said. "Um I'm 6th and I'm going to be going up against AJ and Tamina but Eva Marie is my tag partner." She stuck out her tongue as she finished her sentence. "Why not Brie?" asked Randy. "Oh I'm gonna be cutting a promo to explain all of that later" said Nikki. "I'm on at 9:35ish." Nikki tugged on the bottom of Randy's black shirt.

"Careful now" he whispered. "We wouldn't want anyone to know about us just yet." "Oh why not?" Nikki playfully whined. "Because it's bad luck" said Randy as he glanced at Nikki's phone. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I'm just reading something" said Nikki. "What?" Randy asked. "Some Fanfiction. It's about us and it's called "_The Viper and the Bella_." "That's cute" said Randy. "Ok you're all done" said the hairstylist. "Thanks a million Janet" said Nikki as she hopped out of her chair. "Yeah it really is cute. This person is a really great writer-all of them." "All of who?" asked Randy. Nikki giggled. "The people who take the time to write them."

"Oh ok" said Randy. "So who's your match going to be with tonight?" Nikki asked as she emphasized each word by poking Randy's stomach. Randy of course smirked at this. "_Man do I really have her wrapped around my finger_" he thought. "So who's gonna be your opponent tonight?" Nikki asked again. But before he could answer, Brie and Bryan turned across the corner. "Nikki!" she called out as she walked to them. "Wait here Bryan." "Hey there sis, is everything ok?" asked Nikki. "Nikki can we talk in private?" Brie asked. "Sure" said Nikki as she followed her sister over to a corner. "What's going on?"

"Nikki you can't be serious can you?" Brie said. "Serious about…?" Nikki said. "About Randy! He's not a good guy and I can't believe you're still into him. Now this little crush you have on him has got to stop" said Brie. Nikki folded her arms. "You know what Brie. I like Randy and I don't care what you or anyone else has to think or say about it but I really wanna be with him and he really wants to be with me." "You sound like he's your boyfriend" said Brie. Nikki became quiet. "Oh my God Nicole he is!? He actually seriously is!?" asked Brie. "Yeah I guess so" said Nikki. "Nicole think about yourself. Think about your son" said Brie. "What does this have to do with Johnnie?" asked Nikki. "Besides I'm happy with Randy. He makes me feel things I haven't felt in a long time."

"Does he even treat you right?" asked Brie. "Yes he does" said Nikki. "Besides John, he is one of the best men I've ever had in my life and I would like to keep it that way." "I just think you're moving on too fast" said Brie. "You just had a baby like 6 months ago and you left John 2 months later. I mean are you sure about this?" Nikki nodded. "More sure than I've been about anything I've ever did in my life." "It really scares me to hear you talk like this" said Brie. "Oh my God Brie are you serious?" Nikki asked. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake you made when you as younger" said Brie. "Brie, I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen" said Nikki. "Do you love him?" asked Brie. "I dunno…it just started" said Nikki. "Besides he's…completely different. He's not like the egotistical jackass you see in the ring. He's so more than that."

"Then hopefully he can apologize to April and Joe" said Brie as she folded her arms. "You know since he's such a great guy you know?" "Are you being sarcastic?" asked Nikki. Randy walked over to the sisters. "Hello Brie" he said. "Hello Randall" Brie said angrily as she gave him an icy glare. "Well I'm just here to wish your husband Bryan good luck on our match tonight" said Randy as he gently patted Nikki's shoulder. "My husband doesn't need any of your good luck wishes. He's got plenty of them from me and those closest to him" Brie said while she continued to glare at him. "I see that" said Randy as he nodded and left. "Why'd you do that for?" Nikki asked as she lightly hit Brie's arm. "He was being really nice and you were being so cold to him."

"I wasn't being cold to him" said Brie. "Oh my God would you stop lying?" said Nikki. "Look you may not like Randy but fine I do and there's nothing you or anything can do to stop that." Brie sighed. "And as for an apology to Joe and AJ I'll talk to him about it ok?" said Nikki. "Nikki…" said Brie. "No Brie! I'm happy. Why can't you understand that!?" asked Nikki. "You know that I've always supported you" said Brie. "Yeah, well I don't know why you can't right now" said Nikki. Brie sighed. "You don't even know him to think of him like that. I mean come on AJ and Joe were really good friends with him before. I just dunno why you can't now" said Nikki. Brie sighed again.

"Fine if you really want to be with him then who am I to stop you?" she said. "But just know one thing Nicole. If I ever find out that he does one more wrong thing-to any of us…" "I know I get it" said Nikki. "I'll guess I'll go find him and apologize later" said Brie as she rolled her eyes. "No it's ok" said Nikki. "Really?" Brie skeptically asked. "Yeah these kinds of things don't usually bother him. My man is tough! Just like I like 'em" said Nikki. "Yeah…I can totally see that" said Brie. "Well good luck on your match tonight." "Thanks and tell Bryan I said good luck too" said Nikki as she left. Bryan finally caught up to Brie. "Is everything ok? Because that looked nasty" he said. "You know I don't really know anymore" said Brie as she unfolded her arms. "Because my sister is in love with someone I'd rather her not be with." "And who is that?" asked Bryan. "Your opponent for tonight" said Brie.

"Wait she likes Randy Orton?" asked Bryan. "Randy Orton? The Viper Randy Orton?" "Yeah" said Brie. "And it's not good." "Is she taking her medication?" asked Bryan. "Yeah of course" said Brie. "You know Brie, maybe just maybe you should try and give the man another chance. Everyone else sort of does" said Bryan. "Yeah well I'm not everyone else" Brie said sternly. "Brianna…" Bryan said. "Randy can't really be all that bad right? I mean hell if he's making Nicole happy then maybe we should just let it be you know?" "But Randy is slime" said Brie. "That may be true or it may not be true. Never judge a book by its cover ok?" said Bryan as he kissed his wife cheek. "And if he is making your sister happy, then all you can do is be supportive." Brie nodded. "It'll be ok. I can promise you that" said Bryan. "Now I'll catch you later ok? Good luck." "Good luck to you too dear" said Brie. Bryan walked away, leaving Brie alone to think to herself. She wanted Nikki to be happy but she somehow just couldn't shake the feeling that Randy was still trouble…

**A/N: No worries Roman you will get your answer soon...but anyway who else thinks that Nikki is making a BIG mistake? **


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16:**

Another month has passed. It was now September 6th and Roman had of course decided to take AJ's advice and continue to remain quiet about confronting Seth until he had found the right time to do so. He was in Tampa as "Raw" was to happen the next night and since he was there, he decided to stop and pay John a visit. It wasn't something he has ever done before, but he figured if Nikki and his wife could be friends, then he could start to build up a friendship with him as well. Roman pulled up to John's mansion (the same one seen on the Total Divas Show) and got out of the car and locked it behind him. "Damn this shit is massive" Roman said as he walked up the front steps. The sounds of water fountains were around him as he rang the bell and a few moments later, John answered.

"Hey man what up?" he said as he greeted Roman. "Come on in." Roman stepped inside of the home. "Whoa it's freezing in here" he said. "Yeah because I've got the AC on blast in here" said John. "But it's only 72 degrees outside" said Roman. "Yeah I know but I'm used to it" said John. Roman shrugged his shoulders. "Hey do you wanna see Johnnie's room?" asked John. "Sure" said Roman. "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted anything" said John. "Nope it's ok" said Roman. "Alright well follow me" said John. Roman was led up the staircase and into a large room that was painted a subtle light blue.

Inside of the room had the letters "JRC" hanging to the side of a beautiful chocolate brown crib with a mobile of the Earth, Sun, Moon and a Star that hung over it. With this there was a changing table and dresser drawers to match. On top of the dresser sat two stuffed animals and a doll: A John Cena one, a teal crocheted teddy bear with black buttons for its eyes and nose. The third was that of a roughed looking monkey that was missing its left eye. There was also a light blue photo album with the initials "JRC" and a photo of Johnnie when he was taken on the day he was born with a white and light blue baby book right beside it. Roman walked up to the photo album and picked it up. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Nope" said John. Roman opened up the already almost filled album.

It contained photos of Johnnie in the hospital. Photos of John holding Johnnie as they both were asleep. Photos of John changing his diaper, bathing and even feeding him with a bottle him. There was even a photo of John holding him as a way of trying to soothe his cries. Roman turned the page and there was a photo of John holding Johnnie as they were watching a repeat of an episode of "RAW" and John was pointing to the screen as a way of telling Johnnie that his father was on TV. Roman turned the page another time where there was even a photo of Nikki smiling as she held him at a 4th of July party that was in his family's backyard in Massachusetts. Roman couldn't help but feel a little sadness on the inside as he knew that it would be nice to see the two together again, instead of apart. Despite this feeling, Roman was also happy that he could easily see the joy that was in John's eyes. In all the years he has known him, he has never seen his face light up the way it has when he is with Johnnie.

With that, Roman closed the photo album and decided to leave the baby book alone as he felt that would be too intrusive to view so instead he just continued to look around. Posters of John and his slogans hung all over the walls and there was a light blue rocking chair with the inscription "_Johnathan Ryan Cena_" on the front. The carpet was cream colored with a fluffy fur-like rug that sat directly underneath the crib.

"Whoa this…is breathtaking" said Roman. "Yeah, my mom helped me decorate it" said John. "She was so excited when we brought him home for the first time." "I thought Nikki had him back in California?" asked Roman. "She did for the first month" said John. "But then I brought him out here, right after he got his first shot." "This is so cool" said Roman. "Here check this out" said John as he walked over to an uncovered outlet. "I'm trying to have a costume made nightlight done for him. It's going to be of his initials but he rarely ever sleeps in here, he just naps. I usually have him in the room with me in another crib I have for him because I don't like to have him sleep in the dark all alone by himself….in fact I hardly ever really let him sleep in here alone."

"You're a good father for that" said Roman. "Thanks so are you" said John. "And when he gets older Ima get him a racecar bed with an actual little toy car that he can drive himself around when he turns 2 oh and this…" John walked up to pick up the old stuffed monkey. "This was mine when I was about his age and as you can tell that my mom had to fix it up quite a few times and I have all these photos of me in here along with this doll...well it's to remind him of who his father is and oh and my mom also made the bear." It was very sweet for Roman to watch just how much John cared about his son, considering a year ago he didn't even want any children. "Nice man" said Roman. "I really enjoy this." "Thank you. I appreciate it" said John. "Come let's go into the pool room." Roman and John walked into the other room where Roman took a seat.

"So what brings you over here?" asked John. "You know I'd just…would like to ask you for some advice" said Roman. "Well if it's about sex with AJ…I'd rather not" said John. "No! No! No! Of course not man" said Roman. "It's about one of my best friends, Colby." "Ok what about him?" asked John. Roman paused for a moment. He wasn't sure if John knew that Seth was into Nikki much less so about the affair that happened nearly 2 years ago. He decided to tread lightly as in reality he was right, John still had no clue. "So, basically something's been bothering him" said Roman. "For like a really long time and I just haven't found the right time to confront him about it."

"So then why not do it tomorrow?" asked John. "I can't because we have a match" said Roman. "Look Joe, do you want my advice or not?" asked John. "Yeah of course" said Roman. "Then tell him. Just tell him either before or after work it's up you. I cannot make that decision for you" said John. Roman agreed. "You do give really great advice" he said. "Well I'm 38 so I've been around" said John. "A lot." "Hey John?" asked Roman. "Why do you think that you need to have photos in Johnnie's room just so he won't forget who his father is?"

John sighed. "Because it's incase Nikki decides to move on. That way no other man will ever take my place." "John no man could ever take your place" said Roman. "No matter how much he loves the other guy, regardless you will always be Johnathan's father." John nodded. "But it is a pretty sick nursery I'd have to say." "Thanks man" said John. The two men paused as John also took a seat from across Roman. "And I would just like to say thank you again for everything you and AJ have done for Nikki and our son. It really means a lot to me" he said. "You're welcome man. It was no problem" said Roman. "You and Nikki probably would have done the same thing if it was AJ and I."

"Of course" said John. "Even though I don't have the slightest idea of how to deliver a baby." The two men burst into laughter which soon died down. "So in all seriousness, how are you, April and Alia doing?" "We're great" said Roman. "She's crawling all over the place now and she already said her first word." "Oh really what was it?" asked John. "Mommy" said Roman as he smiled. "Thankfully we were there when she said it." "I know, it's rough" said John. "That's why I didn't want to have any kids but I am thankful to God for my son and for that I'll never regret him." Roman nodded.

"You know Alia's birth wasn't that calm either." "What do you mean?" asked John. "Well AJ had Preeclampsia which was why she was feeling unwell for the last 2 weeks of her pregnancy" said Roman. "But luckily she and Alia are doing just fine." "Thank God" said John. The two men paused again. "By the way, I know this might seem very random but what shade of blue did you use in there?" asked Roman.

"Oh it's called "Grandma's Sweater" said John. "It's from Benjamin Moore, nothing that over the top-why?" "Nothing it's just that if I had a boy, I'd like that to be his color for his nursery" said Roman. John smiled. "What you and AJ already trying for number 2 or something?" he asked. "Nooooo waaaayyy" said Roman as shook his head. "AJ doesn't want any more until she's retired." "And when is that going to be?" asked John. "When she's 30" said Roman. "Ah so in 2 years, not even" said John. "Like a year and a half." "Yep" said Roman. "But like what happens if you know...an "accident" happens?" asked John. "Trust me there will be no accidents" said Roman. "This time we have a foolproof plan that is sure to 100% work." John nodded. "So what is Ms. Alia's room color?" he asked. "Florida Pink because she is a Florida girl" said Roman. "Same brand of course." John chuckled. "Isn't this cute? I mean here we are talking about daddy stuff when a year ago we sort of…" "Hated each other?" Roman said while finishing John's sentence.

"Yeah. You can say that I guess" said John. "And…now we're friends" said Roman. "We are all friends." "That you're right my friend" said John. "You are right we all are." The two men continued to chat on for the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N: Aww I guess you can say that someone turned out to be a pretty great father after all :-) **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17:**

The next evening, Roman paced back in forth backstage. He was certain now more than ever that he'll be able to confront Seth. He waited outside of the locker room. This time he was now early enough so that he would be able to catch him before he was to get ready. He glanced at his watch which read 5:29PM. He had been there for an hour as he had decided to just catch an earlier flight. He was already fully dressed and it would be another hour or so when he and Dean actually showed up. "Hey Joe, how's it going?" asked Seth.

"I'm good actually" said Roman. "I've been here for like 2hrs just warming up and relaxing, you?" "I'm fine" said Seth. "So now that you boys are done kissing, can we please go get ready?" said Dean. "What's up with him?" asked Roman. "Don't mind him, our flight was delayed by an hour" said Seth. "Yeah you've got that right four-eyes" said Dean. "Jeez Jon can you be a little meaner?" asked Seth as he self consciously tilted his black Versace eyeglasses. Dean snickered for his answer. "Listen, guys I've been meaning to talk you about something lately" said Roman. "Oh what?" asked Seth. "Colby…it's about what happened earlier last month. At the gym. Remember you had a little outburst about Nicole and I'm just wondering…is everything alright between you and her with that?" said Roman. "Dude…it was nothing" said Seth. "Really it wasn't."

But Seth was clearly lying and Roman was of course on to him. I guess you can say that since becoming a father, he had become keen to these things. "Look I know you Colby and I also know that it wasn't just nothing" he said. "You wouldn't have flipped out like that if it was nothing, or if she didn't still mean anything to you." Roman was dead on which had worried Seth. He hated the fact that he had kept this from Roman, someone that has been his friend for 5 years. "Friends don't keep secrets" Roman continued. "Oh my-what this a fucking high school gossiping session for cheerleaders?" Dean irritably asked. "No Jon, I just I'm a concerned friend. There's no need to snap on me" said Roman. "I'm not snapping on you" said Dean. "It's just that the whole thing is ridiculous. We are all grown ass men here with our own lives. I mean so what if Colby over here hasn't completely told you everything? Big fucking deal."

Roman looked at Dean with confusion while Seth looked at him with anger. "Dude shut the fuck up!" he heatedly said. "I didn't tell him about your damn secret!" "Wait what?" asked Roman. "What secret?" Dean stepped up to Seth's face. "That's because my secret is one of yours" he said. "Ok can somebody please just tell what the hell is going on?" asked Roman. "I'll tell you what's going on" said Dean. "You wanna know so damn bad what pretty boy has been keeping from you? He still has the massive hots for Nicole Garcia." Seth's face lit up with more anger. "Well since we're now telling secrets over here!" he hissed. "How's about I tell Joe over here what kind of skeletons have been hiding out in your damn closet!" "You wouldn't dare!" Dean said sternly. "**TRY ME!**" Seth shouted. "You...you just shut the hell up!" shouted Dean. "I'm warning your ass!" "Jon and I made a sex tape together! That's right we made a sex tape together with Lana in fucking January!" Seth proudly said with a smirk on his face.

Roman's jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "Why you little fuck!" shouted Dean as he began to jump on Seth, striking him. "**HEY ENOUGH!**" shouted Roman. "Do you want anyone else to see this?" Seth and Dean momentarily paused in their physical confrontation. "Hey Joe? Since you wanna be the peacekeeper so damn badly, how's about you tell us what your fucking secret is huh?" Seth said angrily. "What are you talking about?" asked Roman. "I tell you guys everything." "No you don't!" shouted Seth. "You knew about me and Nikki having affair in 2013! But you didn't bother to tell Jon here anything did you!?

Roman stood back in shock. "Not to mention I overhead Nikki yelling at John Cena in his tour bus last year! I overheard her talking about how she hoped that her baby wasn't his!" Seth continued. "So what the hell does that have to do with me?" asked Roman. Seth scoffed as he folded his arms. "Remember how you jumped all over Randy for making you seem as you were interested in her? Well it seems as if your reactions were just a little too close for comfort weren't they?" he said. Roman sighed. "Ok" he said. "So you've gotten me. You both did alright?" "Go on ahead and spill it" Seth said through his teeth. Roman shook his head as he uncomfortably took a deep breath in. "Look…the reason why…the reason why you overheard Nicole saying that last year was because we had a drunken one night stand together last May" he said. "This was after we found out that my wife and John did the same thing, only it was an accident and Nicole and I became stupid. We didn't know who the father of our children were as a result of it."

Dean's eyebrows went up as Seth just stood there and glared angrily at Roman. "See now do we all feel better now?" he asked. "Yeah" said Dean and Roman. The trio took a moment to pause so they could calm down. "So are the kids really yours?" asked Seth. "Or was that all a lie too?" "Alia is my daughter just like Johnnie is John's" said Roman. Seth sighed as he painfully took a seat down on the floor. "I can't believe this" he said. "I thought we were all friends." "We are friends" said Roman. "Yeah but you're right" said Seth. "Friends don't keep secrets." Roman sighed. "Sometimes they do" he said. "Yeah only little things" said Seth as he stood back up. "Not major things like these…I...I think Ima need some air." With that, Seth walked away, leaving his luggage with Roman and Dean.

"He's going to be fine right?" asked Roman. "Yeah of course" said Dean as he shook his hand. "You should get that checked" said Roman. "Or at least iced." "Nah I'll be fine" said Dean. "So…did you guys really make a sex tape…together?" asked Roman. "Like together-together?" "Look it was with Lana in January alright?" said Dean. "It was like a week after he left Leighla. He was so distraught I guess." "So who in the hell even came up with that idea?" asked Roman. "This could ruin your career you know that right?" "Actually it won't" said Dean. "Besides we all destroyed the whole thing after we watched it. The camera too." Roman shook his head. "I'm not even going to ask what you guys had done it in" he said. "Yeah…please don't" said Dean. The two hugged. "Um...so um yeah come on. You better get ready" said Roman. "And don't worry I'll be apologizing when lover boy get back" said Dean as he and Roman rolled the luggage into the locker room.

Meanwhile, Seth had reached outside the back of the Arena. He was still somewhat out of his mind as he and his two best friends had just unleashed a serious can of worms. He needed to take a breather in the freshness of the open air so he began walking until he noticed that someone very familiar to him was sitting on the couch. It was Nikki and John. "_What are they doing here?_" he thought. Eventually he decided to approach them.

"He's getting so big" John said as he and Nikki were looking at a photo of Johnnie teething on a teething ring. "Yeah he is" said Nikki. "Just like his dad. I can't believe he looks so much like you. It's sick. He is your identical twin I swear." John smiled. "Yeah he is" he said. "And he's so precious." Seth stood in a distance as he didn't want to break up the warm moment he was witnessing between them. After another several minutes he decided to approach them as he needed to talk to someone, anyone. "Hey Colby" said John. "Hey what's up?" asked Nikki. "Nothing" said Seth. "Do you guys mind if I sit out here? I hope I wasn't breaking up anything." "Nope we were actually just finishing up" said Nikki. John nodded a goodbye to Seth as he took a seat.

"So what are you guys doing out here?" asked Seth. "Oh nothing" said Nikki. "I was just showing him a photo of Johnnie's teething." "Oh so that means that the two of you are back together right?" asked Seth. "Oh God no" said Nikki. "John and I are just two really great friends with a huge past raising a baby together, that's all." "Oh ok" Seth said sadly. "Hey are you alright?" asked Nikki. "Because you seem really down, that is if you don't mind my asking of course." "I just had a few tough words with my friends, that's all" said Seth. "But I think that it'll be ok." "Oh my God what happened to your lip?" asked Nikki. "It's swollen." "Oh…it was just from that match I had last night. No biggie" Seth lied.

"Oh ok" said Nikki. "Yeah I forget we get beaten up for a living." Seth watched a small breeze flowed through Nikki's blonde hair. She was just as beautiful to him as she was when she had brown hair. "You wanna see?" asked Nikki. "You do follow my Instagram right?" "Of course" said Seth. "And yes I do follow. I just haven't posted anything in a week or so." Nikki turned on her phone to show Seth the photo of Johnnie biting down on a teething ring. "Is that an old throwback photo of John or something?" asked Seth. Nikki giggled. "Nope, it's Johnnie" she said. "Wow, they look exactly alike it's insane" said Seth. "Yep I know right?" said Nikki as she put away her phone. "So what exactly…caused you to have that little exchange between words?"

"Just stupid stuff" said Seth. "Such as keeping secrets from each other." Nikki laughed. "What are you high school girls?" she asked. "But you know Colby, it's sometimes ok to keep secrets from each other." "Not secrets as big as these were" said Seth. "Oh come on Seth it couldn't have been that bad, right?" said Nikki. Seth paused for a moment. He didn't exactly want to repeat what was just hashed out backstage so instead he decided to make another approach. "No" he lied. "I guess not." "See there?" said Nikki. "It'll all blow over soon." "Yes perhaps so" said Seth. Nikki stood up and she stretched. Today she was wearing something much rather comfortable. She was in a mint yellow knitted poncho with a dark pink crop top underneath with black skinny jeggings and silver 4 inch open-toed wedges.

"Come on, we really should be getting inside" she said. "After all it's like 7:10 and you need to be getting dressed soon." Nikki began making her around the corner when Seth stood up to stop her. "Wait!" he said, causing her to turn around. "What is it?" she asked. "There's something…I've been meaning to tell you lately" he said. "Ok what?" Nikki asked. Seth paused as he wanted to find the right words to say it. "Um…do you remember when…we were together?" he asked. Nikki's smile drained from off her face. "Yes I do" she said solemnly. "I remember some of it." "Wait you don't remember everything?" asked Seth. "Even if I did, I really much rather not" said Nikki. "Oh" Seth said sadly.

"Yeah" said Nikki. "So what is it?" "Nicole…I know that this is going to sound…completely weird" Seth said. "But…I dunno…" Nikki gently placed her hand on his shoulder and she gave him a kiss on his cheek, causing his face to light up with a huge smile. "I know" she said sweetly. "I know." "But... but how?" asked Seth. "Trust me Colby, I've been around a lot of guys and trust me I just know when someone is interested vs. when someone really isn't" said Nikki. Seth looked down sadly but Nikki gently lifted his chin up. "You are a really special guy" said Nikki. "And one day, someone's really going to appreciate that." "So…what we had…wasn't real?" asked Seth. "Yes and no" said Nikki. "I know this may seem like really bad to ask this, but can you keep a secret?" Seth nodded.

"You see, I was in a really bad place when we started hooking up" Nikki said. "And truth was it turned out that I had been in a really bad place for a really, really long time, only I didn't even realize it and it took me getting pregnant to realize just how far gone I truly was." "What…what does that mean?" asked Seth. "I…have a medical condition called Psychosis" said Nikki. "It gave me hallucinations, it messed with my moods and even it even caused me to do things that I wouldn't normally do and sometimes…the scary part was that I could completely forget what I had done." "So are you ok?" asked Seth. "Yeah" said Nikki. "I don't have any more episodes since I take medication and it's not a genetic thing. It's because I had a head injury a few years ago which of course healed but it left me permanently like this. It just didn't show up until recently." Seth nodded as Nikki continued.

"So to sum it all up, I wasn't really myself when I was having sex with you" said Nikki. "So…that means…there was never nothing really there…chemically?" asked Seth. "I mean you're extremely cute I mean hell I still think you are so don't go thinking that you're ugly" said Nikki. "But there's nothing now because we're really good friends." Seth nodded at what she had said. "So I wonder who the lucky guy is." He of course was still hoping that it really wasn't Randy. "Randy, our coworker silly" said Nikki. "Randy as in Randy Orton?" asked Seth. "Yeah" said Nikki. "We've been together for nearly a month." Seth's heart sank. He was truly in love with Nikki and now it seemed as though he has lost her to what he considered a gray deviled eyed monster.

"Colby, you're ok?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, yeah of course" Seth lied. "I'm really happy for you. Really I am." "Thank you" said Nikki as she hugged Seth. He took a moment to realize how sweet smelling she was. "Now come on before we get fired" said Nikki. "It's almost 7:30 and we're going live soon." Seth followed Nikki through the thick grass. "So he treats you right?" he asked. "Of course silly" said Nikki. "Randy really likes me." "_Yeah well he better be treating you right_" Seth thought. "_Otherwise I will really fuck him up_." "How do you even walk in those things?" Seth asked. "Oh trust me it's easy to learn" said Nikki. "Just like riding a bike. By the way…I really like your glasses Colby. They make you look really handsome. It brings out your eyes." Seth partially blushed. "Why…why thank you Nicole" he said bashfully with a smile. The two continued walking and making their way back inside backstage. Both had important matches to compete in that night and Seth wasn't about to let the heartbreaking fact that he had waited too long to tell Nikki get to him. He knew that he would have to move on, only that wouldn't be easy especially since he still had more dark secrets of his own.

**A/N: Woo! A lot of things just came out in this chapter but there's still plenty of things that haven't come out yet and possibly won't ;-). Hmmm I wonder what kind of stuff that could be lol :-) but at least Nikki likes Seth's glasses unlike Dean Ha-ha… and surprise! I've decided to open up a Twitter account Emerald l Sapphire (Biaxiabella) and the link is in my bio so that those who don't have an account with Fanfiction can better reach me and on this account I will tweet hints as well as answer any questions you have, requests, suggestions and more :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18:**

2 days had now passed and it was now the 9th. AJ was in the kitchen of her house feeding a now 10-month-old Alia her breakfast as she remained seated in her highchair. Things seemed rather calm that is until Roman entered. "Good morning baby" she said sweetly. "I hope you didn't mind me allowing you to sleep in the extra hour. It's just that you came home very tired last night after "Smackdown" and I thought that you could use the extra rest." Roman slammed down an "Ok! Magazine down onto the table.

"Did you see this garbage…this filth this morning?" he asked. He was clearly upset. "Baby…what's wrong now?" AJ asked. "Did you see what they put on the front page?" asked Roman. "Baby whatever it is I'm sure it's all just bullshit" said AJ. "And whatever it is, please just don't let it ruin your day. After all I have something really special planned for you tonight." Roman sighed as he started to calm down. "Where are my parents?" he asked. "And I'm sorry for startling you." AJ smiled. "Baby, its ok" she said. "Oh and they went out golfing and Bullet has already been taken care of." Roman glanced at the clock. It was 9:43am.

"They left this early?" he asked. "Yeah you know that the course opens at 7" said AJ as she stepped on the garbage pail to open it. "How long have you been up for?" Roman asked. "Oh since 6" said AJ. Roman took a seat at the table. "So what's this article about?" asked AJ. "Here you go" said Roman. "I'd much rather not repeat the title." AJ took a seat next to Roman as she began reading the cover.

"_It's official! WWE stars Nikki Bella and Randy Orton are officially in a relationship._"

"Oh my God!" AJ said. "There's no fucking way." "Oh yeah keep reading" said Roman. After removing her hand from her face, she turned to page 5 to where the article continued.

"_Move over John Cena! That's right. The 35-year-old longtime WWE superstar Randy Orton is officially dating his ex-girlfriend, WWE diva Nikki Bella (whose real name is Nicole Garcia-Colace). This comes a complete shocker as the 31-year-old recently gave birth to a baby boy, Johnathan Cena back on February 11th in Jersey City, New Jersey and at the time the couple was still reportedly together but apparently for not much afterwards. "But no worries!" as Nikki stated. The two are still really good friends, best friends you might even say and they are devoted to making sure that they can raise their son together. The relationship she has with Orton begun back earlier last month and they are very much happy and one can even say are in love and judging by these photos, one can clearly see so. When asked what drew her to him, Nikki simply stated that Orton had won her heart. We wish Nikki and Randy all the best in the world.-Jessica Santamaria, September 9th, 2015._"

AJ carefully viewed the three photos provided by the article. The first one was a photo of Nikki resting her hands on Randy's chest while they were on a yacht. The second one was of the two kissing-a photo clearly taken by a paparazzo and the third one was of the two walking outside somewhere wearing darkened shades. After viewing the photos, she immediately closed the magazine. "Oh my God" she said. "Does Brie and John even know?" "I have no clue" said Roman. "Does Nicole have any idea of what kind of guy Randy is?" said AJ. "I mean I know that before he became disrespectful to you, we did all hang out but still. He isn't a good guy."

"Wait is there something else I don't know about Randy that I should?" asked Roman. "It's just that I've heard a lot of bad really bad things about him" said AJ. "At first I was like whatever it's just backstage gossip but then I started to look into and between now and then, the stuff that I found out was crazy." "Well that's his business" said Roman. "Whatever that may be. The only issue I have with him is the way he talked to me in May to which I still haven't been given a decent apology for it." AJ sighed. "I can just only imagine how Brie and John are taking this" said AJ. "If she wants to date a guy like him, then let her" said Roman. "Besides, maybe she'll rub off on him." "Yeah when hell freezes over" said AJ.

"God you must really hate Randy" said Roman. "It's just that…he isn't the nicest guy ever" said AJ. Roman smirked. "You had a little crush on him didn't you?" he said. "Didn't you?" "Seriously Joe!" said AJ. Roman's smirk grew. "What baby I'm just messing with you, that's all" he said. "No I didn't have a crush on that ass wipe" said AJ. Alia knocked over her bottle, causing it to spill onto the floor. "Ugh great" AJ said sarcastically. "I just mopped this floor yesterday." "Easy there baby" said Roman. "There's no need to cry over spilled milk." "Ha-ha that's a nice one" said AJ as she bent over to pick up the bottle.

"Take your time baby. I like the nice view you're giving me right now" said Roman. AJ picked up the bottle and placed it into the sink. "You know Leati" said AJ. "You shouldn't talk that way about me around the baby and…" She walked over to Roman to sit in his lap with her being face to face with him. "If you don't act like a good boy for me today then you don't get that extra special secret surprise I've been planning for you tonight." Her tone was very flirtatious. "What you're not pregnant again right?" Roman asked while running his fingers through her hair. "No baby" AJ said. "Besides we just had matches and I can't fight when I'm pregnant." "But are you sure though?" asked Roman.

"Yes baby I'm sure" said AJ. Roman's hands roamed under AJ's shirt until they reached her bra. "What are you doing baby?" she asked while smiling. "Just having a little early morning fun…that's all" said Roman as he made his way under her bra to cup her breasts. "Someone's horny" AJ teased. "Yeah I am" said Roman as he started to massage them softly. "Damn…" AJ moaned. "See I know all of your spots" Roman whispered. "Yes...yes you do" said AJ. The two became so focused on each other that they completely forgot that their daughter was still in the room. It wouldn't be until she made another loud coo when the two abruptly stopped. AJ leaned over to whisper in Roman's ears. "We'll have to wait until tonight Joe" she said. "But I don't want to" said Roman. "Can't we go in our room for a quickie?" AJ sat back up to gently remove her husband's hands from off her chest.

"No baby" she said. "Besides I don't wanna spoil anything for you." Roman frowned. "I'll make it up to you tonight. Trust me" said AJ. Roman breathed a sigh of relief as AJ got off of him.

"Besides I don't wanna scar our daughter" she said. "But she won't even remember" said Roman. "Leati I promise you, ok?" she said while laughing. "Now come on let's get some breakfast into you" she said. "You haven't eaten anything in over 12 hours and that's not good." "Ok" said Roman as he continued watching AJ. "So what would you like to eat?" AJ asked as she opened the fridge. "You" said Roman. "Leati!" AJ said playfully. "Our daughter can't be hearing such things." "Oh that's alright. It's like I said she won't remember it all" said Roman. "I know but still" said AJ. "Besides you'll have your dessert later on tonight." Roman nodded as AJ removed 2 eggs from the carton and placed them onto the countertop. "So scrambled or sunny side up?" she asked. "Scrambled with cheese please" said Roman. "Ok" said AJ as she resumed cooking. Roman picked up the magazine and shook his head. "I hope you know what you're doing Nicole" he said. "I really, really do."

He got up to finish cleaning up the floor as well as fix Alia a second bottle. "Here my princess" he said sweetly as he kissed Alia's forehead. He went to sit back down and went straight back to watching AJ cook for him.

Several minutes later, AJ had finished making Roman his breakfast as she walked over to sit his plate down in front of him with a fork. "There you go baby, is there anything else you would like?" "Actually…there is" said Roman as he stood up. "Come follow me." He took AJ's hand and led her around the corner. "So…what else is it?" she asked. "Oh this" said Roman as he pinned her up against the wall. Her arms were held above her head as he slowly began to kiss her. "Oh baby I want you so bad that I don't think I can wait until tonight" he said between their kissing. His hands started roaming all over her body as AJ moaned until he got to her shirt and removed it, leaving her only in her bra and shorts. "You really have no patience, don't you?" AJ asked. "No not at all" said Roman. He took his time licking her neck, causing AJ to giggle. "I cant wait anymore" he said. "Baby..." AJ trailed off as he mixed gentle nips and kisses down her neck until he gets to her breasts. "Please baby, I can't wait anymore" he pleaded. AJ could feel her wetness coming about as Roman unhooked her bra.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered as he latched onto one of her breasts. AJ quivered in the process while he continued his sucking. "Leati…" AJ breathed. "You're…ruining your surprise…" "I don't care" Roman growled. "I need you now." AJ wrapped a leg around his waist, allowing herself to have the feeling of being closer to him. Roman removed a hand from off of AJ's arms and went straight to pull down her shorts, leaving her only in panties. "Green?" he asked. "You know it's my favorite color" said AJ. "I know" Roman said softly. His hand moved back up towards her panties and as he did, he could feel her heat as well as the wetness that already soaked through them. "I did this to you already?" he teased. He started sliding them down until they were all the way off.

"Now let's see how badly you want me too." His hands roamed up her inner thigh as he caressed her caramel skin. "You're so nice and warm already for me" he breathed. His fingers slid teasingly across her slit. "Oh Joe that feels so good" AJ moaned. "I already know it does April" Roman teased. As he went for another kiss, they were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of Alia's crying.

"Damn it!" Roman hissed. AJ smiled. "And that's what you get for trying to spoil your surprise" she said. Roman looked back at her for a while. There was so much hunger in his eyes, it was as if he was not only just craving her, he was starving for her. He leaned in for another intoxicating kiss, their tongues fought over for dominance before AJ was subdued. Roman broke apart from their electrifying kiss as their daughter's cries loudened from the other room. The two stared into each other's eyes, both not wanting what was happening to stop but they knew that their baby came first. "I'll get her" Roman said. "Wait" said AJ as she unwrapped her leg. She pulled Roman in for another quick kiss before breaking away again. It left her staring at him while she seductively bit her lip. Roman brushed his hand through her hair again before giving her one last kiss. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that I'll have you all to myself tonight" he said. "That's what I was thinking too" said AJ. Roman smiled as he left to make his way back into the kitchen, leaving AJ to get dressed. Both were now even more excited for tonight.

Meanwhile, John was home packing up some of his belongings when his brother Sean entered into his room while uncomfortably clutching the mail in his right hand. "So dude…" he said. "When's Johnathan coming back?" "Not until next month" said John as he continued to fold his shirt. "Why?" "Oh…um…nothing much" said Sean. "Sean, what is it that you want?" asked John. "Nothing…" Sean said. John sighed as he picked up the next shirt to begin folding it. "Well it's obvious to me that you want something or at least you're trying to tell me something" he said.

Sean sighed. "Did you read anything work related lately?" he asked. "No why?" John asked. "I've been up to my neck in work for the past 10 days so no I have not have had the time to google up something that's WWE related." "Well here man" said Sean as he handed John his mail. "I think that you should read this." John looked at what his brother was trying to give him. It was an "Ok! Magazine." "That's…strange" said John. "I guess Nikki never canceled her subscriptions here. I ought to mail her this and tell her." "Dude!" shouted Sean. "Just take a look at the damn paper ok?" "Alright!" said John as he took the magazine. He began to read what it had said, with his eyes widening in pure shock.

"Oh my dear Lord!" he said. "She's….she's dating Orton!" John angrily crumpled up the magazine and quietly walked it over to a garbage pail to toss it in. "But you didn't even read the article" said Sean. "I don't need to read the damn article" said John. "You seem rather angry" said Sean. "Yeah because at least she could do was tell me" said John. "Not by having me find out in some crappy gossip magazine!" "John…" said Sean. "You know it's going to be ok, right?" "I just didn't think that she'd move on so soon" said John. "You still love her don't you?" asked Sean. "Sean…I'll never stop loving her" said John as he walked back over to sit on his bed. "I guess you can say…that she was the one that got away."

"I'm sorry man" said Sean. "Maybe one day you two can be back together." "I highly doubt that" said John. "I mean sure now we're friends and everything, best friends you can say but…she's never going to want to be with me again." "Well maybe you can show her what she's missing" said Sean. "No" said John. "She is happy and that's all I really want for her is just that. To be happy, even if it is with a piece of shit." "Wait…didn't you try getting him fired a few years ago?" asked Sean. "I don't wanna talk about that" said John. "Besides how many times do I have to tell you that was just a rumor turned wild?"

Sean went to sit next to his older brother as he was sympathetic to his feelings. "So…" he said. "Just how bad is Randy Orton?" John turned around to face his brother. "Well for starters, not to hate on him or anything-he…" John started before pausing. "Well?" asked Sean. John sighed. "Look Sean, the point is that Nikki is happy with that son of a bitch then…I'll let bygones be bygones" he said. "I'm willing to dust it all under the rug as long as he in return behaves himself." "But…why?" asked Sean. "Because she is the mother of my son" said John. "And I'll do anything to keep her happy for said reasons." Sean nodded as he left John to shake his head in disbelief.

"_Of all the guys Nicole…you had to choose him. I'm sure there are plenty of nicer guys out there and…even if you still didn't want me, you could have had someone much more decent_" he thought. "_I guess that's why you wanted me to take Johnnie for a while next month. Damn Orton I don't know what it is but you must have one hell of a hold on her._" John laid on his back with his arms resting behind his head. "_Worst. Day. Ever_" he said to himself. "_Worst. Day. Ever._"

**A/N: Aw poor John. He can't move on from Nikki and he's right she is his soul mate :,-( Remember to check out my Twitter page (Biaxiabella) for hints, if you have questions and more :-)**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19:**

That night, Randy was lying next to a sleeping Nikki. He wasn't on his vacation yet, but he had decided to spend the night with Nikki in another hotel room as she was in Palmdale, California selling a house to a multimillionaire. Despite him being next to the girl he had sought after, he still found himself wide awake. He glanced over at the clock which read 9:29PM. He took a deep breath as he exited the bed as quietly as possible, being careful not to disturb Nikki. He made his way into the bathroom to relieve himself when he noticed that Nikki had left her cosmetics bag open. "Nah…I really shouldn't" he said to himself as he proceeded to use the restroom. After flushing the toilet, he went over to the sink and as he washed his hands he had continued to stare at the bag.

"That's quite a huge bag for makeup" he said. Randy took a clean towel to dry himself with and he stood in the doorway and took a peak into the bedroom. Nikki was of course still knocked out so he decided to quietly step back into bathroom. The curiosity was of course too deep at this point so he decided to go through the bag. He pulled out two sets of eyes shadow, an eyeliner pencil, some liquid eyeliner, and liquid foundation from Mac, a tube of red lipstick, and several other items related to makeup that came from Sephora. "Nicole's such a pretty girl" he said. "I don't understand why she would need this." Randy sighed as placed the items back inside. He exited the bathroom and attempted to get back into bed when he had also noticed that Nikki's purse was neatly sitting onto of her suitcase.

He paused for a moment or rather 10 minutes as he debated on whether or not to go through Nikki's belongings. To him, Nikki was no different than any other girl he was with. Not his high school sweetheart Sam. Not his ex-girlfriend Kim not even their coworker Jo-Jo or anyone else for that matter. But of course he knew that his curiously would eventually drive him insane so at last he got up and proceeded going through Nikki's purse. He found the usual things that a woman would keep in there: More makeup, tampons, ID cards, 6 credit cards, a coral highlighter, a passport, wallet, loose change, 2 $100 bills, pens, Trident Gum, brochures, her realtor ID and information cards. He even found an unopened package of fun-sized M&Ms.

After searching, he decided to once again place everything back into her purse just as he had found it. He zipped it back up and carefully got back into bed with Nikki. Before he wouldn't feel an ounce of guilt for going through the women in his life's purses as this is how he was and what he did with ever girl that had came along in his life. But somehow he was beginning to feel a sense of it when he was going through Nikki. As if there was almost someone or something telling him not to. That he should just trust Nikki. He looked over at her to see that she was still asleep. She had no clue that he had just rummaged through some of her belongings. This was all of course Randy's motives for being with Nikki was far from the reasons she thought he's with her, thus making everyone's warnings and worries completely correct. Randy himself knew this from the get-go.

Despite this however, he could slowly begin to feel his heart change towards her. The coldness of it was beginning to thaw, whether he wanted it to or not. Regardless, Randy wanted to be with Nikki no matter what the reasoning was behind it was.

* * *

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman had arrived in a restaurant in downtown Pensacola hours earlier. They were already towards the end of their dinner as their conversation continued. "So how's part one of your surprising coming along?" AJ asked. "April, this…this is amazing" said Roman. "I love you so much for doing this for me so I must say again thank you very much." "You're welcome" AJ said while smiling. "Just think. We almost would have had Alia on Jon's birthday" said Roman. "Yeah and could you have imagined that?" asked AJ. "Actually…no" Roman chuckled. "But I wouldn't change her birthday for anything." "Me too" said AJ. Roman had taken the last bite of his slice of chocolate frosted cheesecake when he had finally put his fork down. "So I'm ready for my surprise now" he said seductively. "Ok but first I would like to say just a few words" said AJ. Roman nodded as she continued.

"Leati…I'm trying to remember the very first day we met…do you remember?" AJ asked. Roman nodded. "I believe so" he said. "I was still in NXT and you were getting ready to head to the main roster I believe." AJ smiled again. "Actually…I was still in next at around the time we met." "It was in late December-2010 of course and you were in the gym exercising." "Ah yes" said Roman. "I remember. You were the girl with the light brownish-blondish hair." "Yes and your hair was much shorter then it was back then" said AJ. "Weren't you dating Phil back then?" asked Roman.

"Something like that" said AJ. "But go on." "And then you asked me for some gum" said Roman. "But then I had to tell you that I never carry gum with me with to the gym for fear of choking on it while I work out." "Yes that is true" said AJ. "Because then you went onto telling me that you never did that before, even when you were playing football you never had gum anywhere near your mouth." "That's right" said Roman. "And then after that…we wouldn't really be seeing much of each other after that" said AJ. "And we wouldn't until nearly 2 years later in mid-2012." "Yeah back when you were "dating" John Cena" said Roman.

"Hey no teasing!" AJ said playfully. "Hay is for horses" said Roman. "Ugh you're such a kid" AJ said as she chuckled. "And by then…" Roman continued. "I had already had some feelings for you." "5 years" said AJ. "That's a long time." "Yeah it is" said Roman. "But at least I got to meet some pretty cool people along the way. Including my beautiful wife." AJ's smile could hardly leave her face as she raised her wineglass. "Here's to another happy and healthy 5 years" she said. "Here's to forever" said Roman. The two toasted as the finished the last of their wine.

"So April Jeanette I'm ready for your surprise now" said Roman as his hand started roaming up her dress. "Really…I am ready." His hand started sliding down her panties and he didn't stop until they were all the way off of her, his eyes were filled with lust. "It sounds like someone doesn't have any more patience" AJ laughed. Roman shook his head no as he held up her scarlet panties. "Oh my God baby!" said AJ as she chuckled. "We're going to get kicked out. Put them down." "I will only _if_ you start talking about my surprise" teased Roman. "Ok baby I'll tell you" said AJ. "Just put them away." Roman smirked as he tucked her panties into his pocket. "You're so weird" AJ teased. "Yeah I know" said Roman as he got up to sit next to her. He leaned into plant a soft kiss on her neck.

"Baby you're so fucking horny…" AJ said softly. "I know" said Roman as he stopped kissing her. "I have some very exciting news to share with you" said AJ. Roman grew a smile. "You are pregnant, aren't you?" he said.

"No silly, for the second time I'm not" said AJ as she held up her empty wineglass. "It could have been grape juice" said Roman. "You really want another baby with me don't you?" asked AJ. "Yeah" said Roman. "I honestly really do but I understand that you want to wait until you're retirement." "It's not that long" said AJ. "Only 18 months, 24 months tops." "I know" said Roman. "But I really miss having to watch something we made together grow in your belly." "Who knows maybe something will happen sooner before then" said AJ. "Yeah but you're on birth control" said Roman. "Not for long" said AJ. The two began to look into each other's eyes. "So are you ready for me to share?" asked AJ. Roman nodded. "Ok. I've been thinking. About our wedding-our new one" said AJ. "And I've decided that I would like to have it in January."

"That sounds wonderful" said Roman. "So January it is right?" asked AJ. "January it is" said Roman. "Let's pick a date" said AJ. "What's a special date to you?" asked Roman. "The 4th" said AJ. "Since it was the day our daughter came alive." "So how about the 24th?" asked Roman. "It's right after the Royal Rumble so we don't end up messing with it." "It's perfect" said AJ. "I can't wait for us to start planning it now." "Me too" said Roman. "Wait!" said AJ. ""That's not the only surprise I have for you." She reached into her purse and pulled out a key. "You got me a new car?" asked Roman. "Nope" said AJ. "I got us a room at the Hilton Garden Inn."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Roman asked. "Nothing I guess" said AJ as she opened the checkbook to begin signing it. "How do you know the total?" asked Roman. "Because I already knew what you were going to order" said AJ as she finished signing. "I know all your favorites." "You're the best April" said Roman. AJ signaled for a waitress to come over and take their payments and the two got up to leave the restaurant while holding hands. "Don't worry. Alia and Bullet are being taken well cared of tonight just like I am with you." "That is true" said Roman. As they made their way to their car out in the parking lot, Roman pulled AJ into a passionate kiss. His hands roamed all the way down to her rear as he gave it a playful squeeze. AJ moaned between their kissing before she pulled apart from him.

"Are you trying to get us in trouble or something?" she asked while smiling. "Who me?" asked Roman. "Yes you" said AJ. "I'm sorry baby it's just damn dress of yours is really doing something to me" said Roman as he began to slide down her straps. "It's driving me crazy." "Oh I'll drive you crazy alright" said AJ. "Come on let's go before it gets too late for you to have your surprise." "Ooh what are you going to do to me?" Roman asked. AJ opened her side of the car. "Leati if I tell you then it will completely ruin everything." She fixed the straps to her red and black floral printed dress. "Come on silly let's go" she said teasingly. Roman however continued to stare at his wife's backside.

AJ smiled as she sighed. "Baby…I promise you that you can stare at my ass all you want later but right now…" she walked up to him and gently placed the car keys into his hand. "Are you ready baby?" she asked. "Yeah-yeah sure" Roman said quickly. He watched AJ as she turned around and got into the car and close the door behind her. _"Damn I am sooooo fucking lucky_" he thought.

* * *

An hour after the two had arrived back at their hotel room, Roman was still waiting for AJ to come out. "You ok in there baby?" he called out. "Yes baby I am" said AJ as she double checked herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath as she exited the bathroom. "Ok baby I'm ready" she said. "Finally I was beginning to think that you were-" Roman paused at the sight of AJ. "Oh….oh….my…." he stumbled over his words. "Do you like it?" AJ asked. Roman sat up to get a better look at what his wife was wearing. His eyes were glued to the red and revealing lingerie that AJ was wearing as it showed off her curves. Her bra was barely covering her breasts and it didn't help that she was in skimpy sheer panties. Her makeup was heavier than usual as she had smokey cat eyes, blush, and blood red lipstick. Roman continued to stare with his mouth agape as he had never seen his wife look that way before.

"You're very quiet" AJ said as began to twirl a set of handcuffs in her fingers. "Yeah…I…um" Roman said. "_Goddamn she is so sexy_" he thought. "_And I hope she keeps this outfit because she really has no idea how much she is fucking turning me on right now_." AJ giggled as she walked towards Roman. "Shh…just relax Joe" she said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." "Baby…is that…are those… h-handcuffs?" Roman asked. AJ giggled. "Just lay down. I won't do anything to hurt you. I promise." Roman did what he was asked. AJ stopped twirling the handcuffs as she straddled him. Roman went to place his hands on her hips when she stopped him. "Nope" she said. "Give me your hands." "But baby-" Roman said. "But nothing" said AJ. Roman smirked as AJ proceeded to handcuff his hands to their bed. "So is this supposed to be my punishment for being a really bad boy or something?" he asked.

"Could be" AJ said as she finished locking the cuffs with a key. She placed it down on their nearby nightstand. "So if I were you I'd start thinking of a safety word. "Safety word?" asked Roman. "Yeah a safety word" said AJ as she got up from off of him. "Ok…the same one we always use then" said Roman. "No baby…use a different one" AJ said. "But baby…I like the one we always use" said Roman. AJ smiled as she got on the bed and slowly started crawling towards him. She leaned down to whisper something in his ears. "That one ok?" she said seductively. "I want you to use that one." She sat up on her knees and began to slowly strip herself out of the clothing.

"Aw baby you're not being any fun by not letting me do that for you" said Roman. "Don't worry" AJ said as she continued removing her clothing. "You'll get to have fun tonight I promise." After finishing removing all of her clothing, she stood completely naked in front of Roman as she began to start taking some of his clothes off. When she got to his boxers, she could clearly see his erection growing. She slowly pulled them down off of him, teasing him every step of the way. She went to straddle him again. "Come on April this isn't funny nor fun anymore" Roman said. "Oh it's not?" AJ teased as she began stroking his length. Roman's body shifted at her touch. "Please….AJ it's hurting me."

"What's hurting you?" AJ asked innocently. "That-your touch" said Roman. AJ grinned as she quickened her pace of stroking. By now Roman's facial expression had changed from annoyance to pleasure. "So is that still hurting you?" AJ asked. "Y-yes baby it is" Roman said. "And how about this?" AJ said as she went to gently kiss his tip. Roman moaned louder as he went to reach out for his wife's head, only to realize that he was still handcuffed. "Baby….please?" asked Roman. AJ looked up at Roman. "Nope…you gotta beg for it" she said. "No!" said Roman. "Ok then. Suit yourself" said AJ as she took in his length into her mouth. "God AJ!" Roman moaned. He was forced to watch his wife as she bobbed up and down. Another rush of pleasure went through his entire body as he clenched his teeth to stifle his groans.

AJ stopped and looked up at him. "Are you ready to start begging yet?" she asked. "No" Roman said. "Ok" AJ said with a devilish smile. She went to slowly lick Roman from his base all the way to the tip again. "Goddamn! Please!" Roman hissed. But AJ kept teasing as she licked up his pre-cum. "Mmm baby you're so excited" she said while licking her lips. "And so fucking tasty." Roman had finally had enough. "Ok! Ok! Rose petal! Rose petal!" he caved. AJ smiled as she stopped her sucking.

"See now was that so hard?" she asked. She went to get the key and she held it over Roman's face. "But you see Leati…I still have yet to hear you beg for it." Her voice sounded so sinister that all Roman could do was smirk. "I got you to stop blowing me right?" he said. "Yeah but I could always go back to doing so" AJ said. Roman sighed. AJ's hands trailed down to his manhood to resume stroking it. Roman groaned at her touch again. She continued her strokes as she could start to feel him pulsating. "I'm not hearing you beg for it" she said. "Ok AJ!" Roman called out. "Rose petal! Please ok!? Please I really need you to stop!" "Stop what?" AJ asked as she continued stroking him. "Stop playing with my dick before I cum!" Roman said. "Please I want you…" "You want me for what?" asked AJ. "I wanna fuck you please? Please baby please it hurts. Just p-please let me fuck you" Roman pleaded. "How bad do you want me?" AJ teased. "So bad baby" Roman pleaded. "I wanna fuck you so fucking hard."

AJ finally stopped as she giggled again. "Ok" she said as she began to free him." "Thank you so much baby" Roman said as he flipped her over onto her back. "Now it's my turn." "Go ahead. You can handcuff me too" AJ said. "No AJ…I'm afraid Ima do something much worse to you" Roman said as he quickly removed the rest of his clothes. He spread apart her legs so that he could get a better view of his wife. "God you're so beautiful" he said softly. His hand slowly caressed her inner thighs until he had reached her entrance. He spread apart her lips and stuck two fingers inside and began slowly massaging her. AJ moaned at the instant feeling of pleasure as she held his hand steadily inside of her. Roman smirked at the sight as he could feel the wetness he was bringing on from her. When he felt that she was wet enough, Roman placed his tip up against her, teasing her with it.

"Oh God baby…please" AJ moaned. But Roman continued to ignore AJ's responses as he slowly stroked her repeatedly. She grabbed onto his shoulders and stared at his tattoo. "Please…" she moaned. "I told you it's not nice to tease someone" said Roman. "What are you talking about!?" asked AJ. "You like it too!" Roman suddenly slammed himself inside of her, sparking a huge gasp from her. "Oh baby!" she cried out. "See I can stay here all night just like this and not move" Roman teased. "Then I'll move it myself" AJ said as she began rocking her hips up against his. Roman chuckled as he placed his hands on her breasts. Her back arched as he went to gently bite a nipple to create enough pressure.

"Leati…." AJ moaned. She panted to the rhythm of each stroke Roman was giving her. They were slow and torturous, enough to give her a wave of pleasure but not enough to finish her off. "All…night…long" Roman said softly as he leaned to kiss her. She cupped his face, drowning in his embrace. She could still smell the cologne he was wearing which allured her more. He smelled like cinnamon as she smelled like peaches. Roman finally pulled himself away so that he could get a breath in or two but AJ quickly pulled him back in. "Do me please…" she said softly. Roman chuckled as he continued kissing her. Her legs wrapped tightly around him as he continued to hold himself in place inside of her.

"Please…baby I need you now" AJ said. Roman chuckled again. "Please Leati…its hurting me" AJ pleaded. "No. Now you need to beg for it" said Roman. "Beg for me." His fingers traced over her breasts until he got to her nipples again. He gently squeezed them, making AJ moan again. "Come on…beg for it" Roman said softly. "Beg for it." "Please…" AJ said. "You're not begging…." Roman teased. "Oh Leati please fuck me" AJ pleaded. "Keep begging" Roman said. "Please Leati I want you to fuck me" said AJ. "How bad do you want it?" Roman teased while smirking. "Really…really fucking bad!" AJ moaned. He removed his hands from off her breasts. "Oh April…you're not doing such a good job begging" he teased. He started to withdraw himself from her when she stopped him.

"No!" she cried. "Then. Beg. For. It" Roman said. "Oh my God Leati I want you to fuck me with your dick as hard as you fucking can! I don't care just fucking ride me!" AJ said as she pulled Roman into another kiss. He slowly pushed himself back inside of AJ and started thrusting fast. AJ moaned between their kisses. "Oh Joe you feel so fucking good!" AJ panted. She broke apart from their kisses as the pleasure started to become too much for her again. She threw her head back as Roman continued pounding himself into her. "That's it baby. Right there. Keep it going right there" she panted. Roman placed his fingers inside of her again and began playing with her folds.

AJ's moaning became louder at this as her body began to shake under him. He knew that she was about to hit her orgasm so he kept thrusting harder. "Oh…my…God Joe!" AJ moaned. "Don't stop! Please baby don't fucking stop!" Roman kept thrusting as he kept fingering her as he was approaching his climax. With one more thrust, he let out a loud grunt, spilling his seed inside of her. He loved when they came at the same time as he knew that was something extra special to him. He withdrew himself again as he went to lay down next to AJ who was still heavily panting. He kissed her forehead. "Did…did you like your surprised?" she breathed. "No" said Roman. "I loved it." He went to kiss her. "Thank you so much baby." "You're welcome baby" AJ said. "I love you" said Roman as he took her into his arms. "I love you too" said AJ.

**A/N: It's probably not a good thing when your boyfriend or girlfriend goes through your belongings like that. Remember to check out my Twitter page Biaxiabella where there will be hints and more. **


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20:**

A few more weeks had passed and it now October 8th. Nikki had arrived at an Airport in St. Charles Missouri as she was visiting Randy on his last few days of his 2 week vacation. Nikki waited outside of the airport and it wasn't long before Randy had pulled up in his car. "Hey baby" he said as he exited the car to greet her. "I'm so glad that you could make it." "I know you are" said Nikki as she gave him a quick kiss. "Come on let's get out of here" said Randy. He could hardly contain his excitement as he quickly loaded Nikki's luggage into his trunk. Nikki closed the door behind her and buckled her seatbelt as Randy got in.

"Where to next baby?" she asked. "To my place of course" said Randy. "Wait isn't that the same place that Hunter…I mean Paul broke into a few years ago?" asked Nikki. Randy chuckled. "You sure do know your history about me" he said. "Well of course I do" said Nikki. "I always research those I'm with." "Actually to answer to your question…actually you know what yes it was my house" said Randy. "But that was my old house. I got a new one in late 2013." "Oh cool" said Nikki. Randy continued driving for another 15 minutes before he drove pass the golden gates to a private community. He continued driving for another 10 minutes afterwards until he pulled up into the driveway of a beautiful peach brick 2-story home with a beautiful grey door and white bordered windows.

"Wow Randy your house is really…nice" said Nikki. "Well of course it is" said Randy as he parked the car. "Just wait until you'll see how it looks inside." The couple exited the car and Nikki walked up the front steps as Randy followed closely behind with her luggage. He sat it down in order to open the door. "Take a look" he said as he opened the door. Nikki stepped inside and she took in the breathtaking view. There was cherry hardwood flooring, a light beige color on the walls, a beautiful tan living room furniture set and potted plants in each corner. There was also photos of Randy with his 7-year-old daughter Alanna as well. The house was just as immaculate as John's was.

"So, how do you like it?" asked Randy as he locked the door behind them. "It's really homely" said Nikki. "And the lighting is amazing. I'm surprised that it's so cleaned." "What you think because I'm a "jerk" that I can't have a clean house?" asked Randy. "Randy…that's not what I mean" said Nikki. "I know I'm just messing with you" said Randy. "But no my house isn't a man cave. I kind of have to always keep it clean just because I was always taught by my mother that if I want to keep a lady around then my house should be nothing but pristine." "Oh and what is her name?" asked Nikki. "Elaine" said Randy. Nikki placed her arms around his neck. "You know I would like to continue this upstairs if you know what I mean" she said. Randy nodded as he gently picked up Nikki and carried her upstairs into his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed where their conversation continued.

"So…tell me more about yourself?" asked Randy. "Nah-uh you go first" said Nikki. "Ok, ok so what do you wanna know?" asked Randy. "Everything baby" said Nikki as she sat up to face him. "I wanna know the real Randy Orton and not the guy who is the scariest heel of the WWE." "Come on" said Randy. "I'm not really that scary." "Yes you are" said Nikki as she began to inch her way closer to him. "Ok, I can see that someone wants something from me" said Randy. "Yes I do but I can always get that from you later" said Nikki. "And nice try on trying to change the subject."

"Ok Nicole, I'll tell you whatever you want" said Randy. "I guess I should start from the beginning perhaps?" Nikki nodded. "Well you do know when my birthday is right?" asked Randy. Nikki nodded again. "Yeah you were born 35 ½ years ago on April Fools' Day." "Yeah that's right" said Randy. "And you know that my father and grandfather was wrestlers with this company and I have a younger brother Nathan and Rebecca, but he really likes to be called Nate instead." Nikki began to stare into Randy's eyes as he continued his life story. "Oh and I…sort of…well landed myself into trouble with the military but I rather…I'd rather not get into that so much" he continued. "Its ok" said Nikki. "Go on."

And so Randy continued as Nikki stared into his eyes. She would often stop to watch the way his lips would move as he spoke. "And so then that's how, pretty much I had decided to well…cut that damn rag of I mine that was called hair" said Randy. "Interesting" said Nikki. "Yeah well it's your turn now" Randy said as he tickled Nikki. "You know I bet you didn't even pay attention because you were too busy drooling all over me." "I wasn't drooling!" said Nikki. "Yeah you were" said Randy as he playfully wiped Nikki's mouth off. "So it's your turn." "Oh ok but mine's pretty short" said Nikki. "I was born first on November 21rst in 1983. Brie was the surprise that was born 16 minutes later. We have a younger brother, JJ and I'm half Mexican and half Italian and yes that means I'm Latina. A proud one at that."

"Continue" Randy said while smirking. "Well…my father left us when I was like 12, so I decided to really remained focused on my soccer games-I've been playing since I was 6 and then well a few years later after that I had an on the field accident" said Nikki. "What happened?" asked Randy. "Well this girl and I hit shin to shin so it broke it and to this day I have like this metal rod in my leg" said Nikki. "It didn't really heal right. I mean it healed but it's never going to be 100% like it was. It's more like 80%, 85 on a good day." "Is today a good day?" asked Randy. "Yeah it is" said Nikki. "So um I dated lots of guys between now and then and I've also made a ton of mistakes." "I can imagine" said Randy. "Yeah" said Nikki. "But I always turned out ok. And my leg is much better now. It got reinjured 2 years ago."

"Yeah I saw that" said Randy. "But I had no idea what was really happening with you. I'm just glad to hear that you're truly ok." "_Wait….did I just say that?_" he thought. Nikki ran her fingers through her hair and that's when Randy noticed a faint scare on her right hand. "Hey" he said. "What happened to your hand?" Nikki quickly covered her hand with her left one. "Um…I'd…really rather not talk about that" she said. "Did…did someone hit you!?" Randy asked. He was clearly angered at the fact that someone had hurt his girlfriend. Yes, his girlfriend. Although he was mad at someone hurting Nikki, he was slowly beginning to think of her as a true girlfriend and that was something that was disturbing to him, especially since he knew what kind of guy he really was.

"No one hit me Randy" said Nikki. "It was just an accident." "From something you did outside or inside the ring?" asked Randy. "Outside" said Nikki. At least she was being truthful with him. "That's good" Randy said as he took Nikki's hand and kissed it. "Did I make it all better?" he asked. "Yeah you did" said Nikki. "I have a surprise for you" said Randy. "I've been planning it for weeks." "Really?" asked Nikki. "Yeah" said Randy as he got up to open a dresser drawer. "Close your eyes" he said. "Ok" said Nikki as she did so. "And no peaking" said Randy. "Ok I won't peak at all I swear" said Nikki. "I promise." Randy walked back over the bed and he sat back down. "Ok, you can open them now" he said. Nikki opened her eyes and saw that Randy was holding tickets.

"We're going to a baseball game or something?" she asked. "No actually we're going to Saint Martin" said Randy. "Oh my God Randy!" Nikki said as she placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "And our flight leaves tonight at 10" said Randy. "Oh my God Randy how did you do this?" asked Nikki after she removed her hand. "Like I've said I've been planning it for weeks" said Randy. "So I really hope that you brought your passport with you." "I did" said Nikki. "But first, Ima finish you giving you a tour of my house" said Randy. Nikki stood up and followed Randy throughout the rest of his house. "So where's your daughter's room?" she asked.

"Oh her room's next to mine" said Randy. "It's hers when she comes over." "When was the last time she was here?" asked Nikki. "Just the other day" said Randy. "The first three days of my vacation were with her and then the rest is to myself." "That's good" said Nikki. "Right now Johnnie's with John." "Isn't he supposed to be getting ready for that pay-per-view we have coming up later on this month?" asked Randy. "I mean that Hell in a Cell shit isn't a joke." "Yeah but he puts his son before work these days" said Nikki. "Just like I do." Randy nodded as he continued showing her the rest of the house. "And here is the backyard" he said as he opened two white French doors.

In the backyard was a concrete patio which contained a grill with a table big enough to seat 6 people in which the seating was under a striped black and blue awning. There was two fully adult oak trees up against the light brown fence. There was also a small pool but what caught Nikki's eyes the most was that in between the trees was a swing set for 2. The backyard wasn't of course as nearly as big as John's. It was much smaller, but big enough to be able to intimately house everything a person could ask for. "That's really sweet that you got her a swing set" said Nikki. "Yeah well if she's good she can use it" said Randy. "Otherwise I put her in timeouts. Just like her mother." "How is she-they doing?" asked Nikki. "They're alright" said Randy. "For like 80% of the year, she's with her mom across town but when I get vacations of if it's her birthday I'm there for her. Even if it's an event, I'm there for her."

Nikki smiled. "I think it's really nice that you always try to make time for her." "I know" said Randy. "So what does her room look like anyway?" asked Nikki. "Oh it's light yellow with a white bordering" said Randy. "Why you wanna see it?" "Sure" said Nikki. "Alright follow me" said Randy. He led Nikki back upstairs into a pink colored door with a sign across it that read "Alanna". Randy opened the door and he and Nikki stepped inside. It was just as Randy had described. The walls were a light yellow with a white bordering. There was a huge pink princess castle bed which included steps and a slide. Other than the bed, everything else in the room was pretty much normal. A huge dark pink letter "A" hung above the better and the dressers were white and the carpet was cream colored. A huge toy pink and white toy chess sat in the corner and there was a tall lamp with 5 lights and each covering to them had a different shade of pink.

"Oh my God Randy that's amazing" said Nikki. "Yeah Sam and I decided to get that as her Christmas present when she was 3" said Randy. "Wow her bed is really hot" said Nikki. "They didn't have anything like that when we were kids." "Well you know I just like to give her the best as long as she is deserving" said Randy. "I think that it's pretty cool of you" said Nikki. "Especially since you don't spoiler her." "I try not to" said Randy. "It's important that she is raised with values." "I like her room" said Nikki. "I almost wish it was mine." Randy chuckled at her words. "You Nicole want a 7-year-old's room?" he asked. "You know what I mean" said Nikki as she held a huge smile on her face.

"So what does Johnnie's room look like?" asked Randy as they left the room. "Well for the most part, he's in a small room with me back in Arizona" said Nikki. "But when he's with John, his room is pretty sick." "If you don't mind my asking…pardon it if you please…but why did you and him separate?" asked Randy. "We just grew apart" said Nikki. "I just hate how these tabloids seem to blame the baby and it isn't his fault. He didn't choose to come into this world. None of us do." For some reason, these words seemed to have bothered Randy. It gave him a sense of…sympathy.

"Yeah they can be pretty nasty" said Nikki. "And it's sad. He has no idea of anything that's happening around him. He's only 8 months old-well he will be in a few days." "How…never mind" said Randy. "What you can tell me or ask me anything" said Nikki. "And I promise to tell you." "So like when you found out you were pregnant…you were happy right?" asked Randy. Nikki briefly paused. She knew that she could tell Randy the truth but it doesn't mean that she _should_. "Look Randy Ima be honest with you" said Nikki. "At first I wasn't really happy at all when I found out I was pregnant. I was…scared out of my mind and it kind of took me a long time to decide to keep him."

"_Oh my God_" Randy thought. "_Why would Nicole not want to have her son? Surely she was happy with John…but then again it's none of my business really. She'll tell me when she's ready_. _Wait why am I caring on whether or not she does. Uh-oh…I think…I think I may actually….like her?_" Randy groaned as he shook his head. "Randy, baby are you ok?" asked Nikki. "Yeah…" Randy lied. "I think I just caught a headache." "Are you sure that you still wanna go on our trip tonight?" asked Nikki. "Of course baby" said Randy. "It took me 8 weeks to plan it." "Wow…that's a really long time" said Nikki. Randy glanced at his watch. It was now already pass 6:30. "We should get going soon. We gotta get to the airport at 8:30" he said.

"But isn't that in 2hrs?" asked Nikki. "I mean…" She placed wrapped her arms around him again. "We still have a little time for fun, right?" "I…." Randy trailed off. "I know. You can't hardly speak" said Nikki as began kissing Randy. Of course he didn't resist but there was still certain other thoughts that began to fester in his mind. Nikki should have been happy to learn that she was pregnant with John last year and it shouldn't have taken her months to decide to have the baby. He knew something had to happen between the two of them last year and he was sure of it. He wasn't a foolish man, he was very sharp and he was now going to find out just exactly what had happened as he figured that he had come this far with her, he can get her to admit anything. All he needed was a little time and a little patience and he was right.

He broke apart from their kissing. He could look Nikki in her eyes and tell that she wanted to go further, but of course he couldn't…at least at the moment. "Sweet thing, we can't" he said. "But I promise once we get there, we can do any and everything you want to." Nikki pouted. "Ok but you only have like one more day" she said. "Because afterwards my period is going to happen." Randy nodded. "So what can we do for 2hrs besides…well you know?" she asked. "Let's go lay in my bed" said Randy. Nikki nodded as the two made their way into Randy's room. Nikki removed her shoes as she laid down. Randy joined her and began to run his fingers through her blonde hair. He sighed because of two reasons. The first was he needed to figure out what was really going on between Nikki and John and the second one was that he knew that his heart for her was beginning to slowly change, whether he liked it or not and that in itself was alarming to him.

**A/N: Review if you wish :-)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21:**

The next day, John's flight to Pensacola had landed. He was on his way to bring Johnnie over for a playdate. Only thing was, he didn't tell AJ or Roman he was coming. He had pulled up in the driveway of their home and he exited the car to take Johnnie out who was placed in a carrier. John rang the doorbell and AJ answered the door. She was wearing a light pink robe when she met John. "John…what are you doing here?" she sleepily asked. "I hope that this isn't a bad time" said John. "But I was really wondering if I could come in?" "John…it's…like 6 in the morning" said AJ. "No actually its 9:30" said John. AJ sighed. "Come in John" she said while clearly agitated. John carried his son with him inside.

"Leati!" AJ called out. "John's here!" "Thank you" said John. "But try not yell so loudly the next time since Johnnie's still sleeping." AJ nodded. Moments later Roman stepped out of the bedroom. "Shh you might wake everyone else up" he said. "Whoa wait John what are you doing here?" "I was just wondering if maybe…you guys could possibly watch Johnnie for a little while" said John. "Isn't Nikki going to kill you once she finds out that you left him here?" asked AJ. "Well what she doesn't know…doesn't kill me" said John. "You see the thing is that I completely forgot that I had a live event in Elizabeth tomorrow." "As in New Jersey?" asked AJ. "Yes" said John. "And I can't take him with me." "But you guys had him at "RAW" a few months ago" said Roman. "What makes this any different?"

"Well after I did take him, he caught a little cold and Nikki and I agreed that it was best not to bring him to work anymore until he gets much older" said John. "Look I would only be gone for like 12 hours….well more like 36ish maybe. But I will be back on my plane tomorrow night to pick him up on the 11th." "John…I don't know" said AJ. "I mean Leati has that very same event tomorrow as well. That would be leaving me home to care for 2 small infants." Roman leaned over to whisper into AJ's ear. "Actually my parents are here. They could help" he said. "It's not the point" said AJ. "Think of it like this way" said John. "One day they're end up dating anyway so I'd figured that we could give them a little head start…15, 16 years early."

"That's real cute John. Real cute" AJ said sarcastically. "Please AJ. I've never asked anything from you" said John. AJ sighed. "Ok but you shouldn't make this a habit" she said. "Thank you so much" said John as he quickly hugged her. "Hey, hey, hey!" Roman. "Don't think I'm not still a little bit…wary of last year." "Yeah…right" said John as he walked up to a table to sit Johnnie's carrier on top of it. "Now you be a good little boy for Aunt AJ and Uncle Joe ok? And maybe when I get back I'll buy you that nice little build-a-bear you've been eyeing huh? Daddy loves you very, very much and you'll be on his mind while he's gone ok little buddy?" John kissed Johnnie's forehead, causing him to awake. "We'll take good care of him" said AJ. "I promise." John nodded. "I'll be back. The rest of his things are out in the car." "I'll go help you" said Roman as he followed John out.

AJ walked over to Johnnie's carrier. He began to babble and coo when she approached him. AJ smiled this. Johnnie looked exactly like John and he was even beginning to grow blond hair. "I guess…you have your mommy's ears" she said as she removed him from the carrier. "There you go. I don't like you so high up on the table like that anyway." Roman and John came back shortly after with a highchair, 2 boxes of diapers, formula, 6 bottles, clothes, a blanket, pillow and a playpen. "Here you go little guy" said John as he handed Johnnie his stuffed monkey. "John…I think you forgot something" said AJ. "What?" John asked. "A crib" said AJ. "Shit!" said John. "I guess with all of the packing up so fast I forgot to buy one and a baby monitor. Where's the nearest department store?"

"John, it's ok" said AJ. "There's no need for all of that. We'll just put him in Alia's crib. Besides you can't just run out to Babies 'R' Us. You're John Cena. You'll get swarmed." John nodded. "May I hold him again?" he asked. "Of course John" said AJ as she gently placed Johnnie into his father's arms. "What time's your flight leaving out?" asked Roman. "1" said John. "Well why don't you stay for a little while and relax?" asked Roman. "Of course" said John as he nodded. AJ went to help put some of the supplies away when Roman stopped her. "No-no baby I got it." AJ smiled as Roman began taking the stuff away. AJ took a seat next to John. "Would you like anything?" she asked.

"No it's ok. We both ate on the plane" said John as he began to play with his son's hands. "I think it's amazing that he's like your twin" said AJ. "Me too" said John. "To think that I didn't even want him at all last year…it just really haunts me you know?" "Well all that matters is that he's here now and that he's really yours" said AJ. "Yeah but I was so horrible to his mother" said John. "No wonder she'd rather be with Randy right now." "Do you still love her?" asked AJ. "Of course" said John. "That's never going to change." AJ nodded. "You know John, you're going to have to probably move on at some point."

"I know" said John. "But I'm not. She means way too much for me so I'm going to wait for her. She'll see one day, even if its 10 years from now that she had made a mistake by choosing Randy." AJ's heart sank. This was because she knew that what John was doing was unhealthy, if not just as unhealthy as the relationship that Nikki currently has with Randy. "John, have you tried talking to her?" she asked. "Because I'm sure if you did then maybe there's a possibility that she could end up changing her mind." "No, I know Nicole. Once she's made up her mind, there's no changing it. She's the only one who can change it" said John. AJ nodded as Roman returned from the back with Alia in his arms. "Ok everything's all set. My parents are waking up and getting ready for breakfast and this one over here is all ready for today" he said.

"Hi my little sweetie!" said AJ as Roman placed Alia into her hands. AJ's face lit up with absolute joy as she began to hold her daughter. "Alia say hi Uncle John." Instead of verbalizing, Alia stared into John's face as he smiled and waved at her. "Aww look I think she has a little crush on you" said AJ. "I think she has the wrong John" said John while smiling. "Say hi to Johnnie" said AJ. Alia still didn't verbalized but instead she continued to look around. "I guess she's shy" said AJ. "So what time you'll be back Sunday?" asked Roman. "At 2" said John. "I'm just glad that Monday's "Raw" is in Seattle. That way it makes it easier for me to make a pit stop to drop him off at Ms. Kathy's house." "Nicole and Brie's mother?" asked AJ.

"Yeah" said John. "My weekend with him ends tomorrow evening and I won't get him back until I come over for Thanksgiving next month." "That's going to be real interesting" said Roman. "I have no worries" said John. "I love my son so I'm going to do what is best for him which includes getting along with whoever his mother decides to bring into her life, regardless if I hate their guts or not." "Wow we have all changed, haven't we?" asked AJ. "I mean a little over a year ago-2 years ago even, we were all just completely different people with our own agendas and now we're becoming…mature."

"Well I've always been mature" said John. "But Johnnie is the best of me now and I would never change that for anything." John yawned. "How about you go lay down and take a nap" said Roman. "You have time, besides you look really tired. "Ok" said John as he stood up. "Cute you're taking your son with you" AJ teased. "I never really like to let him sleep alone or to even be without him in my room" said John as Roman lead him away.

Meanwhile in Saint Martin, Randy sat outside on a folded chair underneath a large umbrella on a sandy beach located in front of his villa when Nikki came out to join him. She was wearing a black knitted bikini with a straw sombrero as she sat next to him. "Nice trunks" she said. "Thank you" said Randy. "This are my favorite kind. I always try to get dark blue." "Must be your favorite color" said Nikki as she began applying sunscreen onto herself. "You want some?" "Nope I'm good" said Randy. "Randy you can never be too cautious when it comes to protecting your skin" said Nikki. "Besides I have a match on Monday and I can't come back burned…it just wouldn't work so well."

Randy nodded as he noticed just how little Nikki's bikini top was. "Nicole…your top is way too small for you" he said. "I know" said Nikki. "I always get a size smaller than what I'm usually am when I'm on vacation but if I'm filming I get the right size." Randy nodded once again as he continued to watch Nikki as she laid down. "Ever went sunbathing in the nude?" he asked. "Once" said Nikki. "But that was a really long time ago. Back when I was 19." "So…do you wanna do it again maybe?" asked Randy. Nikki laughed. "Randy I can't" she said. "I don't want anyone to see me like this."

"We're in a private area" said Randy. "Besides the umbrella is blocking the view for the most part." Nikki sighed. "I'll put sunblock on you" said Randy. "Ok…but I'm only taking off my top" said Nikki. "Well that works for me" said Randy as he began removing her bikini top. "_God you are so perfec_t" Randy thought as he placed the top on the side. "_I am so glad that she is mine._" He applied a little sunblock onto her skin and he slowly massaged the oils onto her. Randy made sure to pay attention to a particular area on Nikki's body, causing her to turn to face him.

"I know what you're doing" she teased. "Hey you can't blame a guy for trying right?" said Randy. "Nope I guess not" said Nikki. "But make sure that you also get the rest of my body too." Randy's hands moved from her breasts and down onto her stomach. That's when he had noticed that Nikki had begun to fall asleep but he still wanted to ask her some more questions before she was had fully nodded off. This was because Randy was still somewhat troubled about her comments she had made last night regarding her pregnancy.

"So…Nicole?" he said. "Yes Randy?" Nikki asked tiredly. "Remember when you were talking about how you almost didn't have your son?" asked Randy. "Yeah" said Nikki. "What about that?" She leaned over to place her shades on. "I'm just wondering…what exactly made you decide to keep him?" asked Randy. Nikki became quiet. "Oh" she said. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" said Randy. "No, no I will" said Nikki as she sighed. "It was about 2 months after I had told John" she said. "And basically I had went to a church and saw a Nun. She didn't condemn me to hell, but instead she told me that everything in life has its purpose, that there was something very special growing inside of me that was slowly turning into a magnificent, unexplainable thing and that no matter what, my baby and I would be blessed."

"That sounds…very beautiful" Randy said slowly. "I'm serious it does." "Yeah" said Nikki. "What was her name?" asked Randy. Nikki smiled. "Joy" she said. "Her name was Sister Margaret Joy." "Oh" said Randy. "Yeah and I almost actually named my son after her" said Nikki. "Huh?" asked Randy. "You see my doctor-Dr. Lake, thought I was having a girl so I decided to name her after the Nun who convinced me to have my baby" said Nikki. "But when I found out that she was actually a "he" I had to of course change his name."

"To name him after his father right?" asked Randy. "Yeah and our fathers" said Nikki. "You see John's father is name John just like my father is so I decided to name him after them, but I decided to use Johnathan to keep the family from being confused but he's still a John." "That's nice" said Randy. "Yeah it is" said Nikki. "Come to think about it, it took me a while actually to do that because I know that my relationship with my own father is completely different than that of John's with his so…yeah." Randy became quiet for a while before speaking. "I'm sorry that you and you're father aren't close" he said. "Don't be" said Nikki. "I haven't been close to that man in over 20 years and there's nothing I could ever miss about him."

Randy paused again as he wanted to find the right words before he said anything. "You know Nicole, that may be true but deep down I think that something has to be there in order for you to name your son after him in a way." Nikki turned to Randy. "There's nothing there anymore" she said. "And that left me a long time ago and I'd for one like to keep it that way." She laid back down, leaving Randy speechless. He has never seen Nikki like that. She was so serious, not that she hadn't been serious with him before, it was just that she was serious in a different way and he could actually understand. He hasn't been that way with anyone since he was married to Samantha. Perhaps he could change for Nikki but then again perhaps not especially since he knows that he is the kind of guy that most people would run from if they really knew anything about him.

**A/N: I've set up a poll in my bio of "Will Seth will ever end up with Nikki?" and it will remain there until the chapter answering that comes.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22:**

A few more days had passed and it was now October 12th. Nikki and Randy had since returned back from their vacation and John had since came back to pick up Johnnie and returned him back to Nikki's house in Arizona. Everyone was in Syracuse, New York for that night's "RAW". It was a little after 10:15PM and Nikki had just finished a handicap match between Paige and Emma when she was walking to the locker room with a white towel and bottled water in tow. She had nearly made it when Stephanie had caught her eye.

"Hey Nicole!" she called out. "Come over here!" Nikki tiredly sighed as she walked over to her boss. "Hey Steph, what's going on?" she asked while leaning up against an equipment box. "Nikki I've been looking all over for you" said Stephanie. "I'm wondering if you can meet me in my office." "Right now?" asked Nikki. "I mean I'm all sweaty and everything." "That's ok" said Stephanie. "Remember we're only renting this arena for like a day so it really isn't my furniture." Nikki nodded as she followed Stephanie into an office room. "So what's going on?" asked Nikki as she sat in a chair. "I just would like to ask you how you and your son Johnnie are doing lately" said Stephanie.

"We're ok" said Nikki as she dabbed the sweat from off of her face. "We're fine thanks for asking." "That's good" said Stephanie. "Because I have some very exciting news to announce to you as well. We're putting you in a storyline with John and Randy." Nikki's eyes widened. "Um…Stephanie, you know with all due respect I don't think that's such a good idea" she said. "Oh nonsense" Stephanie said with a smile. "Besides John and Randy already okayed it. This has to be by far one of the best storylines that Mark and Jane has come up with all year and let's keep that to ourselves shall we?"

"Of course but I-" said Nikki as she was cut off. "Look Nicole doing this storyline is what's best for business" Stephanie said nicely. "Besides it's very sweet and short and straight to the point." "How short?" asked Nikki. "It's only a month" said Stephanie. "And I'll tell you all about it on Wednesday evening before "Main Event." The two women thanked each other for their time and she left to make her way out of the office unsure of how to react. She didn't want a storyline with her ex and current boyfriend so soon. Even though she and John are really good friends, not everyone likes the idea of her being with Randy now. All Nikki could do was wait until Wednesday to find out what was going to happen next.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman held hands as they walked. He was on his way to a tag team match with Dean and John up against Randy, Alberto Del Rio and Bad News Barrett. "I'm so glad that you kicked ass tonight baby" said Roman. "I'm so proud of you." "I know" said AJ. "But I do sort of feel bad for hitting Eva-I mean Natalie in the face like that." "I know but its ok. It's our jobs to beat up others" said Roman. "You always know what to say to make me feel better" said AJ. "So where are your other tag members? Aren't you on soon?" "Yeah we're on in 15, but I'm still looking for Jon" said Roman. "Cena's already up front near the curtains and in his order to make his entrance."

AJ nodded as the two continued walking. Roman walked AJ up to the door of the women's locker room. "Well good luck baby" she said as she kissed Roman. "Thank you baby" said Roman. As AJ went to open the door, she paused. "Whoa do you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what?" asked Roman. "Listen" said AJ as the two stopped talking. Sounds of passionate moaning came through the door. "You don't someone's screwing around in there do you?" asked Roman. "I dunno" said AJ. "But Ima find out." "But baby I don't think that's such a good idea" said Roman. "Besides curiosity killed the cat remember?"

"I don't really care Leati" said AJ. "Besides I need to shower. I'm on my last period. It's a must." "Ok but don't say I didn't warn you" said Roman. AJ slowly opened the door as Roman followed her. "See there's nothing here" he said. "There! Under the stalls" said AJ. "Oh my God April…" Roman trailed off as AJ began to kick down the door. "Damn her legs are sure damn strong" said Roman. "Oh my God!" shouted AJ prompting Roman to run over. "Baby what's wrong!?" he shouted. "Hey can a guy ever get some fucking privacy around here!?" shouted Dean. He was standing up against the wall with his hands held tightly around Paige's waist. His shirt was off and his pants were undone. Paige's skin tight mauve dress was lifted up enough to expose the fact she wasn't wearing anything under it. "**WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!?**" shouted Roman.

Dean sarcastically held up an opened condom wrapper as Paige quickly straighten up her clothes. "What does it look like we're doing in here?" Roman briefly placed his palm on his forehead. "Could you have waited until after the match when you guys got to a hotel room or something? I mean damn it Jon our match is in like…." Roman paused as he glanced at his watch. "7 minutes. Let's go now!" Dean sighed as he kissed Paige's cheek. "Sorry babe, but duty calls. The two men ran out of the women's locker room leaving AJ alone with Paige. "Here I think you dropped this" she said as she handed Paige the condom wrapper. "Thanks" said Paige as she continued straightening her clothes.

"Wait!" said AJ as she walked up to Paige. "What were your guys even doing in here?" she asked. "Do you know that you guys could have both gotten yourselves fired?" Paige scoffed. "Do you know that everybody does this at work and they never get caught!? I mean you don't really think that Stephanie and Paul really give a damn do you!? Besides…I'm already fired." "Oh my God, I'm so sorry" said AJ. "No AJ, it's a storyline! I'm not really fired!" said Paige. "Ok but that doesn't mean that you should just give yourself away to just to anyone" said AJ. "Jon's not just anyone" said Paige. "He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend!?" asked AJ. "Yeah. We've been together since June" said Paige. "That isn't why you got fired right?" asked AJ. "No, no of course not" said Paige. AJ sighed. "Look Saraya, Jon's way too old for you" she said. "He's going to be 30 in December. You just turned 23. He's old enough to be you're brother." "You don't get it AJ" said Paige. "Jon and I are in love. Like it or not it's just the way it is." AJ paused at Paige's words. This was because it mirrored the situation in which she felt about Nikki dating Randy. "Saraya, you and Jon come from two different worlds" she said.

"Just like you and Joe" Paige said. "You came from a rough life just like Jon did while Joe and I came from a…not so rough life." AJ became slowly heated at Paige's comments. "What does that even mean?" she asked. "Look AJ, sometimes it just works out when two people who come from different worlds end up together" said Paige. "Besides, it's my life and I do what I wanna do and if what I wanna do is see Jon, then I'll see him." With that Paige began to walk out but she paused. "By the way. I got "fired" because I "slapped" Hunter" she said before resuming her walk. This left AJ completely stunned.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the ring, John had tagged himself in from Roman in order to face Alberto. As Dean began a conversation with Roman, the crowd began to chant their usual "_let's go Cena! Cena Sucks!_" "So you're gonna continue to ignore me?" asked Dean. "Not here" Roman said without looking at him. "We're on live TV and I highly doubt that you want someone to pick up on our conversation. I've seen all of those GIFs." "Hey look man I'm sorry" said Dean. "But I just wanted some…action and she just came and gave it to me." Roman turned to face Dean. "Not here Jon" he said.

"It appears to be like to me that uh Roman and Dean are having sort of a conversation" said Jerry. "Well it's none of our business" said JBL. "What are you crazy?" asked Jerry. "This could very be something used to turn against Cena." "Why in the world what Reigns and Ambrose turn on Cena for?" asked JBL. "What kind of accusation is that?" "Guys let's just focus on that match here ok?" said Michael. "Ooh and Orton with a tag in! Cena's not looking so good over there in that corner." "Yes he would need to get himself either out of there or else" said Jerry with a monotone. "And Barrett preparing for a bull hammer!"

The crowd grows wild in participating Barrett's next move when John's picks him up and slams with an attitude adjustment. "He's making a pin!" shouted Michael. The ref slides over and the crowd counts "1….2…3!" The bell is rung, signaling John's win as his entrance music is played. Ring announce Justin Roberts steps into the ring. "The winner is this match is the team of John Cena, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose!" The crowd continues cheering as Roman and Dean entered the ring to hold each other's hands up. Afterwards the trio left as John's music continued playing and as the crowd continued shouting and cheering. "What a matchup" said JBL. "Goodnight Syracuse."

The men entered backstage where John told them a "good job" and went his separate way, leaving Roman and Dean alone once again. "I can't believe that you tried to talk to me about that on live national TV" said Roman. "I can't believe that you and your wife busted in on me like a bunch of cops doing a drug bust or something" said Dean. "Dude, there's no need to get defensive" said Roman. "I mean we were only trying to help you….you almost could have gotten yourselves both fired." "I appreciate it Joe I really do but right now I'm happy the way I am doing things with Saraya" said Dean. "I love her man. I feel like she's the one and trust me man I am careful."

AJ walked up to Roman and placed a white towel around his neck and handed him a cold bottle of water. "Here you go baby" she said as she kissed him on his lips. "You did great tonight." "Thank you baby" said Roman as he kissed AJ back. "Hey…Jon" said AJ. "April…" said Dean. "I'm sorry Jon" said AJ. "I know" said Dean. "Hey this isn't over" said Roman. Dean smirked. "Ok sure Joe. Whatever you say. I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Dean walked away and Roman shook his head in utter disbelief. "You know Jon man…he's just about this close to getting himself into serious trouble" he said. "You think that's trouble?" asked AJ. "Try this one on for size: he and Saraya are really dating."

"Him and Saraya-Jade? Dating?" asked Roman. "But that man is old enough to be her brother." "I tried telling her that when she reminded me of a very important aspect" said AJ. "What?" Roman asked. "She told me that sometimes a relationship can work out between two people who come from two very different worlds" said AJ. "And that…that reminded me of how I felt about Nikki and Randy being together and it made me realize something. It made me realize that no matter how much I think of Randy being swine that Nikki's my friend now and I need to be there to support her…no matter what."

Roman nodded. "Come on baby…let's go home" said AJ. Roman took her hand as they began walking their way backstage.

* * *

Nikki finished placing her last pump on and she stood up from the chair and began to pull her luggage back outside into the parking lot to head towards Randy's car. Fans who waited outside to catch a quick glimpse of their favorite stars cheered at her and Nikki managed to give a quick smile and wave as she continued wheeling her luggage across the lot. He wasn't that far behind her as he had stopped to briefly congratulate a few of their coworkers but he eventually caught up with her.

"Nice work in the ring tonight" he said as he popped the trunk open to begin loading their luggage inside of it. "Randy?" asked Nikki. "Yes my sweet thing?" said Randy as he closed the trunk. "What's…what's going on with that storyline that Stephanie has us in?" asked Nikki. "Oh that" said Randy. "Come on I'll tell you in the car." Nikki nodded as Randy used the key to unlock the front doors of his dark blue 2014 Lexus LS. The two got inside and buckled their seatbelts and Randy pulled off.

"So about that storyline?" asked Nikki. "Yes my sweet thing I didn't forget to tell you about it" said Randy as he reached a stoplight. "So…what's it about?" asked Nikki. "Because Stephanie didn't bother to give me too much detail on it." "Oh well basically…John's going to turn heel" said Randy. "What!?" shouted Nikki. She was in complete shock and surprise. "Heel…he can't be a heel. He's like the baby face of the company. John's never been in a heel in 14 years he's been with the company."

"Really he never was a heel?" asked Randy. "Not even once?" "Honestly…I couldn't answer you but I'm just saying I've always known him to be the good guy" said Nikki. Randy resumed driving. "_Can we please talk talking about fucking Cena?_" he thought. "Anyways Nikki, he's going to become an assisted manager for "RAW" and "bully" us for being together" Randy said. "Jeez…no wonder Stephanie wouldn't tell me. She'd knew I'd be pissed" said Nikki. "But why would you be?" asked Randy. "Because our relationship is new and even though that I'm friends with John-like I've tried telling her before she cut me off-I dunno about all of this happening so soon."

"I know baby" said Randy. "But I think it could be one of the hugest game changers of the year." "Yeah she mentioned it being one of the storylines of the year" said Nikki. Randy pulled up into the parking lot of their hotel. "Well we start in 2 weeks. When we're in Dallas for "RAW". Nikki uncomfortably sighed as she still didn't want to do the storyline, but knew that she had no choice but two. "Come on, let's get some sleep. It's after midnight" said Randy. The two exited the car and made their way upstairs into their room.

**A/N: Well that was something for AJ and Roman to walk in on. Remember there is a poll in my profile bio of "Will Seth ever end up with Nikki?"**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23:**

2 more weeks had passed and it was now October 26th and Nikki was backstage finishing her hair and makeup when she received a knock on the door. "Come in" she said as she finished applying on layer of red lipstick. "Hey, can we talk?" asked John. "John?" Nikki said while surprised as she turned around. "Look I know that you're not so comfortable with this storyline, but…I just want you to know that it won't be for long" said John. "It's going to end for me sometime in December, but with you later on next month." He took a seat across from her.

"John I…" Nikki trailed off. "Nicole it's going to be ok" said John as he stared deeply into her eyes. She of course stared back into those blue eyes as they were the same blue eyes she once held so true and deep to her heart and for a brief moment, she thought about what if…what if they _were_ still together. She of course knew that it was an impossible fate. She knew that her feelings for Randy were much stronger than anything else at the moment...or were they? Nikki nodded at John's words. "So remember how we stated what was going to happen tonight, right?" asked John. "Yes John, I remember" said Nikki. "Ok, well I'll see you soon" said John. With that he got up and left Nikki alone to finished getting ready and after she did so, she got up to go look for Randy so that they could begin filming.

After an hour, she managed to catch up to him. "Hey you" she said. "Are you ready for tonight?" asked Randy. "Which part?" Nikki asked. Randy's face lit up with an evil smirk. "Well…I mean work" he said. "Because you and I both know that tonight is already taken care of." Nikki smiled at his words when Stephanie and John walked up to them. "Ok you guys, we're getting ready to cut this promo. John here already received his new status as our assisted manager and I want you two…well you guys already rehearsed this right?" she said.

"Yeah of course" said Nikki. "We did at least 2 dry runs earlier." "Ok good" said Stephanie. "Because we're getting ready to film your segment in less than 10 minutes and I need this to go smoothly with no bumps." "You got it" said Randy. "Ok great. I know you all will do just fine. Ok good luck" said Stephanie as she left. "I guess we should get into our positions now" said John. "Good idea" said Nikki as she played with her hands. "_Weird_" Randy thought. He nodded as the 3 went their separate ways for now.

* * *

A few moments later, a live camera caught Nikki as she could be seen walking down the hallway dressed in her red ring gear as she prepared to go on her way as normal for a match when she stopped after noticing John. "Oh…hey John" she said calmly. "Hello Nikki" said John with a semi-mean smile on his face. "Why are you so happy John?" asked Nikki. "You…lost your match out there." John wickedly chucked. "What is so funny?" Nikki asked as she was confused. "Nikki" said John. "It does not matter that I lost my match out there because you see I have gained something more…valuable." "Valuable? What do you mean valuable?" asked Nikki.

John wickedly chuckled again. "I still don't get it" said Nikki. "Ok Nikki allow me to put it in simple terms for you" said John. "I'm the new assistant manager for "RAW" and I just been appointed out there minutes ago." "And?" Nikki asked with an attitude. "Whoa, whoa, whoa what's with the 'tude?" asked John. Nikki's voice began to rise. "Because you're talking to me like I'm a clueless-!" she said as she got interrupted by Randy. "Hey what the hell are you doing talking to my girlfriend like that?" he asked. "Baby is there a problem?" "No Randy" said Nikki as she gestured her hand up. "Look I have to go. I have a match any minute now. You deal with his nonsense." With that Nikki walked away as the camera panned in on John and Randy.

Randy stepped up into John's face. "You giving my woman problems Cena?" he asked. "Because you know if you are, I'll wreck your face all the way back to West Newbury in a heartbeat." John smirked. "I wasn't doing anything wrong to her" he lied. "Besides Randy aren't you forgetting that she was _my_ woman first." Randy and John continued their glaring at one another until he spoke again. "You know Cena…you might wanna be watching that ass of yours" said Randy. "Oh really?" asked John. "Because in case you've forgotten I am your boss now Randy and you will do everything I tell you to!" His words were strongly emphasized as the men continued their stare down.

"And if I don't?" asked Randy. "Then I'm afraid that you'll lose your job" said John as he walked away. But then he stopped to walk back up to Randy. "Don't make me have to do something I don't wanna be doing" he warned. "And what in the hell is that supposed to even mean?" asked Randy. "Oh trust me" said John. "You don't wanna know what that is and if your disrespectful ass keeps it up I'll show you." Randy grew quiet as he continued glaring at John. "And in order to make sure that you'll stay in your place, I've been given the liberty of changing up your match from a singles to a 3 on 1 handicap against Big Show, Mark Henry and Roman Reigns" said John. "Who-who in the hell gave you the right to change my matches!?" shouted Randy.

"Myself" John sternly said. "Oh and I'll make sure to be right down there at ringside to personally make sure that you won't be able to worm your way out of it because if you do I'll be right there and there's nothing that the 3 of them alone can't do together that I won't do." With that John walked away, leaving Randy to glare and shake his head. Nikki ran back up to Randy. "He can't do that can he?" she panicked. "Can he!?" Randy just wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry" he said softly. "I'll take care of him later. Just…just you go ahead and take care of your match."

The camera panned in on Nikki's worried expression and Randy's angered one.

* * *

Another hour had passed and it was now time for the main event which was Randy's handicap match. His opponents had already entered the ring and then Randy's entrance music began playing as he walked out. The crowd had mixed reactions for him. "From St. Louis Missouri, weighing in at 235lbs. Randy Orton!" Justin announced as Randy got into the ring and did his signature pose for the crowd. He eventually got back down and went into his respected corner.

"Randy Orton. The viper. The Apex Predator" said Michael while on commentary. "I just can't believe that John Cena has placed Orton into this handicap match" said JBL. "Oh please" said Jerry. "Randy Orton deserves it. Think of all these past years of the two of them having a rivalry. It's finally all coming to a head in ways we can't even possibly begin to imagine." With that, John's entrance theme began playing and some people began to severely boo him while some still cheered for him. "And here comes John Cena. Our new assistant manager for 'RAW'" said JBL. "What kind of thing is an assisted manager?" asked Jerry. "I mean don't we have enough of these?" "Show some respect for our new assisted manager will you?" said JBL. "What respect? John doesn't deserve anymore respect. At least not from me anymore, I mean did you see how he treated Nikki Bella backstage or are you blind?"

"I'm not blind" said JBL. "I just tell it like it is." "Cena taking his place out by ringside in order to be able to look onto the match" said Michael. "We've gotta work on getting him to do an interview with us now that's for sure." "Well why don't you call him over here right now?" asked JBL. "He's John Cena. I'm sure that he can give us a moment on the mic." "I dunno he maybe more focused on the match" said Jerry. Michael stood up and tapped John on the shoulder, signaling for him to walk over.

The bell rang signaling the start of the match and Roman was first to get at Randy. The two mainly just duck and threw punches at each other and when Randy decided to use the tightropes for momentum the throw himself into Roman, he missed as Roman quickly got out of the way, causing Randy to land himself into the wrong corner, allowing Mark to make himself a tag in from Roman to pull Randy from off of the corner, but Randy played limp for a while before he managed to get him locked into a chokehold which nearly caused Mark to tap but before anyone could make another move, Big Show and Roman bum rushed Randy by jumping on top of the two as an attempt to break his hold.

"Whoa! What a matchup!" Michael shouted. "Things are not looking too well for Randy Orton" said JBL. "No they are not John" said Jerry. "No they are not."

"So um John do you have, or would you like to share any comments?" asked Michael. "No not really" said John as he stood up against the swivel chair. "Besides I'm not out here to chat with you gentlemen. I'm out here to oversee my match." "Your match?" asked JBL. "Yeah. My match. I made it up. I'm the one who's having it orchestrated and if it wasn't for me then there would be no main event tonight" John said. "Ooh and another choke slam by Big Show!" Michael yelled. "But John it would seem like to me that you are…boasting in some way shape or form." "No Michael I am not" said John. "All of that useless crap is beneath me." "Reigns making in another tag" said Jerry.

"So John might I ask you what is the meaning of you treating Nikki Bella like that?" asked Michael. "Listen Michael I'm not out here to comment on Nikki and I'm sure as hell not out here to comment with you about my decision making as the new "RAW" assistant manager" said John. "Wasn't AJ Lee that job a few years back ago when you two were…supposedly together?" asked Michael. "Look Mike. AJ and I yes we were together but that is another point. That is from my past and she was the general manager not the assistant manager. Now will you please just shut the hell up already and let me watch the rest of my damn match?" John said.

All three men continued to viciously assault Randy. He was stomped on, kicked and punched almost all over until John had stepped into the ring to put out his hands, signaling for the three to stop, causing the crowd to silence. A staff member tossed him a mic. "You see Randy" John said sternly. "I told you that I would make sure that you would stay in your place." John threw that mic onto Randy's head and he jumped out of the ring as some booed and cheered at him with Roman, Mark and Big Show following him, leaving Randy to curl up almost into a ball as he was clearly hurt. A referee-Mike Chioda to be exact, ran over to his side to check on Randy. He signaled for a doctor to come over as he gave an "X" signal.

"It appears to be that Randy Orton might be seriously…injured" said Michael as he tapped a pen up against the announcement table. "My God John Cena, after 13 years may have finally desecrated Randy Orton." "And we won't know for quite a while" said Jerry. "Coming up is our "After RAW" show live on the WWE Network by which I want to remind you that it is $7.99 for a limited amount of time." With that, the taping of "RAW" ended as the medics continued to work on Randy and meanwhile, Nikki sat backstage in horror at what she was viewing.

**A/N: Interesting storyline that was made between these 3. Also there is a poll of "Will Seth end up with Nikki?" It's very important ha-ha. **


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24:**

A few hours had passed since "RAW" ended. Nikki sat next to Randy in their hotel room helping attend to him as he took another painkiller. It turned out that Randy was just very badly bruised and that he should take another week off. Despite it being written in to be this way, it still worried Nikki…a lot. "Now is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked. "A glass of water, wine, tea?" Randy smiled. "Nicole I'm fine" he said. "But thank you very much." Nikki smiled as her hand began to gently rub his back. "So…does it really hurt all over?" she asked.

"Well not in the most important parts" said Randy. "I'm sorry that we can't have any fun tonight." "Its ok" said Nikki as she began to play with the ends of her hair. "Is there something else bothering you?" Randy asked. "No…not really" said Nikki. "I'm just tired." "Well maybe you should get some sleep" said Randy. "After all it's almost 2 and you have a flight to catch later on so you can tape for "Smackdown" and stuff." "No-no its ok" said Nikki. "I'm not really all that tired."

Randy wrapped his arm around Nikki. "You know you can pretty much tell me anything right?" he said. "Yeah I know…it's just…" said Nikki. "It's just I didn't really know how much this storyline was going to affect me that's all." "It's only for a little while baby" Randy said as he kissed Nikki's cheek. She turned to face him so she could return him a kiss on his lips. Randy's hands began to wander around Nikki's body as the two fell onto their sides on the bed, causing Randy to abruptly stopped as he winced in pain. "Ooh baby I'm so sorry" said Nikki. "No, don't be" said Randy. "Besides I don't know why I'm being such a baby about it. I've been hurt much worse before." "Yeah well you're with me now so I'm not going to let you strain yourself ok?" said Nikki. "Ok Nicole" said Randy as he smiled.

The two remained laying on their sides while deeply gazing into the other's eyes. Randy loved how Nikki's soft brown eyes were. They were the prettiest brown eyes he has ever seen. He began to find himself becoming enchanted with them, mesmerized with them…perhaps even in love with them. He could feel something in the pit of his stomach changing and it was the same feeling that some people have when they realize something very wonderful was happening and that something was that he was starting to legitimately fall in love with her.

He deeply inhaled at this realization because at that moment he knew that everything he felt for Nikki was going to change for him. His heart had won over the voices in his head that were trying so badly and for so long keep him from feeling this way. He had finally let his guard down and at that moment he decided to give Nikki a deep kiss, only this kiss would be much different than that of any other kiss he had given her and that was because it had true meaning behind it.

The two laid on their bed, heavily making out as they barely took enough time to stop for air when Nikki stopped to smile. "What was that for?" she asked. Randy didn't answer right away because he was still caught up in the euphoria of his ice cold heart warming up. He instead took his free hand and began to run his fingers through Nikki's beautiful blonde hair as he continued to look into her eyes. "Randy…you're worrying me" Nikki teased. "I know" Randy said as he continued to stroke her hair. "Tell me something about yourself" he said. "Something that I don't know about you yet." "Something like…?" Nikki asked. "Something personal, very personal" said Randy. "Like…your first time."

"Oh" said Nikki. "Is that something uncomfortable for you to discuss?" asked Randy. "Because if so, you don't have to tell me." Nikki smiled. "No Randy, it wasn't" she said. "I'll tell you but only if you promise to keep it to yourself. Not even my sister knows the real way it happened." Randy nodded as he continued to stroke Nikki's hair. "He was my first boyfriend" she said. "And we had been next door neighbors since we were 5. I got this huge crush on him at 11, so he was like…my second or third crush I believe." "Cute" said Randy. "Lemme finish silly!" Nikki teased. "So we started getting these…these feelings you know but we didn't really wanna do anything about it and it continued to stay like that for a really long time. So one night when I was 14-right before I had my shin accident…I sort of snuck out of my house and into his."

"Ooh you're such a badass" teased Randy. "Anyways I've been doing that since I was 12, so at the time it was no biggie-the sneaking out I mean. And I snuck into his bedroom window because he always kept it open no matter what time of the year it was but anyways I go into his room and I get in his bed next to him. When he woke up, I was really surprised that he didn't yell or scream or anything. In fact I thought I was going to shit myself just because of this fact. So Shane goes "Nikki what are you doing in here? It's 3 o'clock in the morning and my dad will be getting up soon for work" and then I go "because I dunno" you know?" Shane looked at me and I just looked at him and the next thing I knew was he had took his hand and went up under my shirt to feel on my boobs and stuff and it felt really…really good so as he was doing it, I began to make out with him and we continued to kiss where he stopped to pull out a green wrapped condom.

"A green wrapped condom?" Randy asked. "Yes baby now shh!" said Nikki. "Anyways he said that he had "stole a few" from his older brother David and the next thing I knew was that he had asked if…wanted to be his girl and of course I said yes and then we just started to rip each other's clothes off you know? And then he tried to slowly enter me, but it still hurt-a lot and it lasted I dunno…40 minutes or so and then it was over. I did bleed a little obviously and we just held each other for another hour until the sun came up. At that point, I quickly got redressed and we kissed each other goodbye and I got back in my room in time before anyone ever caught us. We continued dating for another year before breaking up shortly before my 16th birthday and I always told Brie that I lost it at 16 because it seems so much better at 16 then at 14 you know?"

Randy continued listening to Nikki's story before finally speaking. "Did he treat you right?" he asked. "Yeah of course he did" said Nikki. "And we both kept that secret from our families ever since. Of course the year after we broke up, he moved away which…deeply hurt me even though at the time I was in another relationship but we remained in contact for another 2 years before it all…stopped. I then found out that he…he had died and I wouldn't have known that until a few months before I started working for WWE."

"Oh my God baby I am so sorry" said Randy. "It's ok because he died fighting for our country. I visited his grave once to say goodbye and to get closure and now it's all ok" said Nikki. Randy continued playing with her hair as the two laid staring at each other. "You know…it's your turn" said Nikki. "My turn for what?" asked Randy. "It's your turn to tell me how your first time was" said Nikki. "Oh well it was with Sam, she was my high school sweetheart" said Randy. "And I was 18. We were at our senior prom and we were planning it all year. We wanted to make sure that everything was…special. She even started taking the pill a few months beforehand. I brought protection and I hid it for months until I was ready to use it and when we finally did…it was just amazing. I knew that it was at times uncomfortable for her, but I did my best to ease that for her as possible."

Randy smiled at this. "Do you miss her?" asked Nikki. "Nah, not like that" said Randy. "I've moved on with my life and so has she and that's the way it should be." Nikki nodded as she stopped talking. "Sweet thing, why are you quiet?" asked Randy. Nikki removed Randy's hand. "Baby?" he asked. "What's going on?" He was getting concerned. "Nothing" said Nikki. "It's just that we should be getting some sleep that's all." "Nicole…I know when's something up with you by now" said Randy. That was true. Despite him not really giving that much of a damn about Nikki earlier, he slowly over time began to notice certain traits about her that would give off her emotions.

Nikki sighed. "Are you sure that you're really over her?" she asked. "I mean you've been with her for a really long time and you have a kid with her." "Doesn't that ring a bell?" asked Randy. "Oh right. John and I" said Nikki. "But I'm completely over him and we're just friends." Randy placed his hand back into her hair. "You are the only one that I want in my life like that" he said. "Are you sure?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole, I'm sure" said Randy as he began to look into her eyes again. Those beautiful soft brown eyes that belonged to a woman who looked just as beautiful with or without makeup on them. They were his. "I really like this girl" he thought. "I really do."

"Baby…you're still staring at me again" said Nikki. "And I don't know why." All of a sudden Randy cut her off again with a kiss. It was long and passionate. The two had their eyes closed as their hearts pounded at this and it continued on for a while until Randy broke it off. "What's gotten into you Randy?" asked Nikki. She could tell that someone was up with him, even though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. With that Randy smiled again. This time it wasn't mean. It wasn't devilish. It wasn't sinister. It was sincere. There was signs of utter happiness in his whole facial expression. He moved in for another kiss before stopping once again.

"I…I love you Stephanie" he said. This caused Nikki's eyes to widen. "Did you just say that you love me?" she asked. "Yes Stephanie, I love you so much" said Randy as he continued to kiss her. It was almost as if he was a changed person and when they stopped, Nikki had a chance to respond. She looked at him for a while before speaking again. "I...I love you too Randall" she said. Randy smiled with that and the two began to heavily make out again. Randy moved his kissed onto Nikki's neck as he nipped it softly, causing her to giggle. He knew by now that was one of her favorite spots. Randy stopped to look up into Nikki's eyes. They were filled with so much lust. He smiled. "I…really do" he said softly. Nikki laughed as she pulled him in for more kissing.

This time she didn't let go until she got tired. "I love you too" she said. "And no one or nothing is ever going to take me from you." She rested her head into his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was still going very fast, but she soon afterwards fell asleep into his arms as he continued to hold her hand. He kissed it as he pulled her close to him so he could hold onto her as she slept and he did just that for the rest of the night and he was really happy that he finally changed his mind about Nikki.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were getting ready for bed in their hotel room. They couldn't believe what they saw backstage that earlier that night in regards to John.

"I swear baby it has got to be the strangest heel turn I've ever seen" said Roman. "Even worse than when they had Bryan turn so he can join the Wyatt family." "Baby let's just get some sleep" said AJ. "I am extremely exhausted. I haven't been this tired since after I had Alia." "You're alright there honey?" asked Roman. "Yeah it's just with all of this planning for her birthday has me more tired than usual" said AJ. She yawned as she readjusted her pillows.

"Well I guess you can blame the creative team for that one" said Roman. "John Cena being a heel is like the color blue being pink. It just doesn't make any sense" said AJ as she yawned again. Roman removed her glasses from off of her face. "There you go" he said softly. "You don't wanna go to sleep with those on." "Thank you baby" AJ said while smiling. "You're welcome" said Roman as he placed her glasses on his nightstand. "Let's just continuing talking about this later."

"Leati?" AJ asked. "Yes?" asked Roman. AJ moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Do you think that the real reason why John turned heel was so that he could somehow…drive a wedge between Nikki and Randy?" she asked. "No" said Roman. "He isn't like that. He keeps things very professional. Even more professional then most people we know backstage." "Oh please don't remind me about what we walked in on in that ladies' locker room stall a few weeks ago" said AJ. "Don't get me wrong or anything because I love Saraya and Jon-your Jon, but not in the way that I wanted to see that."

"You and me too baby" said Roman. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Now goodnight you gotta get some rest." AJ smiled again. "Ok. Goodnight Leati."

**A/N: Hmmm…I wonder if Randy really loves Nikki and is AJ right about John? Remember to keep voting on the poll that is up on my bio of "Will Seth ever end up with Nikki?" Also thanks for your reviews so far :-)**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25:**

Over the next few days, John's storyline with Nikki and Randy continued. He received a lot of heat from his fans, but many longtime friends still remained by his side as they knew he was just "acting". He even gained some new fans from those who always dubbed him the "boring old babyface" so you could safely say that they were eating the words they spat out. It was now November 4th and AJ and Roman were hosting Alia's 1rst birthday party in their backyard in Pensacola. Many of their coworkers showed up for the extravaganza.

"Aww she is so cute" said Cameron. "May I hold her?" "Of course" said AJ as she handed Alia to Cameron. "Look Vinny, she's smiling." "Of course baby because it's her birthday" he said. Alia was wearing a baby pink dress with a pink leopard printed headband with a white flower on it to match. She was wearing pink shoes to match, but AJ decided to take them off and put white pantyhose on her with pink and white stripped socks to match as it was a cool 61 degrees outside and she didn't want her to catch a cold so at times she had on a little white sweater.

Nikki meanwhile had exited the rental car that she, Brie and Bryan had obtained. She was holding Johnnie in his arms as Bryan carried two bags worth of gifts. Nikki wore a coral colored dress with a black faux fur shall. She had black 6 inch stilettos to go along with her outfit and Johnnie was wearing dark green and blue overalls with white shoes. The group went straight around the back as the fence door was left open where they were greeted by Roman. "Hey you guys, thanks for making it" he said as he gave them hugs. "Hey there little dude, how are you doing huh?" Johnnie of course didn't answer back as he was nearly 9 months old.

"We're great" said Nikki. "Thanks for asking." "Here Bryan, I'll take you to a table for these to sit down on" said Roman as the men walked away. "Where's AJ?" asked Nikki. Johnnie suddenly grabbed a fistful of his mother's hair and pulled it. "Ow! Johnathan! Please let go of mommy's hair ok?" Nikki said softly as she gently untangled his hand from her hair. "It's not nice for you to pull mommy's very expensive hair ok?" Brie chuckled. "It's not funny Brianna" said Nikki. "You'll find out soon one day when you become a mother that this actually hurts."

"Yeah ok" Brie said while trying not to laugh. "But anyways I dunno about AJ but aww look there's the birthday girl." She pointed to Cameron and Vinny being surrounded by Tamina, Naomi, and Nattie. "She looks very…cute" said Nikki. "She looks just like her mother, only she has Joe's eyes". "Yes she is" said Brie. "She's such a little angel." The two sisters approached the group who were with Alia when AJ walked up to them. "Hey guys. Thank you so much for coming" she said as she gave them a hug. "Hi Johnnie" AJ said cheerfully. "Wow…you've really got a full house over here" said Nikki.

"Yeah" said AJ. "Almost everyone is here. Our parents, Tamina, Trinity, Ariane, Vin, Jon F., Nattie, Tyson, Celeste, Saraya, Jon G., and Colby." "Colby's here?" asked Nikki. "Yeah of course" said AJ. "He's Leati's best friend." "Yeah…I know" said Nikki. "Is everything ok?" asked AJ. "Yeah-yeah of course" Nikki quickly answered. "Well we're going to be singing to her in a few minutes and then we can eat and open up some gifts. Leati and I will be making a speech of course before that so stay tuned" said AJ as she left. Nikki took a deep breath in but just as Brie was ready to question her, Seth walked over.

"Hey Nicole, Brianna it's so nice to see you" he said. "It's nice to see you too Colby" said Nikki. "Hello little guy" said Seth. "How are you?" Nikki asked while smiling. "He seems to be the most popular guest today" she said. "Yeah I sure he is" Seth said as he smiled back. "But um…thanks for saying hi to us" said Nikki. "No problem" said Seth as he left. "Ok spill. Now" Brie said sternly. "There's nothing to say Brie" said Nikki. "Nicole…." said Brie. "Something's going on because the way he was looking at you was as if he was in love with you or something."

Nikki became quiet as she roll her eyes. "Stephanie!" Brie said. "Alright!" shouted Nikki. Luckily the partygoers were making enough noise to keep them from being able to hear that. "You're right he is in love with me." "But…I thought he was dating some girl named Leighla" said Brie. "Well she's old news" said Nikki. "Why'd you say it like that?" asked Brie. "Like what?" Nikki asked. "The way that you said she was old news…it sounded like you were annoyed or something" said Brie. "No I didn't" said Nikki. "I didn't come off as condescending or annoyed or whatever."

"You know Nicole, I always find out" said Brie. "Even if it takes me forever, I always find out." With that, Brie walked over to join Bryan who was now sitting down at a table. Nikki sighed as she turned around to take a seat next to her sister and brother in-law. AJ and Roman took to the front of everyone. Roman was carrying Alia and everyone took to their seats as well. "I would just like to say to everyone, thank you so much for coming out here to join us for our celebration of the first year of Alia's life" she said. "Especially given that we all gotta go to work tomorrow night in Alabama for a house show, but of course that's another thing all together." The crowd chuckled.

"I would also just like to say that when I first found out that I was pregnant with Alia, that I was scared. I was scared because I was in the middle of an intense career but with time that fear grew out of me once I found out that she was ok. Of course at that time what Joe and I didn't know that she was a she so we decided that we would wait until we were able to welcome her into a world where she would be loved by so many people other than her family. Funny thing was I can remember when the doctor was telling us that she was due on December 7th-which was of course one of our very good friend Jon Good's birthday…"

Dean nodded his head as he waved a hand to smile in appreciation. "That's what's up!" he proudly shouted, causing everyone to chuckle again. "I could remember silently thinking uh-oh we have trouble, but of course I kept that to myself" AJ continued. "I can also still remember the doctor telling me "just one more push AJ" and my wonderful husband telling me "I believe in you." With that one last push, I had brought the most beautiful person into the world I have ever met. I can remember my doctor holding her up for us as she was crying and at that moment Joe and I realized that we had a daughter. She may have come a month early, but she was nothing less than perfection."

AJ shifted her notes. "It's a girl" I said tearfully. But fear not those were tears of an unimaginable joy. I watched my husband cut her cord and followed her and a group of nurses as they cleaned her off. We got to spend time with her and when she came back after getting checked out in the NICU, I got to keep her as close to my heart as I could just so that I could hold her, never wanting to let her go." AJ paused. "And let's not forget when she opened her eyes to show us that she had those same beautiful gray eyes that her father had, we just melted into pieces. If that makes any sense. And at that moment we decided on choosing a name." AJ handed Roman the notes as he placed Alia into her arms.

"I can remember April asking me what should we name her?" he said. "I said "Alia Jiselle Anoa'i. But somehow April must have known that something was missing from our daughter's name and so she quickly suggested that we add in the middle name of Josephina, after her father-me. And we agreed." Roman started to choke up on his words as it was an understandably emotional moment. "And so we started singing to her. We started singing happy birthday to her. And after a while, she went back to sleep and so we decided to film again and some of which we would like to show you all." Roman's father Sika stood up to turn on the projector as the home movie began playing.

_AJ sat in her hospital bed still holding Alia who was tightly bundled up. "Mommy and daddy love you so much" Roman said. "Yes we do" said AJ. "Babe we are going to have so much hell though when she becomes a teenager" said Roman._

Some of the audience began to laugh at this.

"_Yeah I know" said AJ. "Especially since she has your eyes." "And her mommy's good looks" said Roman. "You're pretty good looking yourself big guy" said AJ. "Careful now. No sex for 6 weeks" said the nurse. _

The audience's laughter grew louder at this comment.

"_Don't worry, we won't do anything" said Roman. "Mm hmm that's what they all say" said the nurse. "Babe?" asked Roman. "Yeah?" AJ asked softly. "Our daughter's going to be so strong" said Roman. "Because when I was touching her hand with my finger earlier she took her whole hand and grabbed it." AJ smiled. "I think that's a reflex but yes you are right. She is going to be strong." _

The film was stopped as AJ's mother and father brought out Alia's birthday cake. The pink candles were already lit and the cake itself was hot pink and it had strawberry and vanilla ice cream on the inside. Some people began filming as everyone began singing to her. "_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Alia. Happy birthday to you._" The couple each kissed a different cheek on their daughter and since Alia was only one, AJ and Roman blew out her candles for her as everyone clapped and cheered "yay." "Let's eat and open up some presents" said AJ. There was so much happiness on her and Roman's face.

Nikki sat from her seat watching AJ and Roman interact with their daughter. "Do you want a slice?" asked Bryan. "Sure" said Nikki. "And please get one for Johnnie." "Of course" said Bryan as he walked away, leaving her alone again with her sister. Nikki began to playfully yet carefully bounce Johnnie on her lap, causing him to giggle a little. "Boy is he getting to be so heavy" she said. "But he's at a healthy weight." "Nicole…I just don't understand why you won't tell me about Colby" said Brie. "Because there's nothing to say about him" said Nikki. "Nicole…" said Brie. "Something happened. I don't know what it is but something did happen and I'm just sorry that you don't wanna share it with me."

Nikki became silent, only to have the silence between the two sisters to be broken by the sounds of Johnnie's babbling. "Mama" he said. Nikki kissed the top of his head as Johnnie continued his babbling. "Ok" she said quietly. "I had a…" but before she could finish, Bryan returned with their slices of cake. "You guys have got to try this" said Bryan. "It's so delish." "Was it made with organic products?" asked Brie. "Brie, seriously like this isn't your kid's party and I'm sure that they didn't. Most bakeries don't" said Nikki. "Am I interrupting something?" asked Bryan.

"No honey" said Brie. "But thank you. I think I'll pass." Brie got up from the table to walk away. "Ima go talk to her" said Nikki as she handed Johnnie to Bryan. "Watch him for me?" "Sure Nicole" said Bryan as Nikki went after her sister. She found her outside sitting on the front steps where she joined her. "I'm surprised that you're not sitting out there on the curb" she said. "Because that's where most people usually go when they're feeling like this." "There was an ant hill" said Brie. "So I couldn't go sit out there." Nikki took a seat next to her sister. "Look Brie, what I'm about to tell you is something very…very deep" she said. "Ok go on" said Brie.

"Brie…it all started almost 2 years ago" said Nikki. "We were at that New Year's Eve party and I of course wasn't myself because at the time I wasn't taking any medication for my illness because we didn't know yet that I even had one. All I remember was that Seth spilled something on my dress and then I'm guessing he felt really bad about it so he followed me into the unisex bathroom and the next thing I remember was that we were…having sex. I…I only remember bits and pieces of it but I do remember that it was I that asked for it. So it wasn't rape to be clear. I consented."

Brie's eyes opened with such horror. "Oh my God Nicole!" she said. "You cheated on John?" "Yeah, but you see like I said I wasn't myself" said Nikki. "And I guess we decided to keep the affair going you know? It was really…really fun. Like being with Colby it just felt so amazing yet at the same time I was half there, half not. Colby's…eyes, his hair…, his body…his everything was just so….breathtaking, my God it was just so breathtaking it was everything" she smiled. "But then he decided to end it rather quickly but I guess he never really got over me-us or whatever we had together and he told me a few weeks ago without really telling me that he was still into me. And I feel really, really bad you know because I feel like even though I was sick, I had led him on."

"Nicole….did you just hear yourself?" asked Brie. "Yeah" said Nikki. "No Nicole, stop" said Brie. "The way that you just talked about Colby was as if…as if you were still into him or something." "Brie I was just describing how I felt way back when" said Nikki. "There's nothing inside of my heart for him. I promise." Brie took a deep breath. "So then why all the secrets?" she asked. "Why couldn't you just tell me?" "I didn't know how to" said Nikki. "Nikki I would have understand that your Psychosis has caused you to do this to you. Does…John even know?"

"No" said Nikki. "And he won't." "He would understand" said Brie. "You weren't yourself. There's no need to hide anything from us anymore. We're your family and we love you." "I know" said Nikki. "And I love you guys too." "Just please promise me no more secrets" said Brie. "I mean I thought that we already promised each other that." "We did" said Nikki. "But again I wasn't myself back then." Brie nodded. "Well now that you _are _yourself again, just promise me no more secrets Stephanie. I mean it." "I promise Brie" said Nikki. The two sisters got up to walk into the backyard. By now, Johnnie had fell asleep in his Uncle Bryan's arms.

"Hey sweetie" said Nikki as she went to pick him up. "Are you guys alright now?" asked Bryan. "Yes dear" said Brie. Bryan smiled. "So…by the way…when are you gonna cut that beard of yours?" asked Nikki. "Hey respect the beard" Bryan said jokingly. "I saved your slices." "Thank you" Nikki and Brie said at the same time. Brie walked over to receive their slices and Nikki watched AJ and Roman open up some of their daughter's birthday gifts. So far she had a huge stuffed giraffe, a Barbie themed toy car, and some more clothes. Suddenly she had felt a gentle tap on her shoulders. It was John. "John?" she said while surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't we all have a live show tomorrow night in Mobile?" he asked. "Well…yeah" said Nikki. "Everybody except me since I have Johnnie." "I just stopped I'd stop by and wish the birthday girl a happy birthday" said John. "It's the least I could do." "Yeah" said Nikki. Her whole face lit up and John could easily see that. Problem was so could Brie and Seth. "Hey my favorite little man" said John as he gently took a sleeping Johnnie from out of Nikki's arms. "Well I'm off to pay my wishes to the lovely family. Hopefully they like my gift. To be honest I brought them this gift a little last moment but you know me and my hectic ass schedule" he said. With that John walked over to meet up with AJ and Roman.

Brie meanwhile stood up. "So are you sure that you've told me everything?" she asked. Nikki didn't answer and Seth just stood in the backyard with his light grey suit which was by now unbuttoned as his tie remained strewed to the side of his chest. He painfully sighed as he tossed his unfished slice into the trash. He didn't need it anyway. It was his 3rd slice. He stopped leaning up against the fence and continued to focus his vision and thoughts on Nikki. She looked so stunning that night that if Seth wasn't careful, his true feelings could be shown. Dean seemed to be the only one noticing that Seth was in such a trance that he had decided to get up and walk to him.

"You know slim, there is one thing you can do about your little uh…problem" he said. "I'm not having one of your "ex-buddies" do something to him if that's what you're thinking" said Seth. "I'm not like that. I'm not that kind of guy…well at least anymore" Dean chuckled. "No you fucking idiot" he said. "I can't believe that you of all people would forget."

"Trust me. I didn't forget" said Seth. "And I never will." "Well it seems like to me you did" said Dean. "I didn't" said Seth. "It's your choice dude. But remember that every moment that you let go by, you're losing Nikki to not only one guy…but possibly two" said Dean. "Yeah well I know" said Seth. "But even if I did use what I had to get what I want…it could seriously and disturbingly backfire." "True but still" Dean said nonchalantly. "Hey, what I have is only going to help me with one of them" said Seth. "Besides John and Nikki are just friends." "Yeah keep sipping that Kool-Aid my friend" said Dean. "And keep on hoping and dreaming like a little 13-year-old schoolgirl whose wishes only come true if and only if they're dreaming."

He looked over his shoulders to see Paige waving. "Besides I gotta get back to my lady" said Dean. "Can you believe that I almost lost her to that dick Nick Nemeth but I didn't because I didn't sit on my ass and let things go by. I'm so glad that I've got a singles match with him tomorrow night for the obvious reason." "Look…she's taken" said Seth. "As much as I don't want to be believe that Nicole is off the market, she just is." "Yeah you keep on believing that Colby" said Dean. "I'll catch you later." With that, Dean walked away to leave Seth alone. He went back to watching Nikki talk to her sister and that's when he had made the decision that he really must find a way to let go of Nikki…no matter what.

**A/N: Whoa this was such a long chapter! So many things discussed again. I wonder what Dean and Seth know about that no one else knows about ;-) and remember there is a poll of "Will Seth ever end up with Nikki?" in my bio. **


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26:**

A few more days had passed and it was now November 9th. Tonight everyone was in Cincinnati, Ohio for "RAW" which was already in process. Nikki stood backstage waiting for her cue when Brie came up to her. "Nervous?" she asked. "Not really" said Nikki as she straightened out her red dress. "I rehearsed my lines already with Randy." "Of course" Brie uncomfortably said. "I just can't wait to see how the three of you guys deal with Mike." "What I still can't believe is that they gave him his own TV show" said Nikki. "What I can't believe is that they still have you, John and Randy involved together in a storyline" said Brie.

"It's getting ratings though" said Nikki. "Yep nothing says ratings like a good old fashion family feud" said Brie. "Or actually in this case a love-triangle. Sorry I've been watching too many of those shows on the Game Show Network lately." "Its ok" said Nikki. "Besides I kind of look forward to what I have to say out there tonight. This time it makes me look…powerful." Brie nodded as their entrance music began playing. "Wish me luck" Nikki said quickly as she headed through the curtains. Brie walked over to a nearby small TV to watch alongside Layla, Cameron and Eva Marie.

Nikki entered into the ring where she sat in between John and Randy. "It's so good for you to finally be joining us here tonight Nikki" said the Miz. "Thanks" Nikki said as she crossed her legs. "How are you?" "How am I?" asked the Miz. "How am I?" he chuckled. "Listen here let's not try and change the subject. I want to get to the point and I want to get to it right now." "What are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "Well I don't know Nikki why don't we ask the two gentlemen that are sitting next to you" said the Miz. "After all they're the real reason why you're out here tonight on my show."

Nikki scoffed. "Your show?" she asked. "Yes baby. My show. Mine" said the Miz. "So…we'll start with John over here. So Mr. John Cena? I mean…Mr. Assistant Manager…what seems to be the problem that you have with…with Nikki Bella and Randy Orton over here?" John smiled as he picked up his mic. "I have no problems with Nikki and Randy" he said. "Oh really?" asked the Miz. "Let's take a look at this then."

The Titan Tron cut to a replay of John, Nikki and Randy's scene from "RAW" that aired on October 26th.

"So as you were saying?" asked the Miz. "Look. I can assure you that there are no problems between me, Nikki and Randy" John said sternly. "Oh then why so uptight?" asked the Miz. Randy started snickering. "Oh so you think that this is funny?" asked John. "Yeah actually John" Randy said as he stopped his snickering. "I do." He threw the mic onto the floor and lunged for John as they started brawling in the ring. "Orton's attacking Cena! Orton's attacking Cena!" Michael shouted out from commentary. "My God I don't believe this!" shouted Jerry. "Gentlemen please! This is a family show!" the Miz pleaded. "That's it. I'm out of here" Nikki said as she hurried up out of her chair and exited the ring to make her way up the ramp, never looking back as fans at ringside continued to call out her name.

"You two stop it!" shouted the Miz. "Stop it right now! You're ruining the show and more importantly my show!" The fight continued as the commentators and the crowd had mixed reactions. Nikki by now had made her way backstage where she burst into laughter. "Now that was so fucking funny" she said to Brie. "Yeah it is" said Brie. "Wow look at John. He's nearly killing Randy" said Eva Marie. "Well you know John and how he likes to be the center of attention" said Nikki. "But of course in a good way." "Good job out there" said Brie as she slung her arm around her sister. "Come on, let's get ready to go home" said Nikki as the two made their way down the hallway while the "Total Divas" camera crew followed closely behind them.

Meanwhile, Dean and Paige were lying on his sofa as they were kissing in his dressing room. "I like this" she said as her hand rested on his chest. "It's just us getting to be us while…we're all alone." "So do I" said Dean as his hands held onto Paige's waist. "We're going to have some demon children one day if we continue to not be careful" Paige teased as her fingers traced down his toned abs to his belt." "No. We're going to end up getting fired if we're not careful" said Dean. "That's what I'm more worried about." Paige looked up at Dean and gave him a seductive smile. "You would want a baby with me?" she asked softly.

"Well…yeah one day. Just not anytime soon" said Dean. "I'm mean sure I'm almost 30 but you're only 23. You still have time as your career is just beginning." "Yeah I get what you mean" said Paige. "Some people call me AJ 2.0 which to me is a little weird." Dean chuckled. "By all means take that as a complement I guess. I mean some people say that I'm Roddy Piper,Stone Cold and a bunch of other shit all mixed into one and I always go "huh? What are you talking about?" ha." Paige laughed. "So what you're saying is that I should take it as a complement?" she asked. "Only if you want to my darling" said Dean. "And since we still have plenty of time before we start thinking about adding kiddies into the mix, we still have plenty of time to you know practice and stuff…just as long as we don't get caught."

"It's not like anyone is going to walk in on us" Paige said as she began unbuckling his belt. "Besides you locked the door." "Yeah…but" Dean said as he rested his arms behind his head. "I just don't like to get disturbed when I'm having fun." "Well of course no one likes to my silly little Jonny-pie" Paige teased as she leaned down to kiss him. "And another thing. I really must be special to you in order for me to be able to call you that." She slowly began pulling down his jeans. "Yeah you are. My sexy little Saraya" Dean teased. "Oh don't make me purr" Paige teased as she tossed his jeans onto the floor.

"Purr baby! Purr!" Dean teased. "Someone's a bit too excited" said Paige as she hovered above him. "Do me" Dean said softly as he gently ran his hands through her jet black hair. "Take your pants off baby" he said. "But keep your heels on as you know that's a turn on for me." "Only for you of course" said Paige as she stood up to remove her white skinny jeans. Dean watched her as she straddled him again. "I like the fact that you ain't wearing any panties today" he said. "I like that you're all mine" said Paige as she caressed his face. "And I like that you're all mine too" said Dean. "You're my favorite redhead" Paige said softly. "And you're my favorite spitfire" said Dean. "I kind of miss your red hair." "Don't worry. It'll come back soon" said Dean. Paige stared intently into his soft gray eyes as she ran her hands through that disheveled dirty brown hair of his. "How'd I ever get so lucky?" Dean asked. "I don't know" Paige said, her eyes never leaving his. The two continued gazing at each other as they remained in silence.

"I love you Jon" Paige softly whispered. Dean smiled. "I love you too Saraya" he said sincerely. The two locked eyes for a moment before they started to passionately kiss. Moans escaped their mouths as Dean's hands traveled up Paige's back. "I love you baby" she said between their kisses. "I love you too Saraya-Jade" Dean said as his hands went under her shirt to unhook her bra.

"Damn…it sure doesn't want me to undo it" Dean said. Paige chuckled. "Here I'll help you." She placed her hands over his to help him with the clasp. "There. Much better now?" she asked. "Nope" said Dean as he quickly removed her shirt and then her dark purple bra. "Now it is." As his hands slowly roamed up her side, they heard a loud knock on the door. "Ugh who the fuck is that!?" Dean hissed. "Just ignore them baby" Paige said as she placed Dean's hands over her breasts. "Besides whoever they are, they could take a hike."

But the door was being knocked at again. "Come on buddy I know you're in there!" the voice on the other side of it said. "Aw shit!" Dean hissed as he said up. "Get dressed baby. I'll go take care of the fucker." Dean hurried up to get redressed so he could answer the door. "Who do you think that's there?" Paige asked as she quickly put on her shirt. "I have no idea" said Dean as he stuck his hand inside of his jeans. "Babe…what are you doing?" asked Paige. Dean chuckled. "Well I sort of have to you know…readjust it so that it's not obvious that we were having fun" he said. "Oh right" said Paige as she continued getting dressed.

Dean sighed after he got himself together to walk towards the door. "Alright what the fuck do you want!?" he hissed as he opened the door to see that it was only Seth standing by it. "Dude!? Are you like fucking kidding me!?" Dean said. He was clearly agitated. "No I'm not "kidding" you" said Seth. "We gotta cut a promo in less than 15 minutes so let's go."

"But dude. I'm with my girl and we were busy if you know what I mean" said Dean. "Look I get that you're pissed off at me right now but remember. You and I are in a little thing called a "storyline" which means we have to go cut a promo" said Seth. Paige walked up to the door to join Dean as by now she was dressed again. "It's ok baby. After all you are kind of in the middle of work right now" she said. Dean sighed. "I'll make it up to you later ok baby?" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I know" said Paige sadly. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you come back." "That's my girl" Dean smiled. He turned to face Seth. "Alright CrossFit Jesus let's go." Dean left Paige in his dressing room. She was of course clearly annoyed at Seth too but after all they were still at work.

"Dude that was so fucking uncalled for" said Dean. "Jon I know that you're mad at me right now, but we still have to do our jobs" said Seth. "Yeah, yeah I know" said Dean. He sighed. "Let's just go find Renee." "So…um…how's things going? You know between Saraya and you?" asked Seth. "Well we were doing just great until you interrupted us" Dean said sarcastically. "But other than that, how are you?" "Fair" said Seth. Dean stopped Seth. "I didn't like that answer" he said. "You sounded...upset. But not mad like me I mean sad like you, you get it?"

"Yeah I get it" said Seth. "It's just..." "You're still thinking about Nikki aren't you?" said Dean. "Yeah" said Seth. "I just don't understand what's wrong with me." "Come on Colby, you know that you're in love with her" said Dean. "I know that I am Jon, it's just I don't understand why I can't let her go" said Seth. "Well it's like I said. You have options that are still on the table for you…that is if you still want to use them" said Dean. "I…I still don't know about that" said Seth. "Well do what you want to" said Dean. "Just remember what I told you." "I'll always remember what you've told me" said Seth.

Dean looked back at Seth as he didn't know what else to say. "Um…we really should get going to do our promo" said Seth. "Right, right" Dean said quickly. "I think I see Renee over there setting up. We should get to her" said Seth. "Right, right good idea" said Dean as they walked over. "By the way" he said. "Today Saraya and I told each other I love you for the very first time." "You did? How did it feel?" asked Seth. "Amazing" Dean said sincerely. "It felt amazing. I mean sure we loved each other before but…we never really actually said it to each other and…I haven't told anyone that in a long time." "I'm sorry that I interrupted you then" said Seth. "Don't worry about it" said Dean. "Besides I'm going to make it really special for her tonight since now that we told each other what was going on in our hearts."

This came as a little bit surprising to Seth because he has never seen Dean to be so…mushy since this side to him was new to him. Sure he's known Dean for being a caring guy because was never heartless but the difference between him and most people is that he only shared that side of him with the people who he wanted to. Seth was obviously one of those people-but what Dean was showing with Paige was unlike something he's ever witnessed before and despite being really close friends with him, it still shocked him in a way.

"Come on man let's go" said Dean as he wrapped an arm around Seth. "Before she blows a gasket." Seth quickly nodded as the two got to Renee.

"Finally you guys are here!" she said. "We're live in 3 minutes." "Sorry we're late" said Seth. "It's alright Colby but don't do it again otherwise Stephanie will kill us all" said Renee. Seth looked over at Dean to see that he was still smiling and he had a reason to be smiling because he was happy that he was with the person he wanted to be with and that was something that Seth wanted to have too.

**A/N: Is Nikki even fully and I mean **_**fully**_** aware that she is wanted by 3 guys? Remember to keep voting in the poll if you think that Seth will ever end up with her and to check out my twitter page (link available in my bio) for so much more. **


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27:**

2 weeks had passed and it was now November 23rd. It was a little after 2 in the afternoon when AJ and Roman entered a gym that was located in upstairs in the Baltimore, Maryland arena they were at. As they entered, the two saw some of their coworkers and Seth and Dean were amongst them. "Hello guys" she said as she greeted them. "Are you guys taking a break?" "Nah, we're done for today" said Dean. "Well he is" said Seth. "He wants to go meet Saraya-Jade as her flight lands in an hour." "I can't believe that she's still Divas Champion" said AJ. "Not that I'm envious about it or anything."

"Hey about that…do you have any plans on trying to get that back or did the company say no?" asked Seth. "They're working on me having it again for WrestleMania 32" said AJ. "That's good" said Seth. "Now that is a match I'd like to see" said Roman. "Thanks" said AJ with a smile. "We're only in here for a half hour. We wanna catch a quick small dinner before we head out there tonight. What about you?" "Nah I'm just staying in here soaking away all of my troubles…just not in a tub or anything" said Seth. "Oh I'm sorry to hear about that" said AJ.

"Nah its ok" said Seth. "So how are your wedding plans going?" "They're going as smoothly as possible" said AJ. "But Leati and I did decide where we're going to get married at." "Oh really where?" asked Seth. "Pensacola of course" said Roman. "And our bachelor/bachelorette parties are going to be in the Bahamas" said AJ. "We're going to fly everyone out on a private plane." "Oh so who's going?" asked Seth. "You are knucklehead" said Roman. "You, Jon, Celeste, Saraya-Jade, Nikki, Brie, Bryan, Tamina, John Cena, my cousins Jon and Josh Fatu. Oh and Trinity, Ariane and Vinny. Our shit is going to be lit." "Jeez you've got quite the group coming out" said Seth. "Yes we do" said AJ. "And we're going to be going on January 20th that way everyone can come out for the wedding which is early in the morning at 10 so that you guys can catch your flights back home for "RAW".

"But it seems like you're forgetting someone" said Seth. "Someone like who Randy Orton?" AJ snickered. "Yeah…" Seth regrettably said. "Now why on Earth would I invite along Randy Orton to my party let alone my wedding?" asked AJ. "Because he's with Nicole now" said Seth. "And?" asked AJ. "Besides doesn't he have like a live show up in Pennsylvania that weekend?" "How would I know?" asked Seth. "I'm just trying to be fair." "He's right" said Roman. "Nicole might not wanna come if we don't invite Randy. Besides are limit for the plane we got is 20 passengers…so there's space for him." AJ sighed.

"Ok fine" she said. "But this was the both of you guy's ideas-not mine." With that she walked off to find a spot to stretch at. "Thanks man" said Seth. "Yeah, well….wait a second why all of a sudden you want Randy there anyway?" asked Roman. "I was only thinking about Nicole, that's all" said Seth. "Yeah perhaps a little _too_ much" said Roman. "I thought you were over her." Seth didn't answer. "Actually…don't…don't answer that" said Roman. "Just…do me a favor. Don't go doing anything you would end up regretting later." Seth nodded as Roman walked over to join his wife. Seth technically of course didn't verbally promise Roman anything….he still had something up his sleeve which was a guarantee that he would get Nikki all to himself.

* * *

Sometime later, Nikki was out walking around backstage. She was preparing to have her segment be filmed when she bumped into Dean. "Hey careful there Blondie" he said. "You know no one ever calls AJ a redhead" said Nikki. "Yeah well because her color is beginning to fade" said Dean. "Not that that's a bad thing of course. Remember when Natalie's hair was fucking orange because she needed a touchup?" "Yeah well that's her problem" said Nikki. Dean took a quick glance at Nikki. She was wearing her blue ring attire today. "Could I ask you a question?" asked Dean. "Yeah sure but make it quick. I'm about to cut a promo" said Nikki. "Why in the hell is your top…always looking like your fucking chest is about to burst out of it?" said Dean. "Not that I'm trying to be overly blunt or anything."

"It's just my personality" said Nikki. "But hey listen, I'll catch you around later ok?" Nikki continued making her way down the hallway. "_Goddamn_ _no wonder Seth is in love with your ass_" Dean thought. "_But of course it's none of my business. It's none of my business._"

Nikki continued making her way down the hallway when she noticed that the cameras were approaching her so she quickly changed her mood to get herself into character. They followed her for about 15 seconds when John came out of nowhere. "Hey Nikki!" he said, causing her to stop in her tracks. "What is it John? I'm on my way to my match just like you told me to" she said. "Yeah well there's been a change of plans tonight" said John. "Change of plans?" asked Nikki. "Yeah you see. I've been given the pleasure of telling you that you're not going to be up against Naomi tonight" said John. "You're going to be going up against your sister Brie."

The audience gasped as some fell silent.

"What!? But wait no John she's my sister! I can't fight my sister! Are you crazy!?" said Nikki. "You did at WrestleMania 30 last year" said John. "And so tonight you're going to be doing it again." John began to walk away. "No" Nikki said sternly. John stopped and turned around. "What did you just say?" asked John. "I said no. I'm not going to fight my sister" said Nikki. "Nikki I don't think that you understand" said John. "I am the new assistant "RAW" manager so whatever I say around here goes." "**I DON'T CARE!**" Nikki shouted. John smirked. "Alright then" he said. "Then you're up against your boy toy. Randy Orton."

The audience gasped once again.

"No! That doesn't even make any sense! I'm not going to be fighting him either and you heard me!" Nikki shouted in John's face. John maintained his composure and firm stance. "Ok then" he simply said. "You won't have a match with either Brie or Orton tonight." "I…won't?" asked Nikki. "No" said John. "Security!?" "Wait what!?" asked Nikki as a security guard came up. "Yes Mr. Cena?" "Please remove Miss Bella out of my sight. She's no longer welcome back here" said John. "Wait what!? John! Are you freaking firing me!?" Nikki franticly asked. Just then Randy came out of nowhere. "Hey what the hell do you think you're doing!?" he shouted. "Let go of her right now!"

"Randy…please help me!" Nikki shouted. "Take her out of here" John coldly said. "I don't wanna see her in my sights ever again." "Randy please help me!" Nikki shouted again as the security officer carted Nikki off camera. "Just what in the hell are you doing Cena!?" shouted Randy. "You know exactly what this is" said John. "Oh really what is that?" asked Randy. "I'm doing what's best for business. That? What I did to Nikki? Letting her go from the company is what's best for business" said John. Randy began to strike John with an uppercut to his jaw and the fight began backstage as they proceeded to knock over several equipment items while onlookers stood frozen in horror. They continued on their brawl before it was brought out into the arena with the crowd responding with a huge pop.

"Oh my God do you see what I am seeing!? Good Lord!" shouted Jerry. "Yes I clearly do" JBL said sarcastically. "Um you guys…did see what happened backstage and I'm apparently getting word on just what exactly happened to our Nikki Bella and it's not good" said Michael. "Michael just pay attention to the darn match" said JBL. "I can't believe that you don't care about what has happened to Nikki Bella" said Michael. "I know right?" asked Jerry.

The fight continued outside of the ring where Randy charged into John causing him to slam into the steel steps.

"C-can somebody get an official out here or something!?" shouted JBL. "This cannot be legal. This simply cannot."

Randy and John continued their assault as John got up and the crowd began cheering for both parties. John decided to run head first into Randy's side, knocking them both down. The two men continued brawling until Triple H's theme music began to play, distracting them both long enough to look up. "**HEY!**" he shouted. "Hey you two boneheads! If you wanna fight so much then guess what!? You get hash it all out here right here! In the ring….at TLC!" The crowd had a mixed reaction of cheering and booing.

"Now…get the hell out of my ring!" shouted Triple H. "Oh and John….just for that little stunt you pulled backstage…you have a last man standing match up against Kane and it starts right now!" Triple H threw down his mic, shattering it. All Randy could do was smirk as he stood up to walk away. The camera panned in on John who had a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"My goodness" said Michael. "What a night." "I'll say" said Jerry. "There is just no way John is in any condition right now to face Kane. Not…not after that assault that Randy Orton had initiated." "Are you saying that you're blaming Randy Orton for this?" asked JBL. "There's just no way that you can blame Randy Orton for this. John Cena started it all and so now he's going to finish it."

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of John's match.

"So in other news like I've been trying to get out to you all at home here is that I've received some word of what happened in the relations to the whereabouts of Nikki Bella earlier" said Michael. "No one cares" said JBL. "I care" said Michael. "And to those of you who are viewing this at home for the third time, I've received word on what happened to Nikki Bella and apparently she has been reportedly escorted out of the arena, out of the facility and she was last seen in the parking lot with a security guard escorting her to car as her sister Brie Bella and husband Daniel Bryan were believed to be trying to somehow stop the situation and…that's all we know so far and I don't know what this could mean for her career."

John eventually was able to barely win over Kane by delivering a series of 7 AAs to him. He received another mix reaction from the crowd as they wanted more from him but he was just too exhausted to really sink his teeth into Kane. As he was exiting, Randy came on the big Titan Tron. "Hey Cena" he said. "Just know that for what you did tonight to me and Nikki….your ass is going to pay for that at TLC and I'm going to damn make sure of that especially since I will get to choose the stipulation." John shouted something back at Randy, presumably an expletive, but it wasn't audible to the camera as there was no mic around and with that, the show ended. What people didn't know was that the animosity between him and Randy was completely real and it didn't need a script, much less acting to show it.

**A/N: Review please and the poll is still open :-)**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28:**

Another 2 weeks had went by and the fans of the WWE Universe couldn't seem to stop talking about what went on between Nikki, John and Randy. John was beginning to see a lot more heat for how he "handled" Nikki, not that he had mind of course because at the very same time, his fan base expanded. It was now December 12th where AJ and Roman were busy setting the table at their apartment in Jersey City. They were spending time visiting AJ's family and after hearing that Randy was to be doing a show the following evening, he decided to invite him over for dinner. After all they were going to be inviting him to their wedding events so they thought why not?

"Are you sure that you wanna do this?" asked AJ. "Yes baby I'm sure" said Roman. "It's the right thing to do." "You are an even better person than I am" said AJ as she pushed in a chair. "You and I are equally good people" said Roman as he kissed her. "Come on" said AJ. "I want us to go have just a little fun you know…before…he comes." Her hands were intertwined with Roman's. "God you're so tall" she said. "What else is new AJ?" asked Roman. "So…can we?" asked AJ. "I mean…we're not expecting him for another hour so there's still plenty of time." "April Jeanette are you trying to seduce me?" Roman teasingly asked. "Maybe…" AJ said seductively as she jumped into his arms.

"What you do to me is completely up to you." Roman smiled as he carried AJ into their bedroom. He laid her down on their bed and got on top of her. "Wait…I wanna be on top this time" she said. "Ok whatever you say" said Roman as the two changed positions. AJ laid on top of Roman and the two resumed kissing, his hands tightly holding her bottom. "Here" she whispered as she unbuttoned her blouse exposing her black see-through bra. "Um…did…did you go shopping?" asked Roman. "Perhaps" said AJ. "Because…I do like what I am seeing" said Roman. "Of course you do" said AJ as undid her bra. "And everything you see on me belongs to you." Roman became extremely aroused at this site. "Please let me be on the top" he whispered.

"Nope I'm so sorry baby but I'm afraid that I cannot do that for you tonight" said AJ as she gave a devilish smile. "But you said that I could do whatever I wanted to do to you" said Roman. "I changed my mind" said AJ as she began to unbuckle his belt. "You're being so mean to me right now" Roman teased. "I know baby" said AJ. "And it's so much fun." "Ima get you back for this, you know that right?" asked Roman. "Uh-huh sure" said AJ as she continued removing the rest of his lower clothing. "Nice briefs baby" she said. "Nice tits" said Roman. AJ smiled as she went to remove his boxers. "You know…" she trailed off. "I could just take my time torturing you." "You can't tonight" said Roman. "Not with Randy coming over."

"Fuck Randy. He can wait, but this can't" said AJ. She resumed to slowly remove Roman's boxers. "Baby….you don't look like you could hold out for so much longer." "Fine. Go ahead and torture me" said Roman. "Just know that the next time Ima get so bad that I-" his voice was silenced at AJ's touch. "You see Leati…" she said. "I'm the one who is completely in charge of everything we do in this bed tonight. Not you. I call all of the shots." As she continued her strokes, she could feel Roman pulsing through her hands. "Ugh….you're not being fair" said Roman.

"Who said that I ever play fair?" AJ asked as she slowly took in his length, further silencing him. She continued to tease him by slowly going over his tip until Roman had enough. "Stop!" he said sternly as he sat up. "I can't" teased AJ. "Oh yes you will" said Roman as he flipped AJ over, causing her to giggle. He began to tear away at the rest of her clothing as she removed his shirt. He placed his lips against hers and she placed her hands around his face in order to hold him.

"Did you bring anything?" she asked. "Who cares?" said Roman his hands cupped AJ's breast. "No…" she trailed off. "Don't…tease me." "Too late" said Roman as he began to gently bite her nipples. AJ began to moan as this happened. Roman took his free hand and slowly ran his fingers down her body until he had reached her entrance. He slowly placed two fingers inside of her. Roman could tell that she was sensitive so he slowly began to massage her folds which had made her moans louder. She tightly wrapped her legs around him and Roman removed his fingers after realizing she was wet enough for him. He gently placed himself inside of her and he began to slowly thrust inside of her. "Baby…." AJ called out. "I told you that I'm going to punish you" said Roman as he continued to thrust inside of her.

Meanwhile, Randy had showed up and he had opened the door as AJ and Roman had left it open. "Hello?" he called out. "Joe, April?" He noticed that the table was set but then as he moved closer towards the back of the apartment, he began to hear very distinctive sounds of sex going on. "Joe!" AJ cried out in ecstasy. "That's right baby keeping saying my name!" Roman shouted. Her fingers raked his chest as each stroke he made had her screaming his name.

Randy took an uncomfortable step back as his face began to slowly turn red from his blushing as he continued to hear AJ's moaning from the bedroom. "Yes! Yes! Oh Yes! Oh my fucking God Leati! Right there! Oh yes right there!" "_God…she's almost as loud as Nikki…or even louder_" thought Randy. "_Shit if I didn't have Nikki…I would definitely be considering taking her away from Roman, regardless of them being together or not. That bitch sounds hot._" Randy remained in the apartment until he had heard the sounds of the couple having an orgasm come from the bedroom. He continued to hear AJ moaning shortly afterwards, so he decided to back outside and wait downstairs in the lobby. On his way out he had tripped over a toy, but he didn't hurt himself as he left the apartment.

AJ pulled Roman in for a kiss. He was still thrusting inside of her, so it made it difficult for her to focus on kissing him. "Baby…" Roman picked her up to hold her closer to him. The two stared into one another's eyes. They held each other as tightly as they could. Roman's rhythm sped up and AJ's moaning became as loud as if she was shouting. Roman continued to rapidly move inside of AJ as she scratched at his back. He continued until he felt himself ready to explode inside of her. At this point, AJ was moaning as if she was not in this world anymore. Eventually unleashed another load inside of her, letting out a loud grunt in the process. AJ laid back, heavily panting as Roman remained on top of her. AJ placed her arms down at her sides as Roman watched her chest as it continued to rise.

"I still want you" he said softly. "I know" said AJ. "But I don't think you want to burn dinner, don't you?" "No of course not" said Roman as leaned down to kiss her. AJ removed her arms from her the back of her head to hold Roman again as they kissed. "We…should get dressed again" he said softly. "Baby…I'm sorry for teasing you" said AJ. Roman smiled. "Don't ever be" he said as he got up from off her. "Come on" he said as he held out his hand for her. "Let's go get cleaned up. Randy is going to be here any minute." AJ smiled as she took his hand and he helped her up.

* * *

30 minutes later, AJ began to serve their plates and Roman stepped out from the back buttoning his shirt. "Ok he said he's on his way up" he said. "Alright well I've just finished serving everyone's plate" said AJ as she placed the pans back on top of the stove. "You know we should have invited Colby over." "We couldn't" said Roman. "Besides we'll see him tomorrow before the show." He continued to watch AJ as she placed the finishing touches on their table. He loved how she liked to be neat about things and that not only did she took care of herself, that she took care of their home. "Come here" Roman said softly. AJ stopped and looked up at him. "It's perfect already just like you" he said. "Aww thank you" said AJ as she walked towards him. He leaned down to give her soft kisses.

"You're the sweetest man I've ever met" AJ said softly. Roman smiled. A few moments the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said AJ. She walked over to answer it, and of course it was Randy standing in the doorway. "Hello Randy" AJ said enthusiastically. "Hello AJ, Joe" said Randy. Roman waved as Randy entered into the apartment. AJ locked the door behind them.

"So I hope you uh…liked what I cooked" said AJ. "I made Spanish seasoned Turkey drums with a white rice dish mixed with carrots, peas, and beets. There's also a tomato and olive salad I made and for desert I have homemade chocolate pudding." "Thank you" Randy said as he took his seat. Truthfully he was still a little uncomfortable given what he had walked in on earlier but despite his he still had managed to keep staring at AJ. "_Damn if I didn't have Nicole I would so take AJ for myself…regardless_" he thought. His eyes moved towards her chest. "_She may have much smaller tits than Nicole but they're sure as hell a whole lot bigger than her sister Brie's….but they'll do._" "Is everything ok Orton?" Roman asked. "Yeah you sort of seem unlike yourself" said AJ as she took her seat. "Um…it's nothing" Randy lied. "Look Randy, let's all just cut to the chase here ok?" said AJ. "Now there's a reason why we obviously asked you over for dinner."

"Yeah…why is that?" asked Randy. "I thought you hated me." "We do" said AJ. "But we are willing to just do the right thing here given that we are all adults here. My husband and I…well we would like to invite you on our trip to wedding celebration." "You do?" asked Randy. "Yes" said AJ. "And as you already know, we've already invited Nikki and our trip begins on the 20th and we're taking a private jet-all expenses paid for of course it's our treat and we're leaving the Bahamas to come back to Pensacola on the morning of the 23rd-the day before our wedding which will be taking place early the next morning so that everyone can get to "RAW" the next day."

"I….don't know what to say" said Randy. He was truly surprised. Especially given how he had treated them, he was nearly speechless. "Well you can start by apologizing to me-the right way" said Roman. Randy nodded. "I'm…sorry Joe for verbally…insulting you" he said. Whether Roman or AJ could tell if it was sincere or not, well it didn't really matter that much at the moment. "Then it's settled then" said AJ. "Let's eat." "Actually…no not quite yet" said Roman. "What's wrong?" asked AJ. "There is one thing I wanna know" said Roman. "What is it?" asked Randy. "I need you to tell me what are your real motives for wanting to be with Nicole" said Roman.

"Why is that any of your business?" asked Randy. "She's my girlfriend and I-" he stopped himself. He didn't want to tell Roman or AJ that he loved her. He figured that it wasn't any of their business and he was right in a way. "Look" he resumed. "I care about her, I really do and that's all Ima say ok?" Roman nodded as he continued to glare at him. His suspicious were in the right as before Randy was just using Nikki for her body, but what he and AJ along with everyone else didn't know was that he was slowly beginning to change although he would admit it's not easy.

"Just please know that I do…care for Nicole ok?" said Randy. "Ok Randy" said Roman. "Whatever you say." The three continued eating their meal as Randy started thinking again. "_Maybe I chose the wrong girl_" he thought. His eyes shifted from AJ's chest and onto her mouth as she opened it to place her fork inside. "_I wonder if…if I would be able to fit myself inside of her._" He knew that these thoughts were wrong but it was just the way he has always been with women. Suddenly he began to feel an uncomfortable sensation going on in his pants and he knew just exactly what it was. "Oh shit!" he hissed, causing AJ and Roman to look up at him.

"Is there something wrong?" asked AJ. His eyes immediately focused in on her brown eyes and it only made his erection worse. "Um…um…no, no I'm fine. It's nothing I swear" he quickly said. AJ's eyebrows cocked in confusion. "Ok whatever you say Randy" she said. "Baby this meal you made for us is really good" said Roman. "Thank you baby" AJ said as she exchanged a flirtatiously glance at him.

"Lucky bastard" Randy grumbled. "What was that you said Randy?" asked AJ. "Nothing AJ" Randy lied. His erection was starting to become painful as he stared at the blouse that AJ was wearing. One of the buttons had somehow managed to unloosen and he could see right through to her bra. Unfortunately for Randy he couldn't see what he wanted to see, so he decided that it was time for him to excuse himself to the restroom. "Excuse me but um where's your restroom?" he nervously asked. "2 doors to the right" said Roman. "Thank you" said Randy as he got up and quickly ran to the back. "He's such a fucking weirdo I swear" AJ said as she continued eating.

Randy made his way into the bathroom and quickly unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. He knew that it was too late to simply just tuck it in and ignore his painful erection. He opened the toilet seat with his free hand and began to stroke himself with the other. Luckily for him it didn't take too long for him to ejaculate his seed into the toilet. He sighed as he started to clean and fix himself up. "Damn it Randy" he hissed to himself. "I cannot believe that you now want that no chested shorty." He sighed as he began drying his hands. "I know how you get when you want something. You always go by any means necessary to get it." He let out another sigh. "_Ok, just…just ignore her_" he thought. He left the bathroom and made his way back to his seat. By then, AJ and Roman were finishing up their plates.

"You were gone quite a long time" AJ said suspiciously as she kept eating. "I…I had to use the bathroom" said Randy. "Yeah I don't care what you did in there as we're eating but still it doesn't take anyone 10 minutes to pee or shit" AJ said. Roman coughed at his wife's words due to the sheer atrociousness that came from them. "Well all that matters now is that I'm fine now" Randy said. But he was lying as somehow he could feel himself getting hard off of her again. "Fuck my life!" he hissed under his breath as he slammed his fist onto the table, prompting AJ to abruptly place her fork down. "You see you keep muttering something over there and I'm not quite sure what it is your exactly saying" she said.

"Oh honey he's probably praying" said Roman as he took a sip from his cup. "But he just slammed his fist onto our table" said AJ. "I'm fine" Randy lied while trying very hard not to look her in the eye.

"But I can tell that you're lying to me" said AJ. "You're not even looking at me in the eyes." Randy sighed as he looked up to face AJ. "_You may be hot but you're sure as hell annoying and I think that's going to be the only Goddamn thing that'll fucking save you_" he angrily thought. "I said I was fine" he lied. "Really I am."

"So then why are you glaring at me?" asked AJ. Randy let out a frustrated sigh. "Honey…I'm sure he just had a bad day" said Roman. "Yeah you've got that right" Randy angrily muttered. "But-" AJ said. "AJ, I'm fine ok?" said Randy. "Whatever" AJ said sarcastically as she picked up her fork to resume eating. Randy by now had completely lost his appetite and had gained it someplace else. "Look if you really must know…I got a phone call saying that I have to leave as soon as possible" Randy lied. "It's pretty urgent." "Oh…ok?" AJ said slowly. "I'm sorry" Randy abruptly stood up and turned around. "But thank you for your time and thank you for inviting me to your wedding celebration in the Bahamas. I really appreciate it and I won't tell Nicole because I want it be a surprise so I'll see you later." He left as soon as he could, leaving Roman and AJ confused.

"This is the last time we're **ever** going to invite that man into our house" she said. Roman shrugged as he continued eating.

Randy hissed and swore at himself down the hallway. The elevator was taking way too long to come get him so he decided to make a break for it down the stairs. After all he was only on the 6th floor and he couldn't wait to get away from the loving couple that opened up their home to him…especially AJ.

**A/N: Whoa someone has issues…**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29:**

A few more weeks had passed and TLC has since came and ended. It turned out that if Randy won, then John would have to give up his position as the assistant manager and become a "good guy" again and if Randy lost, then John would continue to make his living life hell. Unfortunately for Randy, he did loose against John which in reality angered him for the obvious reasons. Despite this, John decided to "do the right thing" by "giving up" his position with the authority which had deeply "angered" Stephanie and Triple H because they had figured without John that their evil empire would crumble. He knew that his character would end up paying the price for his "betrayal" but at the time being, he was enjoying the week off with his 10-month-old son Johnnie. It was now December 22nd and the father and son were together Tampa. John was talking to another two of his brothers, Dan and Matt.

"So….when's Nicole and her family coming over?" asked Dan. "They're not" said John as he held Johnnie. "What do you mean they're not?" asked Matt. "I mean I know that y'all not together anymore and that she went and got herself a new man, but still it's y'all son's first Christmas. She's gotta come." "Well…they're not" said John. "She's not the one coming over. I am." "What?" Dan asked. "You guys have got some weird arrangements going on." "I know" said John as he wiped off a countertop. "So…does she even know yet that you sold that house of yours in Cali?" asked Matt. "Nope" said John. "And I'm not going to tell her. There's no need to."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Matt said as he shook his head. "I don't care what you say, y'all gotta get yourselves back together." "I already talked to Steve and Sean about it several times before" said John. "It isn't going to happen and I'm ok with that. I'm slowly but surely beginning to accepting that." "Yeah and another thing" said Dan. "Why is it every damn time the both of you are on the road at the same time that Johnnie boy over here has to stay with her mother? Why can't he stay with our parents?" John shrugged his shoulders. Of course he knew the real reason why he never brought this up to Nikki and it was because he didn't want to cause any tension between them, although it was a very valid discussion.

"John my man…" said Matt. "What the hell happened to you? You're not to type to ever just let anyone push you around." "She's not pushing me around" said John as he looked up at his brothers. "It's just this is the way things are for right now. Besides I don't like having my son travel up and down the road all the time. The kid's barely one and he's been across the country ever since he was a week old." "John…" said Dan. "As your older brother, I am just concerned that's all. I want him to have a relationship with his paternal grandparents just like he has one with his maternal ones."

"He doesn't" said John. "Not with Nicole's father….he's never even met him." "Well why the hell not?" asked Dan. "I mean for God's sakes that's his grandson, his first one right?" "Nope it's his second" said John. "Nicole and Brianna's younger brother JJ has a little boy too." "So doesn't he see that one at all?" asked Matt. "Nope. He sees none of them" said John. "That's really sad that she doesn't have a relationship with him" said Dan. "It's not her fault" John said in Nikki's defense. "The guy walked out on them when they were 12. He would send them money from time to time because he was still obligated by Arizona law to do so but then he just went back to Mexico for the latter of what…10, 15 years I believe? Yeah he did and he only returned just recently upon finding out that his daughters were world famous wrestlers."

"Damn that is so shitty" said Dan. "I know" said John. "I'll never do that to my Johnnie." "We know you won't John" said Matt. "You're a good father no-you're a great father." "Thank you" said John. "Dada?" said Johnnie. "Yes kiddo?" said John. "Aww that's so cute. He's talking" said Matt. "Yeah he's uh verbalizing" said John. "He's not really saying full sentences yet. It's still early. So all he's really doing is saying small words. "It's still so cute" said Matt. "So words has he said so far?" asked Dan. "Uh let's see…" said John. "He has said "mama", "dada", "poo", "moo", "eh", "uh-oh" and "no". But I highly doubt he knows what the latter are, he might just only know who his parents are."

"Can I hold him?" asked Matt. "Sure man" said John as he handed Johnnie over to his brother. "He's also standing up in his crib now. I'm so proud. And I only let him crawl on the carpet. I think that the linoleum might hurt his little knees." "Jeez John" said Dan. "You've gotta be treating him like a little guy, not a girl." "Dude…" said John. "I know I know it's your kid, not mine" said Dan. "So since you're finally over Nicole…are you going to start looking for another lovely lady to enter into your life?" "Nope" said John. "Nicole was my soul mate."

"Ah no John" said Dan. "You're 38. You're so young. You can't just decide not to bring anyone else new into your life while she can?" "She's 32. She's 6 ½ years younger than me. She has time. I don't" said John. "John you're talking like you're 88, not 38. There's still plenty of time. By buddy Rodger is 41 and he just got married for the second time and is about to have his first child. And what about all of those housewives on them shows? They're like fucking 50 years old still thinking they're 20-which is so damn disgusting in my opinion-and they're trying to still have kids?"

"Wait…you actually watch that crap?" asked Matt. "Yeah because I thought it was it was only Steve and Darlando who watched things like that…you know besides mom." "There was nothing on to watch that day ok so sue me" said Dan. "Ok Daniel, I'll sue you" John jokingly said. "Hey…uh John, I think the mini John over here needs a changing" said Matt. "Ok diapers are upstairs in my room" said John. "Um…can you take this one?" asked Matt. John gave Matt a certain look. "Ok…but don't blame me if I get it wrong" said Matt. "Bring him to me when you're finished so that I can check him" said John. "So going back to Nicole…" said Dan. "There's not much to say" said John. "We are just friends now raising a baby together for the next 17 years and 2 months."

"John…I just worry about you, you know?" said Dan. "You're my little brother and I just don't want to see you or your son get hurt." "We won't get hurt" said John. "Besides everything is already legally taken care of." "You work fast then" said Dan. "So when is the rest of the clan coming?" "Tomorrow" said John. "And I'm going to help mom, Steve and Darlando cook believe it or not." "You John know how to cook?" asked Dan. "Yeah I do…" said John. "Especially now that I have a kid now." Dan gave a huge guffaw. "You…cooking? Oh man oh man oh man do I've gotta see this one!" he said. "I can't wait to see Christmas dinner this year. This is going to be one that tops the charts."

"Uh thanks?" said John. "By the way, how much did you exactly get from your LA house?" asked Dan. "My original asking price-well I got a little more because a really rich foreign couple wanted it and they wanted it by the end of the month because they needed to move there so they can get work on a developing company" said John. "So I got like an extra million for it so it sold for $3.7 million." "Nice man" said Dan. "Let's go do a little shopping huh?" The two brothers laughed away until Matt returned with Johnnie. "Here can you um…please check if I did this right?" he asked. "Sure" said John as he took Johnnie from Matt. "Yeah…uh everything seems right" he said. "Good job." "Woo thank God" said Matt as he took a seat on a barstool. "So what did I miss?"

"Nothing really" said Dan. "We're just discussing how much John's old house closed for." "The LA one?" asked Matt. "Aw man you loved that house. It was first big boy house." "Matthew…seriously?" said John. "I've only had that house since…" "Elizabeth?" said Dan. "Yeah since her" said John. "That must have been since the 90's?" asked Matt. "Nope, I brought it in November 2003" said John. "For $2.7 million." "Hey remember that housewarming party we threw for you?" asked Matt. "Yeah that shit was totally crazy" said John. "Crazy but fun" said Dan. Just then John's phone went off. "Excuse me" he said as he handed Johnnie to Dan. "I gotta take this." "Of course man" said Dan. John stepped out of his kitchen and into his parlor to see that someone left him a text message. It was Nikki.

"_Hey John. I hope you and Johnnie r doing well :-) I have a surprise for you guys for Christmas-a big one and don't ask me 4 hints because ur not getting any. But if u have any more questions that r not related 2 my surprise then u know where 2 reach me. Much love, Nicole._"

John wanted to immediately reply to Nikki but he knew that he couldn't. He wanted to ask her what kind of surprise but of course obviously it was made to him very clearly that he wasn't getting that answer for another 3 days. So 3 days he'll wait. He walked back into his kitchen to join his brothers and his son.

"Who was that?" asked Dan. "Nicole" said John as he scratched his head. "Nicole? What's she doing texting you?" asked Matt. "Dude why are you being such an idiot right now?" asked Dan. "You know that she and John have to talk because of the baby." "Look no one's an idiot over here" said John. He chuckled because Dan's response reminded him of when they were children. "Besides she was just checking in." "Into what? A hotel?" asked Dan. "You're ever the questioning one" said John. "And no she's not checking into a hotel. She's just checking in with me that's all, I mean we're still really good friends."

"Yeah. What my question is just how _much_ of a _good_ friend she is?" said Dan. "You're very protective of me today" John concernedly said. "Is there something the matter?" "Nothing happened John" said Dan. "I'm just a concerned older brother that is all. I insist." John nodded as went to pick Johnnie up. "So…is there anything else you guys wanna do while you're around?" "Game room?" asked Matt. "Sure" said John. "I'll just go get his playpen and we can all set it up." Dan and Matt nodded as John led the way back upstairs as he continued to wonder about what Nikki had planned for him.


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30:**

A few more days had passed and it was now Christmas Day. AJ and Roman had managed to travel to Union City with their family to stay with AJ's as they wanted to give Alia a white Christmas that year. "Merry Christmas baby" said Roman as he stepped outside in the backyard to give her a kiss. "Merry Christmas Leati" said AJ. "Aww look at her and Uncle Robert play in the snow." "She's getting so big" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "She's getting ready to go back inside. I only have her out her for a few minutes since she's only 13 months old." "My God times sure flies by" said Roman as he sipped his mug of hot chocolate.

"Did you save me any?" asked AJ. "Of course" said Roman. "I'm just really glad that our moms are getting along to make Christmas dinner this year." "Me too" said AJ. Roman held her hand as they watched their daughter explore snow for the first time. "She's so cute" said AJ. "She's just like her mother" said Roman. "And her father" said AJ with a smile. "Oh and I got some photos of this for her album. After another minute, Robert picked up Alia. Luckily it wasn't that cold, it was 40 degrees but they still didn't want her outside that long even though she was all bundled up.

"And here she is" said Robert as he handed AJ her daughter. "Hi sweetie" she said. "Did you like the snow?" Alia just smiled. "Come on my sweetie, let's go get you inside now huh?" said AJ as she walked inside. "Hey uh Joe, can I ask you something?" asked Robert. "Sure" said Roman. "I uh…notice that your brother is not here" said Robert. "Not that it's any of my business of course." "No it's ok, I don't actually mind that question" said Roman. "It's just we've haven't exactly gotten along lately in the past few years." "That's a shame" said Robert. "No really it's nothing" said Roman. "It's nothing at all."

But Robert could tell that the issue at hand was deeply troubling to him so he decided that he would ask his sister AJ more about it. Maybe she would be willing to give more details into it. AJ stepped back towards them. "Hey you two, you're letting all of the heat out of the house" she said. "Come on, don't you guys wanna watch Alia play with her little pink piano we brought her?" "Sure sweetie" said Roman as he walked inside. Robert knew that he would have to find a quick way to talk to AJ about it…so he decided that later on tonight he would.

Meanwhile, the Cena family was back in Tampa celebrating their holiday. Dinner was just finished being served when it was a little after 5 when the doorbell rang to John's house. "More visitors?" asked Steve. "Are we getting little elves?" asked Darlando. "Hey there easy on the eggnog you two" said John as he got up to answer the door. Once he did, he was surprised to see that it was Nikki standing outside. "May I come in?" she asked. "Nicole what are you doing here?" asked John. "Well didn't you get my message?" asked Nikki. "I said that I had a little surprise coming for Christmas."

John was in complete shock. He didn't know what to say or to do. "John?" Nikki asked. "John is everything alright?" But John didn't answer. Instead he kept staring into Nikki's eyes, wondering what else she would say. "John?" Nikki asked again. "John, are you ok?" John was still trapped in his daze. He was completely in a trance with Nikki's presence. "Oh my God John is everything ok!?" Nikki said sternly. This however still didn't break his attention, so much so that he had reached out to put her into a tight hug, leaving Nikki confused.

"John!?" she called out. "John!? Are you ok!?" He finally let go of her as his attention broke where he looked out to see a confused look on her face. "John…" she said. "Is…there something going on with you?" "What, no" said John. "Then why were you ignoring me for the past few minutes as I was calling your name?" asked Nikki. "I'm…sorry Nicole" he said. "I'm just…really tired that's all." He was of course lying. He knew that the real reason behind this was the obvious fact that he still loved her…of course he just wouldn't tell her.

"Is Johnnie keeping you up again or something?" asked Nikki. "Or something" said John. "Merry Christmas Nicole." "Merry Christmas John" Nikki said. "May I come inside?" "Of…course" said John. "I'm…also just very surprised to see you." He was now starting to tell the truth. "You didn't think that I'd miss our son's first Christmas didn't you?" said Nikki. "To tell you the truth I have no idea" said John as he let Nikki inside. "Wow John" she said. "I've almost forgotten how beautiful you decorate for the holidays." "It's been 2 years since we had a Christmas together" said John. "Yes it has" said Nikki as she continued to look around the house.

She was right to John's decorating. Throughout the foyer was green and red garland strewn across the staircase banister. In a corner there was a giant nutcracker and in another corner was filled with tons of Christmas knickknacks. On the floor below her was a welcome mat that was read "_Happy Holidays_" across it. "You ready to see him?" asked John. "Yes, yes of course" said Nikki. "But before I do, can I ask you something?" asked John. "Yes John?" said Nikki. "So…how come are you here?" asked John. "I mean…not that I don't want you here it's just what about your family?"

Nikki smiled. "John. They and Randy knew about my coming here for weeks. They weren't exactly all that thrilled about it at first because we've always spent our holidays together and they really wanted to spend Johnnie's first together and Randy wanted us to be together but I told him to focus on his daughter. I…I told my mom and siblings that I couldn't miss being with my son and so they understood. I spent Christmas Eve with them and now I'm spending Christmas Day with you."

John's heart warmed on the inside with these words. "Come on let's go see him" Nikki said as she took him by his hand and gently pulled him into the living room where the rest of his family was at. "Thank you" he mouthed to himself as the two entered into the next room. "Hey everyone its Nicole!" said Sean. "Oh Nicole!" said John's mother Carol. "It's so nice to see you!" "And it's so nice to see you" said Nikki as the two women hugged. Dan tapped on John's shoulders. "Hey man, can we speak in the other room?" he asked. John nodded as they went into the parlor to speak alone.

"What is she doing here?" asked Dan. "Daniel its Christmas" said John. "Besides she didn't wanna miss our son's first Christmas." "See there goes that "our" thing again" said Dan. "What? It's true" said John. "Johnathan is our son." "Yeah John but it's the way you say it" said Dan. "It's like you're together or something and what in the hell was up with that…that holding the hands shit?" John sighed. "Look Dan, it's just how she is" he said. "I don't know man…." Dan said. "Are you two really sure that you're over each other? I mean isn't she supposed to be dating Mr. Hot Shot Randy Orton? Shouldn't' she be with him or her family?" "_I should use that one day on the mic at work_" John thought.

"I mean seriously" said Dan. "I don't want her to be taking advantage of your Johnnie." "Enough!" shouted John. "She is not taking advantage of me or our son! She is still the mother of my son, whether you like it or not." Dan grew quiet. "John…" he said. "Look." He turned around to see that Nikki was holding their son. "I uh…like the little Santa outfit you dressed him in" she said casually. "Thank you" said John. "It was my mom's idea." "Good idea" said Nikki. "Ima just go take him upstairs in his nursery. He must be tired." "Of course" said John. Nikki nodded as she carried Johnnie upstairs with her.

"Must you be a dick?" asked John. "John, we're not little kids anymore" said Dan. "We've grown up. We've both have. I'm just looking out for my little brother that's all. I would never try to hurt you again…you know that right?" His words were sincere. "Of course" said John. "I know that." Dan placed his hand on John's shoulder. "Just please know that I'm here for you…we all are." John nodded as Dan returned back into the living room. John sighed as he joined his family in singing Christmas Carols for the next hour.

* * *

Sometime later after his family had left, he had went upstairs to check on Nikki and Johnnie in his nursery. "Hey you guys" he said softly as he entered. "Nicole?" he called out. They weren't in there." He sighed as he closed the door behind them. "_I guess I better go get my phone from my room to call her_" he thought. John entered his room to find that Nikki was lying across his bed holding Johnnie as they slept. "She must be exhausted" he said as he approached them. He thought about waking her, but he knew from his past experiences that she wasn't the one to be disturbed while sleeping. So he decided to remove his shoes and walk over to take Johnnie out of the bed and place him in his crib which was next to his bed. John looked back at Nikki who was still soundly asleep and at that moment, he had decided to slowly get up into the bed to lay next to her.

He knew it was a seriously crazy move to do but he didn't care. He just wanted to be able to hold her again. He hasn't done it in so long. He snuggled himself close to her, so much that he was able to feel her breathe. "_You smell so good_" he thought. He wrapped his arm around her. "_Why does she have to be this beautiful?_" he thought. "_It isn't fair. I know I shouldn't be doing this but…._" He took his hand and gently brushed away Nikki's hair which was still blonde and planted a soft kiss on her neck which had unknowingly triggered her to mumble "John…."

This left John surprised again as he carefully laid Nikki's hair back down, being careful so not to disturb her. "_How did she know it was him?_" He had wondered. "_Was she dreaming of me?_" Whatever the reason was, it didn't seem to matter to him as he gently wrapped his arms around her as he fell soundly asleep afterwards.


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31:**

A few more weeks had passed and it was now January 13th, 2016. Nikki was in the kitchen of Brie and Bryan's house chopping up zucchini for their dinner. "I am super excited about next week's trip" said Brie. "Yeah it was pretty awesome of AJ and Joe to invite us all. Isn't that sweet?" said Bryan. "Yeah…sweet" Nikki said unenthusiastically as she scooped up the chopped vegetables and placed them into a bowl. "Thank you for letting me come stay over." "Well it's nothing" said Bryan. "You needed a place to stay while you sell that house."

"Apartment" said Nikki. "It's an apartment by the shore. Kind of like John's LA house." Brie noticed that something was wrong with her sister's mood. "Hey honey?" she whispered into Bryan's ears. "May I have a few minutes alone with Nicole?" "Of course dear" said Bryan as he kissed Brie's cheek. Brie waited until Bryan was out of earshot to approach her twin. "Hey" she said softly. "Is everything alright?" "Yeah of course" said Nikki as she began cutting another zucchini. "Why wouldn't it not be ok?" "It's just um…you've been a whole lot quieter than usual that's all" said Brie. "I'm just tired" said Nikki. "I've just gotten off an entire two full weekends of live shows across 6 different states and then I gotta sell a place in the morning."

"No…honey there's something else you're not telling me" said Brie. She swallowed hard. "Is everything going ok between you and Randy?" "Of course" said Nikki. "Randy and I are still alright." "So then what about John?" Brie asked. "Are things still good between you two?" Nikki stopped with her chopping. She knew that Brie was onto her. I guess you can call it a twin thing. "We're fine" said Nikki as she slowly resumed her cutting. "Uh huh" said Brie. "So uh…why don't you tell me what you two did?" "We didn't do anything" said Nikki. "Did you guys have like a fight?" asked Brie. "Was it about Johnnie?"

"No, no of course not" said Nikki as she scooped up her third batch of chopped zucchini into a bowl. "It's ready for the carrots and onions now." "Nicole now you're just avoiding the questions" said Brie. Nikki placed down her knife. "Well we didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking" she said. "Ok see now we're getting somewhere" said Brie. "Brianna this isn't a gossip session" said Nikki. "Why are you being so defensive for if nothing happened?" asked Brie. Nikki sighed. "Because…I can" she said. Brie placed her hand on Nikki's.

"You promised me that you wouldn't keep secrets from me anymore, remember?" she said. Nikki sighed again. She really didn't wanna tell Brie what really went on between her and John but she knew that she had to keep her promise. "Ok" she said. "I'll tell you what happened." Brie took a seat from across her sister as she resumed talking. "All I know is that I was so tired from my flight and from work in general that I ended up taking Johnnie with me and falling asleep in John's bed." "You did?" asked Brie. "Yeah and the next thing I remember is waking up in his arms" said Nikki. "John's arms?" asked Brie. "Yes Brianna, John's arms" said Nikki. "We didn't have sex or kiss or anything. I don't know how but we just were like that all night apparently. Then by morning we just didn't talk about it."

"You guys didn't talk about it?" asked Brie. "There was no reason to" said Nikki. "He...he just apologized to me but that was all. We...we went on about the rest of our day." "Like nothing happened?" asked Brie. "Like nothing happened" said Nikki.

"Does Randy know?" asked Brie. "John doesn't even know that I had sex with Colby a few years ago" said Nikki. "So why would Randy know about John?" "I was only asking" said Brie. "I know I should be feeling guilty but…I'm not" said Nikki. "Because I didn't cheat on Randy…or so I feel." Brie nodded. "Well thank you for being open and honest with me" she said. Nikki smiled as she walked around to hug her sister. "You're welcome" she said as she rubbed her arm. "You know Nicole I must say that you are in a much better place then you were a few years ago" said Brie. "I know" said Nikki. "And I have Johnnie to thank for that." "Come on, let's finish getting dinner ready" said Brie. With that the two resumed their preparations.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were at home in Pensacola. AJ was laying down in Roman's arms as Roman held their iPad in front of them. "So have you've decided on making any final changes to the song lists?" asked Roman. "Nope I think it's perfect" said AJ. "We don't want to keep people there all day long. We want them out on their flights by at least 2, no later than 3 so yes this short list should take care of it." Roman turned off the iPad and placed it on his nightstand.

"You know…I really like laying down with you like this" he said. "Me too" said AJ. "I'm just glad that after Monday we have 2 weeks off to get married and to have some fun." "So can I maybe…perhaps get a preview of that fun?" asked Roman. "Yes you may" AJ said as she turned around to kiss him. "Can I have a little more of a preview?" asked Roman. AJ smiled. "You know that you're parents are right down the hallway right?" "Yeah so?" asked Roman. "So what if they were to hear us if things got a little loud in her. "That's why there's other such ways of fun" said Roman as he went under the covers. "Baby…what are you doing?" AJ asked. Roman didn't answer of course as he began to remove AJ's green shorts. He poked his head out through the sheets.

"Baby…you didn't wear any panties today?" he asked. "No, there isn't a reason to" said AJ. "I just got out of the shower." Roman grinned as he went back under the sheets. "Leati quit playing around" AJ teased. "You're being very sill-" she was cut off by the feeling of his tongue toying with her folds. "Damn…" AJ trailed off. Roman continued to tease AJ. She removed the blanket but Roman held onto her hand. "Don't" he said. "You'd only make it worse for you." AJ took her other hand to play with Roman's hair causing him to stop. "You must want it to be worse" he said playfully. "No…no of course not" AJ said with a smirk. "Ok but you asked for this" said Roman as he threw the comforter onto the floor. He removed his shirt and AJ went to hold onto his waist when he stopped her.

"Nah uh you can't touch me this time" he said softly. "Oh no fair!" AJ said teasingly as she removed her shirt. "No bra today?" Roman asked. "Remember I just got out of the shower" AJ said as she tugged on the drawstrings to Roman's pants. He gently placed his hands over hers. "I said no touching this time" he said teasingly. AJ groaned in annoyance. "Just watch me" Roman said as he slowly pulled down his pants. AJ giggled. "I've never seen you wear pink before." "It doesn't matter" Roman said as he removed his boxers. "Have your arms up over your shoulders." "Leati…" AJ trailed off. "April…" Roman said teasingly. "Ok, ok" said AJ as she moved her arms up. "As you wish." "Good and make sure to keep them there" said Roman as he pried apart AJ's legs again. He placed two fingers inside. "Good you're still wet" he said as he began to place two more inside.

AJ began to moan as she took both hands to hold Roman's into place inside of her, causing him to stop. "You know I'm only going to stop if you keep this up" he said while smirking. "You're so mean" AJ said. "I know" said Roman. "Please…?" AJ asked. She was now begging him which was turning him on more. "No" Roman said softly. "Not today." "Ugh!" AJ groaned as she removed her hands and placed them back in her original positon over her head. "Thank you baby" said Roman as he resumed pumping his fingers in and out of his wife, causing her to let out a loud moan. "Shh remember my parents are down the hall" said Roman. "But I can't…" said AJ. "Besides I can't even cover my mouth." "That's the point April" said Roman as he slowed down his pace, reaching deeper inside of AJ.

At this point she began to make a discomforted face as she tried to muffle her moaning although some would still escape through her mouth and Roman enjoyed this. He decided to remove his fingers from outside of her causing AJ to glare at him. "What the hell did you do that for?" she asked. "You're pussy is wet enough now silly" said Roman. AJ closed her legs. "No more…" she trailed off. "I almost came." "Wow baby you're really going to make this hard for you" said Roman. AJ didn't answer, she just looked into those hungry gray eyes of his and knew that he was serious. She sighed as he opened her legs again. Roman placed his tip against her. "You're so damn wet" he said. "And warm." "Well duh!" said AJ. "Behave yourself April…otherwise I won't" Roman said. AJ grew a smile on her face. "So evil I swear" she said. Roman pushed himself inside of AJ. "Joe!" she called out. "Shh remember no touching or getting loud" Roman said as he began to thrust in and out of her. AJ tried to cover her mouth again but Roman gently stopped her.

"You can't do that" he said softly. AJ tightly clenched her teeth together as Roman's pace quickened. She was left to moan loudly through her mouth. "Please!?" she shouted. "Ay…" Roman said. "Ok, ok, but one hand and one hand only ok?" AJ quickly nodded as she used her left hand to cover her mouth. "Now you're just going to have to suffer now" he said as his thrusts became even faster inside of AJ. Her moans grew louder, so much so that even though she was covering her mouth it wasn't enough to stiffen the sounds. She shifted her hips up against his moments. AJ tried to hold grasp onto Roman and luckily for her he was way too into it to even notice her touch. She removed her hand and used it to bring him close enough so that she could kiss him. They wrapped their arms around each other. She held his head as he kissed her, both of them moaning loudly. Roman stopped to look into AJ's eyes. There was so much lust in them. "April I-" he attempted to say before she kissed him again. She pulled him down onto her. Their kisses deepened as Roman resumed thrusting.

"Fuck!" AJ shouted. Roman had an evil look on his face as he held onto AJ's hips. She moaned in pleasure as she attempted to get her words out but of course she wasn't able to talk. She threw her head back as she tightly held onto Roman. "Stop teasing me!" she shouted. "I…can't take this anymore!" Her eyes were watering as her body began to move. "I…" she was cut off but another wave of pleasure. "Leati!" she screamed out through her orgasm. Her body violently continued to move as Roman came inside of her. She felt the heat filling her up on the inside. She began to pant heavily as Roman removed himself from her to lay next to her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why…did…you…torture…me?" she struggled to say. "You know that it's sometimes fun to do so" said Roman as he turned to kiss her. She held onto his head as he wrapped his arms around her. "I…." AJ said. "Shh it's ok now" said Roman. "I promise I'll try to be nice for you next to you." "Sure you will" AJ said. They began to laugh as they continued to hold each other.

**A/N: Nikki...are you feeling a bit confused about something? I wonder what's going to happen when everyone goes to the Bahamas in the next chapter.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32:**

Another week had passed and it was now January 20th. Nikki, Brie and Bryan had arrived at AJ and Roman's house earlier that morning. Everyone had been standing outside for the past hour or so chatting away as their flight was to take off at 3 that afternoon. "Nassau here we come" said Nikki. "You know it's almost such a shame that Randy couldn't come" said Brie. "But he has too many appearances to take care of" said Nikki. "Well who knows maybe you and John can probably catch up" said Brie. "No way Brie" said Nikki. "What I'm surprised about is why the camera crew is following this" said Bryan. "Because AJ and Joe aren't on "Total Divas" that's why" said Brie. "Yeah I can't believe that we're getting ready to start filming season 7 in March. Its crazy" said Nikki. "I'll say" said Brie. Just then Seth walked up to them.

"Hey Colby, ready for the Bahamas?" asked Brie. "Of course" said Seth. "It was so nice of Joe and April to do this for us" said Nikki. "Yes it is" said Seth. Suddenly Nikki felt a pair of hands covering her eyes. "I wonder who this could be…" Nikki said. She felt a kiss on her neck before hearing a familiar voice telling her "oh you don't recognize me?" "Randy?" Nikki said as he removed his hands from off of her eyes. "Yes Nicole, I'm here" said Randy. "You're coming!?" asked Nikki. "I thought you had work all weekend." "Actually I had time to reschedule" said Randy. "I knew for weeks that I was coming, only I wanted to surprise you." Nikki giggled as she jumped into his arms.

"_Ugh so fucking gross_" Seth thought. "_I think I'm going to completely barf one of these days_" Brie thought. "_Well…that's just…dandy?_" Bryan thought. "I missed you" Nikki said as she stepped down out of his arms. "But I thought that Joe and April hated you" said Seth. "Make no mistake they do" said Randy. "But they wanted me to come along for Nikki." "_Well that's just fucking great!_" Seth thought. "I'm just so happy that I get to go along for the ride" said Randy. "We could all use this vacation." John spotted the group from a distance. "Hey why are you guys still standing in the driveway?" he asked. "They're loading up the van now so we can get to the airport."

"John…" Nikki said as she gave him a hug. "I didn't know that you were coming along too." "Well I am" John said as he smiled back down at Nikki. "_What a fucking loser_" Randy thought. "_Why me?_" thought Seth. "_Why doesn't she want me and why the fuck did I even suggest he come? Well Ima totally change that on this trip. You can believe that._" "_Aww I love it when these two hug. It warms my heart_" thought Brie. "_Uh you sure that you're completely over her John?_" Bryan thought. "Well I'm glad you could come" said Nikki. "I'm glad that we all can." AJ approached them. "Ok we're ready to leave now" she said. "We don't want to be late." "You're a doll for arranging this" said Nikki as she went up to hug AJ.

"Oh…thank you?" AJ said as it caught her and everyone off guard. It was rare thing to see these two hug, despite their growing friendship. "Ok well let's get the hell outta Florida!" The group walked down the street to the bus to begin boarding it. The seating was in roads of 3, so Seth chose a spot next to Dean and Paige. "Hey man are you ready for this thing or what?" asked Dean. "Yeah…of course" Seth pouted. "You don't seem very happy" said Paige. "Well I'm not" said Seth. "Ok roll call" said AJ as the van began to pull off. "Now excuse me but these names are not in alphabetical order simply because ain't nobody had time for that shit!"

The bus broke out in laughter….well except Seth. "Ok so let's do like we're in high school for a moment alright?" said AJ. "Trinity Fatu?" "Here!" said Naomi. "Saraya-Jade Bevis?" AJ asked. "Here!" said Paige. "Ok I'm just gonna speed this up so that I don't end up dying while standing up on this thing" said AJ. "John Cena, Nicole Garcia-Colace, Brianna Danielson, Bryan Danielson, Leati Anoa'i, I know I'm here, Ariane Andrew, Vincent…sorry about the smudge over your last name, Joshua and Jonathan Fatu?" "Here!" shouted the group. "It's alright!" shouted Vinny from the background. "Ok, ok" said AJ. "Randall Orton?" "I'm always here" said Randy. "I'm always here" mocked Seth. "Dude, chill" said Dean. "Jonathan Good, Sarona Reiher, Celeste Bonin, and of course Colby Lopez." "Here" said the group.

"Ok so hopefully that's everyone" said AJ as she turned around to take her seat.

"You know you can hide your bitterness just a little bit better" said Dean. Seth groaned. "What's wrong with him?" asked Paige. "Nothing darling" said Dean. "It's just that he's not manning up enough to handle his feelings that's all." Seth let out a frustrated grunt and he angrily placed on his black Beats to drown out his best friend's words. "You tune me out as much as you want to but remember you still have some unfinished business that's left to be taken care of" said Dean. Seth continued to ignore those who were around him as he glanced over at Nikki who was sitting diagonally towards him. She was resting her head on Randy's shoulders.

"Why did I have to tell them about Randy?" he muttered. "I just couldn't keep my fucking mouth shut couldn't I?" He continued to watch Nikki who appeared to be falling asleep. "It just isn't fucking right!" Seth thought. "_**How could I be such a great guy for her and she doesn't even want to see that? Why the hell do good girls always want a bad boy? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?**_" He punched the back of a seat, causing Vinny to turn around to him. "Hey man are you alright?" he asked. "He's alright" Dean quickly said. "He's just..." "No need to explain" said Vinny as he pulled up his seat.

"Dude?" Dean said as he snatched off Seth's Beats. "What the hell is your problem?" "Don't talk to me" Seth angrily said. "I just want to listen to my music and not think about Nikki." He quickly put his Beats back on as he continued to go over his thoughts. "_I am so fucking stupid_" he thought. "_I am so fucking stupid for even reminding Joe and AJ about Randy…sometimes it sucks to be the nice guy well no more of a nice guy I will be._" He looked over at Nikki once again. "_I…I just wish that she was mine even if it was for one minute…I just wish…that she was mine again._"

* * *

6 more hours have passed and it was now a little after 10PM at night when everyone was getting settled into their rooms. "This is nice cous" said Jimmy. "Thank you" said Roman. "But give some credit to AJ too because we did a lot of planning as well." "Thank you Mrs. Anoa'i" said Jimmy. "Wow this place really is nice" said Nikki. "Yeah AJ said that each couple would get their own room. I've gotta really hand it to her and Joe on this one I must say" said Brie. Randy walked up to them while rolling his and Nikki's luggage. "We're in room 106" he said. "Oh cool we're in room 244" said Brie. "How big is this place?" asked Nikki. "It's actually 6 floors with 45 rooms on floor" said Bryan. "I did some research before we left San Diego."

"Well however big it is I'm sure glad to have you here with me baby" said Nikki as she wrapped her arms around Randy. "Ok!" shouted Brie. "What? What is it?" asked Nikki. "Nothing…I just have a headache that's all" Brie lied. "Well didn't you bring any aspirins?" asked Nikki. "Nope sorry I must have forgotten" said Brie. "I'm sure that we can get something from the gift shop here" said Bryan.

AJ got up on top of a table. "Ok so can I have everyone's attention?" she asked. Everyone shifted their focus onto her. "So I just wanted to say to everyone a big thank you for taking time out of your lives and schedules to come be here with Leati during our special time and I would also like to say let's hurry up and get to the clubs and start partying!" Everyone cheered but it was suddenly stopped by the sounds of loud thunder. "Aw holy shit!" AJ pouted. "Ok everyone make that tomorrow night."

"It's a good thing that our flight landed just before this all happened" said Bryan. "Yep" said Randy. "Ok well everyone let's just go get some rest tonight and uh…enjoy Mother Nature" said AJ as Roman helped her from down off of the table. At that moment, Nikki looked over her shoulder to see that Seth was the only one who wasn't happy." "Come on baby let's go get settled in. I'm exhausted" said Randy. "You go ahead" said Nikki. "I wanna get something from the gift shop." "You and your shopping" said Randy as he shrugged and pulled their luggage along the way. Nikki waited until everyone had cleared the lobby to see Seth sitting on top of his suitcase.

"Hey there Colby, you're alright?" she asked. "May I sit next to you?" "I don't care" said Seth. Nikki took a seat next to him in a chair. "You don't look so happy" said Nikki. "Why is that?" "It's not that important" said Seth as he hopped off of his luggage. Nikki reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything right?" she said. "No I can't. Don't touch me" Seth coldly said as he continued walking away with his belongings. The thunder crackled louder behind Nikki as she was left confused as to what was happening.

**A/N: So the results of the poll is here and it appears that everyone voted "yes" to the question of "Will Seth ever up with Nikki?"…I guess we shall see ;-)**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33:**

Later on that night, Nikki laid awake in her bed next to Randy who was knocked out cold. It was nearly 2:30 in the morning and the thunderstorm was still wildly attacking the island as if it was a hurricane. She sighed as she got up from the bed. She knew that she had to go talk to Seth as she didn't like to see him so down. Suddenly it had all came to her. Nikki tied up her robe and put on her slippers as she quietly left her room, being extra cautious not to disturb Randy. She made her way upstairs to room 305 where she rang the doorbell. "_What am I crazy?_" she thought. "_There's no way that he's even still up at this hour._" Nikki began to turn around but then she realized something and that something made her try the doorknob for herself. It was unlocked.

She stepped inside of the semi-lit room to find that Seth was lying straight up listening to music which was blasting away through his black Beats. He was still awake. She carefully closed the door behind her and she flickered with the lights to get his attention and so it did. "The fuck…!?" he hissed as he shot straight up. "Nicole, what the hell are you doing in here!? Do you not know what time it is!?" Nikki just stood staring back at him. "Well aren't you going to answer me!?" Seth asked. Nikki slowly began to approach him, causing Seth to hop out of his bed, snatching his Beats off in the process. "What do you want from me?" he asked. "Haven't you don't enough to me? Haven't you hurt me enough?"

"I…I know why you're hurting and it's because of me isn't it?" Nikki said. "Nicole I don't have time for this" said Seth growled. "We all gotta be up tomorrow by noon to meet for lunch so why don't you just go back to Randy or John or whoever it is that you wanna be with." He was so cold. His words were icy enough that it could make even the hardest of people feel a sting. But not for Nikki. She knew his pain and she knew what she wanted to do about it. "Nicole…what up with this silence?" asked Seth. Nikki didn't answer. "Fine Nicole I'm going back to bed. I don't know how you even got in here but please do make sure you close the door behind you" said Seth as he turned around to get back into his bed. He was livid. He was about to snap, but instead he just looked straight up in the ceiling, praying that his pain would end soon. Luckily for him he wouldn't have to wait that long.

Nikki walked over to Seth's bed and began to slowly crawl on it towards him and she didn't stop until she was over him. "Nicole….what the hell are you doing!?" he hissed. "Just get out of here and leave me the fuck alone. I don't wanna talk to you or anyone else!" Of course she didn't listen. "Nicole I said get the fuck-" Seth said before Nikki cut him off with a kiss which completely caught him off guard. Something in Seth had snapped but in a good way as he broke from their kiss. "I…uh" he said. Nikki didn't say anything, except she just continued to kiss him as he slowly began to wrap his arms around her. He was so confused but he didn't question it. The two remained kissing for about 15 minutes until Seth stopped them again. "Are…are you ok?" he asked. Nikki nodded.

Seth just stared back at her for a while before he went in for another kiss on his own. He flipped her over onto her back as he began to strip off her clothes. He had lost all control. Nikki began to remove his clothes as well. Seth placed slow and soft kisses over her breast as she quivered below him. His soft kisses became rough as his tongue flickered over her nipples, her hands grasped at the sheets under her as she let out a low moan.

He stopped as his hands began to roam all over her. He threw the sheets from off his bed and pulled her closer to him. Nikki took her hands and began to move them down Seth's body before he stopped her. He pinned her wrists over her head as he took a moment to take in the view of her unclothed body. He was amazed at how beautiful she still looked after having a baby and that she never let herself go, that she still took great care of herself and the more he found himself staring at every inch of her, the more he found himself getting turned on. So instead he parted her legs and slowly inserted himself into, causing Nikki to gasp. He began to roughly thrust into her as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. She placed her hands on his chest as he continued to thrust into her.

Her moaning grew just as loud as his grunts but he didn't care. All that mattered was that he had finally had her. He pulled her even closer to him. He wanted to hold her for as long as he could. She clawed away at his chest before she moved her arms so that she could hold him as well. Her fingers gently traced down his tattoo. Each stroke he made had her screaming his name. Something in her eyes had changed and Seth could see that. It was as if she was hungry-no she was starving and had a craving that was being satisfied. As Seth continued thrusting, Nikki's eyes locked onto his. What she saw was completely different than that of Seth. She saw those hardened brown eyes of his finally soften. "Colby…" she panted. She held on as tightly as she could as a strong crack of thunder and lightning hit outside, causing briefly for a moment for the power to go out.

"Fuck Nicole!" Seth grunted. "Aw baby you feel so fucking good!" Nikki's eyes rolled back as her body came closer to climax. It was as if Seth knew her body just as well as John did, almost even better. Seth lifted her legs up so that they could rest on his shoulders as he pumped himself even harder, so much so that Nikki thought she was going to rip. He enjoyed the look on her face in an almost sort of sadistic way. "Shit Colby…God" Nikki rasped. With one last thrust, he spilled himself inside of her while letting out a long and loud grunt. Nikki's body continued to move as she shuddered from her aftershocks. They haven't felt that intense since she was with John. It wasn't because Randy wasn't good with her in bed, it was simply because of what she had remembered.

"Why…are you doing this to me?" Seth panted as he rested his head on her chest. Nikki was quiet for a while a she ran her fingers through his hair. "I…think I made a mistake" she breathed. At that moment, Seth looked up at her. He was confused. What did she mean she had made a mistake? But before he could speak, she kissed him again. It was so passionate, much more intimate then when they were first together. The two just continued to hold each other as they kissed, both too exhausted to talk anymore let alone discuss what has happened. Nikki held onto Seth as he held onto her. He broke their kisses and went onto kissing her neck which quickly turned into sucking.

"C-careful" Nikki said. "You don't wanna leave a mark." "I don't care" Seth said as he continued to suck on her neck. This turned on Nikki again as she started to move her hips, brushing across Seth's manhood, causing him to groan. "Let me be on top" she whispered. Seth nodded as the two changed positions. Nikki began to slowly grind herself against him. He held onto her waist and watched how her body moved up against his in awe. It turned him on so much to see the way she move and as she quickened her pace, he could feel his body building up to his climax. As Nikki began to bounce against his throbbing cock, Seth yelled out in pleasure.

"Aw fuck Nicole!" he shouted. Nikki cried out in pleasure as Seth moved himself in sync with her. "Oh Colby!" Nikki moaned. Seth continued to thrust harder inside Nikki which made her start scratching away at his chest. Seth removed his hands off of her waist and cupped her breasts. She threw her head back as Seth continued to thrust inside into her. He loved the way her blonde hair flowed softly down her shoulders. "So beautiful" Seth said softly. Nikki continued to scream his name as the thunder crackled outside. Seth sped up his motions, feeling Nikki's walls around him contract tightly around him. With one last thrust, the two came, each yelling out the other's name. Nikki collapsed onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Both were heavily breathing. Nikki was having another orgasm as Seth began playing through her hair.

She rested her head up against his chest this time, feeling just how hard his heart was beating at the moment. While his fingers kept running tenderly through her hair, she cuddle him. She loved the way the warmness of his body felt up against hers as it was of comfort to her. Seth looked out the window and noticed that the storm had finally stopped. His focus shifted right back onto Nikki as he hated to look away from her even if it was for a second. All of the anger, hurt and pain had washed away from him as he continued to gaze at her. He couldn't stay mad at her forever and he knew that-he has always known that. There were no more thoughts running through Nikki's mind and as she looked up she could see a sort of calmness in his eyes. The words "_damn you're a cutie_" raced into her mind as her first thought since she had done what she had done with him happened. "_And I'm in trouble._"

As much as Seth wanted her to stay, both knew that she couldn't. He looked at the clock. 4:22am it read. "You have to go" he said softly. "I know" Nikki said quietly. Seth took her hand and gently kissed it. "_You smell so good_" he thought. "_So heavenly._" Despite these thoughts he reminded her again that she would have to leave soon and this time she didn't have a response and so they got quiet for a while, soaking in all of what just occurred. She remained resting on his chest for another half hour before she had enough strength to get up and leave and as she left, the two realized that they had just started something that would never be able to stop.

After she left, he instantly felt an emptiness inside of him and it saddened him because he had loved her-no he **still** loved her after all this time, those feelings never really went away because they never did with him. If he seriously loved someone, that love would never truly leave him, it was just the way he was with her or anyone else that had come into his life. He picked up the sheets and he sniffed them as they still smelled like her which caused him to smile as he thought "_we…made love." _He was filled with so much content until he realized that he would have to come back to the reality of that she was taken and that was something that hurt him the most.

**A/N: Yes that just happened. Review if you wish to…you know you want to ;-)**


	34. Chapter 34

**CHAPTER 34:**

**A/N: I did warn that there would be several major plot twists coming (and there are still going to be a LOT more) but any type of feedback (as long as it's not going too far-not that it has) is welcomed and remember I did say at the end of the prequel that Nikki and John are soul mates and I didn't change my mind on that and I won't so no worries they will end up together again soon…later on this year (storyline wise). If there are any questions then you can always PM me. **

* * *

The next evening, Nikki stood in front of the mirror putting on a bracelet that Randy had gotten for her 32nd birthday. She was still thinking about what she had did with Seth last night. She may have been in her right mind as she always diligently took her medication, but she still was in some ways questioning it as she was weighing her options. She knew that a part of her loved Randy and wants to be with him but also another part of her knew that she still wanted Seth as she craved for him and it was terribly confusing to her.

She continued her innermost personal thoughts when Randy came up to her. "Hey baby are you ready to hit the club tonight?" he asked. "Of course" Nikki said as she sprayed some perfume. Randy rested his head on Nikki's shoulder, which brushed up against the hickey she had hidden with concealer. "Ow..." she said. "What's wrong baby?" Randy asked. "Nothing" Nikki lied. "I just got a crick in my neck that's all." "You slept wrong last night or something?" asked Randy. "Yeah…I did" said Nikki. "Well you know you can just put heat on that right?" asked Randy. "Or is it that bad?" "Nope, I'm ok enough to go to out tonight" said Nikki. "Ok sweet thing, as long as you are up to it" said Randy. "Oh I'm up to it, don't you worry" said Nikki with a half-smile.

Meanwhile, Seth walked up to AJ, Roman and Dean. "Hey there, we didn't you see at lunch today. Are you ok?" said AJ. "Oh me, yeah I'm ok" said Seth as he held his hands in the pockets of his tan cargo shorts. "I'm great." "Yeah well nice yellow and white Hawaiian shirt there" said Roman as he touched the collar of Seth's shirt. "Thanks man" said Seth. "Well we will just meet you at Rikki's" said AJ. "Ugh isn't that like the shipping name of Nikki and Randy" said Seth. "Don't be jealous" said AJ. "Envy will just eat you up alive. Trust me I would know. Those 3 years of middle school wasn't for nothing you know." "We'll catch you later" said Roman as the two walked away.

"Alright man, spill" said Dean. "Spill about what?" asked Seth. "You're way too happy way too fast" said Dean. "I mean before today you were all Mr. Mc-Mopey like death at a funeral and now…now you're as happy as that damn Ronald McDonald clown." "So I can't be happy that I'm on an all-expense paid vacation to the Bahamas?" said Seth. "No Colby, you can't" said Dean. Seth sighed. "All that matters is that I'm ok man, alright?" "Colby I know you better than you know yourself man" said Dean. "And if I know you correctly…you have that look." "What look?" asked Seth. "The look when you know a man…gets some" said Dean.

"Well I didn't get any" said Seth. "You're…you're grinning" said Dean as he shook his index finger. "You did get some last night, didn't you?" Seth couldn't contain his happiness anymore. "Ok…so I did and?" "And? What do you mean and!?" said Dean. "This is great. You haven't had any pussy in like months." "Jon, you have such a colorful….vocabulary" said Seth. He looked up and saw Nikki and Randy exiting the elevator, his eyes remaining focus on Nikki. She was wearing a tight and short dark purple dress that was low cut and showed off her back. She had on 6 inch gold heels with a small lavender clutch to match. And Dean noticed this.

"Oh…oh my fucking God dude!" he said excitedly. "It was Nikki wasn't it!?" "Shh!" said Seth. "Do you like want my ass to get jumped or something?" "I just can't believe that you finally fucked again" said Dean. "So tell me man, how did you do it? Did you tell her what you have on Randy?" But before Seth could answer, Nikki and Randy walked by and she exchanged a quick glance with him before they continued their way out of the hotel lobby. "Aw damn man you have really got it bad for her, don't you?" said Dean. "I mean I knew it was bad but I didn't think it was this bad. You must be like…in love with her or something." "Or something" Seth said quietly as he continue to watch Nikki and Randy leave.

"I just can't believe that you two finally hooked up" said Dean. "Me either" said Seth. "So don't just stand there man, give me the details before Saraya comes back down" said Dean. "Look Jon, she just came to my room in the middle of the night. I didn't want to be around her and I told her to leave but it was like…it was like she just knew what I wanted you know? And she gave it to me" said Seth. "You lucky bastard" said Dean. "And you got all of that without revealing the dirt you have on Orton? You're a lucky bastard times a million." Seth sighed. "No, I'm not going to tell her about him" he said. "I don't want to hurt her. I want her to choose for herself." "Good Lord Colby, you are in love with her" Dean smirked. "Yeah I guess you can say that" said Seth.

Paige exited the elevator. She was wearing a short and tight black mini skirt with an opened light grey blouse. "Jesus aren't are women sexy as fuck?" said Dean. "And again I say such a colorful vocabulary you have" said Seth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah Colby" said Dean as he wrapped his arm around Paige. "Come on let's get to that damn nightclub already before everyone drinks all of the good booze and shit." Seth sighed as Paige giggled.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone was still drinking and partying up at the bar. Some you could tell had one too many so of course AJ and Roman were wise enough to create the buddy system in which only one person was allowed to get drunk enough while the other remained sober enough for a safe return back to their hotel rooms. Nikki at this point was sitting on top of table heavily making out with Randy. One could see-especially Seth, that she was the drunk one tonight.

"Ugh doesn't she ever let up for air?" he asked. "How the fuck would I or should I know?" said Dean as he sipped from his bottle of Hennessey. "You like Henny too?" asked Seth. "Dude where have you been all these years?" asked Dean. "Besides I'm sharing this with the Fatu bros. This shit is hot!" "Yeah I can see that bro" said Seth. "I think Ima go mix this with something, but something real good" said Dean. "Yeah…" Seth said. Paige walked up to Dean and began to make out with him and at that moment he turned around to see that everyone was basically either drinking, making out, dancing or groping one another. He sighed as he turned his focus back onto Nikki.

"I fucking love you, you know that my sexy ass candy Randy!?" Nikki shouted. "You're so drunk" said Randy with a smirk. "What am I going to do with you?" "I…I have no fucking clue!" Nikki slurred. "Baby I wanna dance and I wanna dance right now!" "Ok, ok whatever you say" said Randy as he helped her off of the table. She walked him over to the center of the dance floor where Seth was forced to watch their bodies grind up against each other. He groaned in distaste but when he looked back up, he saw that she had a seductive glow to her face. Her eyes connected with Seth as she turned around to pull Randy into a kiss. With this he hand smacked hard across her ass as she let out a squeal. Seth just shook his head in disgust as he took a seat on the couch. AJ was too busy eating Roman's face just as Paige was doing to Dean who could barely hold onto his bottle as he seemed to have completely forgotten that they were in a public place but of course that sort of thing never stopped him.

And then that's when Seth looked up and noticed that Brie and Bryan were making their way out of the club towards them. "Hey wait!" he stood up. "Can I come too?" "Sure unless you wanna turn this into a threesome" Bryan slurred. Seth started blushing. "Bryan!" Brie said. "Please don't mind him. He had 10 shots tonight. He's completely hammered." "So is your sister!" shouted Seth. "And so is everyone else!" "No not everyone came" said Brie. "I think John stayed back so that he could get some rest. Clubs aren't really his thing if he's single. But everyone else here are sure going to be waking up with massive headaches."

AJ walked up to them with Roman behind her holding her hand. She was wearing the tightest light green dress he'd ever seen on her. It was so tight and revealing that Seth had a hard time keeping his focus on their eyes instead of elsewhere. "Hey where are you guys going?" she asked. "Baby you are so out of it" teased Roman. "Yeah and so is Bryan" said Brie. "But Brie don't go. You're going to miss the strippers and they're gonna get naked" AJ slurred. "Wait like naked-naked?" asked Brie. "Yes girl!" AJ said. Brie smiled. "It's ok. I'll think I'll pass. Besides I gotta go ahead and get Bryan out of here before he starts blowing chunks." "Get home safe you guys" said Roman. "Thank you and you too" said Brie as she helped Bryan out of the club. "You alright man?" asked Roman. "Yeah I'm great" said Seth. Suddenly the crowd began to whoop and cheer.

"Yes they are here!" AJ said excitedly as she drunkenly jumped up and down, her breasts bounced along the way, further distracting Seth. "_Jeez April…did you forget your bra too?_" he thought. "Leati they're here!" AJ shouted. Two strippers came out, one man and one female. "Remember our little deal baby?" said Roman. "Yes I'll behave. After all you're the only sexy man I fucking want!" said AJ as she began to make out with Roman again. She began to move her hands to his to fondle his crotch. Roman laughed as he placed both of his hands on her rear to give them a quick squeeze. "Mmm baby" AJ moaned. Roman led her to any empty couch where she got on top of him. She sweetly caressed his cheeks. Roman began sliding down her red panties. "Please fuck me right here" AJ moaned. Roman chuckled. "No-no not tonight my love" he said as he continued kissing her. "Please baby?" AJ asked as she batted her eyelashes. Roman leaned into kissing her again. "Not to night" he said softly. "But why?" AJ asked as she began sliding up her dress. Roman stopped her and smiled. "It's because I love you" he said as he began kissing her again.

"Ah jeez" Seth said sarcastically. He turned around to watch some of his coworkers throw large money at the strippers. Vinny and Cameron were the first to receive lap dances. "Yeah Ariane!" Naomi cheered. Seth sighed but he suddenly had a change of heart when he saw Nikki head towards the strip pole in a private corner of the club. "I guess she decided to give Randy a private show" he said as he walked towards them. Nikki didn't disappoint either as she slowly slid down the pole. "Damn girl where did you learn these moves at!?" Randy asked.

"Don't ask because I sure as hell won't tell" Nikki said flirtatiously. "God you are so drunk" Seth said. As Nikki made her way towards the pole, she began to really remove some of her clothes. She tossed her hot pink thong at Randy to catch it. "Now I'm really going to give you a show" Nikki said seductively at Randy who just sat back on the couch and eyed hungrily at Nikki as she made her way back up onto the poll. "That's alright sweet thing because you know I am liking what I am seeing!" Randy said. This time, Nikki slid all the way down with her legs wide open, further exposing herself. "Damn you Nicole" Seth hissed. Nikki made her way to the bottom again and this time she walked her way over to Randy to give him a lap dance while slowly removing the rest of her clothes along the way as he tucked a Benjamin into her chest. "You always know what I like baby!" Randy shouted. "Of course" Nikki said seductively. "I always know what the Viper likes." Randy began to chuckle as his eyes remained situation on his girlfriend's body.

As Nikki stood up, Seth could feel himself hardening at the sight of her naked body. She made her way back up the pole again to give Randy another show. He was furious because Randy shouldn't have let Nikki go this far but at the same time, he was completely turned on about the way she moved. He watched as Randy quickly unbuttoned his pants to pull out his member to begin viciously stroking it. Seth didn't show that much of reaction to Randy's dick as he's already seen it plenty of times before in the locker room so it really wasn't that much about it that phased him either way. He pulled out a condom and carefully slid it onto his erect member. Nikki made her slowly towards Randy, fluffing her beautiful blonde hair in the process and eventually she got to straddled him, leaving Seth angrily forced to watch her ride him. Their moans were stifled by the blaring nightclub music, but it was still audible to him.

Randy couldn't contain himself as he grabbed onto her ass, squeezing it causing her to moan as she threw her head back. "Aw fuck Nicole! You feel so damn good!" Randy moaned as Nikki began to bounce onto his body. He ran his hands up Nikki's chest before settling on her breasts. He began to pinch at her hardened nipples causing Nikki to let out another moan. Despite his anger and jealousy, Seth continued to watch. After all he had gotten to her first last night. "She's just making it up to you" he said bitterly. "She just feels guilty because she was with me last night you stupid jackass." Seth continued to watch Nikki and Randy for what felt like forever until they both came. At this point, Seth felt that he had enough and decided to walk away. He made his way back to the group who were enjoying the strippers. Well everyone except AJ and Roman who were still too busy shoving each other's tongues down their throats and grabbing the other's ass. This time, Tamina and her cousin Jey Uso were enjoying the strippers.

Everyone was enjoying themselves and Seth decided to just suck it up. After all it was one of his best friends who was getting ready to get married again so he figured why not. He could always deal with Nikki and Randy later. He took the bottle scotch and another bottle of tequila and mixed them. He added a few drops of lemon to them. "What the hell" he said as he drank it. "I'll just go for it." After finishing his glass, he looked over to see that Dean was on top of Paige groping the hell out of her.

"It's like a damn brothel or something" he said to himself. He sighed as he walked over to join the rest of the crowd who were still enjoying the strippers. By then, he had glanced at his watch and it was nearly 4 in the morning. Nikki and Randy walked out of the club, she was in front of him as she held his hand and he was behind her. Nikki looked as if she was out of her mind which left Seth realizing that he would have to confront him once they return back to the US about their night together.

**A/N: There is a new poll "Will Nikki ever learn from her mistakes?" up in my bio.**


	35. Chapter 35

**CHAPTER 35:**

3 days had passed and it was now the morning of the 24th, or AJ and Roman's wedding to be exact. AJ sat nervously in the back of the church as her mother and Roman's mother helped her get ready. "Oh sweetheart, don't worry so much" said Mrs. Mendez. "You'll do just fine". "I know mom I'm just really, really scared" said AJ. "I mean...does my dress even fit me right? I barely had time between work and everything to make sure I got a good one." "You got what you could afford" said Mrs. Mendez. "And that's all that matters." "Ok I have your something blue" said Patricia as she slipped a light blue garter on AJ's leg. "And you're something new" said Mrs. Mendez as she put silver earrings on AJ. "And you're something old" said Patricia as she placed a golden necklace around AJ's neck.

"It was Joe's great-grandmother's" she said. "It came all the way from Italy and now it's yours to have." "Really?" AJ said. "Uh huh" said Patricia as she the two had begun to tear up and hugged. "Thank you so much" AJ said. Patricia wiped away her tears. "Don't you cry yet" she said. "You're way too beautiful to ever do so." "And last but not least your something borrowed" said Mrs. Mendez as she brought over a veil. "This was the same veil that I wore on the day I married your father." She gently placed the veil over AJ and she started choking up. "Oh mom…." AJ said as the two hugged. Mr. Mendez came through. "Are you ready?" he asked with a smile. "Yes I am" said AJ as she followed her father. "Don't forget your bouquet sweetheart" said Mrs. Mendez as she handed her daughter the beautiful bunch of white roses, lavender posies, sunflowers and yellow lilies.

The crowd was hushed as the pianist played "_Here comes the Bride_". Many familiar faces were in the audiences. Besides those who have attended the Bahamas trip included some members of Leati's extended family they included Rikishi, even the Rock and his daughter Simone was there. Even Stephanie and Triple H showed up with their three daughters. John had brought his and Nikki's 11-month-old son Johnnie who was dressed in a little tuxedo. Meanwhile, AJ's brother Robert sat up in the front of the church holding 14-month-old Alia who was wearing a light pink dress with a hair bow to match. "You ready my precious sweetheart?" Mr. Mendez asked softly.

"Yes dad I am" AJ said as the two began walking down the aisle, following the path of flowers left by her daughter (who was helped by her aunt). As they walked all the way until they made it under a white arch which was decorated with a flurry of different flowers, AJ stared at the 5 men that stood by her husband: Seth, Dean, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso and of the course the Rock. They were all wearing matching black tuxedos. AJ look to her opposite side where she saw her maid of honor Erica followed by Tamina, Kaitlyn, Trinity, Nikki and Brie who were all wearing matching beige dresses. The sight of it all nearly took her breath away as she slowly walked beside her father. After what seemed like forever, AJ and her father finally made her way up to the arch which was decorated with a strewn of white flowers.

"Take care of my girls" Mr. Mendez whispered into Roman's ear. "I will" he said. "I promise." He lifted AJ's veil. Mr. Mendez nodded as he took his seat in the front next to AJ's mother who was constantly dabbing her eyes with tissues. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate…." the Priest began. The whole church was quiet as they continued listening to the Priest speak. "I would like to say a few words" Roman said. His eyes were watery as tears flowed down his cheeks. "April, from the moment I first saw you nearly 6 years ago I knew that you were a very special woman. I was brand new to the wrestling business and you, like a lot of people took the time to help me through it and although we had little time to interact with each other, I knew you were a pretty amazing woman."

AJ continued silently crying. "And then a few years later, we were both on the main roster at work, gave us the chance to see each other a whole lot more. At first I was very ignorant in my feelings towards you as I was afraid to mix business into a relationship but you showed me that it didn't matter, that if you loved someone, you love them. You were very patient with me and very forgiving to me. When we found out we were going to have a baby, we may not have been prepared but we still stuck with each other despite everything and we made it through and I just really wanted to say that I love you so much and may we get many more happy years to follow." "I love you too" AJ said softly. She took a deep breath as she began to say her vows.

"Leati, I was such a crazy young kid when we met. We were friends at first but then it took a few years later for me to see that I had felt so much more for you. These past 2 ½ years we've been together were a lot. We've laughed. We've cried and we've fought but we also made up and out of everything we still managed to have a beautiful and healthy daughter and I couldn't ask for much more from a man I found as wonderful for you and I hope to be with you forever" she said. "I love you and there's no one out here that could ever take that from me."

John stood up as he approached the front. This was because Johnnie was their ring bearer. The crowd laughed as Bryan and Randy took photos. "There you go little guy" John said softly as he helped his son hand over the rings on pillow to the priest. "Good boy" he said softly as he kissed his son's cheek and carried him back over to Bryan so that he could stand with the other 5 men that stood beside Roman.

"Repeat after me April" said the Priest. "With this ring I thee wed…" "With this ring I thee wed…" said AJ. "I should love, honor and protect you…" said the Priest. "I should love, honor and protect you" said AJ. "And be with you through thick and thin…" said the priest. "And be with you through thick and thin" said AJ. "To have and to hold as long as we both shall live" said the Priest. "To have and to hold as long as we both shall live" said AJ. "Until death do us apart" said the Priest. "Until death us apart" said AJ as she placed on Roman's ring.

"Repeat after me Leati" said the Priest. "With this ring I thee wed." "With this ring I thee wed…" said Roman "I should love, honor and protect you…" said the Priest. "I should love, honor and protect you" said Roman. "And be with you through thick and thin…" said the priest. "And be with you through thick and thin" said Roman. "To have and to hold as long as we both shall live" said the Priest. "To have and to hold as long as we both shall live" said Roman "Until death do us apart" said the Priest. "Until death us apart" said Roman as she placed on Roman's ring.

"Do you Leati Joseph Anoa'i take April Jeanette Mendez-Anoa'i as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the Priest. "I do" said Roman. "And do you April Jeanette Mendez-Anoa'i take Leati Joseph Anoa'i as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Priest. "I do" said AJ. "And is there anyone here you think otherwise? Speak now or they shall forever hold their peace" said the Priest. No one spoke. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife" said the Priest. "You may now kiss your bride." The Priest took a step back while smiling. Roman and AJ kissed as everyone cheered and clapped. They held each other's hands as they walked down the aisle.

Everyone one had a huge smile on their faces but none where bigger than Roman and AJ's. AJ reached the end of the aisle where she began speaking. "So….what are you guys waiting for?" she said. "Let's party!" The guests were making their way out and Seth had caught a glimpse of Nikki and had taken a special note of how her dress complemented her. She was talking to John who was still holding Johnnie. "Wasn't that nice?" Dean asked. "Yeah of course it was" said Seth. "I'm glad that we both got to be his best men. "Yeah me too" said Dean. "I liked how he didn't choose between us." "I'll say" said Seth. "So have you um spoken to Nikki yet about your little fling?" Dean asked. "No I haven't" said Seth. "And I don't think I ever want to."

Dean just shook his head in disbelief. "You must really like torturing yourself or something." "You should know since you were there" said Seth teasingly. "True, true you little freak" Dean jokingly said as he smirked. "You just can't seem to ever let any of that stuff go, can you?" "Well you know me…" said Seth. "Yeah…a lot more then I should" Dean said seriously.

"But in all seriousness I…" Seth said as Paige walked up to them. "Come on baby, I'm ready to party before we gotta catch our flight outta here" she said. Seth and Dean quickly exchanged looks as Dean had the expression of really wanting to continue their conversation but of course he knew otherwise.

"Well I'll catch up with you later Colby" said Dean. "Its ok" said Seth as Dean walked away. He continued his focus on Nikki who was still talking to John when Randy walked over and placed his arm around her back. He sighed as he watched John walk away with Johnnie who had since now fallen asleep. Randy and Nikki walked out of the church holding hands and of course this had angered him. "_How could she sleep with me and then turn around the next night and sleep with him?_" he thought.

What he hated most was that he knew that Dean was right. He would have to talk to her eventually, rather he wanted to or not.

**A/N: Aww yes! AJ and Roman finally have the wedding they deserved to have in front of all of their friends and family and it's always good to see John and Nikki talking to each other that's a good sign. But poor Seth with his angst with Nikki. **


	36. Chapter 36

**CHAPTER 36:**

4 more days had passed and it was now January 28th. AJ and Roman were enjoying their honeymoon in Sainte-Anne, Guadeloupe. Of course it was another hot and sunny day as the couple lied on a towel at the beach underneath a large umbrella to watch the sunset. Roman's fingers softly caressed the stomach of his wife who was otherwise quiet as she was enjoying the spectacular views. His fingers eventually lowered down towards her yellow bikini bottom as he began to play with its strings.

"It's so beautiful out here" he said softly. "And so serene. Away from everything. All of the stress and drama and all of the people that come along with it." AJ turned on her side to face him. "I know" she said. "And I'm just glad that I get to spend it all with you." She leaned in to kiss him. "So tell me about the part where you told me that you were going to try and get me pregnant again" she said softly. "I pretty much think that I did last night" said Roman. "Or this morning." "Or a few hours ago?" asked AJ. "Yeah maybe" said Roman. "Too bad it's completely impossible" said AJ.

"Nothing's impossible" said Roman. "That's true" said AJ. "But uh…I really, really want another one" said Roman. AJ smiled. "Soon" she said. "How soon?" asked Roman. "Sooner than you think" said AJ. "How soon?" Roman asked again. AJ laughed. "Maybe…this year…if I decide to stop taking my shots." Roman nodded as AJ said. "But since we're so close to WrestleMania…." "You wanna wait" said Roman. "Yeah…I do" said AJ. "I know it's just I really want another baby" said Roman. "Well you know as they say…" said AJ. "Be careful of what you wish for but trust me I'm not complaining."

"I know" said Roman. "I'll tell you what" said AJ. "Once things calm down-job wise, I'll go off my birth control and we can start trying again at the end of the year." "But your contract isn't up until next March" said Roman. "So?" said AJ. "All that matters is that we get to be happy and that no one else is going to take that from us." She leaned in for another kiss. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" said Roman. The wind shifted, causing AJ to shiver. "Here come close to me" said Roman. AJ moved closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're so warm" she laughed. "Well duh it's really hot out here" Roman joked. "Too bad we have to go back home soon" said AJ. "I love our family but…this is so nice to be alone, just the two of us." "I know what you mean" said Roman. "April?" "Yes?" said AJ. "I'm so glad that I met you and that you're my wife" said Roman. "Well I'm so glad that I met you and that you're my husband" said AJ. Roman leaned to whisper into her ear. "You are the best thing that's ever happened to me…besides our daughter." "And so are you" said AJ. She yawned as she slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving Roman really happy that she was forever his.

Meanwhile Nikki sat outside her therapist, Dr. Stewart's office as she waited for her to call her in. She sat in the soft padded waiting room chair in an apple green dress with her knees together as she played with her hands. Surely she was nervous for what she was going to talk about with her therapist that afternoon and surely she didn't want to talk it. As she kept playing with her hands, she failed to notice that she was being called in. "Stephanie?" Dr. Stewart said softly. "I'm ready for you to come in now." Nikki looked up at her therapist. "Oh right. Sorry. I…I didn't hear you" she said. "Its ok" said Dr. Stewart. "Why don't we go inside of my office where it's a little more private?" Nikki nodded as she got up to go follow her.

Nikki was led in the back room where she took a seat down on another softly padded chair. She always liked Dr. Stewart's office simply because of the décor she had used. Behind her therapist's desk was a slew of degrees that hung on her wall as she was proud to show off to the world of her accomplishments. "So Stephanie tell me how's it been going?" asked Dr. Stewart as she took her seat. "It's been a while since we've last seen each other. I believe…3 weeks perhaps?" "I'm sorry it's just that I've been a little bit busy with my work" said Nikki. "I sold 3 homes and plus you know…the WWE has me working like crazy lately."

"No matter" said Dr. Stewart. "As I've said from day one we can always make a schedule around that." "You asked me how I…I was doing?" said Nikki. "Yes Stephanie I did" said Dr. Stewart. "How are you doing?" Nikki took a moment to pause for a moment before speaking. "Not…not so good to be perfectly honest" she said. "No?" asked Dr. Stewart. "And it's not because I didn't take my medicine…because I did" said Nikki. "It's just…" she paused again. "I screwed up big time." "And how did you screw up?" asked Dr. Stewart. "What makes you think you did?"

"Because I cheated on my boyfriend Randy" said Nikki. "You…cheated on Randy?" Dr. Stewart asked questionably. "Yes doctor I have" said Nikki as she ran her hand through her blonde hair. "And it was with another coworker." "And…how did this happen?" asked Dr. Stewart. "Well first of all let me remind you that I was in fact still on my medication when this happened and if you don't believe me then you can check my logbook" said Nikki. "It's ok Stephanie I believe you" said Dr. Stewart. Nikki took a deep breath before continuing. "So as I said it was with our coworker. His name is Colby Lopez and it happened when I was in the Bahamas last week when I was celebrating with my friends who were getting married."

"I see" said Dr. Stewart. "I….I don't know what happened" said Nikki. "I mean I do but I just don't know how…how I could suddenly feel this way. I feel so confused. I mean I know that Colby's been in love with me for the past few years but…I never thought that I would willing sleep with him." "You had sex?" asked Dr. Stewart. "Yes we did" Nikki regrettably said. "We had sex and it was because I wanted to…it was because I felt bad for him." "So let me get this straight you decided to willingly consent to sex with you coworker Colby who's had feelings for you for a while just because you felt bad-sorry for him?" said Dr. Stewart. "Yes Dr. Stewart and I know it seems pretty stupid but to me it doesn't" said Nikki.

"I never said that it was stupid" said Dr. Stewart. "I know" said Nikki. "So Stephanie…how exactly does this make you feel other than your confusion?" asked Dr. Stewart. "I feel…" Nikki paused again. "I feel nothing but confusion." "So what happened next?" asked Dr. Stewart. "Well I mean during our time together it felt really good but then the next morning I just…let it go" said Nikki. "Stephanie…do you perhaps by any chance have any feelings for Colby?" asked Dr. Stewart. Nikki's facial expression changed from troubled to anger.

"No! Of course not!" she hissed. "Why in the hell what I ever have any feelings for Colby!?" "Stephanie I apologize. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was only trying to get to the root of this" said Dr. Stewart. Nikki scoffed as she shook her head. "This is all really stupid" she angrily said. "Perhaps so" said Dr. Stewart. "Maybe it is….maybe it isn't but the bottom line here is that this is deeply troubling you especially as I presume that you haven't told anyone yet?" "No, no one knows but Colby and I" said Nikki. "And yes you are right it is bothering me." She crossed her legs. "So whenever you are ready, you can tell me whatever you like" said Dr. Stewart. "And for the next 45 minutes of your session we can sit here in silence if you like."

"No" Nikki said sternly. "I'm ready to talk." Dr. Stewart nodded as Nikki sighed. "Look I don't exactly know what I'm feeling about Colby" she said. "But what I do know is that it felt really good to be with him…almost as if…" Nikki became quiet. Sounds of the clock ticking went on by across the room as Dr. Stewart screwed back on the bottle cap to her water. Nikki started nervously playing with her hair again as another 20 minutes went by. "Ok. Now I'm ready" she said. Dr. Stewart nodded again as Nikki resumed talking. "Ok…I think for starters I should be a little more honest with you" she said. "I'll tell you everything. Now the truth is I am confused and that when I'm with him it feels as if he's…the one or something."

"But Stephanie you've always told me that you felt as though John was the one and that there still is a possibility that maybe one day that you'd like to try again with him" said Dr. Stewart. "Well…maybe I feel about this way towards Colby now…I guess" said Nikki. "But what about Randy?" Dr. Stewart asked. "Don't you love him too?" "I do love him" said Nikki. "And that's why everything is just so confusing to me." "So let me get this straight as I'm a bit confused here myself" said Dr. Stewart. "You have some feelings for all three of these men?" "Well actually…" said Nikki. "No I don't. I only have feelings for the most part for Randy but as for Colby I'm still on the fence about."

"But Stephanie you cannot say, well one cannot say that you believe that one is your soul mate if there isn't any feelings at all attached" said Dr. Stewart. "It just doesn't work that way. It's either you think of them as your soul mate because there's feelings still there or you don't really think of them to be your soul mate at all." She shifted in her seat. "It's either one way or the other. It's just plain old logic." "Look doctor yes I love Randy and yes I do still care about John as he is the father of my baby and that I thought that yes maybe we could get back together one day but as for Colby I still don't know about" said Nikki.

"So Stephanie what you're really trying to say here is that-and correct me if I'm wrong-that it's a "yes" on feelings for Randy. A "no" for John and a "maybe" for Colby?" said Dr. Stewart. Nikki paused again. "Y-yes" she reluctantly said. "It's…something like that." "Well Stephanie am I right or am I wrong?" asked Dr. Stewart. "Yes Dr. Stewart you're right" said Nikki. Dr. Stewart glanced at the clock. "You still have another 15 minutes, is there anything else you'd like for us to discuss?" she asked. "Yes" said Nikki as she uncrossed her legs. "Hypothetically if…if I were to have feelings for all three even if it was on different levels…would that be ok?"

"Well Stephanie that depends on what you think" said Dr. Stewart. "Do you think that it's ok to be in a relationship with one person while cheating on them with someone whom you have mixed feelings about also while possibly thinking about someone whom they've previously been with?" "I…I don't know" said Nikki. "Really I don't. But what I do know is that I love Randy and John is my best friend but Colby…I…I'm not so sure about yet." "Well you're not crazy" said Dr. Stewart. "Lots of people have conflicting emotions. Perhaps maybe Colby triggered something from your past."

"My past?" asked Nikki. "Yes Stephanie your past" said Dr. Stewart. "From where?" asked Nikki. "Well that only you could answer" said Dr. Stewart. "It could be from anywhere. It could be from something as recent as last week or as far back as your childhood or even something in the middle." "Like John?" Nikki asked. "Yes Stephanie, like John" said Dr. Stewart. "But as I've said only you could answer that."

"But I don't think I know how to" said Nikki. "Well you don't need to know how to" said Dr. Stewart. "Sometimes the answer just comes to us or its right in front of you and you just don't even know it." Nikki nodded. "So Stephanie…I'd like to go back to John for just a moment" said Dr. Stewart. "Is there still a possibility that the two of you could make it work again one day?" "I'm not sure" said Nikki. "But I'm not…completely closing the door on that one." Dr. Stewart nodded as she glanced back over at her clock.

"Well we have about another 5 minutes" she said. "Is there one last thing you'd like to share?" "Um…actually there is one other thing" said Nikki. "And what is it?" asked Dr. Stewart. "It has something to do with John" said Nikki. "Alright" said Dr. Stewart. "Actually…never mind" said Nikki. "I'd rather not share…at least for now." "That's perfectly alright" said Dr. Stewart as she stood up. "We've had another great session Stephanie. I'll have the front desk register you for another appointment." Nikki nodded as she stood up to leave. "Thank you doctor." "It's no problem" said Dr. Stewart as she waved Nikki behind. She was so confused between those three men and it was really sad.

**A/N: Remember that there is a poll up in my bio :-)**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER 37:**

A few more weeks had passed and it was now February 8th and everyone was in Detroit, Michigan preparing for "RAW". Seth turned the corner and noticed Nikki sitting on a set of speakers straightening up her "Fearless Nikki" socks and tying her shoes tightly. Neither one of them spoken since their night in the Bahamas nearly 3 weeks earlier. "Hey" he said calmly. "Oh hi Colby" Nikki said without looking up at him. She was still intently fixing herself. "Nice outfit tonight" said Seth. "I love green." "Thank you" Nikki said calmly. She still wasn't looking at Seth. He sighed. "Might I sit with you?" he asked.

"Sure I don't care" Nikki said. Seth hopped up onto the speakers next to her. "No" he said. "I can't do this." He stood back up before Nikki. "Look we really need to talk about this." "Talk about what?" said Nikki. "We have nothing to talk about." "Nikki…then I feel as though you were out of your mind and therefore I must have taken advantage of you" said Seth. "I must have…assaulted you." Nikki finally looked up at Seth. "No, you didn't rape me" she said. "I told you I was ok. I took my medication." "Then tell me why don't you want to talk about it?" Seth asked. Nikki sighed as she straightened her legs as she sat up.

"Look Colby, what we did that night…" she said. "Was completely amazing" said Seth as he cut her off. "I really…really like you Nicole." His eyes had such joy in them. "But…Colby I don't feel the same way" she said. "What do you mean you don't feel the same way?" Seth asked. His smile has since quickly faded off of his face. "I'm with Randy" said Nikki. "I have a relationship with him." "Nicole stop with your bullshit" said Seth. "What?" Nikki asked. "You can't have that much of a relationship with someone if you went and had sex with me!" he said. "Keep your voice down" said Nikki. "We're at work and I don't need any more scandals and you of all people should know that."

"Seriously Nicole?" said Seth. "Yeah we slept together but that doesn't mean anything" said Nikki. "I only did it because I felt sorry for you." Anger came across Seth's face. "You slept me because you felt sorry for me!?" he shouted. "Seth I…." Nikki tearfully said. "You what!? You pitied me!? I feel sorry for you Nicole because I'm not the one who has a fucking head disease or whatever the fuck you have!" Nikki became livid as she stood up in front of him. "**GO TO HELL!**" she angrily said as she slapped him hard across the face, hard enough that it drew blood.

"You know what Nicole…why don't you just save it and shove it!" said Seth as he kicked the speakers next to Nikki, she angrily stood behind. She angrily held her head as she began sobbing. She wouldn't be alone for long because AJ came around the corner and found her in despair. "Oh my God Nicole, are you ok?" she asked. Nikki held her hand over her mouth. "No I'm not" she sobbed. "What happened!?" AJ asked. "I really don't wanna talk about it" said Nikki. "Well you're going to so start talking" said AJ. "No offense April, but I'm done talking for with everyone for tonight" said Nikki. "But we have a match in 90 minutes, we have to talk" said AJ. Nikki just gave AJ a glare.

"Well look do you want me to go get Randy or Brie?" asked AJ. "No" Nikki said sternly. "I'm just going to go back to the locker room to fix my makeup." With that, Nikki turned around and walked in the opposite direction, leaving AJ very concerned.

Meanwhile, Seth had entered into the men's locker room. Everyone mostly had finished getting ready for the night and the only two people in the locker room was Roman and Dean. "Whoa look at who's here" Dean teased. "I'm not in the mood Jonathan" Seth angrily said. "Dude is everything alright?" asked Roman. "No Joe, it's not" said Seth as he began kicking at the stalls. "Whoa, whoa, whoa man are you alright?" asked Roman. Seth just placed his hands on his face as he sank down onto the floor, prompting Roman and Dean to run over to him. "Colby!?" Dean called out. "You're fucking scaring the living shit outta us right now you know!?"

"Leave me alone" Seth said. "No way man" said Roman as he used his strength to pull him up. "Start talking now." "I rather not" said Seth. "Wait does this have something to do with Nikki?" asked Dean. "What!?" shouted Roman. "Don't tell me that you're messing around with her again." "I'm not…at least anymore" said Seth. "Oh my God Colby you still are!?" said Roman. "Yeah he did" said Dean. "He and Nikki fucked during our trip to the Bahamas last month." "But she came to me first man" said Seth. "Hello what part of she has a boyfriend don't you understand?" said Roman. "When Randy finds out, he's going to fucking **murder** your ass and there's going to be no one to stop him."

"I said she came onto me first" said Seth. "I was laying in my room that night and then all of a sudden she comes to me. I tell her to go but the next thing I know we were having sex. She insures me that she's in her right mind but then the next night at the club…she fucking turns into a stripper." "Wait what?" Roman and Dean asked at the same time. "Never mind" said Seth. "But yeah she came to me first and I've been avoiding it for weeks and then I decided to talk to her about it tonight but then she decides to play it off. She told me that she felt sorry for me and then…I snapped." "You didn't like hit her or anything?" asked Roman. "No but she slapped me. Right after I basically insulted her illness" said Seth. "Damn no wonder your lip is totally fucked up" said Roman.

"Boy are you fucking retarded or something!?" said Dean. "Jon don't use that word" said Roman. "I hate that word. It isn't a nice word and no one on this damn planet should still be using it. Shame on them for those who do." "Ok…?" said Dean. "But still you're pretty um…stupid Colby for saying that to her." "Yeah man and if I were you, you better go run and I mean run and go find her and apologize to her before she decides to _really_ come clean to Randy" said Roman. "Yeah because then you are what's called a dead man walking" said Dean. Seth sighed. "I don't know" he said. "I don't know if I want to apologize to her." "Look if you "love" her like you really say you do then you'll go ahead and find her before her match and apologize to her" said Roman. "And you better do it fast because she has a match with my wife in like an hour." "So yeah, lover boy go ahead chop-chop. Time's a-wasting" said Dean.

Seth groaned as he left the locker room in search of Nikki. "Oh and don't forgot about your lip! It's fucking mess!" Dean shouted from a distance. As Seth continued his way, he knew that he didn't want to apologize to her because of his pride, but knew if he didn't his ass would be torn to shreds by Randy Orton and well no wants to really see that right?

He began to ask around to see if anyone had seen the beautiful blonde around. Sure he didn't use those words otherwise he would be exposed but he used the next best thing. "Nicole Garcia". He finally went to the last place he could look. The women's locker room. He carefully placed a loud knock on it a few times and of course he wasn't surprised to see who had answered it. "Nicole…" he said. "May I please come in?" "No you may not" said Nikki scoffed. "Are there other girls in there?" asked Seth. "No you idiot" Nikki said sternly. "Please Nicole, can I just come in? For a minute?" Seth begged. "You really hurt me" Nikki said sternly. "I know but please can I just come in for a minute? Please?" Seth continued to beg. "Ok" said Nikki. "You have 30 seconds so go." Seth quickly nodded as he entered. Nikki locked the door behind them so that no one could walk in on their conversation.

"Start talking" said Nikki. "Right…um Nicole I am really sorry" said Seth. "You're wasting time" said Nikki as she folded her arms. "Nicole I am-" Seth said before he stopped. "What are you doing?" "Here" Nikki said as she handed him a piece of toilet paper. "You're lip is still bleeding. Badly." "Thanks" Seth said as he began to apply pressure on his mouth. "Yeah and maybe you should go see Doc about that" said Nikki. "I will later. Look Nicole…I am so sorry for talking to you like that. You don't deserve anyone to be talking to you like that. I had no right to say any of the things I said to you and it was pretty disgusting of me to do so" "I know" said Nikki as she backed up against the wall. "Can you forgive me?" asked Seth. "It's called Psychosis" said Nikki. "Excuse me?" asked Seth. "It's called Psychosis" said Nikki. "Oh yeah I uh…forgot" said Seth. "Yeah I know" said Nikki.

The two became quiet. "So does that mean you forgive me or is it too much that I'm asking?" Seth said. Nikki looked back up at him. "As long as you can forgive me for busting your lip" she said. Seth nodded. "So can we finally please talk about our night together?" he asked. Nikki sighed. "What's there to say?" she asked. "Nicole…we had sex" said Seth. "There's a whole lot to say". "Yeah I know" said Nikki. "I'm really sorry that I didn't talk to you about it sooner. I guess I'm just a little bit freaked out." "But why?" asked Seth. "You liked it. You enjoyed it. I know you did because I was there." Nikki half smiled. "I'm freaked out for reasons you don't know about" she said. "Ok then so let's be open and honest about them" said Seth.

"It's just that…that last time I ever cheated on someone was because I wasn't in my right mind" said Nikki. "Remember I told you this?" Seth nodded. "It was before my diagnosis but what we did a few weeks ago? I was completely in my right mind. I was completely mentally stable, and that's what's scaring me. It's because there's no excuse for what I did for my actions this time." "This is an excuse Nicole" said Seth. "You were just giving me closure." "I haven't even told Randy of my illness yet and we've been together nearly 7 months" said Nikki. "I don't even know how he's going to react when I finally do tell him." "Well if he loves you like I do, then he'll understand" said Seth.

Nikki looked back up at him. "You love me?" she asked softly. "Yeah…I do actually" said Seth. "I don't think you understand" said Nikki. "I'm…I'm really confused you know?" "How are you confused?" asked Seth. She paused for a while. "It's like somehow I just can't seem to be able to tear myself away from you" Nikki said. Seth's heart began to race as his facial expression changed to shock. "It's almost as if….as if I like you too" she said. "Nicole…" said Seth. "It's almost as though…even though I'm with Randy and I love him to pieces, I just can't seem to stop thinking about you too" said Nikki. "Oh my God" Seth said softly. "Yeah I know right?" said Nikki. "It's the craziest thing. I'm actually interested in two people like its high school again or something."

Seth remained silent. "And even though I know it's so wrong, I just know that it feels so right" Nikki said. "But who am I to care about what's right and what's wrong anymore you know? It's just ever since doing what we did together…I can't seem to stop thinking about you." Seth began walking towards Nikki stopping short of her face, their lips just an inch away from one another. "It's almost as though I want you too" she said. "So what are we going to do about it?" Seth asked softly. "I have no idea" said Nikki. "How about I show you?" Seth said as he placed his lips on hers and she closed her eyes as this happened as it took her by surprise. When she finally opened them, it was as though the colors in the room had changed. "Whoa…" she said softly. Seth pinned her up against the wall with her arms above her head as he continued kissing her again.

It stung so much but he didn't care. He only cared about his moment that he was sharing with Nikki at that moment. With his free hand he roamed up her side as he tugged on the mini drawstrings to her top. He smirked as he moved his kisses down the side of her neck to begin to gently bite in the same place where he had marked her just weeks earlier. She moaned louder as Seth could feel himself getting hard, he moved from her neck and onto her chest. He could get to the top of breasts as they were secured in her top. "Colby…" Nikki said. "We can't do this here." "I know" Seth said as he continued kissing her body. Nikki knew that what she was doing was completely wrong but as she mentioned earlier, it felt so right. She knew it from the very moment she had left Seth's bed that she had wanted more.

Seth continued kissing her as he touched her. He knew exactly what she wanted. He moved his hands down towards her shorts and began to slowly slide them down, revealing that she was wearing a black thong that didn't leave much for the imagination. "You're so sexy" he breathed as he began to slowly pull them down. Nikki felt herself being exposed. "Colby…" she whispered. "Don't worry. This will go quickly" Seth said as he undid his pants. Luckily he wasn't dressed in his attire yet, making it easy for him to take out his member. He gently brushed it up against Nikki, causing her to shiver. He smirked at her reaction. "How come you're so wet this early?" he teased. "Because you do that to me" Nikki said quietly. "I'm sorry what?" Seth teased. "Because you do that to me" Nikki said. "What?" Seth teased again. "Because you do that to me!" Nikki shouted. "Ah I like your answer" Seth said as he evilly smirked. He immediately kissed her to calm her as he could see that she was a little agitated.

"Shh…relax you know I was just teasing right?" he said sweetly. Nikki nodded. Seth began to tease her entrance causing her to moan. He was forced to kiss her again in order to stifle the sound as he eased himself inside of her. Nikki's eyes widened as she was stunned but it quickly changed to pleasure. It really did it for Seth to have the vibrations of her moans pass over into his mouth as he continued to slam into her up against the cold concrete wall. Sure he might leave a noticeable bruise-several of them but neither of them cared. Nikki was in a way trapped underneath Seth as her legs still stood together because of her shorts and underwear and when he saw this he quickly pulled the rest of her clothes off her and threw them across the locker room, leaving her standing only in her sneakers and socks. He even tossed her snapback over across the room as he continued pounding into her.

Nikki had the freedom to finally wrap her legs around him as he drilled into her. "Oh shit Colby…damn". "Yeah I know you like that" Seth teased through his kisses. Nikki looked up, which prompted Seth to become slightly annoyed. "No, look at me!" he said. Nikki listened and looked him back in his eyes he continued thrusting. Soon enough her moans were becoming audible enough that it would be possible for someone from the outside might hear. Seth kept on thrusting until both cold feel a pool of warm liquid forming between them. Nikki let out a long squeal between their mouths. He retreated from outside of her. Nikki continued heavily panted. "So did you make your choice now?" Seth asked. Nikki nodded. "Good" He said as he tucked his cock back into his pants. "You let me know when you want to tell me that, okay?" Nikki nodded again as he walked over to a sink to begin washing his hands.

She quickly gathered up her clothes, shaking as she did. "Here let me help you" Seth said as he walked back over. He glanced at his watch. "You have a solid half-hour before you're up" he said. Nikki just looked back at him. She was so confused although she had already had her answer. "You're alright?" Seth asked. "Yeah…I'm just…" Nikki paused. "A bit…out of breath…" "I'm sorry" Seth said softly. "But we're going to have to talk about this later. My match is directly after yours and I'm not even dressed." "Wait!" Nikki said. "I made my choice."

"Ok what?" asked Seth. "I….choose you both" said Nikki. Seth smirked. "Nicole you cannot have us both" he said. "That's not how it works." "It does when we only see each other from time to time" said Nikki. "I don't know about this Nicole" Seth said. She placed her hand over his. "Look, just think about it ok?" she said. "I don't want to leave Randy but I also don't want to leave you. I know it all seems crazy right now, but just give me some time to sort it out ok?" Seth nodded as he kissed her. "I'll talk to you later ok?" he said. Nikki nodded as she watched Seth leave. She was still so confused. She was now completely torn between two men although she had made her choice, Seth was right. She could only have one and question was…which one was that going to be?"

**A/N: Nikki but you can't have two men especially when it's always isn't a good idea….or can she? Also so far the poll results are even...review if you wish to :-)**


	38. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38:**

The next morning, AJ arose from the back of her hotel room to find that Roman was already up making breakfast. "Hey there my lovely angel. Did you sleep well last night?" he asked as he continued to stir the mixing bowl. "Eh somewhat" AJ said as she took a seat at the table. "What are you making?" "Homemade pancakes" said Roman. "I got the recipe from Brie and Bryan." "Oh…" AJ said enthusiastically. "Don't worry I made a few changes to the ingredients so they won't turn out to be bland" said Roman as he began to pour the batter onto the frying pan. "Baby can I ask you something?" AJ asked. "Sure" said Roman as he set the bowl into the sink. "Last night….did you ever notice something…off about Nikki?" asked AJ.

Roman froze because at that moment he knew exactly what she was talking about. He lowered the flame on the stove and turned around to face his wife. "Yes actually I did" he said. "I mean I'm only asking because I turn around the corner last night and I see her hysterically crying" said AJ. "And I tried to console her and everything but it just didn't work." "I know why she was upset" said Roman. "She and Colby got into it." "What do you mean they got into it?" asked AJ. "What I mean is that…." Roman paused. "Ok before I tell you anything, you and I must keep this a secret together ok?" "Of course Leati" said AJ. Roman took a deep breath before resuming because he knew what he was about to tell AJ wasn't exactly his business to do so but given that she was his wife, they had to be completely open and honest about everything now.

"She and Colby, well they got into it again" said Roman. "They got intimate again?" asked AJ. "Yeah well that too" said Roman. "Oh my God Leati are you serious!?" asked AJ. "I wish I was lying to you" said Roman. "But I'm not." "Oh my God when the hell did that even happen?" asked AJ. "Back a few weeks ago when we were in the Bahamas" said Roman. "And according to Colby, she just came to him that night we had that big thunderstorm and they just did it you know?" "But what about Randy?" AJ asked. "I thought she loved him." "Yeah you see that's the thing I'm not so sure about" said Roman. "But it kind of gets worse." "Nothing can get any worse than that" said AJ. "Oh believe me it can" said Roman. "The reason why it is that bad is because apparently he tried to confront Nikki about last night and him…sort of insulted her because of her illness in the process."

"Oh man" AJ said. "That is so wrong." "Yeah and so she got pissed off enough that she slapped him really hard" said Roman. "Hard enough that it bust his lip." "Goodness" AJ said. "Yeah so Jon and I-not her John but my Jon,-our Jon told her that he basically better go after her and apologize to her before Orton finds him and kills him" said Roman. "This is unbelievable" said AJ. "That's what I thought" said Roman. "I mean like you have to remember that this kid has been in love with her for what…2 years now?" "He must be in a lot of pain" said AJ. "And I'm not talking about his lip."

"I'll say" said Roman. "I mean I told her to cut her loose and let her go a long ago but apparently…I guess if you're truly in love with someone then that could be extremely difficult." "So…now what?" AJ asked. "Because with her wanting to be essentially be with both guys isn't going to end up well-it never does." "I honestly have no idea" Roman said. "And that's the part that worries me the most." He turned around to begin attending to the first pancake and after flipping it on over to its opposite side, he turned back to face his wife. "I made a huge one so that we can cut it into half and share it" he said. "Like I said…I made some changes to the original recipe."

"Its ok" said AJ. "I think right now that pancake is doing a hell of a lot better than Randy's relationship with Nikki." "True that" said Roman. "True that." "I just feel like ever since she and John broke up…she hasn't been the same anymore, you know?" said AJ. "Yes baby I know" said Roman. "I know." "It's almost as if…she's trying to in a way, replace him" said AJ. "Well let's hope for her sake that she chooses the right thing to do" said Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "Especially since she was the one to have caught my bouquet at our wedding."

Meanwhile, Nikki stood in her hotel room packing up her clothes. She was to head from Detroit to Milwaukee, Wisconsin for her match later on that night for "Smackdown." As she continued to fold her clothes, she received a knock at her door. "I'm coming Brie!" she said. She opened the door. "Brie I thought you already got…all of your….stuff…" her voice slowed down. It wasn't her sister, but it was Seth. "May I come in?" he asked. Nikki nodded as she closed the door behind them. "What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you again, that's all" said Seth. He walked over and took a seat on her bed. "I like your room in here. What time is your flight leaving?" "2:45" said Nikki. "I'll be at the arena by 4 if there's no delays." "That's good" said Seth. "So then I guess we'll be seeing each other again tonight?" Nikki sighed. "Oh no, please don't tell me that you changed your mind already" said Seth. "No I didn't" said Nikki. "It's just that I'm a little…frustrated at you right now." "Is…everything ok?" asked Seth. "You didn't get in trouble because of me last night did you?" "No, it's just that you shouldn't be in here with me right now" said Nikki. "I mean Randy could come back in here any minute and catch you with me."

"Well where did he go?" asked Seth. "He went down to the gym about an hour ago" said Nikki. "Ok then I'll make this very quick ok?" said Seth. "Ok said Nikki." "Like you, I did do a lot of thinking last night and I mean a lot" said Seth. "And?" asked Nikki. Seth stood up and took Nikki's hands into his. "You're not asking me to marry you right?" she asked. "Because if you are then I…" "No, no of course not" said Seth. "What I'm trying to say here is that…I really, really want to be with you Stephanie. I've always wanted to be with you for a really long time." "How long?" asked Nikki.

"2 years" said Seth. "And it was before you got pregnant. It was actually after I ended things with you is when I decided that I still wanted you that I had made a terrible mistake. I kept thinking about you and our time together and then it started to mess things up between Leighla and I and then…I just couldn't let you go you know? No matter what people were telling me." "People?" asked Nikki. "Yeah my friends Jon and Joe" said Seth. "Even my stepfather, my mother was telling me that what I had was just unhealthy feelings but then Jon was the one to seemingly come around after a while. I decided to suppress it-my feelings and just keep them to myself you know? And then that's what ultimately cost my relationship with Leighla last February."

"Oh my God I am so sorry" Nikki said. "No, no don't be sorry Nicole" said Seth. "I realized that after many mistakes-stupid ones that could very well haunt me one day, that I still wanted to be with you and so that night when you came into my room and we made love I was just..." He paused. "I was just so damn happy. It was like I was out of this world. It was the best sex that I've ever had with a woman that I cared about." "You care about me?" Nikki asked. "Of course I do Nicole" said Seth. "I love you and that's why I won't make you choose between Randy and me. Only you can make that choice and if you want us both…then you can have us both. I know it may sound completely crazy but if we're careful like you say, then we can do this."

"You really mean that Colby?" asked Nikki. "Absolutely" said Seth. "I just wanna make you happy Nicole and if you can't choose one of us now, then perhaps you can in the future." "I don't know what to say" said Nikki. "Just say that we can do this" said Seth. "Just say that you're up to. And it doesn't have to be forever. It can be for as long as you want it to be." Those words sounded familiar. It reminded her of what Randy used to tell her after they first slept together. "I…" Nikki trailed off. "I won't rush you" said Seth. "And I won't pressure you or force you in that matter." Nikki nodded. She really loved Randy but at the same time her soul yearned for Seth in the most dangerous of ways imaginable. She knew eventually that she could ultimately end up with one but given that Seth has just appointed her with the option of not having to choose for a while, she suddenly felt a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders.

"Ok" she said calmly. Seth's eyes lit up with instant delight as he leaned in for a kiss. Nikki at first wasn't in the mood for kissing given that her boyfriend could come in at any moment and possible kill the both of them but eventually she gave into her temptations again as she began to kiss him back. Their kisses were electrifying to her in a way she has never felt before…well at least since she had been with John. Seth and Nikki fell back onto her bed as he held onto her ass while she held him. The two continued kissing, as if they had no more perceptions at the world around them. Seth stopped as he began to unbutton the top of Nikki's dress when she stopped him.

"We can't" she whispered. "I know you want to and I'm sorry." "Please?" Seth begged. "I really want you right now. It's…hurting me." "But Randy could be up here any minute and I really rather him not find out about this…about us" Nikki said softly. Her tendered words only turned on Seth even more. "Please?" he begged. "I really, really need you now." Nikki smiled as she gently kissed Seth who let out a hiss. "I'm so sorry" she said quietly. "I forgot about what I did to you last night." "Nah its ok" said Seth. "It's only 2 stitches. I should be as good as new next week." Nikki chuckled as she laid above Seth. "You know…we can always picked this off where we left it at" she said. "But I really want you now" said Seth. "I can't wait anymore." "Then I can do something else for you in the meantime" Nikki said.

"What?" Seth asked. "Shh…" whispered Nikki. "We're going to have to keep really quiet if we're going to do this." Seth quickly nodded as her hands began to trail down to the zipper of his navy blue jeans. She slowly began to unzip them as she placed her hand inside. The touch from her warm and soft hands caused Seth to harden even more. "Mmm someone's pulsating" Nikki teased as she began to make her way through the opening of his burgundy boxers. "I found you" she said softly up against his ear. Nikki began to slowly massage his cock which made Seth let out a groan. "Shh, remember we have to be totally silent now if we want this to work" Nikki said. "I…can't" said Seth. "It feels so good."

"How good?" Nikki teased. "Really, really good" said Seth. Nikki smirked as she noted the change in his breathing as she changed her pace, causing Seth to suddenly jerk his body. Nikki leaned into kissing him as an attempt to soothe him. "You were right" she said. "You were hurting. I can feel it." "Just...please…" Seth trailed off. Nikki moved down in front of Seth's cock, taking her time as she took it in. "Ugh God Nicole!" he growled. She could feel that there was a release getting ready to happen so she took her other hand to begin stroking his length. Seth took his hands and held Nikki's hair away from her face as she continued blowing him.

He continued swearing her name in pleasure as she continued to suck and stroke him. "Why do you do this to me?" Seth whispered. Nikki of course smiled as her mouth suddenly began to fill up with his load, he groaned as this happened and she stepped back as she swallowed him. "You taste really good" she said. Seth laid on the bed, still heavily breathing as his body attempted to calm down from all the excitement that was given to it. "Oh…Nicole…" Seth trailed off. "Don't worry" Nikki said as she picked up her hotel room key card. "I'll go stall him." Seth reached out to her. "Please…don't go" he breathed. "I have to silly otherwise we're going to get caught" said Nikki. "Can we…?" Seth trailed off. But Nikki decided to walk back towards him. She leaned down to kiss him as gently as possible.

"Yes" she said softly. "We can and we will. Tonight." Seth nodded as he rested his head back up against the pillows. "Are you sure that this is….what you want?" he asked. "Yes Colby, it is" said Nikki. "I promise. Now we can talk later about this and if you behave, we can pick up where we left off at." Seth watched as Nikki went to leave the room. He stared at her ass as she walked out of the room, it was beginning to turn him on again, but he was way too tired to do anything about it. He was completely ecstatic about Nikki being with him. This time he was determined to make it last….or would it?

**A/N: Not a very smart idea you guys have Nikki and Seth….**


	39. Chapter 39

**CHAPTER 39:**

Over the next several weeks, Nikki decided to keep her affair from especially Randy. In reality the only people who knew was her friend AJ and Seth's best friends Roman and Dean. At least she and John were able to successfully give their son Johnnie a stress-free happy first birthday party. It was now March 7th and Nikki was secretly in Davenport, Iowa as she was visiting Seth. Despite it being a Monday, the two were not scheduled to be on "RAW" so they decided to take the opportunity to spend some time together. The two were holding hands as they walked down Seth's childhood street. It was evening time.

"It's so chilly up here" Nikki said. "Well you didn't bring any pants my silly dear" Seth said as they continued making their way down the sidewalk. "I know I know it's just that I was too busy packing real fast to even realize that I didn't even bring any" said Nikki. "Its ok" said Seth. "Because you're only out here for the weekend." "I still can't believe that my mom and Randy brought that I was out selling homes in California" said Nikki. "I really hated to lie to my mom. It made me feel like I was in high school again." "Well I'm really sorry that you had to lie to your mother for me" said Seth. "I don't like that you did so hopefully you won't have to do it again." "I won't" said Nikki as they continued walking.

"At least last night you enjoyed being on the skybridge" said Seth. "Oh but Colby that was very scary. It was beautiful but scary at the same time." "That's alright because you have me to protect you" said Seth. "I would never let anything happen to you." "I know" Nikki said with a smile. The two continued making their way down the emptied street, with only the sounds of Nikki's 5 inch heels clacking up against the pavement and the howling of the wind that echoed on through until they had finally reached a small one-story white home with a red boarding for the windows.

"Well this is it" said Seth. "1144 Cork Street." The house was in bad condition as there was even a "_Condemned by City_" sign across the front door. "It kind of reminds me of that Eminem's house" said Nikki. "Oh you know who loves him?" asked Seth. "No who?" asked Nikki. "Jon" said Seth. "But not your John, it's my Jon. The one who's dating Saraya-Jade. Yeah he has him all over his iPhone." "Cool" said Nikki. "Shall we walk up?" asked Seth. "Um…Colby I don't know" said Nikki. "It's getting late and I don't think we should even be here." "No don't worry" said Seth. "We still have at least another hour of daylight left." "Ok" Nikki nodded as they began to make their way up to the front porch.

"And this is where it all started" said Seth. "It says "Condemned" said Nikki. "They're gonna tear it down in 2 weeks." "I know baby" said Seth. "No one's lived here in over 20 years." "What…happened?" asked Nikki. "Here let's sit down" said Seth. "Ok" said Nikki as she sat down. "This was a house that I once called home" said Seth. "It's got a lot of good memories and a lot of bad ones. My birth father was insanely abusive to me and my mother. He used to beat the shit outta me because he was high on crystal meth and LSD all the time. One day he beat my mother so badly that when I had come home from school in the 2nd grade, I found her unconscious in a pool of blood. I…I thought she was dead."

"Oh my God Colby" said Nikki as she sported a look of horror on her face. "But that wasn't even the worse part" said Seth. "You see…I also had a younger brother. He was 2 at the time so he would stay home with my mom because he was too young for school. So I went looking for him and I…I didn't find him so I finally ran to call 911 and they of course came and took us out of the house. It turned out that my mom turned was hit in the head with a frying pan, but she luckily only suffered a fractured skull that didn't give her any lasting damages…it was just that her speech is sometimes a little slurry but other than that she's really normal." He paused.

"And then…that's when the police came in and told us that Lorenzo was gone. That they found him in the trunk of my dad's car but my dad was on the loose. I can still remember the sounds of my mom screaming and I kept asking her "mommy what's wrong?" but she didn't answer me. I would never forget March 23rd, 1993. They eventually of course find my father. He was hiding out somewhere in the woods just on the outskirts of Toronto and they brought him back 6 months later and they gave him life with no parole. My mother…she tried moving on and for a while she struggled until she met my stepfather-the man I truly call my father. Hector Lopez in 1996. They married in 1998 and I changed my last name to his and the rest became history."

Nikki's eyes were filled with tears. "I am so sorry that happened to you" she said quietly. "It's alright" said Seth. "It was over 20 years ago and although I miss Lorenzo, I still always feel like he's around me, you know? And Hector has been the best father I've ever had." Nikki continued to wipe her eyes as Seth kissed her. "Hey, it's alright" he said softly. "It happened a long time ago and although it has scarred me, I have healed from it." Nikki continued to cry as he stood up. "Come here" he said as he stuck his hand out for her. Nikki took it as she was helped up and into his arms.

"It's all behind me now" he said softly into her ears. "And I'm alright now. I promise." Nikki looked up into his eyes. "Come on…let's get out of here." "Sure" said Seth. "Let's go back and eat." The two got up and began making their way back towards their car when Nikki stopped them. "Colby?" she asked. "Yes?" said Seth. "What…what was your last name before Hector became your father?" asked Nikki. "That…that I'd rather not say" said Seth. Nikki nodded as the two continued on.

* * *

A few hours later, Nikki sat at her laptop as she was finishing a video chat with her son Johnnie and her mother. "I'll be out on a flight first thing tomorrow morning" Nikki said. "Oh alright dear" said Kathy as she yawned. "It's getting pretty late here. It's already after 10 and you should get your rest. After all you have a flight to catch in the morning." "I will" said Nikki. "Say goodbye to mommy now" said Kathy. "Bye-bye mama!" Johnnie said. "He's so smart!" said Nikki. "Yes dear he knows plenty of words" said Kathy. "Alright you guys. Goodnight and I love you" said Nikki. "And we love you too dear" said Kathy. "Goodnight." Nikki waved goodbye as she slowly closed her laptop and placed it on a table that was beside her.

Seth stepped out from the bathroom as he finished brushing his teeth. "So how is the family going?" he asked as he got up in bed beside her. "They're alright. Thank you very much for asking" said Nikki. "You know after everything you told me today Colby…it just makes me realize just how important life is you know?" "I'm just glad that I have my real dad in my life" said Seth. "I don't know what I would have done if Hector never came into our lives." "You shouldn't have to think about that" Nikki said as her hand touched his face.

"So rough" she said. "Yeah I uh just finished shaving" said Seth. "When do you think we'll be able to see each other after this?" "I have no idea" said Nikki. "But I do enjoy moments like these where we actually got to spend time together." "Me too" said Seth. "And I wanna thank you for sharing that story with me" said Nikki. "And I know it was really painful for you to do so." "You're welcome" said Seth as he leaned into kiss her. "I love you" he said as he broke from their kiss. "I love you too Colby" Nikki said as they resumed kissing. He slowly got onto of her as she held his face close to hers. His hands slowly ran up her legs and towards her inner thigh as she moaned his name.

He smirked at the sensitivity that he was creating. "Oh Nicole…why didn't you wear panties?" he teasingly asked. "I guess I forgot to pack them" Nikki said between their kissing. "Well let's see what else you've forgotten to bring along" Seth teased as he slowly raised up Nikki's shirt. She giggled along the way as he eventually ended up removing her shirt, revealing that she wasn't wearing anything under it. "Well it seems to me that someone didn't bring that many clothes with them" Seth continued teasing. "Oops?" Nikki playfully said. Seth began to kiss Nikki's neck before gently biting it.

"Baby…" she said. Seth moved on from her neck all the way down two her breasts. He slowly took one in her mouth before switching over to the other one. Nikki arched her back as she continued moaning his name. Seth lifted is head up as he began playing with her nipples. She held onto his hands as he continued to massage her. "Feels good baby?" Seth asked softly. "Yes baby keeping it going right there" Nikki said. "Alright" said Seth. He continued for a while before stopping, causing Nikki to glare at him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked. Seth just chuckled as he began removing his clothes. "Just try me" he said softly as he opened Nikki's legs. "Oh baby you're so wet" he said as he began to pet her entrance with his hand. Nikki immediately grabbed at his arm to stop him.

"I want you now" she said. Seth nodded as he went into kiss her again, both moaning passionately. "I want you now!" Nikki said as she kissed him more deeply. Seth couldn't resist waiting anymore himself as he quickly pushed himself inside of her. Nikki let out a loud moan. "Harder Colby!" she shouted. Seth quickened his pace, pushing himself as far in as he could go. Nikki held onto him tightly as he violently pounded into her. "Ah fuck!" he grunted as he continued moving himself in and out of her. He stared into Nikki's eyes as they seemed to be all over the place as she called out his name. His eyes trailed down her entire body.

She dug her hands into her back, drawing blood as she continued moaning. "Colby!" she cried. "Oh my God it feels so fucking good!" He took a hand from off of her hips and placed it inside of her. Nikki began to move her hips up against his. "Nicole you don't know how fucking good you feel to me!" Seth grunted. He continued thrusting until he released himself inside of Nikki. He removed himself from her as she continued panted. He carefully laid next to, pulling her closer to him. She turned on her side to face him. "Nicole I-" he said before Nikki pulled him into another kiss. Their hands wandered down each other's bodies. After a short while, Nikki grew impatient at Seth's not picking up on her cues. "Again" she said softly. "I want you again." Seth smiled. "Twice in the same night again?" he said. "I once went 4 times with John" Nikki said. "But that was after he came home to me from being gone for 3 weeks filming a movie."

"Ok whatever you want" Seth said as he got on top on Nikki again. Although tired, Seth agreed as he didn't know when the next time he'll be able to be with Nikki like this would come. "I love you" he said as he kissed her again. "I love you too" Nikki said while smiling. Seth slowly reentered Nikki, carefully watching her eyes as he filled them with pleasure again. She held on tightly as he rode her, each stroke making her moan louder and louder. It turned him on so much to hear what he did to her. Sure it turned on every other man that she was with but at the moment she was all his and that's all that mattered. Seth continued his thrusts until he came inside of her again but even then he continued thrusting and it drove Nikki crazy.

Her scratching left blood trails down his back as she kept crying for Seth to stop because it was too much for her but of course the two of them really knew that they didn't want this stop. So Seth kept on at least for another few moments until he decided to pull himself out of her again. Nikki however continued to experience her aftershocks as he went to lay next to her again. He placed his lips up against hers in order to try to calm her but that didn't work for a while and so he took his lips off of hers and watched how her body reacted to him giving her pleasure. He briefly smirked before going back to kissing her again. Belong her lips responded to his as she slowly began to come down from her ecstasy. He pulled her towards him again as he held her. Nikki wrapped her leg around him as he wrapped one around her.

He brushed away her wet blonde hair from her face as he wanted to have a better look at his lover's beauty. It enchanted him in many ways that no other woman's has and for that he knew that she was really special to him, something he's already known for a long time. "You ok there Stephanie?" he asked softly. "Y-yeah Colby. I am" Nikki quietly said. He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm cold" Nikki said softly. Seth pulled up their comforter over her. "There is that better baby?" he asked softly. "Yes" Nikki said as she continued looking into those tender brown eyes of his. "What?" Seth asked as he smiled. "You're so sexy" said Nikki. "And I like looking at your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your chest your…" she stopped herself before giggling. "You are so immature!" Seth teased as he began tickling Nikki.

"No I am not!" Nikki said while giggling. "Yes you are!" said Seth. "You can't even say it!" "Say what!?" Nikki giggled. "I don't know you tell me" Seth said. "Tell you what?" Nikki asked while smiling. "What did I just put in you?" said Seth. "Oh what? Penis?" Nikki giggled. "Yeah that!" Seth said. "You couldn't even say it." "I just did" Nikki said. "Penis." "I didn't hear you miss? But can you please repeat that?" Seth asked. "Penis! Penis! Penis!" Nikki said while giggle. "Oh why you're so giggly?" Seth asked as he began to tickle Nikki again. "Huh, huh, huh!?"

She continued giggling loudly. "Stop it Colby! I can't take it anymore!" she said. "Ok" said Colby as he stopped. The two looked into each other's eyes briefly before they resumed kissing again. "What's something you like on me?" Nikki asked between kissing. "All of you" said Seth. "I love each and every inch of you." "I love each and every inch of you too" Nikki said softly. The two started to kiss again for what seemed like forever until Seth stopped. "Come on baby. You should get some sleep" he said. "After all you gotta fly back to Arizona and I've gotta head to "Smackdown" tomorrow night…or rather tonight."

"What time is it?" Nikki asked. "Well after midnight" said Seth. "I don't want this to stop" Nikki said. "I know" said Seth. "But we'll see each other again." "You really mean that?" Nikki asked. "Of course" said Seth as he kissed her once again. "Now let's get some sleep." "Ok but I wanna shower with you in the morning again" Nikki said. "Of course baby" said Seth. "Goodnight Colby" Nikki said. "Goodnight Stephanie" Seth said as he opened his arms for Nikki to get even closer. The two soon fell asleep afterwards, both not wanting their time together to end.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been voting up in my poll and remember that reviews are always welcome as your feedback is very important :-)**


	40. Chapter 40

**CHAPTER 40:**

10 more days had passed and it was now March 17th-St. Patrick's Day to be exact. Nikki was enjoying the time that Randy was spending with her that week as they have had events in Arizona and New Mexico again. She was downstairs in the laundry room folding Johnnie's clothes when Randy brought him downstairs. "Look who I have with me" he said. "Hi sweetie!" Nikki said sweetly as she picked up Johnnie.

"Oh you're getting to be such a big boy now aren't you? I can't believe that he's beginning to walk on his own now." "Yeah trust me it went that fast with Alanna" said Randy. "I can't believe he's already 13 months old" said Nikki. "Me too" said Randy as he wrapped his arms around her. She shifted a little as if she wasn't so comfortable with his touch anymore. "Is…everything ok baby?" he asked. "Yes of course" said Nikki. "Why wouldn't it be?" "It's just that you've been so quiet with me lately" said Randy. "Randy did you forget our special time that we had together before "RAW" on Monday?" Nikki asked.

"No, no of course not" Randy said with a smile. "Randy…" Nikki trailed off. "I think we should talk about something." "Like what?" Randy asked. But before she could answer, Johnnie began to yank at her hair. "Oh Johnathan!" Nikki hissed. "Not again!" "Here" Randy said as he gently removed the little boy's hands from out of his mother's hair. "Alanna would do that to Sam all the time." "And when did it stop?" asked Nikki. "Because he's been doing it for 6 months and it's kind of starting to get annoying."

"Oh…soon" Randy said. "At least he's not pulling your earrings." "Yeah thank God" said Nikki. "So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Nikki sighed. Of course she _could_ have told Randy the truth about the time she and Seth were spending. But she wasn't about to do that because if she did, it would be suicidal to their relationship. After all there was completely no reason to open up that can of worms, after all she knew that she was slowly digging herself into a hole that she couldn't easily get herself out of.

"Um…remember how sometimes I have to take medications at the exact same time every day?" Nikki asked. "Yeah" said Randy. "But it's your business, it won't ask you about it if you don't want to." "I'll tell you on our date tonight" Nikki said. Randy nodded. "Of course baby" he said. "Whenever you want to." Nikki looked back at him. "Actually…maybe we should go upstairs to talk now" she said. "Sure my sweet thing" Randy said. Nikki decided to leave the clothes downstairs as she carried Johnnie upstairs with them. She placed him in a playpen in her mother's room and went into her room closed the door behind them.

Randy hopped into the bed as Nikki slowly approached him. A million thoughts had went through her head. She hated being torn between Randy and Seth. It ached at her heart way too much. She knew that she couldn't go so much longer with keeping things going on with Seth, no matter how much she still wanted him-hell the scratches she left on him certainly proved that. Her heart was breaking as she felt the pain of it being split in two. She swallowed as she continued thinking about how she and Seth spent the whole past weekend sleeping together behind everyone's backs with not a worry in the world. She knew that although she heavily craved him, that she still loved Randy and that she didn't want to jeopardize that anymore. She sighed as she began to spoke.

"Randy…" she started. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you about myself." Randy sat up. "Ok..." he trailed off. Nikki turned around and opened up the second drawer of her dresser to pull out a box. It was her Psychosis medication prescription. "For starters this isn't birth control" she said. "In fact this medicine is so powerful that I actually can't be on any." "You're not like a drug dealer or anything?" Randy teased. "No Randy of course not" said Nikki. "But I am something. I have…a psychological disorder." His eyes widened in horror. "What!?" he panicked. "I have a form of a Delusional Disorder. It's known as Psychosis" said Nikki. "I wasn't born with it, I actually got it from a really bad head injury I had a few years ago."

"The one from 2008?" asked Randy calmly. "Because I think I heard about it." "Yeah and it nearly caused my career" said Nikki. "I was out for 12 weeks but I made a good comeback. It just took another several years before the symptoms to fully occur and when I found out I was pregnant with Johnnie, I just went into a deep depression. I…" she paused as she held onto her left hand. "I drove my hand through my sister's bathroom mirror because of it and as a result, I was placed on a 51/50 hold for 72 hours."

Randy sat back in horror. "And that is why…I have this scar on my hand" said Nikki. "And that twice a month I have to meet with my therapist in Sand Diego, Dr. Stewart." "Oh my God Nicole when the hell were you going to tell me!?" Randy heatedly asked. "I…" Nikki said tearfully. Randy sighed. "It's ok" he said. "It is?" Nikki asked. "Yeah because this was a deeply personal part about your life that you obviously wanted to wait until we were serious enough to tell me" said Randy. Nikki just continued to look back at Randy as he got off the bed to approach her. He gave her a hug. "It's ok" he said softly. "I'm so sorry for yelling. I'm such an idiot." "Its ok" said Nikki. "You didn't know." Randy looked back at her. "I only ever need to know whatever you decide to tell me" he said. Nikki held onto him tighter.

"You really mean that Randy?" Nikki asked. "Of course I do" Randy said. "In this relationship, there are no secrets." Nikki nodded as she knew that it was only on her part that it wasn't true…or was it? After all he did have some sort of an infatuation with AJ a few months earlier…among other things…

Meanwhile, AJ stood in the backyard pushing Alia on the swing set that had got her for Christmas when Roman entered outside with Bullet. "Look who came for a visit" he said. AJ looked up and saw Tamina and Kaitlyn outside. "Hey you guys!" she said with a smile. "April!" Kaitlyn called out. "It's been so long. How have you been?" "I'm great" said AJ as Tamina gave her a hug. "Ooh is someone pregnant again?" Kaitlyn teased. "No crazy" AJ said with a smile. "It's just that as a consequence of my birth control it appears that the weight fairy has finally caught up with me." "Yikes" said Tamina. "Don't worry honey, you'll burn it off it no time" said Kaitlyn. "Yeah it's only 5lbs and I've been working on it all month" AJ said. "I'm even thinking about going off of it for a while."

"Isn't that a no-no?" asked Kaitlyn. "Nope" said AJ. "Dr. Hernandez said that it would be completely ok and that there's a really low chance of me getting pregnant considering you kind of have to be off this shot for like 6 months before trying." "So when are you going off it?" asked Tamina. "Next month" said AJ. "I don't need to be worrying about weight gain in my last year." "Oh yeah I forgot that this is your last year" said Kaitlyn. "Yep I decided that I would retire once I turn 30" said AJ. "That way I'll still be young enough to add into my family."

"Ooh that means we could potentially be seeing more kiddies around here next year" said Kaitlyn. "Ha-ha Celeste let's not get ahead of ourselves here" said AJ. "She has gotten so big" said Tamina. "Yep she's 16 months and independent" said AJ. "She's walking a lot more on her own and she even carries her own purse and has learned how to put on her mommy's lipstick and drive a car." "Just imagine her when she turns 16 years-old" said Tamina. "Oh…no let's not" Roman joked as he came around the corner. "Joe you're such a jokester" said AJ. "I am not" said Roman. Alia started to fuss, signaling that she wanted to get out of the swing.

"Aww" Tamina and Kaitlyn said at the same time. "Does she need a changing?" asked AJ. "Nah, it's just time for her nap" said Roman as he took his daughter of the swing. "I'll catch you ladies around." He walked off carrying a still fussy Alia on over his shoulders as Bullet followed closely behind him. "Did I ever mention that Alia got 2 of the cutest books ever recently?" said AJ. "Nope" said Tamina. "Well Patricia got her that "_Everyone Poops_" book-I'll read that to her when she starts potty training and I got her that "_Where Willy Went_" book-I'll read that to her to explain to her she's going to be a big sister but don't worry I'm not pregnant at the moment" said AJ. "And there's also that Dr. Seuss poem as well." "Aww that's so cute" said Kaitlyn.

"I know right?" said AJ. "So…you never told me about your honeymoon" said Kaitlyn. "She told me ha" said Tamina. "Um we had a bunch of sex and talking and eating and more sex" said AJ. "You're such a little tease!" Kaitlyn said with a smile. "Okay and we did a lot of talking about baby number 2" said AJ. "But isn't Joe like getting ready to win that World Heavy Weight Championship from John next month at WrestleMania?" asked Tamina.

"Oh my God he is!?" said Kaitlyn. "You never told me." "It was a surprise" said AJ. "But um here's something I didn't quite tell you yet." "What else haven't you told us?" asked Tamina. "I'm getting my Divas Championship back!" AJ squealed. "Oh My God April you are!?" asked Kaitlyn. "I'm so happy for you." "Everyone is going to be so surprised at that pay-per-view" said Tamina. "Yes they are" said AJ. "And I'm keep it for a few months or so they said." "That is so amazing AJ" said Tamina. "Congratulations" said Kaitlyn. "Thank you" said AJ. "So…what was that about baby number 2?" asked Tamina. "Oh…that" said AJ. "Well Leati and I thought a lot about it again. We were seriously fighting that baby fever during our honeymoon and I mean seriously."

"Didn't your parents have Alia for one week and then his?" asked Kaitlyn. "Yep" said AJ. "So going back to baby number 2?" asked Tamina. "Wow you really want us to talk about this don't you?" said AJ. "Well um yeah we just talked about it again, that's all. But we both decided that his schedule is getting ready to become insanely insane given that he's about to be the new John Cena." "Yikes" said Kaitlyn. "Yeah so that's why we decided that we won't start trying until that all dies down" said AJ. "Um AJ did you forget that John Cena's schedule is still crazy and he's been in this company for 14 years almost" said Tamina. "Yeah well it's different for girls" said AJ. "It always has been."

The trio felt a shiver as the shift of wind came about. "Ooh let's go inside shall we? This Florida weather has me freezing" said Kaitlyn. "And it's not cold up where you're at?" asked AJ. "Worse" said Kaitlyn. "Welcome to global warming" said AJ as the trio began to make their way inside.

**A/N: My oh my Randy has completely changed…or has he? And props to Nikki for finally telling Randy **_**one **_**of her secrets**.


	41. Chapter 41

**CHAPTER 41:**

2 days later it was now the 19th or AJ's 29th birthday to be exact. Roman had organized a special romantic evening for the two. He walked AJ with his hands covering over her eyes. "Oh honey" he said. "You're really going to like what I have for you." "I still don't understand why I had to stay in our room for the past 3 hours" said AJ. "Because I didn't want you to spoil any of the surprises I have for you" Roman said as he stopped to remove his hands. "Ok now, you can open your eyes now." As AJ opened her eyes, she was completely blown away at the sight she was seeing. "Oh my God!" AJ said. "Happy birthday April" Roman said. "Thank you so much baby" AJ said as she kissed him.

The dining room was completely decorated with balloons and banners. The room was only lit by cinnamon scented candles. On the dining table was two wine glasses and a bottle of AJ's favorite blue wine sitting in ice and a small chocolate cake. The lit candles on the cake read "29" and there was a trail of red rose pedals that led from their table and into their room. Also on the table laid a single gift in a small box with a familiar blue coloring and white bow on it. AJ kept her hand over her mouth as she walked over to the table. "Oh my God Leati you did all of this for me?" she asked. "Of course baby" said Roman as he walked over to hand AJ a bouquet of white roses that had been dyed with multiple colors to represent a rainbow running through them.

"They're beautiful Leati!" AJ said. "Of course they are" said Roman. "I only want the best for my wife." "I love you so much" said AJ. "I love you so much too April" Roman said. The two began to kiss again until Roman broke apart from them. "If we keep this up, we're not going to get to the best part yet." AJ continued to smile as Roman led her to her seat. "I want you first open this" he said as he handed AJ the blue and white box. "Leati…this is from Tiffany's" she said. "Uh huh" Roman said with a smile. "Open it up." AJ began to open up the tiny box which ended up revealing a platinum necklace with an oval-like pendent and in the center of it had a blue stone in it and the outside of it was incrusted with diamonds.

"Oh my God Leati!" AJ said tearfully. "You have my birthstone-Aquamarine!" "Yes baby I do" said Roman as he stood up to place the necklace on her. AJ held up her hair which still had a light touch of violet-red to it in order to give Roman easier access to it and by doing so, he got to see her infamous "6-16-13" tally mark tattoo as well as another set of tall marks that represented the 14 years of the hard work it took to get there. "There you go baby" he said softly. "Where did you have time to get this?" she asked. "Well with that bonus I got from my WrestleMania contract, I decided to spend some on you for your birthday" Roman said. "Thank you baby, I love it" said AJ. "And I also got you a card…but you read that already this morning" said Roman. AJ smiled again. "I also made our dinner….which is still in the oven" said Roman. "I'm sorry that it isn't ready yet."

"It's alright" said AJ. "I would like some wine in the meantime." "You're cute with your little rhymes" said Roman as he began to pour AJ a glass. "Enjoy." "Thank you baby" AJ said as she coyly. "So…is there anything else that the lovely birthday girl would like?" Roman. "Leati Joseph Anoa'i are you flirting with me?" AJ asked. "Why I must be guilty as charged April Jeanette Anoa'i" said Roman. His eyes of course easily revealed this to AJ. "Then I guess I better go turn off the oven then" Roman said as he got up to go into the kitchen. AJ took another sip as he returned. The two said no further words, they just gazed at each other.

"Are you thinking…what I'm thinking?" AJ asked. "Yes" said Roman. AJ leaned over the table in order to get herself a little closer to Roman. "Then I guess I better go ahead and blow the candles to my cake out" she said alluringly. "I guess I really know how to read your mind huh?" Roman said. "Mmm like a book" AJ said as she got up to walk over to her candles. "Hmm I wonder what I should wish for" she playfully. "Whatever it is I'll make it come true" said Roman. "Oh but baby I can't tell you, otherwise it won't come true" said AJ. "Whatever comes to your mind" Roman said while smiling. AJ thought for a moment. Her life was already perfect-although no such thing truly ever exists. After a few minutes, AJ spoke. "Uh huh I've got it!" she said. "I know what I'm going to wish for now." She closed her eyes and began to blow on her candles until the flames vanished.

Roman stood up. "So baby-" he said before AJ jumped up into his arms. "Shh" she said. "We can have my cake later. Right now I want something else that's really sweet." She began to kiss Roman as he wrapped her arms around her. Roman carried her into their bedroom to lay her down onto their bed. "Why don't you go ahead and tell me what you wished for?" he said between kissing. "Baby you know I can't" AJ said as she removed his shirt. "You know that I'm just going to find out eventually" said Roman. "You can't hide things from me forever." AJ giggled. "Well we'll just have to see about that" she said. Roman slowly moved his hands up her dress until he was able to hook his fingers on her panties.

"Please baby. For me?" he asked. "Sorry Leati. I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true" said AJ as she pulled him down closer to him. Roman chuckled as he slid down AJ's red panties. She quickly moved her hand to cover his. "What's wrong?" Roman. "Nothing" AJ said as she smiled. "Just no teasing. After all I'm feeling like the kind of girl who likes to get straight to the point." "Whatever you say baby" Roman said as he finished removing her panties. AJ sat up to take off her dress and as quickly as she did, Roman wasted no time removing her red bra, laughing as he did. "What is so funny Leati?" AJ asked while smiling. "It's just that you're matching tonight" Roman said. "Well I am the birthday girl" AJ chuckled. "I can match if I want to." "That you are" Roman said as AJ kissed him. She laid back down as he continued removing the rest of his clothes. "Baby…" AJ said. "Yes?" Roman ask while kissing her neck. "I want it in my ass tonight" AJ said.

Roman had a huge grin on his face. "Well why didn't you say so?" he said. AJ just laid back with an even bigger grin then Roman. "Ok baby" Roman said. AJ turned over onto her stomach and Roman stood up to open a dresser drawer to remove the bottle of lubricant. "Massage me too" AJ said softly. "As you wish baby" Roman happily said. He slowly poured the lubricant on AJ's ass and he began to massage her cheeks but after a few moments, she reached back to stop him. "Baby…I would like for you to start on my back and then you know…work your way down" she said. "I thought you said no teasing?" Roman said. "I know…but I think I changed my mind." Roman chuckled. "You're such a bad girl for wanting me to put this on your back but it'll be my pleasure."

Roman poured the lubricant onto AJ's back, shaking his head with a smile along the way. He set it down onto their bed as he used his hands to gently work their way into his wife's back. He made his way slowly down to her tailbone where AJ stopped him again. "You're stopping me a lot here tonight" Roman said softly. "Yes I know and I'm sorry baby. It's just that I want you to focus there right now" AJ said. "_Boy do I love messing with him. It's so much fun ha-ha._" she thought. "You don't have to ever be sorry" Roman said as he leaned over to kiss the back of AJ's neck, causing her to giggle again. He focused his hands on her tailbone and he could tell by her reaction that it was really sensitive area. After a while, he made his way back down to her cheeks and began to massage them. AJ began to softly moan as this was occurring.

Roman reached over to pick the lubricant up from the bed and poured more onto her backside and some onto his member. "Are you ready for me?" he said softly. AJ nodded as she got up on all fours. Roman took his hand and gently glided it across her pussy, licking his hands afterwards. "You're right…this is way better than chocolate" he said as he slowly eased himself inside of AJ. She let out another moan as he began to slowly thrust into her. He sped up his pace a little, causing AJ to lean downward. Roman gave her a hard slap, which left a red mark. AJ began to cry in pleasure as he changed his pace. She took one of hands and placed them into her pussy as she began to finger herself.

Roman grunted as he began to rapidly slam himself in and out of her. "Baby…" AJ trailed off. She backed up closer onto Roman, causing him to groan louder. AJ panted in pleasure as Roman kept thrusting, her wetness trailing down her inner thighs as it slowly dripped onto their sheets. Roman reached for her hair to carefully yank it upwards. AJ moaned louder as she slammed her fingers in and out of her pussy, water flowed from her eyes while Roman changed his pace again. "Please..." she begged. "I can't take it anymore." "Oh you don't get to give up this easy" Roman grunted. "Not since you won't tell me what you wished for." "Never!" AJ shouted. Roman pounded himself harder inside of her ass, never slowing down.

A pool of liquid moistened their sheets even more as he continued. "Baby...I!" AJ shouted. Roman couldn't hear anymore as he continued. He felt himself getting ready to explode. AJ angled herself downward as this was happening. She could feel herself getting ready to climax. Roman slapped her ass once again, this time even harder. Hard enough that it would end up leaving a bruise. She gasped in pain but it was quickly turned right back into pleasure. "Leati!" she yelled in pleasure as she finally hit her orgasm. It was loud enough that it enabled Roman's focus as he came inside her hole, he too letting out his own sound. AJ snakingly collapsed onto the bed as Roman did so beside her.

AJ turned over to lay on her side so that she can face Roman. "You enjoyed your birthday didn't you?" he asked. AJ took his hand into hers. "Yes baby I did" she softly. Roman lifted her hand so that he kissed it. "Happy birthday baby" he said tenderly. AJ glanced at the clock. It was 9:30 at night. "You know they're going to be back here any moment" she said. "Eh…" said Roman. AJ smiled. "You asked them to take Alia away for the whole night didn't' you?" she asked. "What me?" Roman said jokingly. "Why are you so perfect?" AJ asked. "I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear but I am no sweetheart" Roman said. AJ chuckled. "And neither am I" she said. "But thank you for your lovely complement" Roman said as he began to play with her hand.

The rumbling sounds of AJ's stomach began to sound. "I think I'm ready for my cake now" she said. "For you? Anything" Roman said as he kissed her. "But…let's just lay here for a while and rest" AJ said. "Of course" Roman said as he continued looking into her eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

**CHAPTER 42: **

2 more weeks had passed and it was now April 3rd and it was the day of the 32nd annual WrestleMania. Nikki stepped outside onto her Orlando, Florida hotel balcony to join Randy for lunch. "Nice to see that someone's finally up" Randy said as he motioned for her to take a seat. "Thanks" Nikki said quietly as she took her seat. She was wearing a white maxi dress and for some reason, she decided to wear darkened sunglasses. "Uh baby…what up with the sunglasses?" Randy asked. "What? It's nothing. It's just that the light has been bothering me a lot lately. That's all" said Nikki. "No biggie." "Right…" Randy said unsurely. He began to pour Nikki a glass of orange juice.

"No-no" she said as she waved her hand. "I don't need that." Randy sat back looking at her completely confused. "But baby you love orange juice. What's wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing" Nikki irritably said. "It's just that I'm not up for some OJ that's all." "I mean…" Randy paused. "What is it?" Nikki agitatedly asked. "It's just that…" Randy paused again. "What!?" Nikki hissed. "Just tell me what the hell is it!?" "When you don't take your medicine…does it cause you to act this way?" Randy asked. Nikki scoffed. "Well damn Randy haven't you ever heard of a little PMS?" she asked. "Yes, yes I have" said Randy. "But you're acting…really…"

"I'm acting a little what!?" Nikki yelled. Randy gave a quick glance to make sure that no one else was out on their balcony as well. "Bitchy" said Randy. Nikki scoffed again. "Well excuse me for having a little PMS" she said as she abruptly stood up. "Baby…where are you going?" Randy asked. "Did I say something wrong?" "Yeah something like that" said Nikki as she made her way back inside. Randy abruptly got up to go after her. "Baby…is there something the matter?" he asked. "_My God he's such an annoying little asswipe right now. Like seriously all the fuck I want is some damn space_" Nikki thought. "_Thank God that John and Colby were never like this with me._"

"Nicole?" asked Randy. "No Randy. I just need some space. Just give me some space ok?" Nikki said as she put her hand in the air. Randy nodded as Nikki made her way towards their bedroom. He was extremely confused. Why was she suddenly acting so weird if she took her medication? Whatever the reason, he was going to find out even if he had to revert to the part of himself he didn't like to do so.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman were on a yacht with Brie and Bryan. They were out on a small waterway known as Lake Apopka in nearby Zellwood as they were killing time. After all it was only a little after noon. Roman stood behind AJ with his arms wrapped around her waist when Brie and Bryan approached them. "This is super fun!" AJ said. "You know what?" said Brie. "I am so happy for you guys. I mean after tonight, you're going to be the top power couple of the company…you know right up there next to Paul and Stephanie and it is truly amazing."

"It is" said AJ while smiling. "It going to be one of the greatest moments of my life-our lives." "Who knew that we ever be friends again? It was nearly 2 years ago when things were going south" said Brie. "And now they're back together again" said Roman. "Yeah and now we get really say that we are friends" said Brie. "Best friends for life" said Bryan. "And we should toast to this." "Ok" said AJ. Brie walked over to the other end of the boat to retrieve a bottle of champagne when her iPhone vibrated. She looked down to see that she had a text message. The number didn't have a name to it:

"_Brie its Randy. We need 2 talk about Nicole and her medications. I think some of them might have been botched. She's been acting…different lately 4 a lack of better words. Can we talk tonight b4 my match? She's coming 2 support me so she's of course with me in our room now. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks._"

Brie turned off her phone as Bryan approached her. "Is everything ok?" he asked. "That was Randy" Brie said. "Randy? How did he even get your number?" asked Bryan. "I dunno Nikki must have given it to him or something" said Brie. "Well what did he want?" asked Bryan. "He thinks that Nikki maybe experiencing another episode or something" said Brie. "He thinks that some of her meds might have been screwy dewy as according to him she's been acting strange lately and that he wants us to talk later on tonight at the arena." "Well did she tell him about her Psychosis?" asked Bryan. "I guess so" Brie said slowly. "Ok then let's go confront them now" said Bryan. "It's better now than at work." "True" Brie nodded. This left the two to begin seriously worrying about Nikki.

* * *

Another 3 hours later, Nikki reemerged from the bedroom to find Randy typing away at his MacBook pro. "Randy…what are you doing?" she asked as she approached him. "I'm researching your medications to see if there's been a recent recall on them lately" Randy said as he continued to ferociously type. Nikki gently placed her hands over his, causing him to look up at her. "My medication is completely fine" she said. "Then…then why are you acting weird lately?" Randy asked. Nikki sighed as she turned around and walked away.

Randy sighed as he resumed typing. He was determined to figure out what was wrong with Nikki when she suddenly reappeared. "Randy look" she said softly. Randy ignored her as he continued typing. "Randy look!" Nikki said as she raised her voice. Randy looked up to see that Nikki was holding up an unused tampon. "You see baby?" she said. "I just started my period. That's all. There's no need to blow this all out of proportion, ok?"

Randy let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God" he said. "Because for a moment there, I thought that you were having another episode." "Well I'm not" Nikki said. "Yeah because it was either that or you were pregnant" Randy said. "Well let's not get crazy here" Nikki said as she took a seat in front of him. She gently closed his laptop. "Look honey it's getting to be late. So why don't you go ahead and start getting ready for tonight? After all you have a big handicap match up against Bryan and Phil and all this worrying for nothing can't be too good for you." Randy nodded. "I'm just glad that you're alright" he said. "I mean…I just probably panicked your sister and brother in-law for nothing."

"**YOU WHAT!?**" Nikki shouted. "Just relax Nicole" said Randy. "What do you mean relax?" asked Nikki. "You texted my sister!?" "Yeah I sent her a text message earlier telling her of my concern" said Randy. "But…but how did you even get her number?" Nikki asked. But before Randy could answer, their doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably them right now" Randy said as he got up to answer and sure enough it was Brie and Bryan. Nikki stood up from her seat in confusion. "Oh my God Nicole are you alright?" Brie asked as she rushed over to give her sister a hug. "I'm-I'm fine Brie how are you?" Nikki said. Brie stopped her hug. "Randy told me all about you. Are you hearing things or are you seeing them?" Brie asked.

"Neither" Nikki said. "I'm alright. I just started my period that's all. Nothing more than a little PMS." "Oh thank God!" Brie said as she hugged her sister tightly again. Bryan let out a huge sigh of relief. "Brianna I'm fine now so can you please let go of me?" Nikki said as her voice was muffled by her face being pressed up against her twin's shoulder. "Oh…yes…right" Brie said as she let go of Nikki. "Thanks for coming though" said Randy. "Which begs the same question" said Nikki. "How did you manage to get your hands on her number?"

Of course Randy could have told her truth and said that he managed to continue going through her belongings. Her address book to be exact. Otherwise if he had unlocked her phone, then he would have discovered that she recently had met up to have sex with Seth a few days ago which wouldn't exactly end up going so well for her so he decided to do the next best thing which was actually the worst-lie.

"I have everyone's phone number" Randy lied. "I got them a long time ago." "Okay...?" Nikki said confusingly. "Yeah well thank you for alerting me of my sister" said Brie. "Perhaps you're not as bad as I thought." "No I'm not" Randy lied. "And I never really was." Brie and Bryan scoffed, but it wasn't in a malicious way. It was more of a "_sure yeah right_" type of way. "_Thank God none of them caught me in a lie_" Randy thought. "_Otherwise…shit I just don't know what._"

"Well you guys it's already after 3 and we all gotta be there at 5 so…you wanna like hang for a bit before Brie and I gotta go back to our hotel to get ready?" asked Bryan. "Sure I'd really like that" said Nikki. "Ok well let's play….monopoly but not just any monopoly" said Randy as he reached under the table to pull out the WWE version of the game. "Oh my God Randy! You actually brought that thing?" asked Nikki. "Of course I did" said Randy. "I may be a 36-year-old man but I still have the heart of a kid so let's sit down and play."

"Ok but only one game. We can't risk being late" said Brie. Randy removed his laptop as the others cleared the table. He was just happy that Nikki didn't find out about him snooping on her earlier in their relationship. It was just back then he wouldn't have found out anything useful….because everything he would have been looking for at that time is right now currently inside her phone and well he was never able to unlock that but boy wouldn't that be pretty helpful for him to know what was _really_ on it now.

**A/N: True. If only Randy knew how to unlock Nikki's phone…it would reveal a whole LOT more than he could ever bargain for and then some ;-). Reviews are always welcomed :-) **


	43. Chapter 43

**CHAPTER 43:**

Later on that night, Nikki stood back stage waiting for Randy. As she did, Roman and AJ walked by her. The two were tightly holding each other's hands as they each had their coveted championships with them. Roman had his hanging around his neck as AJ has hers tightly secured around her waist. Their eyes were filled with an everlasting bliss as onlookers and backstage personal snapped photos. After all they had every right to be feeling cheerful. They were now one of the top power couples of the company and Roman was to be now officially one of the top superstars-if not the top of the company, meaning for the first time in years he has surpassed John's ranking-or some could say.

The couple paused to take time to give a live backstage interview and Nikki, along with several others from the back watched.

"Roman, AJ how does it feel to be considered one of the top power couples if not the top power couple of the WWE?" Renee asked. "Renee it feels just so amazing! I mean I never thought that this moment could ever happen again. I mean me getting back my beautiful Divas Championship title…I just…I just never thought that it could happen but mama is here and she's here to stay" AJ said while choking up.

"And you Roman? How does it feel to have beaten John Cena for these titles and become an even bigger guy than he is?" Renee asked. "Renee, Renee let's one thing straight" Roman said. "I am not a bigger or better guy than John Cena alright? John Cena is one of the greatest superstars to have ever come into this company and I can never take that away or replace him in anyway. I am only me and I only aspire to be me alright? Thank you and take care" Roman politely waved goodbye as he and AJ continued their joyous strut down the hallway.

Nikki smiled as all three made eye contact but her smiles quickly faded when she saw Seth approached her. He was completely sweaty as his match had ended earlier. "Colby…" Nikki said softly. "You know we're not supposed to talk this much in public." Seth did a quick glance over his shoulders before placing his hands around her waist and gently walking her back into a corner. "You know I'm usually been the one to be all about rules..." he said seductively. "But lately…I've been known to break quite a few of them." "Really?" Nikki asked said as she batted her eyes. "Yeah I happen to know a really sexy woman who likes to play my way" Seth said. "Really? I wonder who she is?" Nikki said as she gently bit her lip.

"Well she's very sexy" said Seth as he brushed back Nikki's blonde hair. "She's very beautiful. And intelligent. And she's also brave." "I still don't know who you're talking about" Nikki lied. "Why don't I give you a little clue?" Seth said as he leaned into give her steamy kiss. Their lips never unlocked until Nikki finally stopped as she needed to catch her breath. "You…know we're going to get caught like this" she said. "Eh I don't care" said Seth as he brushed away her hair again. "You know Randy will break your ass in half?" Nikki said. "Eh I don't care" said Seth. "You know we could get fired if we really did get caught?" Nikki said. "Eh I don't care" said Seth. The two began to laugh.

"Come on" Nikki said. "We've gotta go. Randy is going to be done with his match in the next 20 minutes and I don't wanna get into trouble." Seth kissed Nikki again. "God you are so perfect" he said softly. "Now you know that's not true Colby" Nikki said. Seth looked down at what Nikki was wearing. She was still in her white maxi dress. "Why so much cover up lately?" he asked. "You know I hate it when I don't get to see you." "Oh well because you know I can't have my boobs hanging out so much these days now that I have a kid and everything" said Nikki. Seth's eyebrows cocked. "Are you sure about that?" he said. "Well I'm not _those_ mothers" said Nikki. "I'm Johnnie's mother and his mother only."

"Yeah well that's good" said Seth as he went in for another kiss. "God I really don't want you to leave me" Nikki said. "So then why the long face when you saw me approaching you huh?" Seth asked. "Huh?" he began to tickle her, causing more laughter. "Shh oh stop! We are going to be so busted. Do you want that?" Nikki said while smiling. "And it wasn't a long face. It was a concerned one given the fact that I don't want to get caught." "Ok, ok fair enough" Seth said as he began to kiss Nikki's neck. "Colby…I don't want us… to get into…trouble" Nikki said. "Hmm it sounds like I am distracting you while you talk" said Seth.

"Yes, yes you are" said Nikki. "And I tell you what how about I text you later on tonight on when we can do this again ok?" Seth nodded. "Damn I really don't wanna leave you" he said. "Either that are we end up getting busted in front of the whole world" said Nikki. Seth nodded as he kissed Nikki one last time. "You're so beautiful" he said. "_I can't wait to fuck you again_" he thought. "And you're so handsome" Nikki said. "Now go before we get caught." Seth nodded again as he slowly removed his hands from off of her waist.

"Wait!" said Nikki, prompting Seth to stop. "What?" he asked. She bit her lip in an aroused manner as her eyes traveled down to the front of Seth's spandex. "How much tighter can your pants get?" she thought to herself. Seth smiled as he could tell what she was thinking about. He walked closer to her and began kissing her again. "Do you see something you like?" he whispered. "Yes Colby I do" Nikki admitted. He pinned her up against the wall once more as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked hopefully. "Oh…you'll see" said Seth as he went back into kissing her, his hands wandered all over her body. "Colby…we're going to get caught" Nikki said. "No we won't trust me" said Seth. "Do you trust me?" "Yes Colby I do" said Nikki. Seth leaned over to whisper into her ears. "I love you so much Stephanie. I would never let anything bad happen to you." His hot breath grazed her. She loved the way he smelled to her despite him being all sweaty from his match earlier. It enticed her in ways it had never done before with no other man and she knew exactly why. "Oh baby…" she quietly said while looking into his eyes. "I love you too Colby." He smiled as he kissed her one last time. Seth continued walking until he stopped and turned around to walk back towards Nikki.

"What?" she asked while laughing. Seth took her hands into his. "I'm mad about you" he said seriously. "In a good way." He kissed her hands before partying away again.

Nikki watched as he made his way out of the corner. She was so thankful that during the whole time she was just with him that no one saw that and she knew that the two of them had to be a little more careful as things were getting to be a little too dangerous as it was already. Nikki waited for a few moments before she checked her phone. She still had no messages from Randy but she did have one from John that said:

"_Hopefully you don't think that I'm a loser now lol ;-)_"

Which caused her to chuckle. She was so glad that at least things between the two of them haven't gotten complicated.

* * *

Sometime later Roman had managed to make it back to the men's locker room. He was going to shower off at home instead because he was just in a hurry to get back to his and AJ's hotel room so that they could go straight to bed. He gently laid his titles on the bench as he quickly began to strip out of his clothes when Seth entered. "Oh sorry dude!" he said. "Nah its ok" said Roman as he continued to undress. "We all got the same body parts anyway." "Yeah" said Seth as he walked over to the sink. He turned the faucet on and began to splash a lukewarm mix of water into his face.

"So…" said Seth as he continued their conversation, being careful not to watch as Roman undressed. "I saw you out there tonight and I must say that you did really great job out there and I'm happy for you man." "Thanks" Roman said as he began to change his shoes. "You can look now. I'm done. It wasn't like I was getting naked or anything." "So you're not going to shower?" Seth asked as he walked to Roman. "Nope. I will back at the hotel. I just wanna get outta here as soon as possible given that I am tired as fuck right now." He looked up.

"Uh…Colby?" he said. "Yeah what?" asked Seth. "Why-why is there lipstick all over your face?" Roman asked. "_Shit!_" Seth thought. _"I didn't wash it well enough from off of me._" "Well why is it?" Roman asked. "Joe…" Seth said. "Damn it Colby!" Roman said sternly. "You just can't seem to fucking tear yourself away from her can you? **CAN YOU!?**" "You sound like my father" said Seth. "And not the good one." Roman sighed as he shook his head. "Do you not realize that Nicole is in a relationship? As in she has a boyfriend, that she is taken?"

"I can't help it that she wants me" said Seth. "Yes! Yes you can!" said Roman. "And you can stop by enabling her! If you really love her like you say do, then you'll let her go. Sounds familiar?" "Look I do what I wanna do ok Joe!?" Seth shouted. Roman stood up. "Ok then big man" he said. "If you think that messing around with Nicole is what you can do with no consequences then…go on ahead." "Nothing bad is going to happen" Seth said. "That-that's what they all say!" Roman said. "But do you wanna know what happens to everyone who says that!?" "What!?" asked Seth. "Something!" said Roman. "Something really bad! Something that is undoable!" he paused as he realized that he had to lower his voice. Luckily in reality no one was around to hear anything anyways.

"Look man. If you keep digging yourself a hole, one day it'll end up so deep that you'd end up falling into it and burying yourself alive." Seth just glared back at Roman. It was the first time they really had a bad fight. Well, of course they had other fights before but they usually duked it out like most boys do or they would talk it out but the only difference was that if they fought it out, then it would be automatically settled but if they talked it out…it would take some time for things to slowly return back to normal…not that there is such in a thing in reality. No relationship is perfect.

"I hope you heard everything loud and clear" said Roman. "Crystal" Seth said. "Then on that note, goodnight" Roman said as he picked up his titles and bag and left. He took a few steps before turning around to face Seth again. "Look man…just don't get yourself into something that you can't get out of-ok?" Seth didn't respond as Roman continued to leave. For some reason, the two of them just knew that something was really different about their argument but whatever it was…it wasn't good.

**A/N: So….will Roman and Seth ever speak again….?**


	44. Chapter 44

**CHAPTER 44:**

A few weeks had passed. It was now April 22nd and Nikki, Brie and Bryan were in New York City for the weekend doing a few signings and appearances. Nikki exited the bathroom of her Brie and Bryan's hotel room. "Are you ready now my other half?" Brie asked. "I mean you took forever to use the bathroom." "I wasn't using the bathroom" Nikki said. "I was just making sure that my makeup is alright." "And you couldn't have done that before you came down the hallway?" Bryan said. "No, a girl has to look her best" said Nikki as she gently brushed her cream colored trench coat.

"Nikki its 6 o'clock in the evening in the middle of April and you're going out like that?" asked Brie. "You usually like to show off a little more, you know?" "Well not today" said Nikki. "I am super bloated." "But you haven't been bloated in…in years" said Brie. "Yeah well it's happening again." "Well it's not your period right?" asked Brie. "No I had it 3 weeks ago" said Nikki. "It's just that because I'm getting it next week, I'm bloating that's all." "Oh alright" said Brie. "You know I don't know what's weirder? The fact that I'm standing here listing you too talk about Nicole's menstrual cycle or the fact that we're getting ready to go and visit a sex museum."

The sisters chuckled. "You know that there's a museum for that too you know?" said Brie. "For what!?" Bryan asked. "For your period" said Nikki. "Come on you two, let's get out of her before it becomes sketchy outside." "I'm fine with that at long as we don't talk about periods or period related things" said Bryan. "Because we just had dinner and I don't wanna throw up." "Touché" said Brie. The trio left their hotel room.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman sat together in Dr. Hernandez's office. "Are you sure about this?" Roman asked. "I'm sure" said AJ. "I want to do this. I really do." Dr. Hernandez reentered their room. "Ok you guys everything's all set. The Depo-Provera prescriptions have been canceled. I'll be needed your signature April." "Sure thing doctor" AJ said as she began signing the paperwork. "Now a thing I should let you know again is that it can still take anywhere between 6 and 12 months before you can conceive again" said Dr. Hernandez.

"No worries" said AJ as she continued signing. "I'm still under my WWE contract until January, so I'm great." "And my schedule's crazy as hell lately too since becoming champion" said Roman. "I mean we still have sex but when you add in a 1-year-old baby and a 2-year-old dog into the mix oh and plus the fact that my parents live with us…there isn't going to be another baby for a while." AJ laughed as she finished signing her paperwork. "Here you go doctor" she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Anoa'i" said Dr. Hernandez. "I'll be back with a list of instructions for you to follow." "Instructions?" said Roman. "I thought you said she was ok?" "She is Mr. Anoa'i, but these are just follow up care instructions" said Dr. Hernandez. "They further explain to her what's to be expected to go on inside of her body right now. I've already informed her but I still like inform my patients with as much information as possible." With that, Dr. Hernandez left leaving the two alone.

Roman took her hand into his. "No more birth control, you know that right?" "Yep" said AJ. "That means we gotta be extra careful again" said Roman. "That's alright" said AJ. "And if something should happen then it should happen." "But what about your title?" Roman asked. "Well…I'm not going to be giving that up again but in the meantime we can just focus on doing as much practice as possible" AJ said. "Yeah just as long as work doesn't try to kill me schedule wise." "Well we will figure out a way through that" said AJ. Roman smiled at her. "You're such a smart woman" he said. "And that's why I know that our daughter is going to end up alright." AJ smiled. Roman and AJ kissed as Dr. Hernandez entered.

"Already practicing for number 2 I see?" he teased. AJ and Roman stopped kissing as she blushed. "Nope. No such thing." Roman rubbed her arm as he rested his head on her shoulders. "Its ok" said Dr. Hernandez. "You guys can practice. It's unlikely that April will conceive again for the next several months although it is still possible but I still suggest you guys refrain for trying to conceive for at least 90 days to allow her body some time to readjust to her allowing her inner pluming to work again."

"Trust me doc, no more babies for at least another year" said Roman as he moved his right arm over so that he could hold AJ's right hand. She leaned her head against his. "Well I think that settles everything for today" said Dr. Hernandez. "Come back if you feel that there is the need to." "Will do doc" said Roman as he lifted his head up and got off of the examining cot. He carefully helped AJ down from off it. "By the way doc since I'm 6'3 and she's 5'2…what height do you think Alia's going to be?" "Oh genetics work both ways" said Dr. Hernandez. "She could either be exactly her mother's height or exactly your height or somewhere in between but so far she is on track in her development."

"Thank you doc. That's good to know" said Roman. "Bye Dr. Hernandez and thanks for everything" said AJ. "Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Anoa'i. I'll see you later" said Dr. Hernandez as the two left his office.

* * *

Back in New York City, the Nikki, Brie and Bryan arrived at the Sex Museum. "Luckily it's mostly empty now given that it'll be closing time soon" said Brie. "Why are you embarrassed about sex?" Nikki teased. "Ha-ha" Bryan said dryly. Nikki walked up to a bracket where she removed a broacher. "What is that?" asked Brie. "It's a map" said Nikki as she opened it up. Bryan walked over so that the 3 could huddle over it. "Well we don't have a lot of time so do you wanna see animal sex, people sex or…." Nikki said before pausing.

"Or what?" asked Brie. Nikki continued pausing. "Honey…is everything alight?" Nikki grasped at her stomach. "It's nothing" she said. "It's just that…I uh also been having some stomach pain lately. That's all." "Is that why you're out on vacation for the next 2 months?" Bryan asked. "Yeah because I remember you were hit last month in the stomach, but Ariane didn't mean to. It was an accident." "Hey at least my tooth didn't get knocked out again" Nikki said.

"Do you want us to go back to the hotel?" asked Bryan. "No, of course not" Nikki said. "It's fine. I just forgot to take a Midol." Brie began to dig through her purse. "Drat!" she said. "I didn't seem to bring any." "Let's just go take a seat down on these benches for a moment" said Nikki. "Alright" Brie said as she and Bryan helped her over to the bench. "Ah much better" Nikki said. "Well are you sure it's not like appendicitis or something?" asked Bryan. "No I already had that when I was 21" said Nikki. "Then maybe you should go see a doctor" said Brie. "Brianna we're in the middle of New York City" said Nikki. "So? There's tons of hospitals right now" said Brie. "Well that doesn't mean that I want to go to one" said Nikki. "I just need a few moments, that's all."

"Then maybe…it's time you consider about…you know…retirement?" said Brie. "I mean I know you're only 32, but we always both said that once we did reach our 30s that we would start slowing down. Our bodies can't do this forever." "Where are you going with this?" asked Nikki. Brie sighed. "Wait are you pregnant?" asked Nikki. "What!? No! Of course not!" said Brie. "But I am...leaving actually." Nikki's eyes widened. "Oh my God Brie! And you didn't tell me?" "I wanted to wait until your vacation started" said Brie. "But it started weeks ago" said Nikki. "Why didn't you tell me then?" "Because at that point I was still thinking about it" said Brie.

Nikki sighed. "Oh my God well does the company know?" "Yeah. I made the decision in December and my contract expires on July 31rst so my last match is on "RAW" on the 25th where I'll announce it" said Brie. Nikki went in for a tight huge. Tears began to flow down her face. "Nicole…is everything alright?" asked Bryan. "You seem much more emotional than usual." "Period!" the twins said at the same time. Nikki undid her embrace from her sister while wiping away her tears. "You're not thinking of retiring too right?" asked Brie. "Nope, not for at least until next year" said Nikki. "Women are so emotional" said Bryan. The two sisters playfully hit him. "Come on let's go before this place closes" said Nikki. "I want souvenirs."

The 3 got up and made their quick conquest through the museum and as she did, she received a text from Seth:

"_Hey Nicole….when you come off of ur vacation…well ur time in New York…we need 2 talk. ASAP._"

Nikki sent a reply:

"_Ok baby :-)_"

The two continued texting:

"_Alright I'll see you next week b4 RAW when we're in Pittsburg, ok?_"

"_Sure thing baby :-*_"

"_TTYL 3._"

Nikki closed her phone as she, Brie and Bryan made their way into an exhibit. She wondered what Seth had wanted to talk to her about but whatever it was she looked forward to it.

**A/N: Reviews are always welcomed :-)**


	45. Chapter 45

**CHAPTER 45:**

3 days had passed and it was now the 25th. Nikki sat on stage boxes as she ate from her cup of strawberry-banana yogurt awaiting for Seth. She was so excited to see him again. After all they haven't in the past week and she surely missed him. Luckily she didn't have to wait that long as she saw him approach her. Her heart began to skip beats as he quickly approached her. "Hey stranger, long time no see huh?" she said. "Yeah" said Seth. "Hey Nicole, do you think we go back to your hotel room?" "Now as in now-now?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah, now-now" said Seth. "I think that it'll be better to go now before the show starts. I mean, after all…we still have like another 5 hours before it does start." "Oh alright" said Nikki as she stood up. "But I'll text Randy to let him know that I left something ok?" "Ok" said Seth. "I'll meet you there. I don't want anyone to catch us together." "Right" said Nikki. "I'll text you the room number" as she walked away. Seth took a deep breath. His heart was pounding so hard that he could not only feel it but he could hear it. He took another deep breath as he began heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

About an hour later, the door to Nikki and Randy's hotel room doorbell rang. She got up to answer it and sure enough it was Seth. "Get in here" she said as she pulled him in for a kiss. Seth pushed the door closed behind him with his foot. "I've been waiting for you this whole time. Where have you been?" said Nikki. "Nicole…" Seth said. Nikki went in for another kiss, this time she pulled him down on top of the bed. She continued to kiss him but after sometime, she began to notice that Seth wasn't kissing her back. "Baby…what's wrong?" she asked. Seth sat up. "Sit up Nicole" he said. "I think we should talk." Nikki quickly sat up. "I think we should talk" he repeated.

"Oh my God!" she said. "You're dumping me! Aren't you!?" Seth was quiet. "Aren't you!?" Nikki shouted. "No…Nicole I'm not" said Seth. "But I do think that we should take a break." "Take a break!?" Nikki shouted. "What if I don't want to!?" "Nicole…I am so sorry" Seth said. He had tears in his eyes. "You know that I love you very much, but…we need a break." "Where is this even coming from?" Nikki sternly asked. "I mean just the other week we were all over each other."

"Nicole I love you so much" said Seth. "And you have got to believe me when I say that." Nikki stood up. "So let me get this straight" she said. "You have all this pent up feelings for me for nearly 3 years and when you finally get me, you throw it all away. Again!" "I'm not throwing you away" said Seth. Nikki scoffed. "You used me" she said sternly. "And I'm the one who let you to because I'm the one who fell for it." "No Nicole that is where you are wrong" said Seth. "I love you and I still wanna be with you…but not as long as you're still with Randy." Nikki could feel the pain in her throat throbbing as she struggled to fight off her tears.

"But why?" she asked tearfully. "Because someone made me realize that what we are doing is truly wrong and that same person told me that I needed to stop before something really serious happened" said Seth. "Well it's too late!" shouted Nikki. "I love you too." Seth picked up Nikki's hands. "I know and I love you too" he said sadly. "Which is why I am leaving until you leave Randy." "But that isn't fair!" said Nikki. "I know baby" Seth said as he kissed her hands. Nikki just continued to shake her head in disbelief. "How…could you?" she asked. By now, the tears had begun to fall down from her face. "How could you do this to me!? And again at that!?"

"Nicole I am so sorry" Seth choked up. "But you gotta know that there's still some hope for us?" "Well you tell that piece of shit that told you to leave me that there is no hope and that if they still believe it exists than tell them that I hope they choke on it to death!" Nikki shouted. "Nicole I am so sorry" Seth said. Tears were running down his face. "Get out!" Nikki shouted. "But Nicole…" Seth said. "**I SAID GET OUT!**" Nikki shouted. Seth let go of her hands. "Just know that…I'm still here…that is if you'll ever want to talk to me again." He slowly backed out of the room and left. He sat outside of the door and began to quietly sob and as he did so, on the inside he could hear Nikki tearing apart her hotel room as she shouted and cried out in agony.

"How could he do this to me!?" she sobbed. "How the fuck could he do this to me!? I fucking hate him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" This of course only made Seth sob even louder. He held his knees up to his chest as his only source of comfort. He knew that he didn't want to leave Nikki. He truly loved her but he didn't want his selfishness to come between his friendship between him and Roman. He knew that Roman was right. Which meant that if he really loved Nikki, then he would finally let her go. For real and let her come to him when she and Randy weren't together.

He continued to sit outside of the door, sobbing. His heart ached but not as much as Nikki's and then it finally clicked to him that he should go back inside to check on her given that she has a psychiatric disorder which could turn deadly if not checked. Luckily he was able to get back inside as the door was left unlocked. He walked up to the bed in which Nikki was laying in it, she was still loudly sobbing and violently thrashing. He gently got up in it and lied down next to her as he held her tightly her in her arms which only seemed to make her sob louder and thrash harder. Tears quietly fell from his face. Both of their eyes were bloodshot red as their bodies hurt from the heartache that was occurring.

"You'll know that I'll always love you, you know that right?" he said softly as he brushed back her hair from her face which was by now tear soaked. "Please know that I did this because I love you so much Stephanie. I love you so much like I've never loved another woman. I've never met anyone else in this world like you. Stephanie my dearest Stephanie you were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I really…." He paused as he began to choke up again. "I really do love you and I...I…" he couldn't finish his sentenced as he broke down again. He continued to hold Nikki tightly as until she stopped her hysterical crying and movement. "Shh" he whispered softly into her ears. "You've got to please calm down." He knew that he couldn't stay much longer as he had to get back to the arena by 7:30 which only left with him another hour.

Their hearts were left not broken, but shattered and each had no idea how they were going to pick up the pieces. "I love you so much Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace" Seth said softly into her ears. "Please know that Stephanie. Please know that." Nikki just laid emotionless on the bed in his arms. "She no longer felt anything. No emotions except for two. As much as she hated Seth right now…she still loved him and she couldn't believe that he decided to leave her just like that. Regardless of the reasons. But she knew what she would have to do in order to get him back…only it wouldn't be easy.

Seth continued to stroke Nikki's hair until he was sure that she had fallen asleep. "I love you so much Stephanie" he said. "And no one or nothing can take that from me." He kissed her cheek as he exited the bed. He decided to do a little quick clean up so that attention wouldn't be drawn once Randy returned. Unfortunately it wasn't much he could do. Nikki had ended up shattering a lamp and breaking the TV and both knew that there would be no hiding that. He sighed as he turned back around to look at her. She still hadn't move a muscle as he whispered quietly. "I am so sorry" he said to her. "I…I pray to God that one day we can both get through this." Seth turned back around and he left Nikki behind. "I don't know if I'll ever stop loving you" he whispered.

He knew that he did the right thing because he and Nikki shouldn't have been messing around while she was with Randy but at the same time, it tore the both of them apart that he did left. He really hated having to leave her and if it was in his power, he would have stayed with her. But it wouldn't be in vain as she was still reminded of the final option that was given to her since day one: him or Randy. The ball was now in her court.

* * *

Sometime later, Nikki had awakened as she still remained motionless on her bed. She was still in a lot of pain as she slowly curled herself up into another ball as she still couldn't believe that he had left her and that in itself had devastated her in ways that no one but her could understand and it was at that point she had begun to slowly realize that perhaps she did make another mistake. "You have….you have no idea what you've just done Colby" she said quietly. "You really…you really don't."

**A/N: This chapter made me so sad to write :-( and even though I didn't want to break them apart I know that I have a really important reason for doing so and that is because well…they weren't made for each other. **


	46. Chapter 46

**CHAPTER 46:**

A few more weeks had passed. It was now May 8th. Brie and Nikki were spending Mother's Day in Scottsdale with their mother Kathy. Everyone was still of course keeping a watchful eye on her ever since Randy returned back to find their hotel room destroyed by her. Nikki had steadily approved emotionally…somewhat. Brie, Johnnie, JJ and Kathy sat outside in their backyard as they were getting ready to have breakfast when Nikki entered. She wasn't wearing makeup and her blonde hair was now turning back to its natural brown given that she wasn't caring to give it any touchups.

"Here you go dear" Kathy said kindly. "We saved you a seat." "Thanks mom" Nikki said quietly as she took her seat. "Happy Mother's Day" said Brie. "Happy Mother's Day" said JJ. "Thank you my dears" Kathy said. "Nicole?" she asked softly. "Please eat something honey." "I'm not hungry" said Nikki. "You have to eat something" said Kathy. "You return back to work at the end of the month and you need your strength." Nikki agitatedly sighed as she began to eat.

JJ began to feed Johnnie first. "Such beautiful weather we are having today right?" Brie said. "Why certainly it is" said JJ. "I'll say" said Kathy. Nikki put her fork down as she finished her plate. "Well that was fast" said Brie. "Well I'm hungry" Nikki said sarcastically. Brie took a sigh. "So I can't believe that you're almost done working with the company" said Kathy. "It's been 9 years." "Yes 9 long years" said Brie. "Nikki and I were just so young when we started. We were still 23 going on 24." "Yeah and I was barely outta my teens" said JJ. The trio laughed but their laughter…it irked Nikki. So much so that she decided that she just couldn't take it anymore as the tensions within her began to start bubbling.

"I mean so far none of the fans know and they won't know" said Brie. "It's being kept a really huge secret." "Well that's good" said Kathy. Brie took a sip of her cranberry juice before setting it back down. "Mom I miss you're cooking. I don't think I can make anything quite like this" she said. "Nothing's ever like your mother's cooking" said Kathy. "Yeah and why is that?" asked JJ. Nikki had enough of this mindless chatter. She only knew that they were doing it so that they wouldn't make her feel bad. _"How can anybody be laughing at a time like this?_" she bitterly thought. "_Don't any of them have just the slightest bit of a fucking clue as to what's going on with me or what I'm going through?_"

"I don't know sweetheart but if I did, I would tell you" said Kathy as she continued their conversation. "Too bad Nana couldn't be here with us this year" said Brie. "I really do miss her." "I know but at least she went quietly in her sleep. It's a luxury that most of us don't get to seem to have anymore" said Kathy. "Especially since all of the shit that's going on in the world" said JJ. "No cursing at Mother's Day breakfast!" Brie said cheerfully. "I'm pregnant" Nikki said suddenly. All three turned their focus onto her. "I'm…I'm sorry sweetheart but what was that?" asked Kathy. "I said that I am pregnant!" Nikki said angrily.

"Oh my God!" Brie said. Kathy immediately got up to hug her daughter. "Oh my God Stephanie" she said. "I'm here for you. We all are." "Why are you guys acting so weird for?" Nikki asked. "Because Nikki…you recently had another episode" said JJ. She couldn't tell them the truth. That it wasn't an episode, it was because she was devastated that her former lover had decided to end things with her. But of course she has since then made her decision on who she would choose.

"You and Randy are having a baby?" Brie asked. "Yes we are Brie" Nikki said as she took a sip of water. "But…I don't understand" said Brie. "You just had another episode." "Depression does that to you" said Nikki. "You know kind of like when I drove my fist through your bathroom mirror? Does _that_ ring any bells for you?" "Oh my God sweetheart why didn't you tell us?" asked Kathy. "Because I wanted to wait until Mother's Day to surprise you" said Nikki as she calmly reached for seconds. "Ok but you still could have told us a whole lot sooner" said Brie. "I mean is that why your stomach was hurting you in New York a few weeks ago?" "Uh-huh" said Nikki. "I was actually getting nauseous." "So that's why you took forever in our bathroom?" said Brie. "Yep Brianna. It's called morning sickness" said Nikki as she took a bite of kiwi.

"So does Randy know?" asked Brie. "And how far are you?" Nikki swallowed her food before answering. "No and I'm like 2 months." "2 months!?" said Kathy. "Yeah but I only found out recently" said Nikki. "How recently?" asked Brie. "Brie I found out like 4 weeks ago" said Nikki. "I wanted to wait until Mother's Day so it'll be a surprise. Why are you grilling me?" "Because you had a really bad…episode...a depression episode" said Brie. "And I'm just wondering if it's because there's more to this." "Trust me I wish there was more" said Nikki. "But there isn't." "So when are you due?" asked Kathy. "December 27th" said Nikki. "But I won't tell Randy until Father's Day."

"That's a really long time from now" said Brie. "So?" asked Nikki. "It's like 6 weeks from now…that's all I'm saying" said Brie. "So um…I guess it's safe to say that you're done with the WWE too huh?" "Yeah I am" said Nikki. "There's just no way that I can be on the road with 2 kids back at home. Besides I might not be able to bounce back as quickly as I was." "So like you're how many weeks?" asked JJ. "7" said Nikki. "Well you don't really sound so happy about it" said JJ. "It's because I know everyone doesn't like me with him" said Nikki. "Not to mention I still don't know how he's going to react."

"Well actually Nicole I'm starting to come around to him…slowly, but still" said Brie. "You need to tell him. _Before_ Father's Day." Nikki took another bite of fruit. "Honey is everything ok?" asked Kathy. "Yeah" said Nikki after swallowing. "Everything is alright." "Well maybe later on we can do a little something to your hair, huh?" Kathy said softly. "Sure" Nikki said. "Then you can start taking those beautiful Instagram photos that you do again" said Kathy. "May I be excused?" Nikki asked. "Sure baby" said Kathy. Nikki stood up from the table and walked back inside, leaving her family worried about her but between her mother and her siblings, Brie was the most worried.

Meanwhile in Dover, Delaware, Seth was working out in a gym when Dean and Roman approached him. "Hello Colby Coles" Dean teasingly said as he gently tapped his shoulder. "Oh hey" Seth said sadly. "Why so glum chum?" Dean asked as he took a seat on a chair before him. Seth continued lifting dumbbells as he ignored Dean's question. "Dude I like just asked you a question!" Dean said. "I know why he's upset" said Roman. "You do Joe? Well then enlighten me please" said Dean. Roman pulled up a chair next to Dean as he resumed talking. "He decided to break things off with Nicole" he said.

"He what!?" shouted Dean. "Yo don't shout in here. We can't have people listening into our conversation" said Roman. "Colby what the hell do you mean you broke things off with her?" asked Dean. "You love her." "I do love her" said Seth. "But I just had to let her go." "No, no man you didn't" said Dean. "I had to alright!?" Seth said. He was getting defensive. "But I just don't understand" said Dean. "I mean you finally have the girl you've always wanted and you just throw it all away?" "You sound like Stephanie was when I told her I was leaving her" said Seth. "But why?" asked Dean. "Didn't you love her?" "Why don't you ask big man Joe over there why I did what I had to do?" Seth said sarcastically. Dean immediately turned to face Roman.

"You had something to do with this?" Dean asked. "Look all I told him was that he needed to stop messing with her as long as she had a boyfriend" said Roman. "But dude what business is it of yours!?" Dean asked. "It is my business if he's my best friend and I care about him" said Roman. "And I'm not going to continue to let him do something stupid." "Unbelievable" said Dean. "This is unbelievable."

"Look I did what I had to do by telling him to let Nicole go" said Roman. "Besides he had to leave her before something bad happened." "Something bad like what!?" shouted Dean. "Like his being happy? I mean fuck it Joe! You already took AJ away from him! Hell you even got to bang Nicole your damn self!" **"I WAS DRUNK! SO IT DIDN'T MATTER!**" shouted Roman. "**IT DOES SO MATTER!**" shouted Dean. "**YOU GOT TO SLEEP WITH BOTH OF THE WOMEN THAT COLBY WAS INTERESTED IN SO OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM DUMPING NIKKI!" **At this point Seth calmly placed his dumbbells down.

"Alright stop it you two!" he yelled. "Stop it right now before you cause an even bigger scene! Look yourselves! You're fighting about my problems when we are all supposed to be best friends. Now it's true that I still love Nicole and that probably will never change but I just couldn't have her anymore. Not as long as she was with Randy. I mean I wouldn't want some other guy doing what I've done with Nicole that I've done to Randy. It was wrong. It may have felt so good but it was wrong. I'm almost 30 and I need to start making the right decisions in life. I told Nicole when she was ready to be with me, then we can possibly get back together."

Roman and Dean continued to listen to Seth's words.

"I…I love her so much" said Seth as his voice started to break. "I…I love her so much that I finally had to let her go and I hate it! I hate that I had to leave her! It hurts me so much more than I did when I had to leave Leighla." He began to break down again, prompting Roman and Dean to go over to his side. They tried to console and comfort him as much as they could. "Maybe we should just come back tomorrow and exercise" said Dean. "That's a good idea" said Roman as the two picked up their bags and left the gym as they helped Seth out along the way. "_Damn I've never seen him look so bad_" Roman thought. "_I hope I wasn't wrong for telling him what he had to do._"

**A/N: OH MY GOD Nikki's pregnant again! (but who already knew that? ;-)) good thing she already knows who the father is-thank goodness phew! But don't worry this won't prevent Nena from getting together again. Anyways the poll is still tied and it's going to be up for a few more chapters so there's still time to vote in it and I really would like to have your thoughts or opinions so review if you wish to and thank you to those who have reviewed so far :-)**


	47. Chapter 47

**CHAPTER 47: **

Over the next few weeks, Nikki and Seth continued to mourn the loss of their relationship as the two equally had shared the same amount of pain. By now her hair has completely turned back to her natural brown as she decided that she wasn't going to dye it anymore. One afternoon-June 18th to be exact, Nikki was laying down in her bed as she watched her now 16-month-old son Johnnie nap in his crib from across her. John was to arrive later on that afternoon to pick him up for Father's Day. Her focus was so strong that she didn't even notice that John had entered the room. Johnnie of course noticed this and he began to laugh. "Dada! Dada!" he kept saying.

"Yes sweetie your daddy's coming" Nikki said. She felt a gentle touch on her left shoulder, prompting her to turn around and look up. "John" she said. "You're early." "Might I sit down?" John asked. "Sure" Nikki said as she sat up. John took a seat at the edge of her bed. "So how are things going?" he asked. But before Nikki could answer, Johnnie distracted them by his trying to reach out to get his dad, fussing along the way. "Ok hold on little tiger" John said as he got up to pick up their son. "See? Daddy's here" he said as he took off his snapback and placed it on his son.

"It's way too big for him" said Nikki as she gave a half smile. "Yeah but it got you smiling again didn't it?" said John as he walked over to sit on Nikki's bed again. "Yeah it did I guess" said Nikki. Johnnie held onto his father tightly. "Aww look at him Nicole" said John. "He is so cute." "Yeah and he's getting stronger" said Nikki. "Just like his dad. Just the other day he threw one of his toys at my head." "He did?" John asked. "Yep but I'm ok" said Nikki. "So…is there anything you wanna talk about?" asked John. "Because I'm not leaving for another hour or so."

"So I'm guessing they didn't tell you anything about me" Nikki said. "Oh what that you're pregnant again?" said John. Nikki paused. "You know my philosophy Nicole" said John. "That it will-". "All work itself out" the two said at the same time. "There you go" said John. "Besides you love Randy and I assume-well no I know that Randy loves you too and I can't believe that I'm even saying that but I know it's true." Nikki continued to listen carefully to John's words. He was a really wise man and she knew that and because of these very words, she realized that after everything that's happened that it would all turn out to be ok no matter what.

"Thank you" she said softly. "You don't need to thank me" said John. "I just want you to be happy again. I miss that." "You do?" asked Nikki. "Of course I do" said John. "Why do you think I fell in love with you in the first place?" Nikki began to smile. "Are you just saying this to make me feel better?" she asked. "That and because it's true" said John. By now their son has fallen asleep in his father's arms. "He really missed his dad" said Nikki. "And I really missed him" said John. "So I guess that this year is the last year of the Bella Twins huh?" Nikki nodded. "It was time" she said. "So when is yours going to be?"

"Not anytime soon" said John. "I want it to be in my 40s though so I'll end up making another 10-15 million by then in revenue." "Cool" said Nikki. "Since I kind of already retired-and I won't announce it until my sister does next month, I ended up with $5 million." John smiled. "That's good" he said. "Johnnie and this baby are going to have a secure future" said Nikki. "May I?" John. "Sure…?" Nikki said. John reached over to gently place his hand over her stomach. "Aww someone's growing in there" he said. "How far along are you?" "I'll be 13 weeks on Monday" said Nikki. "And you already got a little bump there going on" said John.

"Yeah well Dr. Lake said that each pregnancy is different" said Nikki. "So far I gained like 7lbs but I think it was due to stress." "That isn't good for the baby" said John. "I know" said Nikki as she looked over and saw that Johnnie was still asleep in his father's arms. "I can't believe how fast he went to sleep on you" she said. "I've been trying to get him to nap all day but I gave up." "He has a mind of his own" said John. "Just like his parents." "I don't think I could ever say just how happy I am that he is yours" said Nikki. "He is truly a blessing" said John. "Just like the little one you got growing inside of you."

Nikki sat up even more. "Randy's going to love his Father's Day tomorrow" she said. "Wait he doesn't know yet?" asked John. "No, I wanted to wait until tomorrow to tell him as a gift" Nikki. "Wow. I had no clue" said John. "I thought he already knew." "Nope" said Nikki. John gently placed his hand on her knee. "Nicole…" he said. "I just want you to know that no matter what happens, that I'll always be here for you. You can come to me for anything you know that right?" his tone was much more serious. "Yes John I do know" Nikki. John glanced at his watch. "I still have time" he said. "Did you pack a bag for him?"

"No John…I was just too tired" said Nikki. "So I figured that I would just lay down and watch him move around in his crib." "That's alright" said John. "I'll just lay him back down in his crib and pack one." Nikki nodded again as John walked over to gently lay their sleeping son back in his crib. Nikki watched as John prepared a bag for their son. She loved how much John adored his son and how much he had changed from it. She could only hope that Randy would love their child as much as he loved his daughter Alanna.

"So um…are you like doing ok yourself right?" Nikki nervously asked. "Of course I am Nicole" said John as he continued packing. "That's good" said Nikki as she sighed. "I'm all finished" said John. "I'll think I'll just quickly run this to the car and then I'll come back and get him when he's awake." "But that could take hours" said Nikki. "Nicole he's my son" said John. "I'll make time for him. I always do." She smiled as he walked over towards the door.

"John!?" she called out. "Yes Nicole?" John asked. "Do…do you think my hair looks ok?" asked Nikki. John smiled. "I think you have beautiful hair" said he said. "In fact I really missed y-" he paused as he stopped himself. "I really missed it being like that. Brown that is" he continued as he composed himself. "Yeah…I really missed it too" said Nikki as she slowly ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't think I'll be blonde again for a while."

"Nah you're already perf…ect" said John. "It's ok to give me a compliment about my beauty John" said Nikki. "Besides if total strangers can do it and Randy is semi-ok with it then so can you." "I know" said John. "I'll be right back." As he made his way towards the door again, Nikki stopped him. "John?" she asked. "Yes Nicole?" asked John. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Sure, what's wrong?" said John. "Well nothing's wrong…it's just that…are you ok? I mean are you really ok with this…with all of this?" she asked as she pointed to her stomach.

"Nicole...you moved on with your life like you were supposed to" said John. "_I don't know if I ever should have_" Nikki thought. She remained quiet. "Nicole, is everything alright?" asked John. "Yeah…I'm just tired that's all" Nikki said. "How about I give you some time to nap?" said John. "Sure…" Nikki said quietly.

As John left Nikki alone with their son, she placed her hand back over her stomach as she began to question herself about if she had made the right decision by ever leaving John. "I'm in such a mess right now" she said. "And nobody knows…."

**A/N: So much angst going on with Nikki :-(**


	48. Chapter 48

**CHAPTER 48: **

The next evening, AJ and Roman were in Union City, New Jersey visiting her parents again. The two were sitting downstairs in her old bedroom as she watched Roman play with their now 19-month-old daughter Alia. "She's so smart AJ. Look at this" he said softly. Roman went to pick up and book and gave it to his daughter. "Now tell mommy what does that say?" "_A Cat in the Hat_" said Alia. "Aww you guys are gonna make me cry through my glasses" said AJ as she walked over to the bed. "Come show mommy how much you can read" she said. "Ok!" said Alia as she crawled over to AJ while holding the book.

"It says "A Cat in the Hat!" Alia said happily. "Yes sweetie it does" said AJ. She and Roman continued to smile as they listened to Alia read some of the book. "She is so smart" said Roman. "Yes, yes she is" AJ said with a smile. After a while, AJ helped Alia finish reading the book before she closed it. "Good job princess" Roman said as he tickled his daughter's stomach, causing her to loudly giggle. "It's amazing how much of that book she can already read out" said AJ. "I can't wait to see what she's going to be like at the end of the year" said Roman. "Me too" said AJ. A knock was heard from the door. "Come in!" AJ said. It was her mother who carried a tray of cookies and milk down. "Hello my lovelies" she said sweetly. "I've got snacks."

"But mom I just gave her a cookie a half hour ago" said AJ. "Oh but what's one more?" asked Mrs. Mendez. "I used to try and spoil you guys as much as I could." "Cookie!" Alia said. "Yes sweetie cookie" Mrs. Mendez. "It's only one cookie" said Roman. "It wouldn't hurt her." AJ sighed. "Ok" she reluctantly said. Mrs. Mendez handed her granddaughter a cookie. "And what do you say?" AJ asked. Alia ignored her mother as she began to take a bite of the cookie. "Alia Jiselle-Josephina what do you say?" AJ repeated. "Thank you" Alia said as she continued eating. "Oh you're welcome sweetheart" said Mrs. Mendez. "I'll just leave these here but don't let them sit here too long."

"Actually mom can you maybe take Alia upstairs for a minute? I need to talk to Leati about something" said AJ. "Well of course dear" said Mrs. Mendez. "Come on let's go with abuelita" she said as she gently picked up Alia who waved goodbye to her parents. "She's going to be something else isn't she?" Roman said. "Yes she is" said AJ. "It's so hard to get her to say please and thank you. I mean I'm wondering did our parents go through that." "I believe so" said Roman. "So what was the thing you wanted to talk about?" "Matthew" AJ said. Roman became quiet. "April I…I don't know what there is to say about him" he said. "I mean the guy didn't even go to my wedding or acknowledge the fact he has a niece I mean I acknowledge his 2 kids and I've been to his wedding and was in his life…why can't he be in mind?"

AJ paused as she knew that this was going to be a heavy topic to discuss. In fact her brother Robert had asked her months ago back on Christmas to talk to him about it but she decided not to because it was the holidays but the thought never left her mind.

"Leati…" she started. "I'm just asking because…" "I know" Roman said. He let out a huge sigh. "I think it's time I told you what happened and I know I should have told you but it's just I…I hated to bring up what happened between us that it I just wanted to forget about it and when I met you…all of the pain and memories of him were washed away." "What did he…do to you?" AJ concernedly asked. "What happened?" Roman took a deep breath. "He betrayed me" he said lowly. "How?" AJ asked. Roman shifted himself, signaling that he was uncomfortable.

"It's ok" AJ said as she got closer to him. "You don't have to tell me." Roman inhaled uncomfortably before speaking. "Yes I do" he said. "No…no you don't" said AJ. "And I don't wanna know. Not until you're ready to tell me." She had so much concern her eyes as she looked at him. There was pain in his eyes. "Baby…" he said. "It was before I met you. It was before I got into wrestling. It was back when I was into football." AJ took his hands into hers. "He took something from me" said Roman. "Someone I once loved." "What did he exactly do?" asked AJ. Roman painfully inhaled and exhaled. "Her-her name was Galina" he said. "Galina Becker."

"I…I don't understand" said AJ. "She was my high school sweetheart" said Roman. "I met her when I was 15 in class and we began dating a year later. She was my first." He paused for a while before resuming. "But then…one day after being in college for 2 weeks…her behavior started to change. I kept trying to ask her what was wrong. I would even ask her parents what was going on with her but they were just as clueless as I was. In fact…no one who know until February 3rd, 2004." Tears began to run down his face as he struggled to continue.

"She…she went missing all day that day and no one could find her" he continued. "Her parents and I would search for her but we just couldn't find her and it wasn't until 11 o'clock that night when we finally receive a phone call from the hospital telling us that she was there and that we needed to get down there. And so we all jumped in my car and we sped down there. It was the longest drive of my life at the time. After getting to the hospital, the doctors were telling us that she had been brought in by the police after they found her wandering outside in a daze." He paused.

"And I kept asking "What's wrong!? What's wrong!?" over and over and over again" Roman continued. "And then they finally sat us down and told us that they have found a shit ton of drugs in her system and I kept asking what do you mean!? And then the doctor got quiet before telling me that she had named my brother as her dealer and I…I snapped. I stood up and I shouted so loud that when I finally finished pulling my right hand from out of the wall, I didn't even notice that I had broken it. I never even felt it."

AJ had tears flowing from her eyes at this point as well.

"I had to stay overnight because….because they thought that I was going to try to hurt myself or him. Luckily I didn't break my hand too badly. I would end up in a cast for 6 weeks and with rehab I was back to football but the next morning, they wouldn't even let me see her because they had placed her under secure observation. Then I drove all the way to Matt's house in Key West. I didn't care how long it took me, broken hand and all. I was going to get there and when I did, we got into a fight so bad that I nearly beat him to death. The…the neighbors had to pull me from off of him. He broke my nose and left me with a black eye and my left hand was fractured but I didn't even care anymore at the point" Roman said.

"I ended up in jail for 25 days but he had dropped the assault and battery charges on me because he knew. He knew what he did was wrong. After that things between Galina and I….they never got better as she kept relapsing. They ended up telling me that the reason why she became addicted in the first place was because she was insanely stressed about balancing her schoolwork with her athletics".

"She lost her track scholarship and everything and by that September…our relationship ended after 4 years and I had lost all contact with her. I was ripped from the inside out and I wasn't myself after that. I…I told my parents that I would never speak to him again. Not after what he did. So I decided that I needed to make a change in my life after that point. Sure I had relationships in between them but they would never last." Roman took another deep breath. "And by then I just kept my focus on football until I decided that I needed an even bigger change. And so…I decided to try out for the WWE" Roman continued.

Tears kept falling from AJ's eyes as they were filled with concern. "And I…" Roman paused. He carefully removed her glasses and carefully placed them on the nightstand. He took his hands from AJ's and began to slowly wipe away her tears as his kept falling. "And I ended up meeting my soul mate." He leaned in to kiss her. "And I love her so much" he said softly. "And that's why I always tell her that and that no one or nothing will ever change that." "Leati…" AJ said tearfully. "You shouldn't be crying" Roman said as he continued to wipe away her tears. "I hate to see you crying. It really hurts me." "I love you too Leati" AJ said. Roman leaned into kiss her again.

"I am so sorry that he did that to you" AJ said. "And that it even happened to you and you say you don't know where she is now?" "Thank you" said Roman. "And…I don't know. I haven't heard from her or seen her in nearly 12 years. She could be anywhere doing anything right now but wherever she is, I just hope that she's doing alright." "Me too" said AJ as she stood up. "Careful baby you don't have your glasses on" said Roman. "Lemme help you up." Roman stood up to help AJ up from the bed. He reached over to the nightstand to get her glasses so that he could put them back on her. "Your eyes or so red" AJ said. "And so are yours" said Roman. She placed her hand into his again. "Well let's go upstairs and get a new glass of milk. After all we can't these anymore."

Roman smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Sounds like a good idea." The two picked up the tray and headed upstairs.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Randy returned back home from having dinner together in downtown St. Charles while spending time with his 7-year-old daughter Alanna. She was to stay overnight. It was late at night, almost 10 when Randy emerged into his bedroom. "She's finally asleep" he said as he got up to join Nikki in bed. "She was so cute this afternoon" said Nikki. "That's my little girl" Randy said as he leaned over to begin kissing Nikki's neck. This caused her to flinch which was something she wouldn't normally do.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Nikki turned around to face him. "Randy…I'm really scared" she said. "Scared of what?" asked Randy. "Scared of me?" "No but I'm scared of myself" said Nikki. Randy sat up. "Did you take your medication?" he asked. "Randy…" Nikki said before pausing. "Well did you?" asked Randy. Nikki sighed as she quickly got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. "What!? Was it something I said!?" Randy asked. After a few minutes, he noticed that Nikki didn't come out of the bathroom so he got up to go check on her.

"Nicole?" he asked as he knocked on the door. "Nicole are you alright?" But he didn't receive an answer. "Nicole!?" he said sternly. Immediately with that he had heard the sounds of the toilet flushing and moments after the sink running. He stepped back as Nikki opened the door. "Nicole is everything alright? You are freaking the hell out of me" said Randy. "Yes I'm fine" said Nikki. "I just got a little sick that's all." "Well is that why you weren't answering me?" asked Randy. "Yeah because I was in here puking my guts out" said Nikki. "Well I don't understand why?" asked Randy. Nikki sighed as she slowly held up a positive pregnancy test before him. "Happy Father's Day" she said.

With that, Randy's eyes widened. "Oh my God" he said. He was completely in shock. "And I was going to wait until today to tell you" Nikki said. Randy kept quiet. "Oh my God" he said. "Oh my God! I…when are you due? This…this is like…the best…Father's…Day…ever!" he fainted, causing Nikki to dropped to her knees. "Oh my God Randy!?" she shouted. "Randy are you alright!?"

**A/N: Cliffhanger….I hope you all are prepared for the next chapter….**


	49. Chapter 49

**CHAPTER 49:**

Randy regained consciousness a few moments later as Nikki was still kneeling over him on the carpet. "Oh my God baby you scared me so much! What the hell happened?" Randy slowly sat up. "Take it easy, don't sit up too fast or you could hurt yourself" said Nikki. "You're…you're pregnant?" he said. Nikki nodded. "I mean we don't have to have it if you don't want me to" she said. "Seriously…we don't." "Are you kidding me baby?" said Randy. "This…this is great news" said Randy. "I'm…just at a loss for words at the moment. I…I'm going to be a father again."

"Yes you are" said Nikki. "I am so surprised" said Randy. "Oh my God baby!" he went to give Nikki a hug. "I'm so damn happy!" he said. "You are?" Nikki asked. "Well of course I am" said Randy. "When are you due?" "December 27th" said Nikki. Randy's eyes widened again. "Well why'd you wait so long to tell me?" he asked. "I wanted to make it a surprise for Father's Day" said Nikki. "But damn Nicole that means that the condoms I used broke" said Randy. "Yep that's what kind of happened to me the last time" said Nikki. "But then it was that one time I didn't use any protection in March" said Randy.

"It doesn't matter now" said Nikki. "All that matters is that there's a baby coming in December for us." "No wonder you said you were retiring" said Randy. "Yes Randy that's why" said Nikki as she finally smiled. "We're…we're going to have a baby." Randy placed his hands over her stomach. "It's been so long for me since I've done this" he said. "It's been 8 years." "Uh huh" Nikki said as she continued smiling. "Which is why I'm going to do the right thing and marry you" said Randy. "And I'm going to marry you as soon as possible."

"Wait! What!?" asked Nikki. "I said that I'm going to marry you as soon as possible" said Randy. "Randy…you don't have to do that" Nikki said. "Yes baby I am" said Randy as he sat up further. "Nicole…I love you and I love this baby and I wanna marry you." Nikki continued to look confusingly at Randy as he slowly got back up. "I….I don't know" said Nikki. Randy slowly helped Nikki back up. "Listen Nicole…" he said. "I am going to marry you." "But I said-" Nikki said before being interrupted. "I am going to marry you" Randy said. "And it's going to happen really soon." "But I'm-" Nikki said. "**I AM GOING TO MARRY YOU!**" Randy shouted, leaving Nikki speechless.

Randy sighed. "Look Nicole, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just…I really wanna do the right thing this time around. Sam and I were engaged forever and we just sat around and did nothing about it until she got pregnant so this time I'm not going to be wasting any more time ok? We are going to get married really, really soon. As quick as possible" he said. "H-how s-soon?" Nikki asked. "Tuesday" said Randy. "I have enough time to go out shopping for rings and I know a place where we can get this all done."

Nikki just stood back and shake her head. "But you don't understand" she said. "I'm not ready for marriage. I mean surely I'm old enough but it's just a baby, that doesn't mean we have to even get married." "Yes it does" said Randy. "And to me it's not just a baby…it's my baby and I'm going to do right by him or her just like I'm doing right for Alanna." Nikki made her way slowly over to a chair to sit down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Randy wanted to get married to her? Right away? Sure she was pregnant and that she loved him but that didn't mean she wanted to marry him. After all her heart was still hurting from the loss of Seth but of course she couldn't tell anyone that, let alone him.

"Are you alright my sweet thing?" Randy asked as he walked over. "I…I don't know" said Nikki. "Would you like to get some sleep?" Randy asked. "No, not until we talk about this" said Nikki. "Nicole there's nothing to talk about" said Randy. "I am so forever grateful to you that you are giving me a child and yes I do admit I am scared Nikki because I know how hard it is to even see Alanna on a weekly basis but now I'm gonna get the chance to make it up to this baby-our baby." He kneeled down to place his hand over her stomach.

"You make me so happy" said Randy. "And yes I do admit that I was once even less of a man than I am today but you…you healed me." "I…I did?" Nikki asked. "Yes Nicole you did" said Randy. "And that's why you were meant to give me this child so that we could do the right thing by them." "I…I don't know" said Nikki as she looked away. Randy gently picked her chin up.

"We're getting married Nicole" he said. "I've been given another chance to have a more stable family life. I love you Nicole." "I've…never been married before" Nikki said. "And…I think we're rushing things here. Why can't we wait until after the baby is here for that?" "Because I want you now" Randy said softly. He leaned into kiss Nikki. "I love you so much" he said as he continued kissing her. As he broke from their kiss, Nikki just stared back at him, unsure of what she should say and this of course irritated Randy even more.

And then just like that…the old Randy returned. The one he didn't want her to ever know about.

"Nicole?" he called out. "Nicole!?" She continued staring at him. He reached out to her and grabbed her left wrist. "**WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME!?**" he was now yelling. "Randy stop you're hurting me!" Nikki said fearfully, her attention was now broken. Randy took his focus from off of Nikki's terrified brown eyes and down onto her wrist that he was tightly holding. "I'm…I'm sorry" he said. "I am so sorry. It will never happen again." Randy released Nikki's wrist, causing her to jerk it towards herself as she held it with her other hand.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" she shouted. "Did…did you just abuse me!?" Her fright now turned into anger. "I…I didn't mean to" Randy said calmly. "Sweet thing it was an accident." "If you touch me like that again, I'll leave you" Nikki said sternly. "It was an accident baby" said Randy. "I...I didn't mean to hurt you like that." "Yeah well you better not do it ever again" Nikki said sternly. She continued to hold her wrist. "Ow it hurts!" she hissed. "Here lemme see it" said Randy as he walked over. "No don't touch me!" she hissed. "I just wanna go to bed."

"I'll get you some ice for it" said Randy. "Randy…just leave me alone for the rest of the night ok?" said Nikki. Her eyes glared into his. She was serious as she turned around to get back into their bed, with Randy quickly following behind her. Nikki laid down, with her back facing Randy.

"_What the hell just happened?_" she thought to herself. "_Did…did he really just do that to me?_" She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Please Nicole, can we please talk about this?" Randy pleaded. "No! Now let me sleep!" Nikki said furiously. "But sweet thing…" Randy said. Nikki turned around to face Randy and sat up. "But nothing!" she shouted. "Now I said I didn't wanna talk to you for the rest of the night so just let it be!" No sooner then she finished her sentence, Randy sat up and leaned into kiss her, but Nikki tried fighting him off as she didn't want to kiss him. "No Randy no!" she yelled. "I said no!" But Randy ignored her. He kept kissing her until he eventually had her under him. She was still fighting, but he had pinned her down. He broke apart from their kissing.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!?" Nikki shouted. "Have you lost your Goddamn mind!?" Randy continued to ignore Nikki as his hands trailed down her sides. "Randy please!" Nikki shouted. Randy's fingers eventually made their way between Nikki's legs as he ripped off her panties and threw them across the room. "Randy!" Nikki shouted. He placed his hand over her mouth. "Shh I'm not going to hurt you crazy" he said softly as he inserted his fingers inside of her. Nikki began shaking her head no as he continued inserting more fingers into her. He began to slowly pump them in and out of her and as he did so, he noticed that Nikki's facial expression had softened which let him know that it was safe to remove his hands.

"See I told you that I wasn't going to hurt you" he said softly. "You act like we've never played rough before." But today was a little rougher than usual and Nikki knew that. Before that night he had never raised a hand to her. She knew that very well and she also knew that she wasn't going to be able to fight him off since she was now pregnant. Randy continued petting Nikki's entrance as she felt her heart rate and temperature raise.

"I'm so sorry baby" Randy said softly as he leaned down to kiss her. She didn't kiss him back because no matter how good her body was feeling from responding from his touch, she knew that something was terribly wrong. Randy of course noticing this decided to change his tactic and he withdrew his fingers and decided to strip himself of the rest of his clothing. His naked body lied in full view of Nikki, and it caused her to have tingling sensations in her stomach as it aroused her, despite her not wanting sex at the moment and Randy noticed this.

"Please baby" he said softly as he continued kissing her. "Please?" Nikki didn't give him a response, so he decided to slowly run his hand up her core which indeed caused her to finally produce a long moan. "Randy…" she said. He tore apart her night shirt, exposing her nude bra. Frustrated, he ripped off her bra, ruining it of course. Nikki gasped at this. "What the hell Randy!?" she shouted. "That was a really expensive bra!"

His eyes stared hungrily at her breasts. They were so large and so perfect to him. He wasted no more time as he to kiss her again and as he did, his hands cupped her breasts as he began to slowly tease her nipples. "Fuck you Randy!" Nikki hissed as the pleasure she felt continued growing. "I know and I'm sorry" Randy said as he continued to tease her. After a while, she soon found herself kissing him back, their moans filled the room as she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Randy slid himself slowly inside of Nikki and he began to rapidly thrust inside of her and although she didn't want it, the pleasure soon took over any ill feelings that she had at the moment.

"Oh God Nicole you feel so fucking good around me!" Randy groaned. Nikki wrapped her arms over his shoulders as he pushed himself as deeply as he could go inside of her. Nikki continued moaning in pleasure. "I love you Nicole" Randy said as he went to kiss her. Nikki passionately kissed him back, his scent hypnotizing her. Their kisses stopped as he took his eyes off of her and onto her growing stomach. He leaned down to gently kiss her growing stomach and as he did he smiled at Nikki.

"Thank you" he said softly as he leaned into kissing her again. She couldn't respond too much anymore as the only thing that would escape her mouth was constant sounds of pleasure. Nikki removed her arms off of his shoulders as they went to hold him at his waist. She stared at his chest just as she did with any other man that had her before him. His movements became rougher as he felt himself getting closer to climax. Nikki's walls were tightly clenched around his member.

"Oh God Nicole!" he grunted as he released himself inside of her. Nikki continued to let out loud screams of pleasure as he went to lay next to her. "You're not ever leaving me" he said as he kissed her but Nikki was too caught up in aftershocks to even realize that Randy had made such a serious comment. He pulled her closer to him so that he could hold her. Unfortunately she had no idea just how serious he really was about that comment.

Meanwhile, AJ and Roman laid together in bed as they were staring up at the ceiling. "You know nothing's really changed about this room since I left it for Tampa 8 years ago" AJ said softly. "I mean the same old teal paint with purple and black lining. The same old window curtains. The same old bed. The same old…everything." Roman chuckled. "I guess they wanted to make sure that you would always have a place called home if you decided to come back."

"You wanna know the funny thing?" AJ asked softly as Roman played with her hand. "What?" Roman asked. "Before my father even found this house…we had lived in 30 other apartments before" said AJ. "And when weren't living in the apartments, we were at friend's houses, hotels, in our cars and even in the streets." "You're opening old wounds again" Roman said. "Wounds that you told me that you'd never wanna reopen again." "I know" said AJ. "And I know that you already know this but I…I was just remembering." She breathed out. "I remember that it was a week after the New Year of 2003. My parents finally told us that we were going to have a home. A real home. Sure when we got it, it was in terrible shape but my siblings I had to promise that we would get jobs to help out in order to keep it and so we did."

Roman continued playing with AJ's hand as she turned over to face him. "And after you had opened up to me today about everything your brother did to you…I wanna do everything in my power to keep that from happening from Alia and her future siblings." "You're the best mother in the world" Roman said softly as he turned onto his side to face her. "I know" said AJ. "Andy you're the best father in the world." The two began to kiss but after a few minutes they broke it apart, knowing that they couldn't take anything too far as their daughter was sleeping in a crib nearby.

"Goodnight April" Roman said softly as he brushed back her lightly touched violet-red hair. "Goodnight Leati" AJ said softly. "Happy Father's Day." The two continued to hold each other as they fell asleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**CHAPTER 50:**

The next morning, Nikki sat in front of a mirror in Randy's bedroom. She was slowly brushing her chocolate brown hair, her heart beating rapidly, her palms sweating and her mind elsewhere. She was trying so hard not to look down at the slight discoloration she had on her left wrist. She was trying to think. Trying to think of what just happened last night. She didn't want to because the more she thought about it. The more it horrified her. She knew that he was sorry as she looked up in her left she could see a vase full of pink and red roses. It had been a long night and a long morning. She carefully set down her brush and took a deep breath. "_It will never happen again_" he told her. "_I'm so sorry_" he told her. Nikki picked up her arm and look at that small bruise.

"I hope not" she said to herself. It wasn't surprising to her at all to be honest. She knew of his past, everyone did. It was only now she was finally starting to see what they were trying to warn her of…only I don't think that this is what she could have imagined that they were trying to warn her of. "He won't do it to me again" she said. "I am too strong of a person to let this happen to me. It can't and it will not happen to me." Nikki continued to stare at her wrist. The signs were always there if one could pick up on them. She of course didn't pick up on them until last night. Not until they finally escalated.

She got up from her chair to walk over to lay back down onto her bed. She wanted to go home. She didn't wanna be there anymore and she certainly didn't want to get married to him tomorrow. But…she knew he was sorry and that was their only hope of their everlasting. "He isn't a bad person" she said. "And it wasn't our fault. It was a…accident." Nikki turned over so that she could watch the door for when Randy would return. Only thoughts filled the inside of her head. They were thoughts of everyone who have been in her life. Dolph, John, and Seth. Those were good relationships. Just like her first one with Shane. But of course her best ones were with John and Seth. It was then when she had started to realize that she had really just made another terrible mistake and it would be a mistake that she wouldn't be able to easily undo.

She placed her hand over her stomach as she started to feel her little baby's first fluttering kicks which gave her a small smile. "At least you're still ok in there" she said softly. Nikki held her hand in place as she looked up at the door. "I really hope that he isn't back for a while" she said as her eyes remained fixated on the bedroom door.

Meanwhile, AJ was upstairs in her kitchen feeding lunch to Alia in her highchair when Roman walked upstairs. "Hey you!" AJ said. "It's nice to see that you're finally joining us." Roman smiled as he walked up to kiss AJ. "Hmm you've got morning breath" she teased. Roman leaned to whisper into AJ's ear. "You're gonna pay for that later on tonight" he playfully said. "Ok Leati whatever you say" AJ said. "So where are your parent's?" asked Roman as he walked over to take a seat. "Good afternoon by the way baby." "And a good afternoon to you too" said AJ. "My dad went to work and my mom and brother went food shopping."

"What happened to Erica?" asked Roman. "She's doing her laundry" said AJ. "Dada!" Alia yelled. "Yes my princess?" Roman asked as he smiled. "Dada! Food!" Alia said. "Yes my princess that's right you're eating" Roman said. "And it's yummy right?" AJ asked. "Dada!" Alia said. "Yes my princess?" Roman asked. "Look it cup" Alia said as she held up her Sippy cup. "Yes sweetheart it's a cup" said Roman. Alia began to laugh. "She's so cute" said AJ. "She knows a lot of words." "And it's all thanks because of her wonderful mother who decided to talk to her when she was still inside" Roman said with a smile.

"Thank you" AJ said as she continued to feed Alia. "Come on sweetie, you're almost done and then you can go play ok?" "Ok!" Alia said. "Princess I like your pigtails today" said Roman. "Thank you dada!" Alia said as she finished her last bite of her lunch. "Ok all done" AJ said as she removed the tray of the highchair off to set it on the table. She lifted Alia out of highchair and placed her into Roman's arms. "Now you're gonna be with daddy while mommy cleans up ok?" AJ said. "Yes" Alia nodded as she hugged her father. AJ walked over with a wet cloth to gently wipe off Alia's face and hands. "All better now?" she asked kindly. Alia nodded. "Thank you mommy" she said. "You're welcome sweetheart" AJ said as she kissed Alia's face, causing her to giggle.

"So Leati is there something you would like me to fix for you?" AJ asked as she finished wiping down the tray. "Um whatever you're having will be fine" said Roman. "Oh ok" said AJ. "I was gonna just have French toast." "That sounds good" said Roman. "I just can't believe that we gotta leave in the morning. I was really enjoying our vacation as well as giving my parents a break."

"Me too" said AJ as she opened up the fridge to take out a carton of eggs and a gallon of milk. As AJ continued preparing their breakfast, Roman stood up and carried Alia along the way. He walked into the living room and with his other hand picked up her playpen and brought it into the kitchen. "There you go my princess" he said as he gently placed Alia inside of it. He walked over to AJ who had now cooking the French toast.

"So…would you like for us to stay a little while?" he asked. "Oh Leati you know that we can't" said AJ. "There's just no way. We have that staff meeting on Thursday in Marietta, Georgia so we can't." "Not even for another day?" asked Roman as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What's another day baby?" "You really like being in Jersey don't you?" AJ teased. "Yes of course" said Roman. AJ took the spatula to flip over the first serving of French toast in the frying pan. "Ok. But only one more day" said AJ. Roman kissed her cheek. "Thank you baby." "You're welcome baby" AJ said. "So did you what photos TMZ got their hands on lately?" "They're not the nudes we sent each other right?" asked Roman.

"No silly" AJ said. "But they were rather unflattering. At least on my part." "Your photos that TMZ got of you?" asked Roman. "Yeah they caught me when I was out finishing my jog the other day before we got here" said AJ. "I mean I was such a sweaty mess…ugh!" "They are such vultures'" said Roman. "Yes they are" said AJ as she placed the French toast onto the plate. "Here you go baby. It's all done." "Thank you" Roman said as he let go of AJ's waist to kiss her. "You're welcome." AJ continued cooking until her serving was completed. She walked over to the table to join Roman was finishing up.

"She's getting so big" he said. "I still can't believe that she'll be 2 and a few months" said AJ. "I remember the day she was born like it was yesterday." "I don't we could ever forget that day" said Roman as he picked up AJ's hands. The two smiled at each other before looking over at their 19-month-old daughter who was busy playing in her playpen.

"But as for your photo, I am really sorry that they caught you like that" said Roman. "Hey it's better than a nude" said AJ. "It's just a good thing that we are always careful" said Roman. "Yes it is" said AJ. "At least no one's hack into our iCloud stuff" said Roman. "Leati I don't even think that anyone even knows how to do that" said AJ. "Oh trust me they can" said Roman. "So speaking of Alia's 2nd birthday…which isn't here for a while anyway-I was wondering when we do get back to Florida that we could maybe start looking around for preschools-private ones" said AJ. "Of course" said Roman. "Especially since she'll be starting next August."

"Time is moving way too fast for me" said AJ. "I kind of almost wish that she was still inside of me right now. I know it sounds a little creepy but…" "It's not" said Roman. AJ smiled. "I'm so glad I married you" she said. "Me too" said Roman. The two continued on with their meal, completely unaware of what was going on with one of their closest friends.


	51. Chapter 51

**CHAPTER 51:**

Another 2 weeks had passed and it was now July 8th. AJ had just returned back from a grocery trip with Alia who was now 20-months-old. She had the house to herself as Roman's parents were having vacation and Roman was up in New York doing live weekend shows. "Hey there Bullet, are you hungry too?" AJ asked softly as she held Alia in one hand and her bangs in another. She walked over to the couch to sit Alia down. "Now you stay on this couch and don't get up until mommy comes get you ok?" AJ said softly. "Yes mommy" said Alia. AJ walked into the kitchen to set down her groceries backs on the countertop and Bullet whined and barked as she did so.

"Bullet I'll feed you too" she said as she bent over to open the lower cabinets to pull out a bag of Purina kibble to pour into his bowl. "There you go" she said softly. "You're all set as you still got your water." Bullet raced over to his bowl. She rolled the bag back up and stored it away and as she continued to finish putting her groceries away, the doorbell rang. "Coming!" AJ shouted. She walked over to answer the door and was surprised to see that it was John who was holding up Johnnie was almost 17-months-old. "Hey John" AJ said as she hugged him. "It's so good to see you guys here." "Well you know since we all live in the same state I'd just thought that I'd bring Johnnie over for a visit" said John.

"Well come on in. I was just about to fix Alia and I some lunch" said AJ. John walked inside and placed Johnnie onto the couch next to Alia. "So how are you doing?" John asked. "Tired and lonely" said AJ. "Leati's not back until Sunday and then I'm back on "RAW" on Monday in San Antonio." "Such hell right?" asked John. "Yes it is" said AJ. "I've been basically all by myself since Tuesday" said AJ. "Patricia and Sika are out on vacation and pretty soon…they're going to be moving out." "I thought they were staying until you retired" said John.

"Well that's not until next year-my retirement" said AJ. "But I'm not mad at them or anything. In fact if anything I am grateful that they were able to stay with us for this long helping Leati and I with Alia." "Mommy I'm hungry!" Alia said. "Ok come on sweetie" AJ said as she gently picked up Alia. "Mommy's going to put you in your highchair and then she's going to wash her hands so that she can make us something ok?" "Ok!" Alia said. "John would you and Johnnie like something to eat as well?" asked AJ. "Sure" said John as he picked up Johnnie. "I don't think that we have an extra highchair" said AJ as she placed Alia into her highchair. "And if we do then it's in the garage."

"AJ slow down" said John. "Here why don't I make us something huh?" "John you're always on the road. When was the last time you ever cooked anything?" asked AJ. "When I became a father I made time to learn" said John. "Ok well let's go wash our hands" said AJ as the two left to wash their hands. "Thanks again John" AJ said as she turned on the faucet. "No problem" said John as she washed his hands. After they were finished, AJ walked back into the kitchen, this time she was carrying Johnnie. "So now what are we going to eat?" asked John. "To be honest I'm starving right now so anything pretty much goes" said AJ. John opened up the fridge and sat the gallon of milk on the table. He then opened up the cabinets and took out 2 glasses, 1 Sippy cup and a bottle and placed them onto the table.

"John you and Nikki haven't weaned Johnnie off of the bottle yet?" asked AJ. "Well Nikki has but I secretly haven't" said John as he began pouring everyone their milk. "I don't want him to ever grow up. I want him to be my baby forever". "Well you do know if you don't wean him it'll mess up his teeth" said AJ. "Ok I'll make a promise not to give him the bottle so much" said John. "Good" said AJ. "Alia say thank you Uncle John." "Thank you Uncle John" Alia said as she began drinking. "Aww you're welcome sweetheart" said John. "Wow AJ she sure does know a lot of words." "That's because Leati and I read to her a lot" said AJ. "And I also talked to her when she was in the womb."

"That's really cool" said John as he opened up the freezer and pulled out a bag of tater tots. "I wonder if Nikki did that." "I don't know but you should definitely ask her" said AJ. John placed the a plate full of tater tots in the stove and set them to cook for 15 minutes and as he did so, he pulled out a carrot and broccoli and after he washed him, he cut them up and placed them in a pot to cook for a while. John opened up the freezer again and pulled out a bag of chicken nuggets and placed them onto a plate and placed them in the stove as well.

AJ watched as John continued cooking and after another several minutes, he began serving everyone their lunch. "Thank you John" said AJ. "You're welcome" said John as he placed a small amount of ketchup onto everyone's plate. John took Johnnie back from AJ and slowly fed him first as he sat on his lap but he began to fuss. "Why's he so fussy?" asked AJ. "Oh it's because he hates carrots" said John. "But surprisingly he loves broccoli." "That's interesting" said AJ as she took her focus from off the boys and onto Alia. "How do you like your lunch sweetie?" she asked kindly. "It's good!" Alia said with a smile as she continued to feed herself. "Now remember princess to take small bites and eat really slowly ok?" said AJ. "Yes mommy" said Alia as she continued eating.

"So are you ready for Summer Slam?" asked John. "But Summer Slam isn't until next month" said AJ. "Yeah but I hear you're gonna face off Sasha Banks" said John. "And what I've heard from her NXT days…that girl is a firecracker." "John trust me I'm not worried about it" said AJ. "I'm more worried about how booked up Leati is. I just hope that he doesn't get hurt." "He's a great wrestler" said John. "There's no need to worry. I did fine in my 14 years and I'm still going to do fine in my next 14 years." "You're retiring in 2030?" asked AJ. "No don't be silly" said John. "But I will be retiring in my 40s soon." AJ nodded as she looked over at Alia who was still eating. "Finish up soon ok so that you and Johnnie can go play?" AJ said sweetly. Alia nodded as she continued eating.

"Thanks for coming over" said AJ. "I know Leati didn't ask you to…did he?" "Oh no. Don't you remember how that ended the last time?" said John. "Well thanks for coming anyway" said AJ. The four continued having their lunch.

Meanwhile, Nikki and Randy sat together somewhere in a women's clinic in San Diego, California. They were waiting for Dr. Lake to come back in. "I'm so excited that we get to find out the sex of the baby today" Randy said. "Yeah" Nikki said halfheartedly as she stared down at her new wedding ring. She knew that things weren't getting any better between and to add to add the fact that no one knew of her marriage…it hurt her.

"You're alright my sweet thing?" Randy asked. "Yeah I'm fine" Nikki lied. "I'm great. Better than ever." She was still disgusted at him and although things have been rather calm between them now, it didn't mean that something didn't occasionally happen. "Well that's good" said Randy. "Because I wanna tell Alanna next week on her 8th birthday what we're having." But Nikki kept quiet as Dr. Lake reentered. "Ok Nicole" she said kindly. "Are you guys ready to find out what you're having?"

"Are you sure that you're gonna get it right this time?" asked Nikki. "I promise you" said Dr. Lake. "It should be easier this time around since your baby isn't breeched this time." Nikki nodded as she lied down and Randy lifted her shirt up. "No…don't" said Nikki, which left Randy with a puzzled look on his face. Dr. Lake came back from turning off the light. "Ok let's start this" she said as she applied the gel onto Nikki's stomach. "Ugh it's still cold" she said. "I know because it's been a while" said Dr. Lake. She turned on the screen as she placed the probe onto Nikki's stomach, causing the small image of Nikki and Randy's baby to appear on the screen.

Nikki looked up and saw Randy's eyes and how lit up they were. He was so excited as they remained fixated on the screen. "So how are they doing in there?" he asked. "They're fine" said Dr. Lake. "A little bigger than usual meaning that this baby will weigh heavier but other than that they're perfectly fine." She pressed a button which allowed everyone to hear its strong heartbeat. "Are…they waving to us?" asked Nikki. "I believe so" said Dr. Lake. "So are you guys ready to learn what you're having?" Nikki looked up Randy who was still staring at the screen. "Sure" Nikki said calmly. "Ok well it looks like you're having another boy" said Dr. Lake.

"Oh my God!" Nikki said as she smiled. "I'm having a boy?" asked Randy as a huge smiled bestowed upon his face. "Now I have one of each! Oh my God Nicole!" "Dr. Lake are you sure that there is a penis inside of me and not a vagina?" asked Nikki. Dr. Lake chuckled. "Yes Nicole and Randall you guys are having another little boy." Nikki couldn't believe it. Another boy. Of course she wanted a girl but she was just as thankful this time around especially since her baby wasn't breeched. "I'll be right back with your photos" said Dr. Lake. "Congratulations you two." She got up and left and Nikki slowly sat up. "I can't believe it" she said. "I'm having another boy." "Well I can" said Randy. Nikki became quiet as her thoughts went through her mind.

"_I have sons_" she said. "_I have sons._" But just as soon as she finished making such thoughts, she was rudely interrupted by Randy's hand on her arm as he held it tight. "Hey don't ever embarrass me like that again ok?" he said sternly. "Randy what are you talking about?" asked Nikki. "And please let go of my shoulder." "Don't play dumb Nicole" said Randy. "You wouldn't let me pull up your shirt when the doctor was in here. Don't you ever do that again!" "Or what you'll hit me again?" Nikki hissed. Randy let go of Nikki's arm as he took a step beck. "I told you I was sorry about that" he said.

"Randy I don't understand you" said Nikki. "You never used to be like this with me. What the hell happened to you!?" But before Randy could answer, Dr. Lake returned back into the room to hand them a set of 6 photos. "On the very last one tells the sex" she said. "There's even a little arrow that points to his…you know and it will say "_it's a boy!_" on them, that way you can be a 1,000% sure this time around."

"Thank you Dr. Lake I'll think we'll take it from here" said Randy. This caused Nikki's eyes to roll but it wasn't in her doctor's sight. "Oh and Nicole you're next appointment will be at the end of the month. Does 1PM sound good?" asked Dr. Lake. "Yeah it's good" said Nikki. "Besides I have no trouble coming out here giving that my sister and brother in-law live out here." "That's good" said Dr. Lake. "Say hi to them." "I will" said Nikki. "Take care doctor" said Randy as he helped Nikki from off of the table.

The two silently made their way outside and into his car. "Just take me home" Nikki said indifferently. But not a moment too soon as she finished that sentence did she feel Randy's hard grabbing of her arm again. "Ow! Stop it Randy! You're hurting me!" said Nikki. "Don't you ever embarrass me again!" Randy said angrily. "Randy! Please! You're really hurting me!" Nikki cried. He forcefully yanked her arm off away from her, causing her to yelp in pain. He smirked.

"What the fuck is the matter with you!" Nikki shouted. "Why the hell do you keep hurting me for huh!? What the fuck happened to you!? You never used to be this way with me!" But Randy didn't answer her as he started the car and sped off. Nikki was terrified at Randy and she hated the idea of being trapped in a loveless marriage. She knew that there was a way hard out but unfortunately it wouldn't come easy. So she continued thinking, going over everything's she's ever heard about Randy. She knew that he had once stalked a woman, that he had anger problems, that he had went through 2 different relationships in one year and then there was his ex-wife and mother of Alanna but of course she had thought that it was all behind him now.

Nikki looked up at Randy as he focused while driving. She hated him now. But there wasn't much she could do about it. And that's when it had clicked with her. "_Jojo_" she thought. "_I can ask Jojo if she knows anything about Randy that I didn't know._" Despite this thought, it brought her no such comfort whatsoever. She knew that Randy was slowly becoming more violent and she knew that it would be very hard for her to leave him. She just knew it. She had learned it so many times before when she was in high school or at college or watching dramatically produced crime shows just how hard it was for a person to leave an abusive relationship. She thought fuck the people who thought it was easy to leave and fuck those who chose to put victims in this position in the first place and then she paused to think for a while before saying "fuck Randy" out loud.

Luckily it was in Italian so he didn't understand what she was saying at all. She sighed as she quickly threw on her seatbelt while refusing to look at him. She could only hope that there was still away out…even though she knew that those chances were slim to none. But that wasn't the worse thought that came around. The worse one was that if he knew what was really going on with her…he'd kill her.

**A/N: Nikki needs to tell someone what's going on and soon...**


	52. Chapter 52

**CHAPTER 52:**

A few more days had passed and it was now July 11th and everyone was in Tucson, Arizona. AJ stood backstage as she was readying herself for handicap match up against Brie and Naomi. AJ had her championship belt slugged over her shoulders when Dean approached her. "Hello AJ" he said. "Hey Jon" said AJ. "You and Leati did great out there up against Colby and Heath. Have you seen where he went?" "He's doing an interview with Renee again" said Dean. "The guy is mega busy lately. I sort of miss him you know?" "Trust me I know. I'm his wife" said AJ. Paige suddenly walked up to them.

"Hi baby" she said sweetly as she kissed Dean. "Hmm careful my little spitfire we could get into trouble if we kept doing stuff like this at work" Dean teased. "That's ok" said Paige. The two kissed again as Roman walked up. "Hello my beautiful April" he said as he held his arms out for her so that they could hug. "Leati!" AJ said as she ran into his arms. "Careful now watch your title belt" Roman said softly. "I've miss you!" AJ said as tears formed in her eyes. "And I missed you too" said Roman as they kissed. "I can't believe it's been a whole week without you" said AJ. "I don't know how Nikki and John did it." "Well it was before they had Johnnie so it made her traveling with him a whole lot easier" said Roman as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"But don't cry anymore baby, I'm here now." "Thank God" said AJ. "It's been so lonely without you." Roman smiled as they kissed again and as they did a backstage worker approached AJ. "You're on in 10 minutes Mrs. Anoa'i" he said. "Thank you Bart" said AJ. "Yo we've gotta like plan a couple's retreat or something" said Dean. "You're only saying that because you partied it up in the Bahamas" said Roman. "But what about Colby?" Paige asked. "He isn't going to have anyone now that he and Nikki aren't together anymore" said AJ. This suddenly caused Roman and Dean's eyes to widen. "Oh dear. Saraya didn't know about this didn't she?" asked AJ.

"No she didn't said Dean. "What didn't I know?" asked Paige. "Jonny baby are you not telling me something?" Dean looked up uncomfortably at AJ and Roman. "It's alright you can tell her man" said Roman. "After all you guys have been going steady for 13 months now. She's cool and she can know." "Know what?" asked Paige. "What can I know?" "It's something to do with Colby" said Dean. "You know what baby you don't have to tell me his business" said Paige. "It's his privacy and I respect that ok?" Dean nodded. Paige kissed his cheek. "But um yeah I like the sound of that couple's retreat thing" she said.

"Well I still don't know about that" said Roman. "I'm pretty much booked up all the way until Hell in a Cell come October." "You are?" AJ asked. She was completely surprised especially since she thought that Roman would be given at least a 2 week vacation between now and then. "Yes baby I'm sorry" said Roman. AJ let out a frustrated sighed. "I'm really sorry April" Roman said sincerely. "I'm sorry too" said AJ. "Look I've gotta go. My match is starting any minute." She walked down the hallway, clearly aggravated at the situation. She was just hoping that she could spend more time with her husband given that his schedule had been crazy hectic given that he had won the World Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania 32.

"She'll be alright" said Paige. "I hope so" said Roman. "I really do."

Meanwhile Nikki sat in Brie's dressing room as she continued to apply concealer over her arm. It still painfully ached as there was a huge black and blue bruise that had outlined the shape of Randy's hand around it. She hissed in pain as she finished applying the makeup over it and as she did she, Brie entered into the room. "Damn it!" she hissed. "I forgot my mic!" "Here you left it on the table" Nikki said. "Thanks Nicole" said Brie as she walked over to the table and as she did, she noticed her wedding ring on her finger.

"Oh my God Nicole what the hell is that!?" she asked. Nikki quickly froze as she attempted to cover up her ring. "Um…nothing" she lied. "Nicole don't you lie to me" said Brie. "We're supposed to be completely honest with each other, remember?" Nikki began to panic on the inside as her skin began to flush. "I…uh…" she stumbled. "I…" "Stephanie what the fuck are you not telling me!?" Brie shouted. "Now I'm serious Nicole! Cough it up!" But Nikki didn't answer her, causing Brie to let out a frustrated sigh. "Ok Nicole. Be that way" she said. "Look I'm going to go out there and do my 3rd to last match and when I come back here I expect an answer from you ok?" Nikki nodded as she watched her twin sister leave her in her dressing room. The panic never really left her, especially given that she when she looked down to check her phone, all she could see was that Randy had left her 5 texts:

"_Baby we need to talk 2night._"

"_I love U and I'm really sorry :-*_"

"_U R an amazing woman and I fucking love u Nicole._"

"_Just please let me talk to U 2nite my sweet thing. It'll be worth it._"

"_Please 4give me. Ima make it u promise._"

She annoyingly sighed as she angrily shoved her iPhone back into her purse. Of course she still had the means to go and find Jojo and talk to her about her past relationship with Randy as she desperately wanted to figure out what was wrong with Randy. "Was it a mental illness?" she thought. "Or head trauma?" But she knew that there wasn't anything of the sort that was wrong with him like that. She knew that he was abusive man and that in itself was more than enough to keep her silence.

* * *

45 minutes later, Brie returned back from her match. She was all showered up and all ready to go. That was except for the fact that she still needed to talk to Nikki about her wedding ring. She locked the door behind her and she slowly pulled up a stool and sat in front of Nikki. "Talk" she said. "Bryan's waiting back at the hotel for us so we have all night." "I don't wanna talk about it" said Nikki. "There's nothing to talk about." "Nicole but…you're married" said Brie. "You got married to Randy. Randy Orton of all people and yes he is starting to change and become a good guy and everything. That I'll admit that that's a shock but still you got married without your friends or family being there and without even telling anyone! Again! I mean don't you remember what happened the last time?"

Of course Nikki remembered. She was only but 20 years old when she had married her second high school sweetheart. The one that came after one who took her virginity at 14 and of course she remembered how she didn't really want to marry him, that she just did it to do it. But it was nothing like her situation with Randy was. Only this time around was she was being forced to but the last time, her first time it was all a choice and now she had none.

"Yes I remember Peyton" said Nikki. They started dating one month before they graduated from high school and over the summer their romance blossomed. So much so that it had worried her friends and family. It was not because Peyton was abusive or anything, it was because Nikki had begun to lack any ambition for anything on the outside life due to her being solely focused on her new boyfriend. "Then why are you doing this to yourself again?" asked Brie. "Now I get that you and Randy are having a baby but for God's sakes did you have to go out and marry him without even telling us?" The answer to that question was "yes" because she was forced to and had no choice but to otherwise there would be no telling what he could or **would** do to her.

"Yes" Nikki said calmly. Brie frustratingly sighed again. "And it is because he loves me and he wants to do the right thing by me." She was lying of course because anyone who truly loves you would never do such a thing to so. Brie just shook her head in disbelief. "So what happens if a tabloid finds out?" she asked. "Is that how you want mom and the rest of our family to find out?" Nikki became quiet. "**IS IT!?**" Brie shouted. "Why are you blaming me?" Nikki asked. "I'm 32-years-old and I'm going to be 33 in November. I can do whatever the hell I want to do." "That may be true Nicole but you still could have told us. Told somebody you know?" said Brie.

It was almost as if she knew what was really going on with her sister. Only in reality she didn't given that Nikki was doing such a good job at hiding what was really going on with her….and it was simply much more than Randy's abuse towards her.

"I just don't understand" said Brie. "I really don't and I don't think I ever will." "What's there to understand?" asked Nikki. "Randy and I got married to each other because we love each other and we're having a little boy coming to us in December." "It's a boy?" asked Brie. "Yeah and Dr. Lake made sure to assure me she was right this time" said Nikki. "Ok…but don't change the subject" said Brie. "It doesn't matter if you and Randy are in love and that you're having a baby, you should have told us-you both should have told us." Nikki became quiet.

"God Nicole…it makes me wonder just what else your hiding" said Brie. "I'm sorry Brianna" Nikki said sincerely but Brie just scoffed. "Whatever Nicole. You already went and did it. Now all you have left to do is go ahead and take care of damage control which believe me it isn't going to be pretty" she said as she stood up from her stool. "Are you coming with me or you going to stay and wait for Randy?"

"I…I think I'll wait for Randy" Nikki said meekly. "Ok then" said Brie. "Well goodnight and you tell him the same." She made her way out but she turned around and stopped. "Oh and Nicole" she said. "This isn't over." With that she left, leaving her sister alone as tears formed in her eyes. "Why is it so hard?" she thought. "Why is it so hard to leave him and why couldn't I just told her?"

* * *

Later on that night in AJ and Roman's hotel room, Roman stepped out of the bathroom and joined AJ in the bed. She was hair was tied neatly in a bun as she wore her glasses and a white tank top with a light pink bra and black shorts. Her eyes focused intently on a comic book she was reading. "Baby?" Roman asked softly. "Are you ready to talk to me?" AJ angrily sighed as she forcefully turned the page. "It's getting late Leati and to be quiet frank I don't wanna talk to you for the rest of the night." Roman glanced at the clock which read 12:48am. "But please baby" he said. "We've been back for a half hour and you still haven't spoken a word to me. Not a word on your way back from your match. Not a word on our walk to the car. Not a word on our drive to the hotel, not even a word up in our in room. Please baby? Will you just say something to me?"

But all AJ would do is let out a frustrated sighed. "I said that I don't wanna talk to you tonight" she said. "Right now I'm reading my comic book. So please don't disturb me." Roman became saddened as he patiently watched his wife finish her comic book. After another 15 minutes, AJ carefully placed a bookmark in her book and she closed it and placed it on the nightstand beside her. "Please baby?" Roman pleaded. "Please can we talk about it tonight before we sleep? I don't want you to go to bed angry." "I'm not angry" AJ said as she turned to face him. "I'm just…annoyed that's all. You've been gone for 3 weeks straight already doing shows constantly and where does that leave me at Joe!? You're parents are getting ready to move out come the first of next month and yes they'll still be living in the same city so they can help us with Alia before I retire next year but…where does that leave me-us?"

Roman could feel the anger in AJ's tone rising. "You're always out doing live shows, tapings, appearances, pay-per-views but half of the time we're barely even together anymore…we don't even have time to have sex anymore!" Roman continued to watch the hurt in AJ's eyes. "I know you have to work Leati to provide for us but…what about us and I…" she paused and sighed. "I can't do this anymore" she said AJ as she removed her glasses. "Wait you're not leaving me are you?" asked Roman. "No Leati of course not" said AJ. "I love you. What I meant was I can't keep talking about this anymore. I miss you." AJ went to lay down onto the bed and as she closed her eyes, Roman gently shook her awake.

"What is it now?" she irritably asked. "Well I'm here now" Roman said. "That is…if you'll still take me." AJ sat up and faced him. Of course she was blind as a bat without her glasses, which never really stopped her before but still. "Joe…" she started. "Even if we had sex right now…how does that make up for all of the time lost?" "I'll talk to Stephanie" said Roman. "And if I have to, I'll talk to Vince." "No don't do that" AJ said calmly. "Don't piss him off. I know I did one time-before I started dating you-and I damn near lost my job but…luckily he decided not to fire me."

"But I love you April" said Roman. "And I love Alia and I want to see you both happy." "You would really risk a $4 million contract for me?" AJ asked. "Of course I would baby" said Roman. "What are you talking about? I love you. I would do anything for you." AJ thought for a moment. "Look Leati...I just don't wanna fight anymore. I know that it is normal to fight…but I hate it when we do. It stresses me out so much to the point I'm beginning to spot." "Spotting…what's that?" asked Roman. "Bleeding between periods" said AJ. "I know that Dr. Hernandez said that it would be normal if that happens to me given that I just got off of the birth control…but on Friday I'm going to see what's going on with me."

"Is…is it happening right now?" asked Roman. "No" said AJ. "I'm fine right now." "I had no idea baby" said Roman. "How long has this been happening to you?" "It happened twice" said AJ. "The last time it happened to me was back in my teens because I wasn't always eating because my family didn't have the money and it would mess with my cycle but I'm fine now. I promise." Roman gently pulled AJ towards him so that he could hug her. "I am so sorry" he said softly. "I…I had no idea." "Its ok baby" said AJ. "No it's not" said Roman. "And that's why first thing tomorrow morning I'm calling Stephanie to speak to her." "Just promise me one thing?" asked AJ. "Of course baby. Anything" said Roman. "Just…please try to make more time for us" AJ said softly. "I promise" said Roman as he continued to hold her. "I promise."


	53. Chapter 53

**CHAPTER 53:**

A few days later, Nikki pulled up to an NXT training center in downtown Tampa. She was there anyway as she was getting ready to see John and pick up Johnnie. But even more importantly, she was entering the training facility because she had only one thing on her mind and that was to find Jojo. She was getting ready to make her way up to the main roster come the end of the month and she was so excited to be back there after nearly 3 years of extra hard work and training. The 22-year-old was in the middle of the room finishing off a round of practicing with boyfriend JTG. The two were immensely giggling when Nikki walked up to them.

"Nicole!" Jojo said. "My goodness what are you doing here?" She was very surprised to see the likes of a veteran diva grace her with her presence given that they haven't seen each other in months. "Oh nothing. I'm just visiting my favorite ex-reality costar" Nikki said as she smiled. Jojo and JTG exited the ring and Jojo gave Nikki a hug. "Hey there number 2 huh?" she said while smiling. "Of course" Nikki said with a smile. "I'm due in December." "Hey Nicole" said JTG. "Hello Jason" Nikki said as the two quickly hugged. "I'll let you two ladies talk" said JTG left. "Ooh he's cute" Nikki said. "Thanks" said Jojo. "I can't believe that it'll be 3 years come October. Time moves fast and his daughter Maddison-well I call her Maddie is just so unbelievably cute."

"So what brings you here?" asked Jojo. "I'm actually going to be picking up Johnnie afterwards" said Nikki. "Oh really?" said Jojo. "Well that's great too." "And I was actually hoping that I could-that we could maybe perhaps talk about something" said Nikki. The smile on Jojo's face immediately faded. "I know" she said quietly. "It's him…isn't it?" Nikki nodded. "Come on we can go talk in the corner" said Jojo. "It's so loud in here that no one would hear us anyway." Nikki agreed as she and Jojo went to sit down in the corner.

"I was hoping…that maybe you could fill in the blanks for me, you know?" Nikki asked. "I gladly will" said Jojo as she flipped back her curly hair. "We…we only lasted 2 weeks" she said. "At first he reels you in like a fisherman with all of that charm. Shit all that ever is or was talk. Just damn talk and a whole lot of sweet-talking to go along with it. Kind of like the sprinkles to your ice cream cone or the icing on the cake or the cherry on top if you know what I mean." Nikki nodded as their conversation continued. "And so I fell for it" said Jojo. "Just like any other girl could or would. It was after I had that nasty breakup with Justin, but…that's a whole other story in itself." Jojo took a deep breath before continuing. "So…it was July 24th, 2013. We went out for a night together in his hometown and then the next thing that I know is…is that I wake up the next morning in his bed. Naked.

"He…he raped you?" asked Nikki. Jojo nodded yes as she continued. "Only he used a roofie so it couldn't be traced inside of me…there was also no proof since he wasn't rough with me….and I of course couldn't tell anyone…that was until I met Jason. By then it was already too late because there was no proof but..." she paused. "But by the end of the 2 week relationship-fling if you wanna call it, I just noticed that his behavior started getting a little more aggressive and I never told WWE. I didn't want to risk my job. Luckily he never hit me, the worse thing he ever did to me was like I said rape me and…there was this one time that I caught him trying to crack to passcode to my iPhone and I yelled at him." Nikki continued listening.

"What the hell are you doing!" I shouted to him said Jojo. "Why are you going through my phone?" As Jojo continued…Nikki zoned out. Then it started to all make sense. His sudden interests in her. His knowing Brie's phone number…her eyes widened. "Oh…oh my God!" Nikki panicked. Her eyes began to tear up as she shook with panic. "Nikki…what's wrong?" asked Jojo. But Nikki didn't answer. "He…he went through my phone" she thought. "And if he went through my phone…then…**OH MY GOD!**" tears kept steadily flowing from her face. She was filled with so much terror and horror. It sickened her stomach, so she knew that she needed to calm down for the sake of her baby.

"Nicole!" Jojo yelled. "Are you ok?" "No…" Nikki said tearfully. "Oh…oh my God. He does it to you too didn't he?" Jojo asked. Nikki's breathing continued to intensify. "Nicole if he did that to you then you have to leave….him…" Jojo said as she began to slow down in her speech. This was because she noticed the wedding ring on Nikki's finger. "**LORD HAVE MERCY! YOU MARRIED THE PSYCHOPATH!?**" she yelled. Nikki didn't answer her back as her breathing continued to be rapid. "Holy shit Nicole! You've gotta fucking leave his ass before he…" Jojo yelled before she stopped to realize that Nikki was in trouble.

"Oh my God Nicole what the hell is happening!?" she yelled. Nikki couldn't respond anymore as her face slowly became red. "Help…help me please! My…chest…it's really….tight…I think….I'm…having a…heart attack or something!" Jojo nodded as she began screaming for help!

"Stay with me Nicole!" Jojo yelled. "Please! For your son and for your baby!" Nikki passed out on the chair as she became too overwhelmed with her reality, leaving Jojo in a horrified and panicked state. "**OH MY GOD WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!**" she screamed. "**HELP ME!**"

* * *

Meanwhile AJ sat in Dr. Hernandez's office. She was hoping that she was ok and that there was nothing really going on with her. Those thoughts of course were interrupted when Dr. Hernandez returned. "Ok April" he said. "You are completely fine." "I am?" asked AJ. "Yes absolutely" said Dr. Hernandez. "There's no evidence of growths or infections so it's mostly likely that your stopping of the Depo-Provera which is causing your spotting." AJ took a huge sigh of relief. "Thank God" she said. "I thought something was seriously wrong with me or that it was just stress or something." "No not at all Mrs. Anoa'i" said Dr. Hernandez. "You are completely fine." "Thank you doctor" said AJ.

"Ok April you are free to get dressed and go home" said Dr. Hernandez. AJ took a happy sigh of relief to hear that she was healthy. She took out her IPhone to text Roman.

"_Baby I have some good news :-*_"

With that she got off of the exanimating table and began getting dressed.

* * *

Sometime later, Nikki regained consciousness at the hospital. She was hooked up to a nasal cannula and had an I.V line running through her and when she looked to her right, she saw a familiar face in the room. "John?" Nikki asked hoarsely. "What are you doing in here? And where is Johnnie?" "Oh thank God Nicole! You're alright" said John as he jumped out of his chair and raced over to her side. "W-where's Johnnie? And…and why am I here?" Nikki asked. "Don't worry. Johnnie is in the waiting room down the hall with Jojo and Jason" said John. Nikki took a quick look around the room.

"Ok…but that still doesn't explain why I'm here" she said. "Is the baby alright?" "Yes he's fine" said John. "And so are you…well now you are." "What do you mean I'm fine now?" Nikki asked. "And how'd…how'd you know I was having a boy?" "Well the doctors have me as next to kin since I'm Johnnie's father and so they told me that the baby is fine" said John. "But you're here because you had a massive panic attack." "Is that why I passed out?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole that is why you passed out." And then it all came back to her. The conversation she had with Jojo about Randy…and his possibly knowing what she had stored on her phone.

"I…I need to get the hell out of here" Nikki said as she began removing her sheet. "Whoa, whoa, whoa there Nicole" said John. "You're not going anywhere until the doctor says it's ok to." "How long have I been here?" Nikki asked. "Less than 2 hours" said John. "And when you are discharged, I want you to stay over with me. No excuses. You know that there is a guest house you can be in or you can have the room right down the hall from me." "But John…I don't even have clothes" said Nikki. "I-I think they cut them off of me." "No worries. I have you covered" said John. Nikki nodded in agreement. "I am just so happy that you and your son are alright" said John. "Thank you" said Nikki. "I really appreciate it. I really do." John stood at her giving her a huge smile.

"Hey…what are you thinking?" Nikki asked as she finally cracked a smile. "Nothing" John lied as he continued smiling. Something in Nikki's heart clicked again…and she knew exactly what it was…only there was nothing she could do about it given what she has heard from Jojo so far. "I…I um…" she stumbled. "Yes?" asked John as he continued to smile at her. Those eyes. Those piercing blue eyes. They were so soft and that smile of his, his nose of his, his lips…his heart…his personality…his style…his everything. She was suddenly remembering how she fell for him the first time. Her heart skipped a beat which quickly registered on the monitor. "Whoa you ok there Nicole?" he asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes…yes I am" Nikki said quickly. "Can…can I maybe speak to Jojo? I wanna tell her thank her for calling an ambulance for me." "Of course Nicole" John said as he smiled. He left to get Jojo and this time only she returned. "Hey there Nikki" Jojo said as she raced up to her bed to give her a quick hug. "Thank God you and your baby are alright." "Thank you for getting me help" said Nikki. "Of course Nicole" said Jojo as she took a seat. Nikki inhaled deeply. "Before…before I had my attack. We were talking about Randy." Jojo nodded. "Yes we were" she said. "And all I have to say is that he really isn't a good guy Nicole. He has people fooled with that "I've changed" persona but it's all a farce. Sure he maybe good-looking as hell but he's simply just that. Hell."

"What am I going to do?" Nikki asked. "Nicole you've gotta leave him" said Jojo. "And do it as fast as possible." Nikki looked at her arm. Her bruise was still there…but it was barely noticeable. "He's…he's hitting you isn't he?" asked Jojo. Nikki carefully nodded. "Nicole…from what I learned…he just isn't good" said Jojo. "He wasn't good with Sam, he wasn't good with Kim, he wasn't good with any of his exes and he's….he's just the son of the Devil and he's only going to get worse."

"And how am I supposed to leave him now?" Nikki tearfully asked. "Well if you don't leave him soon, I'll tell someone" Jojo said sternly. "I regret every single day that I never told anyone about what he did and now look where it has gotten me? Sure I have a great life now…but it nearly destroyed me. I mean why else did the company have to take me off of the "Total Divas" show? I wasn't removed for just anything."

Nikki nodded. "I will tell" she said. "Good" said Jojo as she walked over to hug her again. "And if you need anything. Anything at all. I'm here. I mean that." "Thank you" Nikki said. Jojo smiled back at Nikki. She knew that it was going to be hard to try to leave Randy or at least tell anyone what he was doing. Too bad the thing she didn't know was that Randy was never successful at hacking her phone.

**A/N: Aww Nikki and John moment….hmm...**


	54. Chapter 54

**CHAPTER 54:**

That night, AJ and Roman were sitting up next to each other in bed watching their TV. Both had a long day. "I'm so glad that you're aright baby" said Roman as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "Me too" said AJ as she tilted her glasses. "I was really scared." "Well at least it's all over right?" asked Roman. "Yeah" said AJ. "So since I'm ok and everything I was wondering if we could maybe…have a little fun tonight?"

"Oh honey…you know I really want to but I'm-"

"But you're what?" asked AJ. "Tired" said Roman. "Joe are you serious right now?" said AJ. "April…" said Roman. AJ scoffed. "Never mind Joe just forget it." She removed her glasses and placed them on her nightstand as she turned over.

"April…you're really that upset?" said Roman. "Why no Leati I'm not upset at all" AJ said sarcastically. "So why are you being sarcastic for?" asked Roman. "I am not being sarcastic" said AJ. "Oh come on AJ you know how tired we get from work" said Roman. "You've been tired before too-plenty of times at and I never got mad at you." "I am not mad at you" said AJ. "I just…miss my husband sometimes that's all." Roman sighed.

"AJ…" he said. "Joe I'm going to sleep" said AJ. "I'm done talking to you tonight." "So what we're not going to talk about this?" asked Roman. AJ didn't answer. "But baby I didn't do anything to you" said Roman. "Goodnight Leati" said AJ. "You really cannot be that serious can you?" asked Roman. "Goodnight Leati" AJ said angrily. Roman sighed again as he picked up the remote to change the channel. "_I cannot believe she's being so childish about this_" he thought. "_There's simply no reason for this at all._" "_I cannot believe that he's doing this to me_" AJ thought.

Meanwhile, John was placing Johnnie into his crib beside his bed. He was extremely fussy given that he was really tired. "I know little guy" John said softly. "I know. Shh. You've gotta get some sleep. I know." Johnnie kept crying as John kept trying to soothe him. "Here let me hold him" Nikki said softly as she entered into the room. When John looked up at her, he was stunned in his tracks. This was because Nikki was wearing nothing but one of his long black and yellow t-shirts that had his slogan across it. The shirt barely covered her upper thighs as she walked over and her small baby bump wasn't helping either on top of the curves she still had from having Johnnie.

John watched as his former fiancée bent over to pick up their crying 17-month-old son. As she did, her navy blue panties were showing as well as her tight ass cheeks. "_Damn…_" John thought. "_My God Nicole you are so beautiful._" Nikki finally had their son in their arms as he was still crying. "I could take him into the other room if you want" she said. "Um…um yeah…sure" John stumbled on his words. "John…are you alright?" asked Nikki. "Yeah…yeah…Nicole" John said. Nikki cocked an eyebrow at John because she wasn't so sure if she should believe him or not but for now she was tired since it was already after 9 at night and she just wanted to go to sleep.

"Isn't he heavy?" John asked. "I mean…you shouldn't be carrying him while you're pregnant." Nikki smiled. "Don't worry" said she said. "Before I found out I was pregnant with him I was still lifting 100lbs plus and he turned out just fine." "You…you're not still doing that?" asked John. "Lifting weights." "No silly" said Nikki. "I still exercise yes, but not as crazy as I used to." With that Nikki turned around and began walking down the hallway, but John wanted to follow her. Nikki made her way into room and gently laid down Johnnie. He was still crying as she tried to soothe him with a pacifier. "Shh my sweet little baby" she said softly. "Mommy's here now and she isn't going anywhere ok? What's wrong with my sweet little boy?" She gently placed her hand on his stomach as she rubbed it. With her free hand, she gently rubbed his head as she kissed his forehead and after a while, he began to calm down.

"There my sweet Johnathan" Nikki said softly. "Feeling better?" Johnnie nodded as he closed his eyes and finally started going off to sleep. Nikki kissed his forehead head. "Goodnight my little baby. Mommy and daddy loves you." John quietly stood at the doorway watching this. "I'm…I'm sorry that I didn't have anything else for you to wear" he said as he walked in.

"Nonsense John" said Nikki as she rolled over and sat up. "You did your best and I thank you for that." "_No I really didn't but uh…ha-ha thank you_" John thought as he sheepishly smiled. "Is he alright now?" he asked. "Yes John. Our son is alright now" said Nikki. "I don't think he has a fever. I just think that he is tired that's all." John walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and as he did, he took noticed of Nikki's carefully orange painted nails which had smiley faces on them in white.

He missed seeing those toes…in fact he missed Nikki period, terribly at that and it was beginning to cause him to be miserably. Sure he was able to hide it from everyone else and even sometimes from himself but that was something that no one could ever keep up with forever. What he didn't know was that the feeling was starting to become mutual.

"I'm just so glad to be…seeing you here again" he said. More rather he blurted out. Nikki's eyes opened in surprise. She knew just by way of his tone exactly what he meant by that. She has known him for the past 4 years. Of course she had known. She had to. Surely he didn't know that she was married since she was now being more careful to make sure that people wouldn't find out by way of looking at her hand and he definitely did not know about all the abuse that she was suffering from Randy.

"John…is everything ok?" she asked. "Yeah" John quickly sobered up. "I'm just glad to see you that's all." Nikki partially nodded as she continued looking at him. "Maybe you should get some sleep" said John. "I know that you missed your flight out tonight, but maybe we can see about doing something about that. He got up from her bed. "Goodnight Nicole" he said. "Goodnight John" Nikki said sadly.

She watched as he turned off the lights and left the door open. She knew that deep in her heart what was happening to her and this time that she wasn't going to fight it anymore because she was tired of running from it. She slowly laid down and checked their son who was still fast asleep. He was completely innocent as to what was really going on in his mother's life which of course was a good thing because what Nikki was going through was something she would never want him to know about.

She continued watching Johnnie's slumber and it was at that moment where she had finally had time to reflect on the last 15 months since she officially left John. Sure there was some mistakes made. A lot of them. And sure that meant she's going to make a whole lot more in her life since she was human just like everyone else but even if she still had feeling these feelings for John, there wasn't anything she could do about it... not as long as she was still tied to Randy.

She could try to leave him…but now that she was pregnant, she couldn't risk fleeing from him. Yes she was still badly hurting over loosing Seth but not as much as she was hurting from Randy. She couldn't just up and go and endanger to lives of her and her unborn son. At least not without a plan. The good thing about this day, besides the health of her and her baby was that she had finally realized that she wasn't confused anymore. That she knew what she wanted. Nikki thought back to the day when Seth had left her. She remembered how he had told her that she had to make a choice between him and Randy. Well she just did make that choice and that choice was John.

**A/N: Trouble in paradise? But anyways aww so there was some feelings still there between Nikki and John. The love between soul mates never truly dies :-) Also thanks for your reviews and the results of the poll is here and it's completely tied :-)**


	55. Chapter 55

**CHAPTER 55: **

The next morning, Nikki awoke to see that Johnnie was still asleep next to her on his side. She had slept with a long pillow between them in order to protect her growing belly from possibly getting kicked. She slowly sat up and looked at the clock on the wall which read 7:42am meaning she had slept for nearly 10 hours. She quietly yawned as she exited the bed and walked over onto Johnnie's side to place him in the center of the bed.

Nikki placed two long pillows around him to secure him, kissing his forehead before she made her way down the hallway. She knew that John wouldn't be there at this time since he usually got up at 6 to be in his personal gym that he had downstairs. Nikki slowly made the long trek down the staircase and was surprised to see John was up in the kitchen.

"John? What are you doing here?" Nikki asked. John chuckled. "Well it is my house" he said as he placed his newspaper down. "And a good morning to you too." Nikki went to take a seat from across him. "Good morning John" she said. "And yes I remember that this is your house. You got it for me nearly 3 years ago." John smiled. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked. "Sure" said Nikki. "I'm still kind of groggy but yes the baby and I could use something." John nodded as he got up and went to open the fridge. "Do you still like fruit salads? I know that now that you're pregnant again and everything I just wanted to make sure."

"Yes John I still like fruit salads" Nikki said as she smiled. John took out a precut slice of watermelon, a papaya, a small pineapple, a kiwi and 6 strawberries. "We'll share this ok?" he said. "Sure" Nikki said as she smiled. "So Johnnie is still sleeping?" John asked as he began to prepare their breakfast. "Yes" said Nikki. "I left him on the bed."

"You left him on the bed?" John asked surprised. "Yeah" said Nikki. "I always do that and I surround him with pillows so he doesn't fall." John nodded as he continued cutting fruit. Nikki sat at the barstool and watched her former fiancé cook for her. While she was still thinking about the pain from Randy and Seth, she was thinking about the happiness John had once brought her.

"Do you remember the day when you first asked me out for a date?" Nikki asked while she continued staring at his backside. John immediately stopped cutting their fruit. This was because he was cut off by her sudden question. "Is there something wrong?" Nikki asked. "No-no" said John as he resumed cutting. "I remember it too like it was yesterday."

* * *

_July 2nd, 2012. _

_Nikki was standing backstage with her sister Brie who was waiting for Bryan to finish his match which was closing the show. "Any minute now sis" said Brie. "Oh have a little patience Brie" said Nikki. "I do" said Brie as she kept staring down the hall. "I just want him to come out ok." "He will" said Nikki. "But isn't he clashing up against Phil and John tonight?" asked Brie. "Well he has Chris Jericho as partner right?" said Nikki. "Yeah but he told me that AJ was going to do something rather…ominous" said Brie. "What the hell does that even mean?" asked Nikki. But before Brie could answer, Bryan approached them. "Hey baby" said Brie as they kissed. "How was it?"_

"_What do you mean how was it?" asked Bryan. "Did you not just see what AJ did out there? Man you've gotta thank Mark and Jane for writing her character to be bold enough to screw with our entire match like that. The girl practically set up a table and everything and then she planted one on Phil before pushing him on me, causing us to both crash through it! It was hella crazy! But also hella good!" "Interesting" Brie said. "And no baby we didn't. They didn't give us a mini TV like we asked." "No worries, we can watch it over again later" said Bryan. _

"_You two are so cute" said Nikki. "Thank you" said Bryan. "I'll take that as a compliment." Suddenly John appeared around the corner. He was holding an ice cold water bottle in one hand and his phone with the other. He had a white towel around his neck when he approached them. "Hey John?" Brie said confusingly. "Hello you guys" John said. "Hey uh Stephanie can we talk?" he asked. "Me? You wanna talk to me?" asked Nikki. "Sure" said John. "Come on." He motioned for her to follow him. "Behave you two" Brie teased and Nikki looked back at Brie, sticking her tongue out at her. The two made it inside of the cafeteria where he pulled out a chair for her. "Thanks" she said. "So what is it that you wanna talk about?" _

_He looked at her with those blue eyes as his smile widened. "I…uh…wow I guess I'm a bit nervous" he said. "I haven't done this in a while." "It's ok. Take your time" said Nikki. "Stephanie…I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time" said John. Nikki smiled. "Sure John. I'd like that" she said. "Ok then well um great" John said as he accidently knocked over his water bottle. "Why are you so nervous for?" Nikki asked as she continued to smile. "I…" John trailed off. "It's ok. I'll get it" Nikki said as she stood up to get his bottle. "Here you go" she said as she handed him the bottle. "Thank you" said John as he took it from her. "And….here's…my…number" Nikki said as she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a black ink pen. She bent over and gently flipped over John's right hand to write her cellphone number._

"_There you go" she said sweetly. "Since I know that you're left-handed, I wrote it on your non dominant hand." "How'd you know I was a lefty?" John asked as he smirked. "I pay very close attention to these things" Nikki said playfully. "Besides you're not the only one around here who has a crush." As she finished writing, she closed his hand. "You're hands are so big" she said. "Stephanie Nicole Garcia-Colace are you flirting with me?" John asked as he smirked. "I don't know John Felix-Anthony Cena Jr. Why don't you open your hand and find out?" Nikki said alluringly as she walked away. John quickly opened up his hand to see that Nikki had left her number in his hand alongside 2 hearts that in closed the number. _

"_By the way" she said from afar. "You can call me Nicole." John continued watching her as she sashayed away in the black and white 6 inch heels she loved so much. How tightly fitted her black spandex pants had fight her oh so well and that maroon crop top. It was quite a sight for anyone to see, especially for John. He continued smiling as she pulled out his phone and carefully added her into his contacts list. _

* * *

"Yes I remember" said John as he walked over to table to sit Nikki's plate down in front of her. "I remember it like it was yesterday." "Me too" said Nikki. "Those pants I was wearing that day were way too tight. They were like 3 sizes too small." "Oh trust me I remember" said John. "Of course you do sicko!" Nikki teased. "You were totally checking me out." "To be honest I've been checking you out since that June…shortly after my divorce." "That's interesting" said Nikki. "I didn't think so." "Yeah I knew that I was interested in you for a while that year" said John. "But um of course I was still married and even though my marriage honestly fell apart long before then, I still just knew, you know?"

"I get it" said Nikki as she took a bite of pineapple. "This is really good John. It's so fresh. It's just how I remember you making it for me." "You're welcome" John said as he smiled. He got up from the table. "You're going to get Johnnie?" asked Nikki. "Yes" said John. "It's after 8 and that's when I usually get him up." Nikki nodded as she remembered that she needed to check her phone to see if Randy had sent her anything. Between the time she had fallen asleep and up until then she had completely forgotten about him.

"Shit!" she hissed as she got up from the table. She went into the guest room, to find John talking to Johnnie who was groggy. At that time, she carefully removed her phone from under her pillow to check her messages and she was not surprised to see that they were mostly from Randy. 20 missed calls, 10 voice messages and 11 text messages. There was also 2 missed calls from her mother as well as one voice message and 1 text from her. The only one she bothered to open was from Jojo:

"_Nikki hey it's me. I'm just checking 2 C if everything is alright with you. I would like u 2 give me a call whenever possible._"

The second one Nikki decided to reply to her mother:

"_Nikki, are you alright?" You missed your flight last night. Please call me back._"

"_Mom, I'm fine. I just decided to stay a little while longer with John._"

"_Why are you still with John?_"

"_Mom…seriously?"_

"_YES SERIOUSLY -_-_"

"_Mom…._"

"_Nicole why the heck you couldn't tell me last night? I was so worried about you and so is Brie. Please try to catch a flight back as soon as possible. I know you're 32 and not 16 years-old anymore but you're always be my little girl and it still worried me that when you didn't respond to any of my messages._"

"_I'm sorry mom. You're right I should have informed you and the next time I will :-)_"

"_Ok because Randy has even asked me about you._"

"_He did?_"

"_Yes. He called me last night. We were very worried about you. What time you are gonna get back here?_"

"_Like 6-7pm._"

"_Ok good doll. I'll see you later ok. I love you and kiss the boys for me._"

"_I will and love you too mom._"

"Is everything alright Nicole?" John asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost or something." "Or something" Nikki said as she turned off her phone. "Come on, let's eat. I've gotta get ready to bring Johnnie back home with me." "Are you bringing back with you over to Randy's place?" asked John. "No" said Nikki. "I'm going back to my mom's in Scottsdale." John nodded as the three made their way back downstairs. The whole time Nikki knew that Randy was going to be extremely pissed at her so she figured that perhaps maybe she could buy herself some time.

"So when would you like to go?" John asked as he sat Johnnie in a highchair. "Noon" said Nikki as she sat down to resume eating her breakfast. "Would you like some water, milk, OJ?" asked John. "Some milk would be nice" said Nikki. She turned her focus to her son. "Hi sweetie" she said. "Good morning." Johnnie laughed as he continued to suck on his pacifier. John walked back over and sat a glass of milk in front of Nikki and a Sippy cup in front of Johnnie. "Thank you" said Nikki. "You're welcome" said John as he sat down. He began to slowly feed their son some of his fruit after taking out his pacifier.

"So I never did get to ask you this" he said. "How are things going between you and Orton?" Nikki quickly swallowed her piece of fruit as she became caught off guard at his question. She could have told him what was really going on between them but she knew that there was a possibility that Randy's unstable anger could have a consequence on John if she wasn't careful. She didn't want to risk his life even though she and her unborn son are constantly in danger. It seemed foolish to an outsider looking in but in reality it is never really all that easy for someone to escape such a relationship.

"Nikki?" John asked. "Yes?" Nikki said. "I said how are things going between you and Randy?" John asked. "Oh…um…great" Nikki said quickly. "Are you sure?" asked John. "Because you seem kind of jumpy." "Well…I'm um…" said Nikki. "You know what? I won't ask you anymore about him ok?" John said understandably. "After all it really isn't my business isn't it?" Nikki took somewhat of a sigh of relief on the inside but of course whatever little comfort she had from that sigh quickly dwindled as she remembered that Randy had went through her phone and knows the secret she has on it as well as the fact that she was surely going to get it once she came back home. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey do you know where I could get a hold of someone's medical records?" she asked. "Um Nicole what kind of question is that?" asked John. Nikki briefly paused before resuming. "I…I was only asking" she said. "But yes I'm just a little bit curious as to how can I have access to one's medical records?" "Well for starters who are you trying to look up?" asked John. Johnnie started fussing again before Nikki could answer. "I think he needs a changing" said John. "Ok but before we do that…I'm actually looking for just an answer" said Nikki. "Just an answer? What do you mean?" asked John. "Well it doesn't have to be anyone specific, but like to know how one could look up another's records."

"Well you're going to need to first know their name and place of birth, date of birth stuff like that" said John. Johnnie then started to cry, causing John to stand up. "I'll be right back" he said. "He really needs a changing." With that John removed Johnnie from his highchair and carried him away, leaving Nikki alone to ponder her thoughts. She knew exactly what she was going to do now. And that was to leave Randy, problem was she knew that it wouldn't happen so easily.

**A/N: Thanks to all of your reviews so far :-) As a heads up in the next chapter Nikki is going to have a very dark experience and you may skip it if you wish to. **


	56. Chapter 56

**CHAPTER 56:**

**A/N: This chapter contains rape. You may skip over if you wish. **

* * *

Another 3 weeks had passed and it was now August 5th. AJ and Roman were still being left without much time to spend together since Roman's schedule was filled to the brim with events. This left AJ alone to take care of Alia and Bullet for the most part especially since Roman's parents finally moved out 4 days earlier. Luckily that afternoon she had received a visit from Tamina. "Hey girl I missed you!" she said as she gave AJ a hug in the doorway. "I missed you too. Please come on in" said AJ.

"So how have things been going around here lately?" Tamina asked as she took a seat on the sofa. "Stressful" said AJ as she sat down across from her. "Leati's schedule has been as busy as John's was when he was the top guy of the company and it's been driving me insane lately and not in the good way of course." "Well you know that most people still see John as the top guy even though your guy is the top guy" said Tamina. "It doesn't matter" said AJ. "Besides..." she paused. "We haven't been…having that much fun together lately."

"You mean like sex?" asked Tamina. "Yeah" said AJ as she crossed her legs. "It's been like a really long time. Like I dunno 2 months maybe? And we used to do it almost every other day but now since he's been pushed as the new babyface to replace John Cena I feel like I've been left behind in the dust you know?"

"Well girl you're just going to have to tell him how you're feeling" said Tamina. "I am" said AJ. "And he said that once he got the chance to he'll talk to Stephanie about it." "Well why don't you talk to her about it?" asked Tamina. "Yeah Tamina I'll just be like hey Steph. I was wondering if you know maybe can you please, please, please change my husband's schedule around so that we have more intimate time together?" AJ said sarcastically.

"Well…no not like that of course" said Tamina. "I can't ask her period Tamina" said AJ. "I don't wanna risk his job or mine." "Well what's more important to you?" asked Tamina. "Joe or work?" "Joe" said AJ. "Well then there you go" said Tamina. "I'm not going to talk to Stephanie about it at all" said AJ.

"So then what you are going to do?" asked Tamina. AJ sighed. "I guess for now…there's nothing I can do but accept that his schedule is a little crowded…for the next 2 months." "But that's not fair" said Tamina. "Well there's nothing I can do about it" said AJ. "Nothing at all."

Meanwhile everything had changed for Nikki in one of the worst ways possible. As she was left uncontrollably sobbing on her bed, she had regretted coming back to confront Randy. "**I'M SO STUPID!**" she sobbed. "How could I allow this to happen to me?" She curled herself up into a fetal position as the visions of what Randy had done to her had started to come back…

* * *

"_Randy!?" Nikki called out as she entered into the bedroom. "Randy…we need to talk. I know you're here! I saw your car!" When she continued to receive no answer, she decided that she was going to leave without telling him. "Forget this" she said but as she turned around, she was totally caught off guard at what she had seen. It was Randy who was quietly standing in the doorway. _

"_The hell Randy! Didn't you hear me calling you!?" shouted Nikki. "You scared the shit out of me!" Randy walked up to her. "How dare you yell at me in my house!" he shouted. "And how dare your ungrateful fucking ass ignore me! Do you not know who I am!?" Despite his threating voice, Nikki stood firm. "Yes Randy, I do know who you are" she said sternly. "I know that what we have right now isn't what we used to have and for that I am leaving and I don't care what you know about me or what you don't know. I am leaving and there's nothing you can do about it." _

_As she went to remove her wedding ring, she felt a sudden sting across her face knocking her backwards over onto the bed. It was his hand. Nikki gasped as she held her face. "What-!?" she called out. "What did you do to me!?" _

"_Something I should have done a long time to your ass!" Randy shouted as he got on top of Nikki, pinning her underneath him. "Randy let me go!" shouted Nikki as she began to struggle. "So tell me Nicole, what don't I know huh!?" Randy shouted. "Are you fucking Cena!?" Nikki stared back into Randy's eyes which by now were filled with hate as hers were filled with terror. "What!? I never slept with John are you kidding me!?" "You're a liar!" Randy shouted as he slapped her across the face again, this time drawing blood. "And since you won't tell me, I'll just take something from you!" "Randy no!" Nikki pleaded. "Please I'm nearly 5 months pregnant!" "__**TOO BAD!**__" Randy shouted. Nikki continued to struggle underneath him as he began tearing away at her clothing._

"_No!" Nikki sobbed. "Please!" But Randy ignored her as he continued stripping Nikki's clothing off. "Randy!" Nikki shouted, but he then tightly grabbed her throat in order to silence her. "__**DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO STOP YOUR DAMN SHOUTING!?**__" Nikki nodded as more tears fell from her face. Randy continued using his hands to forcefully rip apart Nikki's white bra, exposing her breasts to him. "Damn!" he shouted. "God your fucking tits are so good!" With his free hand, he began to yank down her panties. Nikki began to kick at Randy to stop when he forcefully grabbed her legs. _

"_If you don't stop I will have no choice but to hurt you and our son! Got that bitch!?" He shouted. Nikki just continued to sob as Randy quickly stripped himself from the rest of his clothing, he wasted no time as he forcefully plunged into her, causing Nikki to scream. "Shut up bitch!" Randy said as he slapped Nikki again but by now she had realized that there was nothing she could do as if she tried to resist him anymore, he could hurt her even more. Nikki was just forced to lay there and take it whatever he decided to do to her. She tried imagining herself as if she wasn't there but by this time she knew that there was just no possible way. _

"_It…hurts Randy" she said tearfully. "Can you please maybe slow down? You could hurt our baby…" Randy continued to ignore Nikki's pleas as he continued but after a while, he suddenly stopped and removed himself from her. The only thoughts she had running through her mind was about her baby. "Please God let him be ok" she thought. "Just…please let him be ok."_

She snapped out of her flashback as it was starting to become too much for her to bare anymore but sadly of course it was all too fresh for her to forget…_. _

"_**I HATE YOU!**__" Nikki shouted in Spanish. "You know Nicole…if you would have just come to me 3 weeks ago when I asked you to-no __**TOLD**__ you to that none of this would have happened?" Randy said coldly. "__**WHY!?**__" Nikki sobbed. "__**WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?**__" "Hey I did nothing to you" said Randy. "You…you did all of this yourself." He got up from the bed and over to Nikki's face. "Open your mouth." Nikki shook her head no, causing Randy to laugh. "Please…Randy…I'm sorry" Nikki said. "I'm sorry." _

"_If you're sorry then open that fucking mouth of yours" Randy said sternly. "Please…Randy…" Nikki begged. Randy let out an annoyed sighed. "Why…why are you doing this to me?" Nikki cried. Randy smirked as he laughed. "I mean…why not?" he said. "Nicole…did you really think that I would really fall for you and if you did so then you were living in a dream world. I mean surely I did but then I realized that I was a fucking idiot for doing so. I only want women to be my playthings, not to be my real things you know? Sure I'm attracted to women but that doesn't mean that I'd ever really want an everlasting relationship with them…unless there's a kid involved…you know like our little accident?" _

_Nikki continued looking at him in horror. "Now look I know this all seems sort of sudden right?" Randy said. "I mean…" he chuckled. "You had this shit coming to you eventually I mean they all get it. ALL of my women have gotten it. It's just how I fucking am you know but with you…for some weird reason…it just took a little while longer than normal for my true self to come out and yes this kid wasn't planned and trust me it wasn't. It's a mistake, an accident or whatever the fuck you want to call it in your eyes to justify it but it's still here and we're __**STILL**__ going to be together. I mean seriously Nicole…you are one hot sexy mama and after you and John were over…you were pretty much up for the taking. So I took it. I always get what I want, no matter how I get it."_

_His voice was so cold. It was one of the coldest tones she'd ever heard. "They…were right about you?" Nikki said tearfully. "They were right about you all along." "Listen sweet thing" said Randy. "Whatever you heard or might have heard…just get it out of your fucking little head alright?" _

"_Why?" Nikki sobbed. "How could you do this to me?" Randy became increasingly frustrated. "Listen sweet thing" he said. "Don't take it personally. Everyone else who came before you didn't so therefore you shouldn't either." "But…you raped me" Nikki said shakily. "You…raped me and…I'm pregnant." "So then go to the hospital" Randy said. "But your slutty ass better not say anything about it being me. But you'll be fine. I used to do that a whole lot to my ex-wife when she was pregnant with my daughter and she came out alright and our son should too."_

_At this point, Nikki came to the heartbreaking realization: Randy never went through her phone. _

"_You're going to be hurting for a while, but I suggest that whenever you ready…go take yourself to a doctor" Randy said as he began to get redressed. "Besides there wouldn't even be anyone to tell" he continued. "You are a certified nut job. Who do you think they'll believe? Me, your adoring loving husband or you? A fucking lunatic?" Nikki quietly resumed sobbing. _

"_Oh shut the hell up already Nicole" said Randy. "I already finished doing this to you and it's not going to happen again…just as long as you behave and believe me you will if you know what's good for you." "Fuck you!" Nikki yelled. Randy raced over to Nikki's neck and held it tightly again. "Now you listen here you crazy bitch!" he said sternly. "Your ass might as well behave or else I'll do a whole lot worse to you then what I just did! You got that!?" Nikki nodded as he let go off her, she started coughing as she gasped for air. _

"_Besides…you have no choice but to stay with me" he continued calmly. "After all you have nowhere else to go. Sure you can go back home to be with your mother or sister but I am the best thing you've got going for you right now and I don't think that you'd really be that stupid enough to screw it up for yourself." He paused. "Lots of women and possibly men are dying to be with me Nicole yet I chose you. I chose your sorry ass because I wanted you and guess what…I got you just like everything else I've ever wanted in my life." With that, Randy left Nikki on his bed alone as she sobbed as she couldn't believe that he had done that to her._

**A/N: So I've warned since day one that this chapter was coming…just I didn't tell you who or how it was going to happen and I know it was probably graphic and was edited several times because I didn't want it to be too much but just enough to get the point across and I don't own these people just their characters I have written out for them. **


	57. Chapter 57

**CHAPTER 57:**

The next morning, Nikki was sitting in her hospital bed. She had barely managed to get herself out of Randy's house. Her face was tear soaked, her eyes were bloodshot red along with that her face and neck were heavily bruised. The left side of her lips were busted but at least her son was ok and she would be ok…at least physically. Nikki sat glaring at her iPhone screen which had a photo of her and Randy together on it. It was taken 6 months earlier…before all of this hell began. She wanted to kill him for what he did to her. For all of that, she could have went to find Seth, regardless of him leaving her or not. Her focus was so intense that she didn't even realize that her sister had walked into the room. "Nikki?" she called out. "Oh my God! Thank God you and your baby are alright!" She raced over to give her a hug.

"Oh my…oh my God…how did this happened to you!? What sick bastard did this to you!?" she asked. But Nikki became quiet of course. "Nikki?" Brie asked tearfully. "Oh my God what happened to your….your face? It's so beaten up." Nikki lifted up her hand and quickly pulled off her wedding ring and forcefully threw the ring so hard that it lodged into the wall. "That sick son of a bitch" Nikki said angrily through her teeth. "What? What are you talking about?" asked Brie. "It was….it was Randy" Nikki said. "He raped me!" Brie gasped. "What…what do you mean that he raped you Nicole?" she asked. Nikki tore off her sheets and her hospital gown, revealing to her twin a plethora of bruises that were strewn across various parts of her body.

Brie placed her hand over her mouth in shock. "Oh my God!" she said. "He…he did that to you?" Nikki nodded. "Yes…yes he did" she said tearfully. "He…started doing to me on Father's Day….and that's…that's how he ended up forcing me to get him to agree to marry him." "Oh my God Nicole" Brie said sadly. "Is…is that why you didn't tell anybody?" Nikki nodded. "Yes Brie" she said tearfully. "I…I couldn't do it. He wanted us to keep it a secret for a while." "Oh my God Stephanie!" Brie said as she placed her hand over her mouth. "How could he do such a thing to you?" "Because he's a very sick son of a Bitch" said Nikki. "Oh Nicole, Randy is much more than that" said Brie. "And for that he's going to pay."

"**PAY!? HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT HUH!?**" Nikki shouted. "Nicole…please you gotta keep calm for your son. Please ok? You two already went through enough…please don't make any more stress" said Brie. Nikki took a deep breath. "It hurts me Brie…everywhere it just…it just hurts…" she said painfully. "I just don't understand how any of this could have happened?" asked Brie. "He's always been abusive in every single relationship he's ever had" said Nikki. "How…how do you know that?" asked Brie. "Because I decided to talk to Jojo about him you know…since they were together 3 years ago" said Nikki. "And…she told me that first he sweet talks the girl and then he slowly but surely traps them and…rapes them."

Tears continued flowing from the sister's faces as Nikki continued talking. "He would go through your things…and apparently when he did rape her, he…he drugged her with a roofie…so that she wouldn't fight back. I…tried fighting back as much as I could but it would only get worse. That's when I decided that if me and my unborn son was to get out of hell alive…I'd have…have to…stop fighting!" She broke down in tears. "Oh my God Nicole I am so sorry!" Brie said as she began to hug her sister again. "Please baby you've gotta calm down, you could lose the baby if you don't remain calm." "**HOW CAN I REMAIN CALM!?**" shouted Nikki. "**HE BEAT ON ME! HE RAPED ME! HE STOLE MY EVERYTHING FROM ME!**" She stopped shouting to tearfully speak. "And then…he…he just acted as if it was nothing to him. He said that he did it because he could do it and that no one is going to ever stop him."

Brie kept holding her sister as tightly as she could. "Do…do you not know how happy I could be right now if he didn't do this to me!?" Nikki sobbed. "I…I had people who loved me, truly loved me and then I just allowed them to throw it all away because I was too stupid to make the right choice!" Nikki continued loudly sobbing as her heart rate began to rise. "Baby please!" Brie sobbed. "Your son!" Nikki's sobbing got worse and that's when a nurse came in. "You have to leave now" she said. "No! I'm not leaving my sister!" shouted Brie. "I will **NEVER **leave her again! Now if you need to call your damn security then you fucking do that! Otherwise I'm staying right where I'm at!" The nurse just shook her head and raced over to Nikki.

"Mrs. Orton, please you've got to calm down" she said. "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" Nikki screamed. "**DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!**" "I'm-I'm sorry" said the nurse. "Stephanie…please! I am begging you! Your baby! Your son! Please!" Brie pleaded. But Nikki kept loudly sobbing, over time she calmed down again and her heart rate began to slow down. "I'm calling the doctor in here" said the nurse. "We need to check and make sure her fetus is still alright after this." Brie nodded as the nurse ran off to get a doctor. "Stephanie" she said quietly as she stroked her hair. "I…I don't wanna tell mom or dad or anybody" Nikki said quietly. "Not even John."

"Sweetheart…" Brie said sadly. "I….I just wanna die" Nikki said. "Stephanie please don't say that" said Brie. "You have so much to live for." "I don't have anything to live for" said Nikki. "Before he raped me….I did. But now? I have nothing." "Yes! Yes you do baby" Brie said tearfully. "You have your two beautiful sons, you have me and the rest of your family and you have John. You still have John. You've always had John, you never lost him. He is one of your best friends." "I know" Nikki said tearfully. "That's why I don't wanna tell him. He'd kill Randy." "And that seems like such a bad thing?" asked Brie. "I'd do it myself but I know that there is a better way of handling this."

"How?" asked Nikki. "He gets away with everything! He always has and he always will." "Well not anymore he won't" said Brie. "And we all can assure that." "But how Brie?" asked Nikki. "Well for starters…when you're ready…the detective will be in here to talk to you" said Brie. "So what? So I can tell him that my shithole for a husband forced me to marry him? That he beat me and that shoved his dick in and out of my vagina!?"

"So that my sister could get justice" said Brie. "And I bet you if we got Jojo and everyone else he was with and use it as evidence in court up against him that you can defeat him. Nicole you guys can win this thing if you all would ban together."

Nikki just remained quiet on her hospital bed. "I…need time" she said tearfully. I need to think about this." "Nicole what is there to think about?" asked Brie. "He hurt you and your baby. There is nothing to think about." "Oh yes there is Brie" said Nikki. "Trust me." "I…I don't understand you Nicole" said Brie. "Brie! Please! I just can't deal with this right now ok?" said Nikki. "Right now I'm still trying to process everything while I'm thankful to God that me and the baby are alright." Brie sighed. "Fine Nicole…just as long as you will go after him." "Oh I will" Nikki said through her teeth. "I am going to make sure that I ruin Randall Keith Orton just like he tried to ruin me."

The doctor and nurse reentered the room. "Alright Mrs.…." The doctor said before he looked up to see Brie shaking her head no. "Right. Ms. Garcia. We're going to just take another peek at your little boy ok?" said the doctor. "Sure" said Nikki. "Can I stay?" asked Brie. "Of course Mrs. Danielson" said the doctor. "We're just doing an ultrasound." Brie nodded as she sat back down onto the chair. "I'm sorry Ms. Garcia but you know as cold this gel can be" said the doctor. "Just do it" said Nikki. "I don't care." The doctor continued preparing Nikki for another ultrasound as Brie reached over to hold her hand. "It'll be ok" she said softly. "I promise you."

The lights went off and a small image appeared on the screen. "See Ms. Garcia. Your baby is still doing alright. His heart beat is a little fast, so that means you should try and keep yourself as calm as possible so that he's not exposed to the stress you're going through as he can feel it as well" said the doctor.

Nikki and Brie watched as the little unborn boy moved about inside of his mother. "So is he really ok doctor?" asked Nikki. "Yes Ms. Garcia. He's a little larger than usual but that's no problem. Lots of women have large babies." "I don't need a C-section right?" asked Nikki. "Well that depends on how well your vaginal tissues heal but considering that's 4 months from now and you follow up with your primary gynecologist then things should be alright for vaginal delivery" said the doctor. "He looks so cute" said Brie. "Would you like to see a 4D view?" asked the doctor. "Sure" Nikki said. The doctor pressed another button which allowed for another view for the sisters to see of the fetus.

"Wow…he kind of looks like you a lot Nicole" said Brie. "You can tell that already?" asked Nikki. "Well yeah you're like almost 5 months right?" said Brie. "Y-yes" said Nikki as she continued to look at the frozen image of her unborn son. "Well other than that, you both are ok" said the doctor. "I'll be back with your photos." "And I'll just recheck your blood pressure" said the nurse. "Hey miss. I'm…I'm sorry about snapping at you" said Nikki. "It's just that…I don't want to be called by my husband's-ex-husband's name anymore. Not after what he did to me." "Of course" said the nurse. "And you can call me Chanel if you like." "Ok" Nikki said as a small smile formed on her face. "And you're systems have calmed down now and it'll be best that it stays that way" said Nurse Chanel.

"It will" Nikki said softly. "Ok, take care" said Nurse Chanel. "My shift is about to change and another nurse will be with you shortly." "Thank you" said Nikki. The nurse smiled as she left the room.

"You alright there sis?" Brie asked. "Yeah I am" Nikki said as she held her belly to feel her son's soft kicks. "I…I think I'm ready now. I'm going to make him pay. It's about time that he owned up to all he's done." "I'm so proud of you" Brie said. "So am I" said Nikki. "I'm going to start making the right decisions for myself for now on. And that's something I haven't made in a long time." "Good" said Brie. "Just get some rest, ok?" Nikki nodded. She knew that she was going to make Randy pay for what he did to her, no matter how hard it was going to be to fight him. But she had a large supportive team and with that anything could be possible.

**A/N: Thank goodness that Nikki and her baby made it through this :-) I've put up another poll in my bio "Is Nikki truly free from Randy?" Reviews are always welcomed :-)**


	58. Chapter 58

**CHAPTER 58:**

A few days had passed and it was now August 10th. Seth stood in the middle of a gym lifting weights with dumbbells. Music was blasting through his ears all thanks to his black Beats. His concentration was solely on the task at hand and that was to relieve his stress as well as get ready for "Main Event" at a nearby arena in his hometown. Although it had barely been 4 months since he's last seen or heard from Nikki after he had broken up with her, he still felt pain. Sure she was happily married to Randy-so he thought-and sure she was expecting a kid with him but that didn't mean that those feelings would die so quickly. In fact he was beginning to even regret that he had left her. Of course to an outsider that would appear very unhealthy. Unless your name was Dean Ambrose.

Seth set down the weights back on the rack as he prepared to make his way towards the locker room so that he could take a quick 5 minute shower. He just wanted to get out of the gym. Sure he was holding himself together a whole lot better since he wasn't breaking down as much anymore but it still hurt. Pain is pain. No matter where it comes from. He sighed as he slammed shut the locker door shut. He sighed as he began removing his clothes until he heard a familiar voice speak to him. "Hey now, there's no need to get naked in front of me again." He turned around to see that it was Dean leaning up against a row of lockers.

"Are-are you out of your fucking mind!?" Seth shrieked. "What if someone heard you say that?" "Well no I'm not because you see I am not the one that is out of my mind here" said Dean as he walked slowly towards Seth. "I my friend am alright. It's you that I'm actually worried about." "Dude…just leave me alone" said Seth. "No Colby you see I'm afraid that I cannot do that" said Dean. "If you don't I'll just ignore you" said Seth. "And if you do I'm afraid I'll just have to be force to shout out your other little secret" said Dean. Seth scoffed. "What? The fact that I can't get over Nicole?" he asked. "No your _other_ little secret" said Dean. "Man if it has something to do with our tape…" said Seth. "Well actually yes it does" said Dean. "But what I was actually going for your other tape. You know? The one you did with Randy and Lana last year? You know given that you're attracted to-"

"Shut up!" Seth shouted. "It was a onetime thing ok? And it was a year ago. Why are you still bringing that up?" Only sounds of leaky faucets could be heard. Dean smirked. "Well I'll be damned Colby" he said. "It appears to me that Nicole's not the only one you can't seem to get over." "**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" shouted Seth. "You don't know anything you're talking about!" But Dean kept smirking. "Oh yes I do. I was there remember?" Seth backed up against the locker, accidentally hitting his head. "Please Jon…I don't wanna talk about that here ok? Not while we're in public."

Dean smirked again. "Ok. I won't tell Joe or anyone about how you have a little crush on-" "**I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!**" Dean shouted again. Dean smirked as he stepped back with his hands in the air. "Man you are so fun to mess with I swear." "I hate you Jonathan. I hope you know that" said Seth as he turned around to begin opening up his locker. Dean walked up behind him and whispered into his ears. "Oh really Colby? Because that's not how I remember how things went down in those bed sheets." "You know that we only did that tape because I just needed an outlet after ending things with Leighla right?" said Seth. "Yeah I know" said Dean as he stepped away. "And I also know a lot of other things too." "I thought we were friends" said Seth. "Best friends."

"Oh my God Colby we are best friends" said Dean. "Don't be such a pussy please. I get enough of that from my girl Saraya ok?" Seth became quiet. "Look I promise not to fuck with you like that anymore alright?" said Dean. "And of course…excuse the pun." "Just promise me that you won't tell anyone ok?" Seth said. Dean sighed as went to take a seat next to him. "Look man, I promise alright? You have my word. And going back to the sex tape-the very first one you made in 2014. That. That right there was the very thing you could have used against Randy to get…well keep Nikki because you know as well as I do that he would never tell anyone such a thing."

Seth leaned his head up against Dean's. "I…I just really hate that it's too late to get her back." "You'll get through this man" said Dean. "I know you can." "You know that's like the first time I've ever heard you say something like that to me" said Seth. "Eh I figure it's the least I could do for my best friend" said Dean. "You know besides having sex with them just for them-which isn't by the way** ever** going to happen again." "Its ok" said Seth. "I think that it's time that I start moving on with my life you know? It's been over 2 years. I need to find someone who will love me you know?" "Well you can have Eva-no I'm sorry Natalie. I keep getting her damn names all confused and shit" said Dean.

"She divorced Jonathan?" asked Seth. "Hell yeah. She did almost a year ago" said Dean. "It's been like 8 or 9 months by now and she's still pretty damn hot…eh somewhat anyway. Just…just don't you go and tell my Saraya that ok?" "Yeah just as long as you don't tell Joe or anyone else our little secret ok?" said Seth. "Deal man" said Dean. "Now get your damn head off of me. I'm done allowing your comforting session occur for today." "Ever the joker huh?" said Seth as he lifted his head from off of Dean. "Yep" Dean said sarcastically as he got up. "Well I don't know about you but I'm ready for "Main Event." "Me too" said Seth. "Me too."

Meanwhile, AJ was walking backstage in the arena when she came across Lana talking to Roman. Lana was accessibly giggling, which caused AJ's blood to boil. "Hey!" she said angrily as she approached the two. "Just what do you think you doing?!" "Nothing…we were just talking that's all" said Lana. "Oh don't you lie to me!" said AJ. "I saw how you were flirting with my husband!" "AJ…but I wasn't flirting with your husband I promise" said Lana. "Yes baby. We were just talking about my match with Rusev. That's all" said Roman.

"And do you expect to believe that she wasn't flirting with you?" asked AJ. "Because I know what I saw. I'm not stupid. We all flirt in the same way but most of us are not slutty enough to flirt with other people's husbands." "AJ I…" Lana said. "Oh shut up CJ!" said AJ. "AJ…please…you're going to draw attention to ourselves" said Roman. "Please can we just talk about this later back at the hotel?" AJ just shook her head and walked away.

"Is…is she alright?" asked Lana. "No I don't think so" Roman said quietly as he ran off to find AJ. After a few minutes, he entered the women's locker room. Luckily no one was inside. "Baby are you ok?" he asked. "No Leati I'm not" said AJ. "Is…is that why you don't have time for me anymore?" "What are you talking about?" asked Roman. "I would never cheat on you and you know that." "I believe you" said AJ. Roman sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him. "April I love you and only you" he said softly. "I would never do anything to risk our family. I never cheated on anyone I was with before you and therefore I'm not going to cheat on you."

"But you did with Nikki before…remember?" said AJ. "Ah April…that was a mistake" said Roman. "But we got through this just like I would like to get through whatever is bothering you." "But you already know what's bothering me" said AJ. "It's your damn schedule and I just can't believe that Stephanie wasn't able to change it until after October. I miss you so much every day and I just don't know what to do with myself anymore." Roman rested his head on her shoulders. "I know baby" he said softly. "And I'm sorry. I wish that there was something I could do about it but there just isn't." Tears flowed from AJ's face as she began to quietly sob into Roman's chest.

"Please don't cry" said Roman. "I know that we get to see each other at work but that's just it. Its work and not so much home anymore. I miss being able to sleep with you in the comfort of our own bed and not a hotel one" said AJ. "I miss the private times we would have together." "And they will come back" said Roman. "I promise." "Do you really mean that?" asked AJ. "Of course I do baby" said Roman. "It won't be for much longer I promise." AJ nodded as she slowly stopped crying as Roman continued to hold her close to her. "Just a few more weeks I promise baby" Roman said softly. "Then afterwards we'll have all the time in the world together."

"Yeah for 2 weeks" said AJ. "Yes but who knows? Maybe we'll get to have another storyline together? Perhaps maybe a king and queen themed one" said Roman. And then an idea came to mind. "_Yes of course!_" he thought. "_I'll talk to Stephanie about this that way she can come with me on the road more often. It's perfect and it'll definitely work out._" Or so he thought.

**A/N: Poor AJ. I really hope that she can adjust to Roman's busier schedule soon for their sake and…was that a hint at Ambrollins? And ok so Seth and Randy made a sex tape together with Lana? Why would that be the very important thing that Dean told Seth to use against Randy to make Nikki change his mind about him? Find out soon ;-) and remember that there is a poll up in my bio. **


	59. Chapter 59

**CHAPTER 59:**

Another 3 weeks had passed and it was now August 31rst. Nikki was now finally back in Scottsdale with her family and they were all pretty much thankful that they she was far away from Randy. Nikki was standing in front of the mirror as she looked at her growing stomach's reflection when her mother walked in. "Hey sweetheart" she said softly. "Are you ready to talk about it now?" "What's there to talk about?" asked Nikki disgruntledly. "Nicole…I just don't understand why you didn't think you could come to me" said Kathy. "Mom in almost my entire 33 years I've been on this Earth…I've only ever loved two men the most out of everyone else who came and went into my life and I somehow managed to let them both slip away from me….as if I didn't care to realize just how precious of a gift I had been given." She paused.

"And…and I traded that all in for a good for nothing bastard who ended up doing nothing for me but beat me and rape me." "Stephanie…" Kathy said sadly. "And I was stupid enough to let it all happen because I allowed myself to get forced into marriage to someone that I knew-no that everyone knew wasn't good for me….but I just didn't listen and I nearly lost my life and my baby's life because of it." Kathy gently took her daughter's hand and led them to sit down on the foot of her bed. "Stephanie I love you and I also don't want you to be blaming yourself for this" she said. "But it is my fault" said Nikki. "I could have chosen to stay with people who were good for me but instead I chose a bastard."

"Nicole blaming yourself isn't the answer" said Kathy. "And instead of using this energy you have against yourself you need to use it against Randy so that you can get a conviction. Remember what Mrs. Walden said?" "Yes I remember what my damn lawyer said" Nikki said angrily. "Sweetheart all this stress isn't good for your little boy you've got still growing inside of you" Kathy said as she placed her hand on Nikki's stomach. "At least by tomorrow the marriage will be annulled." Suddenly the baby began moving inside of Nikki as the mother and daughter could both feel it.

"You see dear?" said Kathy. "This is why you need to keep fighting for. For you, for Johnnie and for him." "He never did anything to Johnnie" said Nikki. "Otherwise if he did I would have killed him in his sleep." "Stephanie…please don't talk like that" said Kathy. "It troubles me deeply."

"But its true mom" said Nikki. "If he would have ever raise a hand to my son I would have murdered him in his sleep." Kathy continued to look back at her daughter's angry eyes as her sad eyes wondered what else could possibly be troubling her and she knew that there was something since she was her mother and mothers know when something is bothering their children but she decided not to further press anything.

"I wanna see John" Nikki said. "What?" Kathy asked. "I said I wanna see John" Nikki repeated. "But…why?" asked Kathy. "Just please take me to see him ok?" Nikki said tearfully. "I…I just wanna get away from here. I haven't left this house in weeks unless it was to see a doctor or a lawyer or the prosecutor. I just want to get away from here." "But sweetheart I don't think that's such a good idea" said Kathy. "You're still recovering from your traumatic incident." "I just wanna be with John now ok?" said Nikki. "Please don't ask me why, but I just do alright?" Kathy sighed. "But what about the investigation and work?" "Work will follow me wherever I go" said Nikki. "And as for the investigation that can still go on as well only I won't be staying here anymore."

"Stephanie….isn't that so soon?" asked Kathy. "I mean John doesn't even know what happen." "Mom no one knows outside of this family what happened besides Jojo and that…." Nikki paused. "It's ok dear, you don't have to say his name anymore" said Kathy. "Just please let me see John" Nikki pleaded. "Honey…at least wait until the doctor says it's ok to travel" said Kathy. "She already did clear me" said Nikki. "She did so yesterday." Kathy sighed again. "If that's what you really wanna do Nicole…"

"Yes mom it is" said Nikki. "And Johnnie's coming with me." "When will you be back?" asked Kathy. "I…I don't know when" said Nikki. "But definitely before the trial begins." Kathy nodded as she hugged her daughter. "I am so sorry that this happened to you and if there was any way I could take the pain away from you right now, I would." "Thank you mom" Nikki said as tears fell down their faces.

Meanwhile in Pensacola, AJ was laying down in her bed as she was tired and wanted to get a nap. She had just gotten off of the phone with Roman who informed her that he wasn't coming home that night but he would be there the next afternoon. She had enough and she was beginning to reach her breaking point. Sure she still loved Roman as Roman still loved her and that was never going to change. She longed for her husband and the more and more she thought about it…the more and more she began to realize that maybe she should retire earlier than planned just so it would be more easier to deal with raising Alia and accompanying him on the road because if she as free from work all together, she would have more time to be with him.

She continued laying down and as she finally began to drift off to sleep, she heard the doorbell rang. She groaned as she rushed out of her bedroom and out into the living room to open the door. It was Dean. "Jon…what are you doing here?" AJ asked. "Well I'm here because I wanted to talk to Joe about something" said Dean. "I could uh…actually really use his advice about something." "Well I'm sorry to burst your bubbles but Leati isn't going to be here until tomorrow at noon" said AJ. "Oh you're kidding me!" said Dean. "Is everything ok?" asked AJ. "Well I mean I could be doing better" said Dean as he walked in.

"May I?" "Of course" said AJ as she closed the door. "Was I interrupting anything?" asked Dean. "No I was actually getting ready to take a nap and Alia's over at her grandparent's so it's just me and Bullet who's around here somewhere" said AJ. "Would you like a glass of water?" "No thanks" said Dean as he took a seat on the couch. AJ walked over and sat across from him. "So is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. "No…not really" said Dean. "Is it problems with Saraya?" asked AJ. "No, no we're good" said Dean. "But how are you and Joe doing?" AJ got quiet. "Is…is everything alright AJ?" asked Dean. "No…not it's not" AJ said sadly. "Do you mind if I…ask?" asked Dean. "Sure I don't care" said AJ.

"Well um…what happened?" asked Dean. "I mean what is he not getting it in or something?" AJ remained quiet. "Oh damns really?" Dean said as his facial expression became serious. AJ took a deep breath. "We…we barely have any personal time together anymore. Not since he won the top titles at WrestleMania" she said. The two became quiet for a long time. Sounds of a nearby clock were ticking as well as the occasionally jingling of Bullet's collar occurred in the meantime.

"So…can I ask you something?" Dean asked as he finally broke the drawn out silence. "What?" AJ asked. "Have…have you ever been with another guy before? You know…besides Joe and John?" asked Dean. AJ turned to face him again. "No" she said quietly. Silence fell between the two once again before Dean broke it again. "Well…would…would you like to know what it feels like?" he asked quietly. AJ looked back up at Dean again. She was just so tired of waiting and even though she was married to man she loved…she allowed her heart to become filled with one of the seven deadly sins and that sin was lust.

She continued staring blankly at Dean who patiently awaited her answer. After another few moments, she finally nodded. Dean slowly got up from the couch and sat down next to AJ. "Are…are you sure?" he asked. AJ nodded again as Dean leaned into kiss her. He pulled apart from her to briefly pause for a moment. He knew that he had already just betrayed his best friend and that at this very moment there would be no turning back. He looked into AJ's soft brown eyes as she looked into his gray eyes and at his disheveled hair. To Dean, AJ's hair was always perfect. It was also straightened and clean and all around she just always looked so put together. He was the exact opposite of that of course.

"If…if we do this then…we can never tell a soul" Dean said. AJ nodded again as she pulled him into a kiss, drowning herself into his embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. As he laid under her, he gently stroked her back as she cupped his face. The two passionately moaned as they kissed each other deeply. Perhaps they were enjoying it a little too much but of course at that moment nothing else really matter.

Dean broke away from their kissing to quickly pull up AJ's shirt from off of her, showing off her black and red pushup bra. His eyes feasted on the sight as he went to unhook it from the front, but he stopped and looked up at AJ. "It's ok" she said softly, assuring him that he could continue. Dean carefully unhooked her bra and quickly became hardened at the sight of her breasts. They were small, but not too small and they were. He continued staring as AJ removed the rest of her bra for him. Her perky breasts dangled above him as she shifted herself slightly so Dean decided to latch onto one with his mouth.

As she gasped in pleasure, she could feel herself getting wet as her pussy began to ache for his entrance. She sat up as so did he and with her hands, she held his head close into her chest as he sucked and nibbled on her harder. "Jon..." she moaned as she wrapped her legs around him. "Please don't stop it feels so good." Dean continued for a few more moments until he stopped, causing AJ to glare. He began unbuttoning her shorts and pulled them down, revealing her red panties.

AJ removed his jacket and then removed his wife beater, giving her a better view of his muscles. Sure Roman's were much better than his in her opinion but for now Dean's would have to do. She shakily began to unbuckle his as he chuckled. He placed his hands over hers to help her unhook the belt and to pull it out of his pants. "Thanks" she said softly. Dean stood up and pulled down his pants and eventually his black briefs and his member sprung out. He stuck out his hand for AJ took take and as she did, he helped her from off of the couch.

"Where do you wanna do this at?" he asked. "In the bedroom" AJ said softly. "In your bedroom?" asked Dean. "Yeah" AJ said. "Ok" said Dean as AJ led the two into the back of her house. She closed the door behind them and she stepped out of her panties, making the two completely naked and as she walked towards the bed, Dean quickly pinned her up against the wall, holding her arms up over her head as he kissed her. He removed one hand and slowly trailed it down her body, teasing her along the way until he had reached her core. He stuck his fingers inside of it, fingering her slowly. She moaned softly up against his neck. "God you're so wet" Dean said as he showed his fingers to AJ. They glistened in the light as quickly placed them back inside of them, teasing her folds again until he began to move them in a circle up against her clitoris. "Oh Jon!" AJ moaned as her legs buckled. Dean chuckled as he removed his fingers from her, allowing her juices to flow down her legs and resumed kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him as closely as possible to her.

Their kissing was intoxicating to one another as they couldn't get enough of each other. Dean decided to break away from their kissing and picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He gently placed her down onto the bed and quickly got onto of her. "You're really wet" he whispered into her ear. She opened her legs to give Dean a better view of her. The pre-cum steadily dripped down onto the bed as AJ could feel herself becoming more aroused. Dean opened her legs a little more before he leaned down in between them to begin sucking on the sensitive nub the lied within her folds.

AJ continued moaning as she tightly wrapped her legs around his head. "Oh God Jon!" she moaned. He buried his face as far as he could as he sucked harder, drinking up the juices that came out. He knew that she was coming closer to climax so he decided to stop as she didn't want her to come so fast. He wanted to make sure that they both enjoyed it. He leaned down to kiss her and she instinctively cupped his face again as she tasted herself from his lips.

It had been so long since this was last given to her. He broke apart as they dizzily stared at each other. She opened her legs again as he petted her, causing her to cry his name. He couldn't wait anymore, it was way too painful as he slowly entered her. He didn't move for a while as he wanted to make sure that she was used to his size, but AJ grew impatient as she began grinding herself up against him. Dean smirked at this sight as he slowly began thrusting inside of her. "Damn AJ you feel so fucking good!" he grunted as he continued his movements in and out of her. "Oh my God your pussy is so fucking good."

She wrapped her arms around him as he continued his thrusts. "God you are so wet AJ" he said. He decided to quicken his pace and AJ only scratched at his back and screamed louder in pleasure as this was occurring. Dean shifted his focus from off of her pussy and onto her breast that were bouncing as her body shook under him. It aroused him so much that he knew he needed to slow down before he came too fast and as he did, he could see the look in AJ's eyes. They were filled with annoyance. "Harder!" she yelled. "But AJ if I-" Dean started to say before he was cut off by her pulling him into another passionate kiss. She wouldn't let up for a while as she moaned and with her free hand, she took a hold of his length. She stroked it up and down until he placed his hands over hers to stop her.

"I won't last long if you do that" he said. But AJ continued as Dean moaned with pleasure. "Damn you AJ!" he hissed. His eyes were filled with pleasure as hers had filled with a devilish grin. "Come on AJ…you're….not being fucking fair!" he moaned. Finally he removed himself from her. He could see just how wet she was as it soaked through the sheets. "Fuck me!" AJ said lustfully as she sat up to flip Dean over. She got on top of him and grind her hips into his as he held onto her hips. Her breasts continued bouncing which pained Dean even more. His hands snaked up to her chest to cup her breasts as they moved. He massaged them as AJ moaned louder. He could feel her walls around her contracting so he quickly removed his hands off of and held his arms behind his head as he watched her in awe as she moved her body up against his. "_God Joe…what the fuck have you've been wasting with this girl?_" he thought to himself.

She felt so damn good up against his cock. Too good. So much so that he decided to quickly remove his arms from behind his head and quickly flip her back down onto her back he decided he couldn't take it anymore as he began thrusting as hard as he could inside of her. The bed rattled violently with each stroke he made. AJ screamed his name again in pleasure as they finally reached their peaks, he came inside of her, but for the last part he sprayed some into her mouth as she was moaning from her orgasm. She swallowed him as her body continued to violently react to her aftershocks as her multiple orgasms continued. Dean got up from off of AJ and watched as her body reacted to what his had did to her. He laid down next to her as he continued watching her. She wouldn't calm down for another few minutes later and after she did, she became quiet. Too quiet but the silence was soon broken by sounds of her beginning to sob and he began to feel bad for her.

"You…regret this don't you?" he asked softly. AJ quickly nodded as she continued sobbing as she broke down. "_Aw fuck!_" Dean thought. "_Now I really did screw up._" A few minutes later, AJ got up and walked into her bathroom to turn on her shower. She stepped inside of it and began to clean herself up. Dean got up from the bed and walked over to follow her. He stood in the doorway as he watched AJ continued her sobbing. She just sat on the shower floor as the water poured down on her and Dean decided to approach her as he opened the glass door and stepped inside of it. He gently pulled her up back onto her feet and into a hug. "I'm sorry" he said softly. "No don't be. It wasn't your fault" AJ continued sobbing. "I wanted to do this." He held her tightly to try and calm her down, realizing that not only he really just messed up, that he didn't use protection.

**A/N: Why is everyone acting so impulsively in this story? When will people ever learn from their mistakes? I told you nothing ever stays perfect…..**


	60. Chapter 60

**CHAPTER 60:**

Another week had passed and it was now Friday, September 9th. Nikki had finally arrived in Tampa Florida with her now almost 19-month-old son Johnnie in tow as they held hands walking up the front steps to his father John's house. She was wearing light blue jeans with a dark blue and white striped shirt and black and white polka dotted heels. At least by now she completely healed up and her baby was still doing ok. She rang the doorbell and waited until John answered. "Hey Nicole" he said kindly. He bent down to be at eyelevel with their son. "And hello little guy. Looks like someone's getting better at walking lately." "Dada!" Johnnie said as he smiled. "Come here little guy" John said as he opened his arms for his son to walk into them. He picked him up.

"You're getting so big and so strong just like your daddy huh?" he asked. "Yes" Johnnie said while smiling. "It's nice to see you Nicole" he said. "Please come on in." Nikki nodded as John pulled in the rest of her luggage with one hand as he held their son in his other hand. He closed the door behind them with his foot and walked over. "You didn't lock the door" said Nikki. "Don't worry. I had them put on an automatic lock for me a few months ago" said John. "How's everything been?" "At lot better than most days that is for sure" said Nikki as she walked over and took a seat down on the couch. John walked over and sat next to her. "So is everything alright?" he asked. "Because you don't usually….well hell you never really come over and bring belongings with you...you haven't done this since before we moved in together."

"That's what I've been sort of meaning to talk to you about lately" said Nikki. "Oh ok" said John as he readjusted Johnnie's shirt. "So um…go for it I guess." "Ok…but please put him in a playpen" said Nikki. "I…it's just not something he should hear. Even if he doesn't remember it." John quickly nodded as he picked up Johnnie and placed him in a playpen he had set up in the living room. He was in eyeshot of the two, that way they could still keep an eye on him.

"Ok" said John as he sat back down next to Nikki. "So what's been going on with you? I actually haven't heard from you in a while." "Nothing good to be honest with you" said Nikki. By the look in Nikki's eyes, John immediately could sense that something was seriously wrong. "What happened Nicole?" he asked softly.

Tears started forming in her eyes. "Nicole…what's going on?" John asked worriedly. "John….ever since I left you last year…I've been doing some pretty stupid stuff" Nikki said. "No…no you haven't" John reassured her. "You're not a stupid woman. You are an intelligent young woman." "No I'm not" said Nikki. "Because if I was, then…then how the hell did I allow myself to get into this mess?" "What mess?" asked John. Nikki wiped away her tears and in the process got some concealer, eyeliner and mascara on her hands. "When I was with Randy…I…" she swallowed her throat. "I cheated on him…with Colby." "Wow…Nicole that's not good" said John. "Does he know?" "No and he'll never know" Nikki said tearfully. "But um…that's not the worst thing I did." "Then what else did you do?" asked John. Nikki looked into his blue eyes as she paused. "He…he abused me John."

His eyes went from concern to pure anger. "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HE ABUSED YOU!?**" he shrieked. "He…did" said Nikki. "It started on Father's Day when I told him I was pregnant and then he forced me into marrying him two days later. He grabbed my wrist and left a bruise on it. He apologized and told me that he wouldn't do it to me again and so I believed him. I kept the wedding a secret from everyone until Brie found out about the ring but only then I didn't tell her of what he did to me. But it just kept getting worse over time you know? He would continue to hit me and text me at all times of the day and call me a million times. And then that day that I came here to pick up Johnnie, I went to see Jojo about it because she used to date him and that's when I found out all of the horrible things he did to her." "What kind of things?" John asked.

"He roofied her drink and raped her, he even went through her phone which scared the hell out of me because there's something on my phone that I didn't want him to find out about" said Nikki. "And what was that?" asked John. Nikki paused again. "That I was with Seth" she said. "And that fact alone was enough to get me sent to the hospital for a panic attack. Jojo told me to basically get away from Randy as fast as I could…only it would get worse. And once I finally returned back to his house in Missouri, I looked to tell him I was leaving and that…that we were over but he came out of nowhere and slapped me….knocking me on over onto the bed…and that's when he…he raped me and everyone I struggled…he would become even more violent at me. He would yell at me to shut up." John continued to look at her in horror.

"And then that's when I decided…that I had to stop struggling otherwise he would kill me or the baby and then after it was over, I kept asking him why and he would simply just tell me that it was because he could and because I basically had it coming and that…" Nikki started to completely breakdown and John pulled her into his chest to hold tightly. "It's ok" he said softly. "You don't have to tell me anymore." Nikki continued sobbing. "I am so sorry Nicole" John said sympathetically. "I'm just glad Johnnie was never around this…otherwise I would have killed him!" Nikki sobbed. "I would have killed his ass in his sleep if he ever laid a hand on our son." She continued sobbing into his chest as he held her.

"Shh it'll be alright" John said. "Everything's going to be alright." "How?" Nikki tearfully asked. "My lawyer said that even if everyone he's ever messed with goes to speak at trial that his defense could still use my Psychosis against me." "Don't worry about that right now" said John. "Right now you have to focus on you and your children." "I just can't believe that he's still allowed to wrestle after his 90 day suspension is up" Nikki sobbed. "Oh Stephanie I'm so sorry about this" John said. "Really I am." He couldn't to comfort Nikki as he remained stunned at all of the information he had just received.

* * *

After a while, Nikki calmed down and fell asleep. John picked her up and carried her upstairs into the guest room and gently placed her down onto the bed. John walked into the bathroom and brought some makeup remover back into the room. He leaned over and gently began to clean off Nikki's face, something he used to do for her when she used to come home back passed out if she had drank too much. He didn't mind though of course because she didn't come home drunk that often and he especially didn't mind it now because well…you know (he still loves her).

Once John had finished cleaning off her face, he want back downstairs to get their son who was still playing in his playpen. John bent over to pick up Johnnie and carried him back upstairs with him and into his room. John was pissed at Randy and if he didn't have so much to live for, he'd probably kill him too. But all that mattered to him was Nikki and the children were alright and that Randy would pay for what he has done to her.

* * *

John continued to lay down on his bed as cartoons played on his flat screen. Johnnie sat on his chest laughing away as he would play with his hands to get him to clap. "Dada!" Johnnie said. "I love you." With that John had a huge smile as his face lit up with joy. "I love you too Johnathan" he said as he sat up to kiss his forehead. John continued to smile at his son until he received a knock at his door. "Hey" Nikki said. "Can I come in?" "Sure" said John. "Hi my little Johnnie boy" Nikki said as she picked up their son. "Was he good to you?" she asked. "Yes of course" said John. "Here, sit next to me." Nikki nodded as John moved over so that she could sit down. She let Johnnie crawl back over to his father as they resumed talking.

"So are you feeling any better?" he asked. "Yes I am" said Nikki. "Oh and thank you for cleaning my face." "You're welcome" said John. "I…just don't wanna hurt anymore you know?" said Nikki. "Yes I know" said John. "And…and I think I know how I can finally be happy again" Nikki said quietly. "And how's that?" asked John. Nikki of course didn't answer. John nodded as he got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" asked Nikki. "To go put him down for his nap so we can talk" said John as he walked away. Nikki shook her head as she readjusted herself in the bed so she could get more comfortable. After about 15 minutes, John returned back and he closed the door behind them. "Ok he's out like a light now. It was hard to get him to sleep but it was doable." He got back up into the bed next to Nikki.

"So tell me is the real reason you're here because…you just wanted to talk to me about…you know?" he said. "Yeah" Nikki nodded. "Well at least you figured out something that would make you happy" said John. "Whatever that maybe." "But John…you still don't know what that is" said Nikki. "Ok then so tell me" said John. "As I was saying earlier before falling apart again. I had made a lot of mistakes since I've last been with you and I think that was because I was probably trying to replace you in away." "Replace me?" asked John. "Why would you wanna do that for?" "Because I think I made a mistake last year, last April when I left you" Nikki said tearfully. "But we needed time apart" said John. "Besides you found new love. Of course not with Randy but with Colby and maybe…after you get through all of this you can get back with him."

Nikki locked her eyes into his. "No…I can't" she said. "Why did you leave him too?" asked John. "No he left me because he didn't wanna be with someone who was cheating on their boyfriend for him anymore" said Nikki. "And that broke my heart because I was getting ready to choose him once and for all." "So then why don't you try talking to him again?" asked John. "Sure it may not be his kid but maybe in a few months after you get through all of this you can try again." Nikki got quiet before she answered him. "He…he isn't the one I want John" she said. "Then…who is it that you want?" asked John. "You" said Nikki. "I know that this sounds crazy but…I think I'm still in love with you John." John's facial expression changed. Of course he felt the exact same way, but he felt that this was all so suddenly.

"Nicole...I…" John trailed off. "No I get it" said Nikki. "I get that you don't want me anymore and that you've completely gotten over me and its ok. I understand. But know this John. These feelings aren't just from some crazy pregnancy hormones. They…they are the real thing and I know that this all seems so sudden and rash but I really feel this way" said Nikki. John placed his hand over hers. "Nicole..." he said softly. "I know you probably think that I'm a crazy idiot" said Nikki. "Of course not Nicole" said John. "But I would like you to let me finish." Nikki nodded. "Nicole...the truth is…I never stopped loving you too" said John. "You haven't?" Nikki asked. "No…" said John. "But right now there's a ton of stuff going on in your life and I don't think that we should get into another relationship until things calm down."

"You don't want me" said Nikki as she began to cry. "No, no Nicole that's not it at all" said John. As he gently lifted her chin up. "I have never stopped loving you and that day, that day that you left me. It broke my heart in ways I could never possible imagined. It hurt me worse than when I found out about you sleeping with Joe. It broke my heart and every day since then that has been on my mind. I wanted to be with you every night even when I saw that you had moved on. So I told myself that I would never move on as I could never find someone on this Earth who could replace you."

"I'm sorry John" said Nikki. "Its ok" said John. "I didn't mean it to sound like I was taking a jab at you or anything." Nikki nodded as he placed a soft kiss on her lips. "The love between two soul mates never truly dies" he said softly. "That's something that my mother always taught me whenever I had a breakup. She also told me that if it's true love and if it's meant to be and that if we were thought to be soul mates before then we would always find a way to make our way back to one another….no matter what." She missed the feeling of his lips. He had kisses like no other man she was with and for that she leaned in and kissed him back. "I missed you John" she said softly. "And I missed you too" said John. "But for now…we're going to have to take things slow at first, you know be friends first or at least take things slow?"

"Take things slow?" asked Nikki. "Yes Nicole" John said softly. "That way we can take time and still be friends while you get through this and as that happens, we can re-strengthen our bond so that if we do get back together after this, we can be stronger than ever and that way…nothing can ever tear us apart." "Oh we will get back together" Nikki said as she smiled. John wrapped his arms around Nikki as he hugged her. "God I missed you so much Stephanie" he said as he started tearing up. "You have no idea how much I did and I hate that you were suffering all of this time that we were apart." "I missed you too John" said Nikki. John continued holding Nikki in his arms. Both of them were so glad to finally have the other one back in their lives. It was like a missing puzzle piece that had finally been found to complete the perfect picture to their love story.

**A/N: Nena lives. They may be starting off slow but atlas they live! :-) Also there's another poll up "****Will AJ ever confess to Roman**?"


	61. Chapter 61

**CHAPTER 61:**

That night, Seth had arrived at Dean's house in Las Vegas. Paige had quickly opened the door to answer him. "Thank goodness you're here" she said worriedly. "He's been a drunken mess for days now and I haven't been able to get through to him and I was hoping maybe you can." "Sure where is he?" asked Seth. "Upstairs in our bedroom" said Paige. "I found him in the bar again. He was nearly passed out when I did!"

"Ok I'll talk to him" said Seth. "Please do something!" said Paige. "I will" said Seth as he made his way upstairs. "Jon?" he called out. "Jon are you there!?" He stepped into the bedroom and didn't see him but he heard the sounds of water running which were coming from the bathroom. "Oh dear God!" Seth panicked as he opened the door. He saw Dean sitting in just a white wife beater with forest green boxers on as the shower water poured down on him.

"My God Jonathan!" Seth said as he quickly turned the shower off. "What's wrong with you?! What the hell happened!?" Dean looked up at Seth who was alarmed simply because he had never known Dean to crack like this since he was always such a hard ass. So that only meant one thing and one thing only: that something very serious must have happened to him and it was true because nothing ever bothered him that badly to sink this low…not since his childhood of course.

"Here you go" Seth said as he wrapped a towel around him. "Thanks" Dean said quietly. "Come on man you've gotta tell me what's been going on with you" said Seth. "Saraya-Jade's been telling me that you've been hanging out at bars after work lately and that's not good. What if the company finds out about this?" "So who the **FUCK** cares anymore!" Dean snapped. "I do" Seth said softly. "Yeah well of course you do" said Dean. "I'm trying to help you Jon" said Seth. "Colby I don't want your damn help" said Dean. "Yes you do, trust me" said Seth as he helped Dean out of the shower and they sat up against the wall next to each other. "Whatever you tell me has always been a secret, you know that right?" said Seth.

"Yeah of course I do" said Dean. "So then there is nothing in this world that you could tell me that wouldn't change that" said Seth. "Alright I'll tell you but only because your ass keeps bugging the shit outta me" said Dean. "Hey I'm all ears" said Seth. Dean shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "Look last week I went out and did something really stupid ok?" he said. "How stupid?" Seth asked. Dean lowered his voice given what he was about to say was going to surely test their friendship to limits that no friendship should ever be tested. "I...I had sex with AJ" he said. Seth busted into laughter. "What? Nah come on man now tell me what really happened" he said. "I'm serious bro" said Dean. "I had sex with AJ…and I didn't use a condom."

With that Seth's laughter quickly halted as his eyes widened in horror. "W-what the fuck do you mean you slept with AJ!?" he asked. "Shh…say it a little louder why don't ya?" Dean said sarcastically. "Well how the fuck did you let that happen jackass!?" Seth asked. "Basically I went down to Florida to see Joe because he was supposed to come back home from a show because I needed some advice and only he wasn't there" said Dean. "What the hell did you need advice for!?" asked Seth. "**FOR US DUMB SHIT!**" Dean heatedly said. "But…why…would you need advice for us for?" asked Seth. "I mean shit Jon you were going to tell Joe about us?" "Of course Poindexter" Dean said sarcastically. "Well…but that still doesn't answer why you would need advice for us" said Seth.

"Well damn Colby are you really that slow or is it just me?" asked Dean. Seth's eyes widened. "Holy….holy shit Jon!" he said. "You're…you're….you're bisexual." "I'm just confused that's all" said Dean. "And I have been ever since we slept together in that tape last year. But that's not the problem at hand. Right now the problem at hand is that I had sex with our best friend's wife and I possibly knocked her up." "I just…wow…I…I don't even know where to begin" said Seth.

"Well allow me to explain it for you" said Dean. "She….wasn't I guess getting any and then so I offered and she accepted and then we fucked in their bed and she really liked it…." "Well of course she did" said Seth. "So did Nikki. I mean who doesn't like it?" "Yeah especially if you hit all of the right spots and boy did I if you know what I mean?" Dean said as he winked.

"Dude…come on. How could you be like that at a time like this?" asked Seth. "So anyways as I was saying, she accepted it. She liked it. I of course liked it and then after we finished…she just started breaking down like outta nowhere in the shower and I went into to comfort her and that's when I realized that oh silly me I forgot to use protection considering I wasn't coming there planning on screwing the shit outta my best friend's wife" said Dean. "So...then what happened?" asked Seth. "Well I sure as hell didn't tell her anything else if that's what you mean" said Dean. "Dude and I'm the dumb shit?" asked Seth. "Well…I'm sure I didn't knock her up if that's what you mean" said Dean. "But dude…you obviously could have if you nutted in her" said Seth. "Oh like you never fucked Nicole without using condoms?" said Dean.

"Of course" said Seth. "Most of the time we did mess around…we didn't use protection but I did remember to pull out whenever possible." "Uh-huh sure ya did because every guy just _really_ wants to do that shit" Dean said sarcastically. "But besides that point, I told her I was sorry again and she told me don't be sorry because it wasn't my fault." "But Jon…it is your fault" said Seth. "Yeah thinks for pointing out the obvious Sir" Dean said sarcastically. "Oh man how the fuck could I be so stupid!? I…I haven't been this reckless since I was a teenager." "Well…I don't wanna say that people make mistakes because this one belongs in a category of its own" said Seth. "But…what are you two going to do if she does turn up pregnant? I mean have you even spoken with her since this happened?"

"No" said Dean. "But I'll try to next week before "RAW" begins." "I…just can't believe that you guys did that to Joe" said Seth. "He's our best friend and has been for the past 6 years. The guy even invited us to his wedding in January and not to mention…what are you going to tell Saraya?" "Nothing" said Dean. "There's nothing to tell her." Seth nodded. "Well I just hope that everything…sorts itself out you know?" "Me too man" Dean said as he leaned his head back up against the tile. "I…I can't be having a baby with AJ….I…I just can't." "So that brings me to my next question" said Seth. "Yeah and what is that?" asked Dean. "So…what are we going to do about….us?" asked Seth. Dean turned to face Seth. "I have no idea" he said quietly.

"So…does that mean you have feelings for AJ now?" asked Seth. "God no" said Dean as he looked away. "It was just a onetime thing. It was a one nightstand." Seth nodded and paused before speaking. "So...between me and Saraya…which one do you like more?" he asked. Dean turned to face Seth again. "What!?" he asked. "I said…which one of us do you want to be with?" asked Seth. "Dude…what kind of fucking question is that?" Dean asked. "I just said that I was a little confused. It doesn't mean that I wanna leave my girl to be with you." "Oh…right" Seth said sadly.

"Aw jeez man I'm sorry" Dean quickly said as he realized that he hurt Seth's feelings. "Look I didn't mean it like that ok?" "I know" said Seth. "Look Colby in case you've forgotten, I'm up to my neck in shit right about now. I'm getting ready to keep a big ass secret from both my girlfriend and my best friend all while worrying that I knocked up his wife ok? And you're asking me if…if I got feelings for you? Like legitimate feelings for you? Well I'm sorry man but I…I can't answer that for you right now alright?" said Dean. Seth quickly nodded. "Look…I just wanted to let you know again that…that all of this shit that is happening right now? It didn't just happen outta nowhere you know?" said Dean.

"Yeah I know" Seth said. "Look you're still hurting from Nicole and maybe…just maybe you're confused too" said Dean. "I'm not confused Jonathan" said Seth. "I have always been the type to know what I want when I want it." Dean sighed again. "This has got to be the worse fucking year of my life I swear" he grumbled. "You and me too" said Seth as they continued sitting next to each other. Dean wasn't about to give Seth a straight up answer to his question. He still had far too much invested with Paige and he wasn't about to screw that up any more than he had already did…no matter what. All he could do was pray that AJ wasn't pregnant, that way no one would ever have to find out what had happened to them last week.

"I just don't know what I'll do if…if she does turn out to be pregnant" Dean said quietly. "Well I'll be here for you" said Seth. "I've always have been and I always will." Dean sighed as he continued contemplating his entire life. "By…by the way?" asked Seth. "Why exactly…did you offer yourself to her?" "I…I don't know" said Dean. "I guess I just felt sorry for her that's…that's all." Seth nodded as the two became quiet again. He too was questioning his life and thankfully this time around he wasn't facing the type of issues that Dean has given himself.

**A/N: Way too many damn secrets going on in this story….but like most they do eventually come out and trust me it won't end up pretty ;-)**


	62. Chapter 62

**CHAPTER 62: **

A few weeks had passed and it was now October 3rd. AJ stood in front of a mirror back stage as she was fluffing up her lightly touched red-violet hair. Oh how she loved the color on her since she was still had it. After all, she wasn't planning on changing it until after she retired. That night she was to go on 3rd to last meaning she still had plenty of time to primp and stuff. She continued fixing up her hair as she finished placing her contacts in when someone tapped her shoulders. It was Dean. "Oh my God! I hope you just know that you really scared the shit out of me" AJ said irritably. "Look uh…AJ I was wondering if we could maybe talk?" Dean asked. "What for?" AJ asked as she began placing on her fake eyelashes. "We're not having sex again if that's what you want."

"No April…that's not what I want" Dean said sincerely. This caused AJ to become surprised at his tone. Usually he wouldn't call her April. He almost always called her AJ. "Is…is there something wrong?" she asked as she turned to face him. "No…April it's not" he said. "Look do you think we could maybe talk?" Dean said. AJ lightly tapped on the screen to her iPhone which read 7:12PM. "Ok you've got some time" she said. "Not here" said Dean. "Ok but try anything funny alright" said AJ. "Ever the feisty one aren't you?" Dean said as he cracked a smirk. "Now I can see why Joe fell for you. But come on seriously let's go." AJ grabbed her phone and followed him into a private bathroom.

"Ok…you're sure you're not going to try anything?" she asked. "No of course not" said Dean as he pulled out a brown paper bag from his pocket. "Here…I think you should take this." "Well what is it?" asked AJ. "Just take it" said Dean. "Well…alright if you insist" said AJ as she took the bag from his hands. She opened it and pulled out to see that it was an E.P.T pregnancy test. "What the hell are you giving me this for?" she asked. "April…about our night…I didn't use any protection with you and….I just wanna be sure you know?" Dean said. "And you waited until now to fucking tell me this!?" AJ shouted.

"April..." Dean trailed off. "Shut the hell up Jon!" AJ shouted. "I could have done something before now to make sure I wouldn't get pregnant!" "Well…I mean how do you feel?" asked Dean. "Jon I barely get periods anymore" said AJ. "I just got off some birth control back in May…how the hell could you not tell me something as serious as this!?" "I'm sorry" Dean said sincerely. Her face became red with anger as she raced into a stall.

He listened to her as she urinated into the toilet, his heart was pounding at the same time. He had never knocked up a girl before…at least to his knowledge and he didn't want to start now. Sure he was 30 going on 31 but he still had plenty of time before he wanted to settle down and have kids...and he certainly didn't want his first one to be with his best friend's wife. He wanted it to be with true love of his life…Paige. Sounds of the toilet flushed as AJ stepped out of the stall and angrily tossed the test into the garbage can.

"Well?" Dean asked. "I'm not pregnant" said AJ as she began washing her hands. "So now we can officially put this all behinds us ok?" Dean nodded as he made his way for the door. "Wait!" AJ said as she tossed the towel paper into the garbage. "What is it now?" Dean asked. AJ walked up to him. "Look…Jon…I'm sorry for my attitude ok?" she said. "It's just that keeping this secret from Leati has been eating me a lot lately." "Me too" said Dean. "It's been so hard." AJ gave him a hug. "What…what are you doing?" Dean asked. "I just needed some comfort that's all" said AJ. "Yeah but that's kind of how we got into trouble in the first place" said Dean.

AJ broke apart from their hug. "Look maybe…maybe we should keep our distances from each other. At least for a little while." "Agreed" said Dean. "I guess it's a good thing I'm getting ready to film that movie for the next 3 months." "Oh really what movie is that?" asked AJ. "Black Wine" said Dean. "It's set in the 1940's and Ima play a 27-year-old rookie cop who recently got married and has to take down a bunch of mobsters in Chicago." "Oh then I'll look forward to seeing it I guess" said AJ. "Yeah it comes out on July 13th" said Dean. AJ nodded as Dean gave her a hug. "I'm so sorry for all of the pain I've put you through" he said. "Thank you but it's my fault too" said AJ. "I shouldn't have said yes."

"And I shouldn't have even asked" said Dean. "I don't wanna say that it's ok because you were giving me pleasure but…" AJ trailed off. "It's ok" Dean said as he released her. "There's no need to talk about it anymore. I think we've both learned our lessons." "Yes we did" said AJ. "Come on, let's get going. We have work to do" said Dean. "Wait!" said AJ. "What is it?" asked Dean. AJ fiddled with her hand before speaking. "What...what's your favorite Kanye West song?" she asked. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?" asked Dean.

"Well...we did sleep together without really knowing each other, you know?" said AJ. "I…just wanted to know something about you. You know? To help me feel a little bit better?" "_Good Life_" said Dean. "But personally I'm more of an Eminem guy since Biggie and Tupac passed on." "Oh" AJ said quietly. "Are you good now?" asked Dean. "Yeah…yeah I am" said AJ. "Mm hmm" said Dean. And with that the two left the bathroom. Dean was feeling completely better, he was still a little guilty but he was definitely feeling a whole lot better. AJ however was feeling entirely different. It was just a matter of how long it would take her to finally crash.

Too bad what the two of them didn't know was that someone had overheard the whole thing. And that someone was Dolph Ziggler and boy did ever realized that he had essentially hit the jackpot upon listening to AJ and Dean's little conversation. At that moment he knew just what he was going to do about it.

Meanwhile in Tampa, Nikki stood in the kitchen preparing dinner when John walked downstairs with Johnnie. "Mm it smells really good in here" he said as he placed Johnnie in a highchair. "What are you making?" "I'm making baked chicken with ziti and a vegetable medley" said Nikki. John walked up next to her. "You know…it's not that I don't' appreciate your nice jester. I do and everything but don't get me wrong" he said. "I just think that you should be resting." "John I'm like 6 months pregnant. My back's not broken" said Nikki. "It's fine. Besides I've been meaning to get back in the kitchen again since you know it's been a while given that everyone's been making real sure that I don't have to lift a finger and you know…" she paused. "I'm just not like that anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked John. "Well you know before I had Johnnie I was just so immature about everything in life but after becoming a mother…I've changed a lot" said Nikki. "Especially…given all that's happened to me." John carefully place a hand over hers as she was stir-frying their vegetables. "You don't have to bring that up…that is if you want to" he said. "Of course I don't want to" said Nikki. "But I have to…my trial's starting in January."

"January?" asked John. "Yeah Monday January 30th, 2017" said Nikki. "At 9am in a downtown St. Charles courtroom full of tons of TV cameras." "They're filming this?" asked John. "Total Divas?" "A little" said Nikki. "Since season 8-the last season is currently beginning but mostly I meant news stations." "Oh my God" said John. "Yeah they're now calling it the new trial of the century" said Nikki. "Worst of all I have been…" she paused. "What is it?" John asked. "Nicole what is it?" "I have…I have been receiving death threats" said Nikki. "What!?" shouted John. "Who the fuck would do such a disgusting thing!?"

"John, John please calm down" said Nikki. "I don't want us to be alarming Johnnie." "I'm sorry baby" said John. Nikki looked up at John in surprised. "What…what did you just call me?" she asked. "I'm…sorry…it just sort of…you know slipped out?" said John. "It's ok John" said Nikki. "Sometimes I almost call you that too but I always…well catch myself before saying that."

"I'm sorry Nicole it won't happen again" said John. "No John it's ok. You can calm me that" said Nikki. "We're moving slow remember?" John nodded. "But no it isn't from who you think it is" said Nikki. "Who would that be?" asked John. "Well it's actually from….from Randy's family" said Nikki. "Why the hell would they target you?" asked John. "You have done nothing wrong and especially to them."

"I know John" said Nikki. "But…but that isn't the worst part." "Stephanie…what could possibly be worse than his sick and sadistic parents threatening you?" asked John. "They…they want custody of my baby" said Nikki. "You're kidding me" said John. "No John I'm afraid not" Nikki said as she turned off the stove burner. "I'm not." "But they can't do that!" said John. "John…please…you're getting upset again" said Nikki as she placed a hand on his chest. "Please?" They looked over to see that their son was still sitting in his highchair staring intensely at them.

John sighed. "Alright I'll relax ok?" Nikki nodded. "I just don't understand why they are doing this to you" said John. "Beside I'm getting ready to take everything away from their precious son which includes their precious son" said Nikki. "No you're not" said John. "Randy did this to himself. It is not yours or anyone else's fault." Nikki took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm not the only one who is getting death threats" she said. "Then…who else?" John asked. "Jojo, Kim and Sam" said Nikki. "They're threatening that they better…" she paused as she walked away. "Nicole what's wrong?" asked John as he went after her. He followed Nikki into the living room where she opened a cabinet drawer and removed an envelope.

"Here" she said. "Read this." She handed John the envelope and he opened the letter:

"_Listen here you little good for nothing twofaced whoring cunt! If you even think that you and your little organized society of scorned bitches can try and ruin our son's life I. Will. Kill. You. And. Your. Little. Gang. GOT IT!? So either you shut up or…ELSE!_"

John's eyes widened in horror as he quickly tucked the letter back into the envelope. "My God this is atrocious….doesn't your lawyer know about this?" he asked. "Yes they do" said Nikki. "And that's why I'm not going back to Arizona anytime soon. It'll be much too dangerous for me and the baby." John pulled Nikki into a hug. "It'll be ok" he said softly. "You can stay here with me as long as you want. I promise I won't let anything ever happen to you or your sons….our sons." Nikki looked up at John. "Do…you really mean that?" she asked. "Of course Stephanie" John said softly. "That little boy you have growing inside of you is going to be my son too…that is if that's what you want."

"Yes John of course!" Nikki said happily as she hugged John again. He held her tightly as he knew now more than ever that he was going to have to protect his family no matter what.

**A/N: And no AJ isn't interested in Dean. She just wanted to know a little about him since they did sleep with each other without ever fully getting to know one another and trust me, Dean isn't into AJ either. He has way too much on his plate as it is as you already know :-) Also everyone in this story needs to seriously stop talking about their personal business at work. I can only wonder what Dolph's going to do about it now. And my goodness I think we can see where Randy gets all of his evil from :-( But I'm so proud of John and his continuous stepping up :-)**


	63. Chapter 63

**CHAPTER 63:**

A few days had passed and it was now October 11th. AJ had still been keeping her distance from Dean as he was from her. It midday afternoon when she had returned back home from another match. Surprisingly Roman didn't have to be on "RAW" the night earlier, despite him headlining "Hell in a Cell" later on that month. As soon as she opened the door, she tossed her keys over onto the couch and Bullet raced towards her and jumped on top of her, knocking her back over.

"Ah! Bullet!" AJ yelled. "Stop!" Bullet kept licking her face when she heard a familiar voice speak. "Aw he just misses you like I do." She looked up and saw that it was Roman. "Leati…what are you doing here?" she asked as she sat up. "Remember you've been asking me to get Steph to give me a break?" Roman asked. "Well this whole week I'm off and then I have my pay-per-view and then I go back to work for one week before getting my second week off." "Huh?" AJ asked. "Here" Roman said as he helped her off of the floor. "Thanks" AJ said as she rubbed her back. "Bullet's quite a strong little doggy for a 2-year-old."

Roman chuckled as he closed the door behind her. "Well he is a German Sheppard and they get pretty big pretty fast." Roman began to help brush off his wife when he suddenly grabbed her rear, which caused her to gasp. "Leati!" she said. "What…it put a smile on your face didn't it?" he asked while smirking. "Yes…yes…but…" AJ continued. "Butt?" Roman said. "Ha nice pun there" said AJ. "But I still don't understand your little workup thing." "Then allow me to show you" said Roman as he picked up AJ. "I missed you April" he said softly. "A whole lot and that's why I had Steph rearrange some of my bookings so instead of having two weeks straight off. I have one now and one later. Get it?"

"Yeah" AJ said. Roman started kissing her as he led them into their bedroom. He placed her onto the bed and closed the door behind them. He started taking off of her Chuck Taylor's. "Wait what about Alia?" asked AJ. "Don't worry" said Roman as he pulled down the zipper to AJ's jeans. "She's taking a nap and those usually last 2 hours for her. We have plenty of time." "Plenty of time!?" asked AJ. "Yes baby we do" Roman said as he began pulling off her jeans. "Are…are you sure that there's time?" asked AJ as she sat back up. "Yes there is baby" Roman said. "Why are you getting so nervous for anyway? You're always in good hands when it comes to me." AJ swallowed hard as she started panicking. "_Does…does he know about me and Jon? Did he tell him?_" she thought.

As AJ continued thinking, Roman started kissing her neck which immediately stopped her thought process. She turned to face him as he took out her hair tie. She starting moaning as his began to roughly sucking on her neck. "Someone's in the mood lately" she said.

"Baby…I'm always in the mood when it comes to you" Roman said as he started kissing her on her lips as he broke from it, he pulled up her shirt over her shoulders. He reached in the back of her to unclasp her bra. "God I missed you April" he said softly as he began kissing her again. She wasn't really all that in the mood for sex, but she consented anyway because she did in fact missed him too and that maybe it will wipe away the remaining guilt she had. She laid down on her back as Roman stopped kissing her so that he could remove his clothes. AJ slid her panties off. "Sorry." She said. "I didn't have time to… you know…shave…"

Roman chuckled as he got on top of her. "You know I don't care about that stuff, do you?" he said. AJ nodded as she smiled. This time she pulled him into a kiss. Her kisses were heavier than his, so much to the point he had pulled back. "It seems like you missed me too" he said. "Yes" AJ said as she pulled him back on top of her. "I love you" she breathed. "I love you too" Roman said as he kissed her again. His hand slowly slid down her leg as AJ wrapped herself around him. "Did…do you have something?" she asked between their kisses. "Nah it's ok. I'll just pull out" said Roman as he slowly went inside of her. "Just don't forget to" AJ said. "Don't worry. I won't" said Roman as he started thrusting. AJ moaned as each time Roman's gentle strokes passed. She reached up to his hair to take out his scrunchie.

He chuckled as he watched his wife toss the scrunchie over onto the floor. "You're so beautiful April" Roman said softly as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down closer into kiss her again. His thrusts continued as AJ continued moaning. She reached up to tightly hold onto his hair, his eyes now elsewhere on her body as he rapidly pushed himself into her. "Oh Joe!" AJ cried out. "Oh my God Joe!" Realizing he was about to come, he quickly pulled out and spilled his load onto her stomach. AJ's chest steadily rise as she continued to ride out her orgasm. Roman stood up to get a towel to clean up her stomach.

"Thanks baby" she said softly. Roman smiled. "It's nothing." When Roman finished cleaning, he got up and left for the bathroom as AJ watched. "_Thanks for the distraction_" she thought. "_You have no idea how much I needed that._"

* * *

Later on that night, AJ sat in front of the mirror brushing her wet hair as she had just finished taking a shower. Roman reentered their room and walked towards her. "How is she?" asked AJ. "She's fine" said Roman. "She just wants to see her mom but she's fine" said Roman. "I'll be there in a minute to read to her" said AJ as she sat her brush down. "I love when your hair is wet baby" Roman said. "You do don't you?" AJ said alluringly. "Yes baby. I love how wavy it is" said Roman. "You know we still haven't figured out where she gets her wavy hair from." "Actually it's from my grandmother Rosa" said AJ. "Really?" asked Roman. "Yes" said AJ. "She's going to be 80 in May."

"Well how come I haven't met her yet baby?" asked Roman as he went to hug her from behind. "She doesn't live here in the United States" said AJ. "She still lives in Puerto Rico. Ponce to be exact." "How come?" asked Roman. "She left this country back in 1989 when I was 2" said AJ. "She didn't want to live here anymore. She missed her native country and the Bronx just wasn't doing it for her anymore." "She…she lived in New York City?" asked Roman. AJ nodded. "For a little while yes" said AJ. "You see she is my maternal grandmother and she left Jersey for New York about a year before I was born. She wanted a change of scenery but New York became much too high for her so she decided that it was best for her to return back home…her home."

"Oh" said Roman. "The last time I saw her was 4 years ago for my 25th birthday" said AJ. "It's been so hard to take a long enough vacation to properly go see her you know? And it has been ever since I made the main roster over 5 years ago." "Do you miss her?" asked Roman. "Only a whole bunch" said AJ. "I would love the way how she would braid my hair and buy me and my siblings' ice cream, give us food and get us clothes and school supplies-something that our parents couldn't do a whole lot for us." "How about when I have my second half of vacation in 2 weeks we go see her?" asked Roman.

"But baby I don't have a vacation anymore for the remainder of my contract" said AJ. "And that doesn't expire until May. So we'll have to wait until next year." Roman quietly nodded. "But thank you anyways baby" AJ said as she turned to kiss him. "You are so sweet to me…you know sometimes I don't even think I deserve it." "What do you mean you don't deserve it?" asked Roman. "You always deserve my love for you….you're my wife." AJ quickly realized that she almost just opened a can of worms that she never be opened. "I…I'm sorry baby" she said quietly. "It's just that…you're so sweet to me. Sweeter than sugar." "And I love it" said Roman as he began to playfully kiss her neck again. "You know if we keep doing this I'll never be able to go and read Alia's bedtime story" said AJ.

"Alright" said Roman. "But I want you back in here as soon as possible." AJ smiled as she got up to go see their daughter. She knew that she had better be careful the next time because it might not always be so easy for her to hide it. The problem was there was already someone else on the outside of the whole thing that knew everything and of course she still had no idea that it was Dolph, nor did she have any idea of the plans that he had in store for her.


End file.
